Cheating Fate
by Dreamer6164
Summary: AU. During her senior year, Kagome discoverd she was pregnant. She wanted to tell InuYasha, but before she had the chance--he dumped her. Four years later, InuYasha steps back into her life. Now Kagome will wholly experience how hard it is to cheat fate.
1. Prologue: Graduation Day

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Summary:** [AU] During her senior year, Kagome discoverd she was pregnant. She wanted to tell InuYasha, but before she had the chance--he dumped her. Four years later, InuYasha steps back into her life. Now Kagome will wholly experience how hard it is to cheat fate.

* * *

**Cheating Fate**

**Prologue**

_Graduation day. It's supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life. The one day you know your parents are proud of you. The day you've been working up to for the last twelve years. And you're supposed to be glad--no, ecstatic._

_Don't get me wrong. Just about all of my classmates were. All the girls were hugging while crying tears of joy, and all the guys were slapping each other on the back in congratulations._

_But not me. I mean, sure, I graduated, and this would be the beginning of a new chapter of my life, but not because I would be going off to college in the fall, in pursuit of becoming the doctor I had always wanted to be. No. I was pregnant. Two months pregnant to be exact, and to make matters worse, the father had only wanted me for sex._

_He dumped me when I found out, but not because of the baby. I never told him about her. He dumped me because he didn't have feeling for me anymore. __That's what I get for dating a player. _

_Now I was going to have to raise our--my--baby by myself because abortion was out of the question, and I didn't think I could carry something for nine months, then turn around and give it away._

_I know it might sound selfish, and maybe it would have been in my daughter's best interest to have given her up for adoption, but . . . I would have regretted it. I was determined to raise my baby, and of course my family would help me. _

_So that's what I did. __I survived all the sleepless nights, and all the jobs I had to go through, trying to raise enough money so I could move into my own place. __For almost four years I did this while her father was off at college, probably partying._

_And for those of you who have ever been a single mother then you're probably familiar with the saying, "Hope for the best and prepare for the worst" because that's what I lived my life by. _

_Although, through those years, I really thought I was over InuYasha. That is until he made his way back into my life._

_I finally know what those authors who write about cruel twists of fate are talking about because I was a victim. A victim of the worst kind of twists, . . . but it changed my life for the better._

_Now for those of you who are willing to hear the whole story, starting from where InuYasha walked back into my life, well, then I'll gladly tell it to you._

_

* * *

_

**AN:** Yeah I know what you're all thinking (well the ones who have read my other stories) Why am I starting another story? Well, have you ever had a story just pop into your head? I swear that's what happened. I was going to wait until I finished **Stuck With You** to post this but I just had to see what you guy think about it. Don't worry. I am going to finish **Stuck With You**. I will force myself to. Just tell me what you think about this one okay? Thanks.  
**~Dreamer6164~**


	2. A Blast From the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

Chapter One**

_Kagome walked through the school courtyard biting her lip nervously._ 'I can't believe I'm pregnant. How will I be able to tell him? He'll never understand.' _She knew that InuYasha wasn't anywhere near ready to become a father, but she wasn't about to give up what they created together just because he wasn't ready. It wasn't going to be easy, but she was sure that they could get through it. A smile slipped onto her face as she spotted him talking to someone. _

_She quickened her pace when she saw him lead the person behind the school. Kagome ran around the corner only to stop dead in her tracks. The sight she saw made her feel nauseous. _

_InuYasha, her boyfriend--no--the father of their baby, was in a full lip-lock with Kikyo Juzo, the head cheerleader. _

_Kagome turned around and emptied her stomach onto the grass. The revolting sound seemed to catch the kissing couple's attention. "Kagome!" She heard InuYasha gasp as he ran to her side. "Are you alright?"_

'What kind of dumb question is that?'_ Kagome glared up at InuYasha as she wiped her mouth off. "No. What is this?" she asked as she gestured toward Kikyo._

_InuYasha looked at her with guilt in his eyes. "Listen Kagome, I swear I was going to tell you." _

"_Tell me what? That you were screwing someone behind my back?" Kagome yelled as she felt her stomach start to act up again. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes. Embarrassment, for having to go through this in front of the very person he was cheating on her with, filled her nerves. "I thought you loved me?"_

_InuYasha sighed as he looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Kagome. I wish you could have found out a better way, but I just don't think it's going to work between us anymore." he said, and Kagome felt her heart completely break in two._

_The tears she had been barricading slowly spilled down her cheeks. She shook her head to try and hide then. When she felt that she had stayed long enough, and to prevent further humiliation, she ran off in the opposite direction. Maybe it showed weakness, but at that moment the only comforting thought _was_ running away. "Kagome!" she heard him call after her, which only urged her to run faster. "Kagome!"_

Kagome awoke with a start. She was covered in a cold sweat, and she was panting heavily. How she hated reliving that memory. It was a day that had forever changed her life. She couldn't believe that it had been almost four years since that event had taken place.

Kagome looked around her room, and checked the clock that sat upon her nightstand. She let out a groan when she observed it to be only two o'clock in the morning. As she wiped the sweat from her brow with her pajama sleeve, her bedroom door slowly opened causing the hallway light to spill into her room. When the door was opened far enough, Kagome recognized her three year old daughter, Ami, walk into the room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Kagome smiled to herself as she looked at her daughter. She resembled her father in so many ways, and it sometimes brought a wave painful memories when Kagome looked at her. Ami had her father's gorgeous amber eyes, and, even though they held so much innocence, they still reminded her of him. Then, on the top of her head, she had an adorable pair of dog ears. They looked so much like her father's, the only difference was that they were the same blackness as Kagome's hair while his had been silver.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream." she whined as she stood beside the bed, and stuck out her arms, silently asking to be lifted onto the bed.

Kagome smiled as she obliged to her daughter's plea, and lifted her up and placed her in her lap. "Really? What was it about?"

Ami sniffled as she looked up at her mother. "I couldn't find Mommy. I looked and looked, but Mommy wasn't anywhere." she replied as she tried to pronounce the words that all three year olds have difficulty with.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Mommy'll always be here. Don't you worry about that, okay?" she whispered as she tried to sooth her crying daughter.

Ami nodded as she sniffled, and then snuggled against her mother. "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Kagome replied as she gently rocked her back and forth.

"I want to sleep . . . with Mommy." she declared innocently as her eyelids started to get heavy.

Kagome smiled. "Of course you can sleep with Mommy." she said as she laid back down, and tucked Ami and herself in, and then slowly flew into a peaceful sleep. Leaving all memories of the past where they belonged, in the past.

* * *

When morning finally came, Kagome was running late. She hurriedly threw on her work scrubs, and then got Ami dressed. As she ran out of the house to her car carrying Ami, she buckled her up in her booster seat, then hurriedly got into the driver's seat. She started up the engine, and then she speed off down the street. _'Oh Mom's going to skin me alive. She hates it when I'm late, and I can't say I love the fact that I put her in hot water everytime it happens either.'_ she thought franticly.

In less than three minutes she was pulling into the hospital parking lot. She threw herself out of the car, and rushed to the backseat. She unbuckled Ami's booster seat, then grabbed her and ran inside.

"Mommy drives fast." Ami exclaimed as she started to play with her mother's hair.

"Yes. Especially when Mommy's running late." she told her daughter with a smile.

Kagome saw her mother notice her through the office window, and she hurried out to meet her. "Where have you been? You're . . ." she trailed as she checked her watch. "ten minutes late! Do you know how many excuses I had to make for you?"

"Sorry Mom. I'm having a rough morning."

Her mother had worked so hard to get her this job, which was difficult considering she didn't have a doctor's degree. She wasn't allowed to handle any of the medicine. Her job was to go around making hospital beds, and she sometimes got to do some paperwork. Kagome often though of her job as a janitor's, but without having to mop up anything. Although, as long as she got to work in a hospital, Kagome could cope with anything. In additon to the pay being reasonable, she got to have her daughter watched for free by the nurses, who took care the newborns, and Kagome enjoyed pitching in whenever she could.

Her mother shook her head. "Well I'm afraid it's only going to get rougher." she replied. "We have a new intern working here this summer, and Superintendent Carlatiwants you to show him around since you don't have that much to do." Dr. Higurashi took a deep breath to settle herself. "He should be waiting in the lobby for you."

"Okay."

Her mother suddenly looked nervous. "Oh, and Kagome?" she said timidly as Kagome looked at her waiting for her to continue. "I just want you to know, I didn't have any say in him working here."

Kagome looked at her mother with an expression mixed between amusment and confusion. "I know, Mom. Why would you think I'd blame you--" Kagome started, but, as if on cue, her mother changed the topic.

"How's my little Ami this morning?" her mother cooed to Ami in a grandmother-type voice as she took her out of her Kagome's arms. "Let's go see all the nice nurses up stairs." With that said, her mother and daughter walked around the corner toward the elevators.

Kagome sighed as she started in the direction of the lobby. Her mother's words still echoed through her head as she tried to make sense of them, but her thoughts were cut short when she heard a voice she didn't expect to ever hear again.

Kagome felt the blood drain from her face as she looked up to see InuYasha Takahashi, the man who had broken her heart a little over three years ago talking to the nurse behind the counter.

* * *

_**AN:** I know it's short, I felt I had to update. I got 23 reviews on the first chapter and that's by far the best I've gotten on something so short. Thank you all! I hope you liked this one too. Please tell me what you think!  
**~Dreamer6164~**_


	3. Stalling Him

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

InuYasha smiled widely at the beautiful nurse before him. It had been awhile since he'd had the he'd felt the need to flirt, but when he was alone with an attractive woman, one just couldn't past up the opportunity. "Someone should be on their way down any minute now." she said as he leaned against the desk.

He made a pouting face as he said, "You mean it won't be you? And I was really looking forward to it." When the nurse giggled, InuYasha mentally smirked. It was such an old game for him that he wondered how he never got bored. He did, however, like the fact that he could still make girls eat out of the palm of his hand.

"Oh, Mr. Takahashi! You flatter me!" she said as she smiled at him.

"Please, call me InuYasha." he replied as he flashed her a smirk. The nurse blushed, and his ego grew to an enormous size.

The moment was lost, though, when the sound of someone clearing their throat caught InuYasha's attention. He looked over, and saw a woman in scrubs with a scowl on her face. A spark of recognition went off inside him. He just couldn't put his finger on why she was familiar. He furrowed his brow in thought. There was something about this woman. Something he should remember. . .

"Oh, Kagome! Umm . . . We where just, uh, I was just telling the intern that someone was coming down to get him." the nurse stuttered as her already red face became brighter.

Kagome walked up to the pair, and rolled her eyes. "That'd be me, Ayame." she said as she grabbed the clipboard off her desk, and started looking through it.

'_Kagome . . .'_ he thought, and it was then that it all come flowing back. Everything that he had been repressing about this one woman as now front and center in his mind. "Kagome? Kagome Higurashi? Is that really you?" he asked with a surprised expression on his face. He looked her over, still trying to grasp that she was right in front of him. . . . She looked the same as she did the last time he had seen her, but . . . at the same time . . . she looked completely different.

Kagome didn't even bother to look up from the clipboard when she said, "The last time I checked that was my name."

"Don't you remember me? InuYasha Takahashi? From high school?" he asked as angled his head to be even with the clipboard, in an attempt to get her to look at him. She had to remember him. There was no way she could forget about _him_.

As she fiddled around with the clipboard, trying to find some way out of this mess, she couldn't help let his comment seep into her head. Of course she remembered him. She was reminded of him every time she looked at Ami, but she wasn't going to tell him that bit of information. With a mental sigh, she glance up at him. "Hey, what ya you know." she said before looking back down at the clipboard.

Ayame was beginning to feel snubbed. InuYasha had been giving her his whole attention, and then Kagome walked up and stole it all. She pursed her lips in thought. Well, if there was one way to get men away from women it was to mention children. "So Kagome, where's your daugh--" Ayame started to asked, but was abruptly cut off by Kagome shoving the clipboard into her arms.

"She's up stairs with the nurses." Kagome answered, silently congratulating herself for stopping her in time. "So InuYasha, are you ready?" She had to get InuYasha out of there before Ayame wised up to her plan.

InuYasha, who was eyeing Kagome suspiciously for what had just transpired, wasn't really ready for her question. "Ready for what?"

Kagome sighed as she rolled her eyes again. "For me to give you a tour around the hospital. I don't have all day." she said as she turned around, and started walking in the direction she had come. She suddenly stopped, and looked over her should to see him still staring after her. "Well, come on."

InuYasha instantly snapped out of his gaze as he caught up to her. They started walking down the hallway in silence, so InuYasha started up a conversation. "So, are you an intern too?"

Kagome didn't answer at first. "No." she replied.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But you do work here, don't you?" he asked as Kagome nodded. "Well, if you're not an intern then what do you do here? I mean, there's no way you could be out of school yet."

Kagome sighed as she stopped and looked at him. He stopped as well. She might as well tell him as much of the true as she would allow herself. "I'm not an intern, but I do work here. . . . I never went to college. So I don't really have any qualification to work here." Kagome explained. "I'm more of a helper instead of a nurse."

"Why didn't you go to college? Didn't you once tell me you wanted to be a doctor like your mother?" he asked as she looked away. "Don't tell me that changed. I mean, I'm pretty sure it was _you_ who got me interested in the medicine field."

"Yeah well, things _do_ change." she replied as she started walking down the hallway again.

InuYasha rushed to catch up with her again. He could tell that he hit a nerve, and, though he didn't want to drop the subject, he lightened it up a bit. "Okay, so, what do you do here?" he asked as he shoved his hands into his pant pockets.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Anything they tell me to, I guess." she answered. "Sometimes I do their paperwork, and then sometimes I help out in the nursery, but mostly I go around and--" she started, but cut herself off out of moot embarrassment.

"You what?" InuYasha asked curiously.

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's nothing."

"Oh, come on. Just spill it already."

Kagome debated on telling him or not. He'd probably just laugh at her, but . . . it wasn't as if she cared about what he thought about her. "Fine. I go around and . . . and make all the unmade beds." she confessed.

InuYasha grinned at the obvious joke. "You're kidding right?" he asked as his grin grew wider, but it vanished when Kagome glared at him. "You're serious? Wow. Um, why would you, uh, want to do something like that? I mean, why skip out on college to become a professional bed maker?"

Kagome's glare never lifted. "It's not funny. I didn't have a choice."

InuYasha furrowed his brow at her. Obviously his comment had upset her, and he should've probably apologized for it, but he couldn't let what she had just said slip away. "What do you mean you didn't have a choice?"

Kagome suddenly stopped as she changed the subject. "Well, I think this is as good a place as any to start."

InuYasha noticed the change of subject, but decided to drop it. Even though he wanted to know her reasoning, he didn't want to get into a fight with her right now, but that didn't mean he'd forget. InuYasha nodded to show he was ready, but just as Kagome was about to explain the floor they were on, a woman with long black hair strided up to them.

"Kagome! Thank goodness I found you!" the woman exclaimed, a little out of breath.

"What is it, Sango?" Kagome asked her coworker. "Did something happen?" Her mind wandered to Ami, but she would let it wander to far. It wasn't even for sure it was about Ami.

Sango nodded. "It's Ami. She's having a fit again, and she asking--well crying--for you." she explained.

Kagome sighed, and she had almost freaked out over nothing. "Oh dear. Well, I'm kinda busy right now. I have to show him around." Kagome explained, and that's when it hit her. InuYasha was standing right next to her, and they were talking about Ami. "Uh Sango, would you mind showing the new intern around while I go, uh, calm her down?" Kagome asked with caution.

Sango looked from her to InuYasha, who didn't have a clue as to what was going on. "Um sure."

"Thanks Sango. You're a lifesaver!" Kagome stated as she started off down the hall, but came to a halt when a thought crossed her mind. What if InuYasha asked who Ami was? Sango, not knowing who _InuYasha_ was, would tell him that she's _her_ daughter thus opening up old wounds that didn't need to be opened. "Um, on second thought, why don't you stay here, InuYasha, until I get back? Besides, I'm sure you're way too busy to show an intern around, Sango."

"Actually Kagome, I'm free right--" Sango started.

"Like I said, _way_ too busy." Kagome said as she started to drag Sango down the hallway. "I'll tell you later." she whisper, and Sango gave in.

"Fine. I'll go check on some of my patients." Sango said as she rolled her eyes at Kagome. Kagome gave her a greatful look, then she turned back to a dumbstruck InuYasha.

"What the hell was all that about?" he asked trying to grasp what just happened.

Kagome smiled nervously at him as she scratched behind her head. "Oh that? Nothing. Now why don't you sit on that bench over there while I go check on something." she said as she pointed out a bench that was up against the wall.

"Okay, but why is this Ami asking for you, and why couldn't that nurse show me around?" he asked both of the questions Kagome didn't want to answer. The first being worst than the second.

'_Think of something Kagome!'_ she told herself. "Um . . . Well, Sango just doesn't realize how busy she is, and Ami is a . . . little girl who's in nursery that wants to see me." she told him. It wasn't a lie. Ami was just a little girl in the nursery. He just didn't need to know how she was connected to her. "Now just sit down and wait. I'll be right back."

"Feh." he said as he walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Thank you. It'll only take a minute." she said as she made her way down the hallway. She rushed onto the elevator, and impatiently waited for it to reach her destination. When the doors finally opened she raced out of them and down the hallway.

She could hear her daughter wailing, and various nurses trying to soothe her. When she arrived outside the door, she calmed herself down, and then walked inside.

An older nurse looked up at Kagome, and smiled with relief. "I'm glad ye are here Kagome. We've tried everything to try and calm Ami down. She just won't listen." she told Kagome.

Kagome knelt down in front of her daughter. "That's alright Kaede." she said before bringing her crying daughter into her arms. "Shh, everything's alright. Mommy's here."

"I rem-remember my dr-dream." Ami choked as she cried against her mother's shoulder. "You weren't an-anywhere!"

"I told you that I'd always be right here." Kagome cooed as she rubbed Ami's back. "But Mommy's got work to do right now. So you have to stay with Kaede for a little while, and then we can go home or maybe even to Grandma's house. Okay? Will you be a good girl until then?"

Ami pulled away and rubbed her puffy red eyes. "Yes, I be good." she said as she hiccupped.

Kagome stood up, and smiled down at her. "Good." she said as she ruffled Ami's hair causing her to laugh. She heard someone behind her tapping their foot so she turned around.

"I want to know what happened down there between you and the intern." Sango asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

Kagome sighed as she pulled Sango toward the opposite wall so they could talk in private. "His name is InuYasha Takahashi, and he's . . . he's Ami's father." Kagome explained.

Sango stood staring at Kagome in shock. "You mean the one who dumped you? The same one who doesn't know she exists? That InuYasha Takahashi?"

Kagome nodded to all of her questions. "What other one is there?" She smiled at her friend. They seemed to be sharing the same feelings on the subject. "So you see what kind of position I'm in? I don't want him to find out about Ami, but it's going to be difficult because he's working here all summer. I don't know if I'm going to be able to do it. I think I'm going to need your help." Kagome stated.

Sango exhaled as she rubbed her forehead. "I could try to help I guess, but what if he hears about it? I mean, everyone here knows about Ami and your predicament. He's bound to find out on his own." Sango asked.

Kagome bit down on her bottom lip for a moment. "Well, then I plan to stall him for as long as I can." Kagome concluded. "So, are you going to help me?"

"Of course I'm going to help you. You're my best friend. I'm not going to abandon you." Sango said. Kagome smiled as Kaede walked over to them.

"I was thinking Kagome. Since ye are only giving the intern a tour of the hospital then why don't ye take Ami with ye? I'm sure she'd enjoy it." Kaede asked as Kagome's eyes grew wider.

"Um, I don't think--" Kagome started, but Sango came to her rescue.

"I'll take Ami for awhile. I'm free right now, and I love spending time with her." Sango suggest as Ami hearing her name ran over.

"Hi honey." Kagome said as she picked her up. "Do you want to stay with Aunt Sango for a little bit?"

Ami nodded as she played with her black hair. "Want to play with my dollies?" she asked in a shy voice.

"I would love to. Dollies are my favorite." Sango said as she took Ami out of Kagome's arms, and walked over to where Ami's toys were.

Kagome smiled as she watched Sango and her daughter play with Barbie dolls, but Kaede cleared her throat catching Kagome's attention. "What is going on, Kagome?" she asked as Kagome sighed again.

'_Well, Sango already knows. Why not Kaede too?'_ Kagome thought. "You know why I couldn't go to college. Why Ami doesn't have a father. I'm sure the story's got around to you. Well, the new intern's name is InuYasha Takahashi. He's Ami's father." Kagome explained.

"Oh my, and he doesn't know he's a father, am I correct?" Kaede asked as Kagome nodded. "Well, ye certainly are in a pickle, aren't ye? I'll try to keep Ami out of his sight for ye, and I'll even tell the other nurses to stop talking about ye, if ye like?"

Kagome's mood brightened a bit at Kaede's suggestion. She threw her arms around the woman's neck in a tight embrace. "Oh, thank you Kaede! You're the best!"

Kaede patted her back. "Your welcome, but shouldn't ye get back down there? I wouldn't want ye to get fired." Kaede asked, snapping Kagome back to reality.

"Oh yes, I should get going." Kagome said as she pulled out of the huge. "See you in a bit, Ami." Then she raced back down stairs to tour the new intern. Back down stairs to deal with her past lover.

* * *

_**AN:** Sorry about the wait. I would have updated yesterday, but I had just got back from vacation. I had to spend the last three days in a cabin with my dad's side of the family. I had to dorm with seven of my cousins in one room with only two queen beds. Luckily I one one of the four people who got a bed._

_Anyway, thanks for being patient. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!  
**~Dreamer6164~**_


	4. Close Call

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

_"Push Kagome, push! You can do it!" Kagome's mother told her as she held Kagome's hand. "You're almost there!"_

_Kagome was covered with sweat as she tried to push her unborn daughter out of her. The pain was unbelievable. She knew it would hurt, but never this much! She had been in labor now for ten hours and it was a interminable pain._

_Her contractions were coming one right after the other now and she knew she was close when the doctor said, "You're doing great Kagome, the head's almost out now."_

_"AHHHHH! Get this thing out of me!" Kagome screamed as she tightened the death grip on her mother's hand._

_"One more push, Kagome." the doctor said. Kagome gave it her all and she felt her baby slip out of her. She collapsed with exhaustion and smiled to herself when she heard her baby cry for the first time._

_"Oh my gosh, I'm a grandmother!"Kagome's mother said in astonishment as if realizing for the first time that Kagome was indeed having a baby._

_When the nurses finished cleaning the baby up, one placed her in Kagome's awaiting arms. Kagome had to fight back tears as she gazed at her baby girl. She looked so tiny wrapped in a pink blanket._

_Kagome's attention went up to her daughter's ears. . . . Like her father's . . . Kagome didn't know if that fact brought her more sorrow or more joy. She had always loved his ears._

_Her daughter's little hand found its way out of the blanket and blindly reached for something. Kagome smiled and gently grabbed the baby's hand with hers. Her daughter blinked up at her and that's when Kagome noticed her eyes. The same color of amber as InuYasha's._

_"Have you decided on a name Ms. Higurashi?" a young nurse asked._

_Kagome nodded, but didn't take her eyes off her daughter. "Ami. Ami Takahashi."_

_The nurse smiled then told Kagome that they had to take Ami so they could clean her up some more. When the nurse left, Kagome's mother exclaimed, "Why Kagome she looks just like you!"_

_But Kagome just shook her head sadly at her mother. "No. She looks just like InuYasha."_

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sipped her coffee in the hospital's cafeteria. She had just got done showing InuYasha around and now she was on her break. Luckily, InuYasha was nowhere in sight. 

Sango and Ami walked into the cafeteria. When Ami saw her mother she immediately ran over to her. Sango smiled as she walked over to the lunch line. "Mommy, Mommy, look what Auntie Sango bought me!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the hat on her head. It was a simple design. Light blue with a sunflower in the middle.

Kagome smiled as she patted her on the head. "You look even prettier now." Kagome complimented her daughter.

Ami giggled as she tried to climb onto the chair next to Kagome, but when she was maneuvering herself around, her knee accidentally hit the bottom of the table causing Kagome's coffee to spill all down Kagome's light purple scrubs.

"Oh crap!" Kagome exclaimed as the hot liquid soaked through her clothes. Ami was instantly looking at her mother with horror. She started wailing. "It's okay Ami. Mommy's alright."

"But Mommy got all yucky!" she cried.

"Well then why don't you go get Mommy some napkins?" she asked and Ami suddenly brightened.

"Okay Mommy! I'll bring you lots of napkins!" she said as she dashed off toward the lunch line, but with all the commotion that was going at Kagome's table, she failed to see InuYasha enter the room as he headed toward the line as well.

He walked up to the counter, that held the condiments and food trays, as Ami ran up beside him jumping, trying to reach the napkins.

When Ami sighed realizing she was too little to reach the napkins, she tugged on InuYasha's pant leg. He looked down at her with a questionable express on his face. Ami scuffed her shoe on the ground as she put her hands behind her back. "Um . . . can you get me some napkins please? My mommy got all yucky and I need lots of napkins." she said innocently.

InuYasha looked at her for a moment, trying to figure out why she seemed familiar, before he grabbed a hand full of napkins and handed them to her. "There you go. Tell your mother I said that I hope she gets un-yucky. " he said as Ami smiled at him.

"Thank you, mister. I'll tell her!" she said before she disappeared into the crowded cafeteria. There was something about that little girl that puzzled InuYasha. He couldn't put his finger on it but it nagged at his self-conscience.

Suddenly a fresh scent of spaghetti hit InuYasha's noise and soon all thoughts of the little girl left InuYasha's mind.

"Mommy, I got lots of napkins!" Ami said as she approached the table where her mother was still trying to keep as much spilt coffee on the table as possible.

Kagome gave her a chaste smile before taking the napkins out of her daughter's hands. "Thank you honey." she said then started dabbing her shirt and lap.

"The man that helped me said that he hoped you get un-yucky" Ami said as she smiled at her mother.

"Really? And who might this man be?" Kagome asked. She didn't really approve of Ami talking to strangers.

"That man, Mommy!" Ami exclaimed as she pointed in the direction of a man paying for his lunch. A man that happened to be InuYasha.

"Shit." Kagome swore, then realized her mistake as she widened her eyes at Ami. "Mommy didn't say shit." she said as she stood up and grabbed Ami's hand.

"Yes she did." Ami snickered as she let her mother drag her out of the cafeteria.

Kagome hurried toward the elevator and before she could hit the button, Ami stopped her. "Mommy, Mommy! I want to push the button!" she said in a childish voice. Ami looked up at her mother with big eyes. "Can I push the button Mommy?"

Kagome sighed as she anxiously looked over her shoulder before nodding. "Okay. Push the up button."

The smile never left Ami's face as she pressed the button, which then lighted up. Making Ami even more excited.

The elevator just had to take its time. Kagome just wanted to get Ami back up stairs before InuYasha saw Ami with her.

Kagome nervously tapped her foot as she waited for the elevator, when she heard someone call, "Kagome! Hey wait up!"

Kagome tensed as she turned around to look at the person calling for her, but let out a sigh when it turned out to be only Sango.

"Why you'd leave so fast? I barely enough time to get my coffee." she said as she stopped next to her.

Kagome leaned closer to Sango, blocking Ami out of ear shot. "InuYasha was in there," she said. "and he talked to her."

Sango's eyes widened at the news as she cautiously looked down at Ami, who had occupied herself by pushing the up and down buttons of the elevator, then looked back up at Kagome. "He didn't find out, did he?" Sango asked carefully.

A look of horror came upon Kagome's face at the mere thought of that happening. "No! Oh Lord, no! I don't think we would have gotten away so easily." Kagome replied. "But he did talk to her and she told him that she needed napkins for her _mother_. So if he had seen her with _me_ than he would have put two and two together and--"

"And realized that you're her mother." Sango finished for her as the elevator opened.

Kagome grabbed Ami's hand again and then followed Sango into the elevator. Then Sango let Ami press the fifth floor button and had to restrain her from pressing them all.

When they reached their the floor of their destination, Kagome felt all the anxiety leave her body. InuYasha was still down in the cafeteria and she and Ami were up on the fifth floor. Quite a distance between them.

Of course, she had been thinking that same thought for the past three years.

Kagome had just walked into the nursery, when she heard her mother greet her. "Oh Kagome! There you are! I was just looking for you!"

"Oh hey Mom." Kagome replied. "What'd you need?"

"Well," Kagome's mother said as she led Kagome a little ways away from Sango and Ami. "I just wanted you to know that I set up a blind date between you and this nice gentlemen tonight. He's the son of one of the nurses her."

Kagome closed her eyes in anguish. "Oh Mom. I don't think I'm going to feel up to it after a day like today." she sighed, but her mother wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Nonsense. You'll go out on a date with this young man." she retorted. "Look Kagome, I'm not saying you have to fall in love with him. I just think you need a little relaxation and I think the best way to do that is for you to be away from your troubles."

Kagome nodded reluctantly. Kagome hated going on blind dates set up by her mother. Actually she just hated dates period. They weren't like they were back in high school. She had Ami to think about now.

Dates just felt like a job interview. Something that no one looks forward to.

"Oh and don't you worry about finding a sitter for Ami." she said. "I'll watch her."

"Thanks Mom." Kagome told her mother as she pulled Kagome into an embrace.

When her mother pull away, she smiled and said, "You'll have a wonderful time." Then she started to walk away, but then stopped and turned around again. "Oh, I almost forgot. He'll be picking you up around eight, alright."

"Alright, Mom." Kagome replied. "Thanks again." When her mother was out of sight, Kagome let her shoulders drop. This day was not going to get any better.

"So," Sango said as she walked over with Ami. "Going on a date are you?"

Kagome nodded as she put her face in her hands. "I hate today." she mumbled.

"Why Mommy?" Ami asked, surprising Kagome, but she recovered quickly. She lifted her up onto her lap and scratched her behind the ear, which had Ami nuzzling into her mother's hand.

"Mommy's just tired." she said.

"Then Mommy should take a nap." Ami replied innocently.

Kagome smiled sadly. If only it was that easy. If only.

* * *

_OMG!!! It's almost been an entire year since I've updated this story!!!!! I am soooooo sorry you guys!!! I've just been sooo busy it's not even funny!!_

_Anyways, I hope you like this short chapter!! Let me know what you think!_

_Oh! And if anyone's got an idea of what could happen I'd love to hear it. I know where I want this story to go and I know how I'm going to end it. It's just the inbetween scenes that get me everytime!!! So if you have any suggestions send em' in!!! Thanks for being patient!!!_

_Dreamer6164_


	5. A Friendly Face

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

As InuYasha drove home, it was clear to him that this wasn't going to be an ordinary internship. The person responsible for this thought was the woman from his past. Kagome Higurashi. She puzzled him. She had changed so much since the last time he had seen her. She seemed to have matured faster than any of the other college girls he knew and she didn't even go to college. Yet that was the same reason he couldn't seem to get her off his mind now.

She also seemed a little apprehensive too. Something that didn't seem to fit the Kagome he once knew. She couldn't possibly still be livid about what happen their senior year, could she? It had been over three years. Had it wounded her pride so much as for her to still be holding a grudge against him? He had been stupid back then. Not caring who it hurt as long as he had been free to do as he pleased.

However, he had changed or so he would like to believe. He no longer chased after every beautiful girl he saw. He no longer had the desire to hookup every Friday and Saturday night. His only concern anymore was on becoming a doctor. She of all people should be able to see that he no longer wanted to be the player that he had been. She who had been able to see the good in everyone. Why hadn't she been able to see the good intention that he was striving for now?

She had changed too, he supposed. Not just because she had given up her dream of becoming a doctor as she had once told him. He could tell by the way she walked. She held her head high around the other nurses and doctors. As if she had something to prove to them. The Kagome he once knew would have never have given up on a dream. Especially the one that had her up all night studying for exams. Hoping to maintain her straight A average to be awarded a full scholarship.

Why had she deprived herself of what she worked so hard for? Why had she given it all up? To become a --a janitor? This wasn't the Kagome he knew. The one who he had befriended, dated, and at one point even loved. This was someone walking around in Kagome's form. Someone who hadn't cared how her life turned out. This someone was not Kagome Higurashi.

He didn't know what had happened to her to make her this way, but he knew that it would be him that would bring her back to her former self. He didn't care if it took all summer. He would bring the innocence back to Kagome's eyes.

InuYasha cut off the engine as he steeped out of his car. He sighed as he walked up the stairs of the apartment building, then started searching his pockets for his key. He shared his apartment with one of his college buddies. Miroku Houshi.

Miroku was a ladies man and he liked to party. That was mainly why he had originally hung out with him, but over time he began to grow on him. However, unlike InuYasha, who had outgrown partying and hookups, Miroku always seemed to be having some girl over or was either at a party or having one himself.

"HeyInoYesha! Ye'rebak." Miroku incoherently greeted him as he walked in, closing the door behind him. The place was a wreck. Trash was littering the floors and the dirty dishes were sky high.

"Damn it, Miroku! Don't tell me you had another party!" InuYasha shouted. He had told Miroku that since it was his first day at the new internship that didn't want the apartment to look like hell when he got back. And that meant no parties. He hadn't felt like cleaning when he got home that night.

Miroku laughed drunkenly. "Luk InoYesha. It wasssn'tno beegdeal." Miroku slurred. InuYasha rolled his eyes. Miroku was wasted. Again. Which meant InuYasha would have to stay up into the night cleaning.

"Get out of here you stinking drunk." InuYasha said as he pushed him toward his room. "You're going to have one major hangover in the morning. So you might as well sleep it off now." As Miroku gladly went into his bedroom, InuYasha looked around the room and sighed. This would take up his whole evening. Miroku had probably tried to have the party early so that by the time InuYasha got back, he'd have everyone gone. However, the pervert didn't consider the fact that he might be too drunk to clean up.

InuYasha sighed again as he grabbed a trash bag out of the pantry and started picking up empty beer cans. He guessed he should be grateful that all the partiers had left. As he picked up a another empty beet can, he stumbled upon a lone earring. It must have belong to one of the girls who had attended the party, but to InuYasha, it just made him remember another night. A night that he hadn't thought about in years. The night he met Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

_InuYasha took another swig of his beer as he glanced around the crowed room. He was at another party. The first, but certainly not the last one, of the year. It was to start off his senior year of high school and it was the best way InuYasha knew how. When the word spread around earlier that week about starting off the school year in style, InuYasha was the first one to say he'd be there. Therefore, once everyone knew he was going everyone else was sure to follow suit._

_It was a becoming party. That was for sure, but it wasn't considered one until everyone was good and wasted. InuYasha had had his experience with parties and he knew that when you were drunk enough you were free of self-consciousness, which meant that you were ready to try anything. And InuYasha loved that feeling._

_However, in addition to being drunk, a good party had to have hot girls. No party was complete without them. How much fun would a party be if there weren't any? _

_None. That's what._

_InuYasha swallowed and felt the bitter taste run down his throat, and then scooped out the horde of people. Almost all the girls there were dancing the music, that was so loud that it had the room vibrating, but there was one girl that caught InuYasha's eye instantly. _

_She looked a little awkward out there, as if she barely ever came to parties, but InuYasha thought it suited her. How her long raven hair fell down her back and the way she moved her hips shyly to the upbeat music. InuYasha couldn't help but stare at her for a moment before making his way toward her._

_On his way to her, he was stopped by his friend Bankotsu, the host of the party. "Hey InuYasha! Just the man I wanted to see!" he greeted and InuYasha could smell the alcohol on his breath. Bankotsu put his arm around InuYasha shoulders and leaned against him. "Tell me what you think of the party man?"_

_It was a good thing InuYasha had abnormally good hearing, otherwise he wouldn't have heard what Bankotsu had said over the music. He smirked over at his friend. "This parties not half bad, Bankotsu. You certainly invited enough people." he remarked loudly as people weaved around them._

_Bankotsu laughed. "I didn't invite all these people. They just heard the news and showed up. Plus they knew it was going to be a party because you said you'd be here." he replied losing his footing for a moment against InuYasha, but quickly regaining it back. "So you drunk enough to do something drastic yet?"_

_InuYasha took one last drink of his beer before tossing the empty can on the floor. "I've only had two beers so far. Give me another half hour and I'll be ready to party." InuYasha replied. There was no way InuYasha wasn't drunk enough to do something yet. He didn't even have a girl for after the party yet. _

"_Alright man." Bankotsu said as he removed his arm around InuYasha. "I'll see you later then." Then he disappeared into the mass of people. InuYasha's attention went back to the girl he had been watching, but she wasn't there anymore. InuYasha cursed to himself as he walked into the dancing crowd, where he had last seen the girl._

_He looked around to see if he could find her, but she was nowhere in sight. Of course it would have helped if everyone would stop moving around. He sighed in defeat and then happened to glance at the floor, where he found a lone loop earring. "Hold on Koga! I have to find it first!" InuYasha heard someone yell before he was bumped into. He lurched forward and almost fell on his face, but at the last second caught himself._

"_Would you mind watching where you're goin--" he stared to shout when he came face to face with the girl he had been looking for._

_He must have an awed expression on his face because the girl blushed and hastily said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just run into you." InuYasha could tell she was embarrassed as she tried to explain. "You see I lost one of my earring and I was coming back to the spot where I think I might have lost it. I guess I was in such a rush that I didn't see you there."_

_InuYasha couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. This girl was cute when she was flustered. _

_He turned around and bent down to pick up the earring. Then faced her once more. "This the earring you're looking for?" he asked and her face lit up. InuYasha didn't know why but her smile was contagious._

"_Oh my gosh, yes!" she exclaimed as she took it from his out stretched hand. "Thank you so much! I thought I'd surely lost it for good." She smiled at him again and InuYasha suddenly felt unsure of himself. Which unnerved him considerably._

_He scratched the back of his head as he replied, "I-it was nothing."_

_She looked as if she were about to say something more, but some else called for her. "Kagome! Let's get a move on!" She looked over her shoulder, "I'm coming, Kouga!" she yelled and then looked back at him. "Well, thank you again for finding this." Then she turned around and walked to toward the exit._

_InuYasha watched her leave before saying to himself, "So her name's Kagome, huh?" The name suited her. "It's just a shame that she was with the wimp of a wolf Kouga. We could have had a good time." He then shrugged the girl out of his mind. It was a party. There was no time to ponder of one girl when there were a lot more to go around. He went over and grabbed another beer off the table, when a girl, dressed in barely anything at all, came up to him and started kissing his neck. '_See_,' he told himself, '_plenty of girls to go around.' _But, as the night went on, no matter how drunk he made himself. He couldn't seem to get the girl named Kagome out of his mind._

* * *

Kagome slipped on the yellow dress she had promised her mother that she'd wear. Her mother had bought it for her when they were shopping one day. Her mother spotted it and thought Kagome would look gorgeous in it. Besides, even if her mother thought her hunch had been correct, Kagome still didn't feel like herself. She never wore dresses. She normally wore sweats or her work scrubs. There was no need to dress up when you had a toddler running around.

Kagome sighed as she walked over the her vanity. Not only did she have to wear a dress, she had to put on makeup. Something else she didn't do regularly. She grabbed the eye shadow container and was about to apply it when Ami ran into the room with a big smile on her face. "Wow! Mommy looks pretty!" she exclaimed as she gave her mother's leg a hug.

Kagome smiled down at her daughter, and then patted her on the head. "Are you excited about Grandma coming over to watch you?" she asked. Trying to make her daughter excited about spending the evening with her grandmother instead of her. It would be the first time in over six months since she left her daughter's side and Kagome couldn't say she was looking forward to it.

Ami looked up at her mother with a confused and hurt expression on her face. "Why aren't you staying too, Mommy?" she asked and Kagome felt like calling the whole date off just so her daughter could be her happy self again. Nevertheless, her mother would never go for it. She'd say something along the lines of "She'll have me with her." and "Don't you think she's needs a father? How can she get one if you never go on a date?"

She didn't see what the big deal was. Ami was doing fine without a father figure in he life. Why did her mother seem to think that it was so important for her to have one? She herself had grown up without hers for most of her childhood years, she didn't see why Ami needed one so badly either.

Then again, maybe she was just be selfish. Maybe the thought of sharing her daughter's love with anyone else after having Ami's full attention since the day she was born, terrified her.

"Well, honey, Mommy's going to be out on a date tonight and Grandma's babysitting you." she said as she picked Ami up and sat down on the end of her bed with her. "You'll be having so much fun you won't even know I'm gone."

"I will to know you're gone, Mommy." Ami said. She didn't say anything for a moment , but then she must have thought of something she wanted to ask. "What's a date?"

Kagome suppressed a giggle at how innocent her daughter was. "A date, sweetie, is when two people who like each other go out and do something together. Such as dinner or go and watch a movie." Kagome explained as best she could. "Something both of them would enjoy."

Ami seemed to smile at her explanation. "Who are you going on a date with Mommy?" she asked bounced up and down excitedly in her mother's lap.

A smile spread across Kagome's face at her daughter's giddiness. _'At least one of us is.'_ "Well, Grandma said his name is Hojo Pancho. Grandma said he's a very charming young man." she said as she rubbed her nose against Ami's in an Eskimo kiss.

Ami giggled loudly and Kagome filled her cheeks with air, then let Ami pop them with her hands. She let the air escape over dramatically. Which caused Ami to laugh even more. She leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek. "I love you Mommy."

Kagome kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too, sweetie." she replied. "What is it sweetie?" she asked when Ami stared at her.

"Is your date going to be my daddy?" she asked harmlessly. Kagome blinked at her, and then sighed. She didn't know what to tell her daughter. She guessed that he could one day be her step-father. If they really hit it off, but Kagome doubted it. The odds of going out on one date for the first time in the six months and coming out with a potential father for her baby girl was unlikely. She looked into her daughter's eyes and knew she neither wanted to get her hopes up nor slash them to bits.

Kagome lifted Ami off her lap and placed her on the ground. "I guess we'll have to wait and see, now won't we?" she said as she offered Ami a smile. Ami happily offered one back. "Now why don't you go play while Mommy gets pretty for her date?"

"Can I help Mommy get ready?" Ami asked as she started climbing onto the vanity. "I want to put on the stuff that makes mouths red Mommy!" Kagome laughed again at her daughter as she helped her up on to the vanity. Ami sat down and grabbed one of Kagome's reddest shades of lipstick. "Can I put it on you Mommy?"

"Of course you can honey." Kagome said as she leaned forward so Ami could draw on her face. Sure to leave red stains. Even after she'd wash it off, but if it made her daughter happy then she gladly go on her date with red stains on her face.

She felt Ami started on her lips then move upwards to her cheek. When she finished coloring it in, she moved to the over side. She was about to move up to her forehead when the doorbell rang. Ami instantly dropped the tube of lipstick and jumped off the vanity. "I'll get it Mommy!" she exclaimed and took off toward the living room.

"Ami wait a minute! You don't know who it is!" she called as she jogged behind her. Ami reached out and grabbed the doorknob and then swung the door open. Kagome grabbed the door before it slammed into the wall. "Oh hi Mom. " Kagome greeted, but her mother stared at her with wide eyes.

"Oh my. What happened to you, dear?" Kagome's mother asked as she walked into the house. Kagome shut the door behind her with a sigh.

"Doesn't Mommy look beautiful Grandma?" Ami said as she tugged on her grandmother's knee length skirt. Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her granddaughter then back up her daughter and smiled.

"Did you help Mommy put on her makeup?" she asked as she picked up Ami, who nodded vigorously. "Well, I think as beautiful as Mommy looks, she needs to go and finish getting ready because her dates going to be hear any minute now."

Kagome's eyes widen with realization. She placed both hands on her cheeks and flushed. "Oh my gosh, you're right!" she exclaimed and dashed back to her bedroom, leaving a laughed mother behind her.

Kagome hurriedly scrubbed off all the red lipstick that did stain her cheeks a little, but not where it would be embarrassing. She swiped the mascara wand over her eyelashes, and then applied brown eyeliner, to bring out her eyes. Finally she applied clear lip-gloss onto her pink-stained lips. It'd been awhile she last put makeup on and she had to admit, it made her feel like a teenager again.

The doorbell rang once again and a moment later her mother appeared in her doorway. "Hojo's arrived dear." she said with a smile. "You look gorgeous." Kagome blushed at the compliment, but thanked her mother nonetheless. "Look, I know you're nervous and you'd rather stay home tonight, but just relax and have a good time. You deserve it, sweetheart."

Kagome relaxed and embraced her mother. "Thanks Mom. You're the best." she said as she walked into the living room where Hojo was playing with Ami and her toys on the floor. When he saw Kagome enter the room, he immediately jumped off the ground.

"Kagome it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hojo Pancho." he said as held out his hand. Kagome complied by taking it. "The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Pancho." she said and nearly went red in the face when he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"Please, call me Hojo." he told her as he let go of the hand. "You have a lovely home, Kagome." Kagome blushed some more, though some of it was from embarrassment, as she looked around the room that was scatter with toddler toys. Her house was a wreck . How could anyone consider her house a lovely home? Clearly this guy was trying to win brownie points with her mother. Kagome sighed to herself. _'Well, you knew this wasn't going to be unadulterated night.'_

"Are you ready Kagome?" Hojo asked and Kagome couldn't do anything but nod. "Alright then, we'll see you guys later on tonight." he said to her mother and daughter before offering Kagome his arm. Which, not wanting to be rude, she took. As they approached his car, Kagome felt as if she had left apart of her inside. Apart of her that she loved dearly. Kagome sighed and shrugged it off. Might as well get this over with.

* * *

The restaurant they dined at was cozy, which Kagome was grateful for. She knew she wouldn't have felt comfortable in an expensive five star restaurant. This place seemed like a very common diner. Not too inexpensive but also not too overly priced. It was moderate.

When they were seated, Hojo leaned forward and said, "I hope you'll like the food here. I've only ate here once before, but I must say the foods delicious."

Kagome smiled politely. "Well, seeing as I don't go out much I'll have to take your word for it." she replied, then opened up her menu. Glazing over all the choices she had. It'd been awhile since she'd had a hamburger and fries. Of course, it seemed appropriate for her to get an original dish on such an original date. "I guess I'll get the classic hamburger and fries."

"It does sound good," Hojo agreed and took a look at the menu himself. "but I think I'll get the grilled chicken sandwich." When he was sure that both he and Kagome were throw deciding what they wanted, he signaled for the waitress's attention.

The waitress, who was wearing a red and black checkered apron and had frizzy graying hair, walked over to them as she pulled out her pad of paper. "What can I do you? Would you like to start out with drinks or do you think we're ready to order?" she asked as she chewed on the gum in her mouth.

"Um, I think we're ready to order." Hojo answered. "I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich with a side of fries. A coke to drink and she'll have the classic hamburger and fires with . . . Uh--"

"Water would be fine." Kagome told the waitress. She nodded as she hurriedly wrote down the orders. Kagome sighed as the waitress walked away. She hated it when she couldn't speak for herself. It made her feel as though she couldn't do anything. It was a silly thing to think, but ever since she had Ami she's always felt as if she had to strong and independent for her daughter.

"So, Kagome," Hojo started. "you're daughter's a very cute little girl. She takes after you." Kagome smiled uneasily at the compliment. She didn't know what to say to it.

"Um, thank you, but she takes after her father more than me." Kagome said sadly as the thought of InuYasha came to her mind. There was so many ways Ami took after her father. Little things that made Kagome's heart wrench. Like how she loved Ramen more than any other food and how when she got her way she'd have his same smirk. A smirk she hadn't known resembles his so well until she'd saw it earlier that day.

Hojo seemed very nervous all of a sudden. "Kagome, if you don't mind me asking, how did you meet Ami's father?" he asked and Kagome looked at him curiously. Why did he want to know? Was it just so they'd have something to talk about? Or was it because he just wanted to know how close they had been?

"We went to high school together." Kagome smiled at the fond memories. "I was a straight A student and he was partying jock. The kind of person that you can't help but find yourself falling for and I guess once he was interested in me I couldn't help but give in."

Hojo stared at her intently. "Did you love him?" he asked and Kagome blushed. Why was this so important? It'd been ages since she'd talked about her long, dead relationship with InuYasha. Why was he so interested?

". . . At one point I did." she answered softly. Personally, she didn't know when she stopped. If she ever had, . . . But that didn't meant that she willingly take him back. He'd hurt her deeply when he left her. Something that she feared would never completely heal. "Although, it could have just been puppy love." she added with a laugh. Although it was more for Hojo's benefit.

Somewhere between her thoughts, the waitress had brought out their drinks. Hojo took a drink of his, and then said, "Well, I think you're a very brave woman for raising your daughter alone. This guy probably dumped you when he found out. He sounds like the type."

Kagome didn't know why, but she felt as though she had to defend InuYasha since he wasn't there to defend himself. "Actually I never told him." she said testily. Hojo seemed to sift nervously in his seat. He looked as though he were going to ask why, but Kagome cut him off by excusing herself to the lady's room.

On her way to the restroom, Kagome accidentally bumped into someone who had tried to get around her. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run you over." she said to the guy she stumbled in to.

"Think nothing of it." he said and Kagome was certain his voice was familiar. She peered closer had his tan face and then realization hit her.

"Kouga? Is that you?" she asked with excitement in her voice. Kouga had been one of her best friends in high school. It'd been years since the last time she had seen him.

He seemed to recognize her as well and smiled eagerly at her. "Kagome Higurashi!" he exclaimed as he brought her into a quick embrace. "How've been? I see you're not pregnant anymore. Everything went well I hope?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. I had a healthy baby girl. Her name's Ami." Kagome told him proudly. "Wow. It's been what . . . Almost three years since I last saw you! You should have kept in to touch with me."

"Sorry, but school's been difficult. I have one more semester left and then I'll be a qualified technician." Kouga replied. "Anyway, are you here with someone?"

Kagome suddenly remembered she had come there with Hojo. "Oh um, yeah. Out on a blind date." she said doubtful smile. "You here alone?"

"Yeah, I just came in to get an order to go." Kouga answered. "Didn't want the sit in here alone. Thought I'd take it home. Save some of my dignity." Kagome smiled. At this rate everyone from her past was sure to come back. First InuYasha and now Kouga. Though she had to admit running into Koga had been much better than InuYasha. "Well, I guess I'll let you get back to your date. Wouldn't want to keep the lucky guy waiting."

Kagome's smiled grew wider. "Alright. I was nice seeing you again, Kouga." she said as she hugged him on last time. When she withdrew Kouga grabbed a napkin and pen, then started writing down something.

"Here." he said as he tore a part of the napkin off. "It's my number. If you ever need to talk or if things don't work out with this guy . . . Give me a call." Kagome took the napkin and stared at it. Maybe calling Kouga sometime soon wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Of course I'll call you!" Kagome exclaimed. "Three years is way too long a time to be away from a close friend." Kouga grasped Kagome's hand and Kagome felt her face flush.

"I mean it, Kagome." Kouga said gently. "I didn't have the guts to ask you out in high school, but I'll be damned if I let you get away again. So if things don't work out between you and you're date tonight, then give me a cal." Kagome nodded slowly not talking her eyes away from Kouga's. He let go of her hand and smiled. "Hope to talk to you later Kagome."

Kagome watched him leave and her heart pounding. Kouga just asked her out. Should she give Kouga a chance? He's certainly been there for her during high school. She looked down at the napkin in her hand before tucking it into her shoe. _'Maybe I will give Kouga a call.' _she thought as she made her way back to Hojo.

* * *

_Hah hah! Updated again! You gotta love me now! This one's a pretty long chapter after all. Hope you all enjoyed it and excuse any spelling errors I didn't get around to. I hope to go back and fix them later. Leave a review and let me know what you think!_

_Dreamer6164_


	6. Quality Time

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**ChapterFive**

_Kagome held her new born daughter tightly to her chest as she and her mother walked into the house. It was Ami's first day out of the hospital and Kagome, being the paranoid new mother that she was, was more determined than ever to make sure her new baby was safe. _

"_Sis, you're home!" Souta, her little brother, called as he ran into the room to greet his sister. He stopped in his tracks as he watched his sister sit down on the couch. He gazed at the bundle in her arms. "Is that her? Is that my niece?" _

_Kagome smiled up at him and nodded. "You want to see her?" she asked and Souta slowly walked toward them. As he peered over the mass of blanket that was around the baby's face, a smile appeared on his face. _

"_What's her name?" Souta asked quietly as if he were afraid taking too loud would frighten the baby. Kagome shifted the baby in her arms so that Souta could get a better look. _

"_Her name's Ami." Kagome replied with a small smile as Souta's gaze never let the baby's face. "Do you want to hold her?" Souta nodded enthusiastically and Kagome patted the seat next to her on the couch. He sat down and Kagome maneuvered the baby into his arms. Kagome watched as Souta stared down in awe at Ami. _

"_Be careful dear." Mrs. Higurashi advised. "Mind her head."_

_Kagome felt so relieved knowing that her younger brother wasn't nervous about holding a new born. Souta was usually so tense whenever he tried something new, but as he held Ami, Kagome could tell he was a natural at it. "Don't worry Mom. Souta's got this under control."_

_Souta looked over at his sister with a serious expression on his face. "I think you should tell InuYasha about her." Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Just the thought of telling InuYasha made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "I mean it Sis. She's his daughter too. He has a right to know. No matter how big a jerk he is. Besides, I don't think you should have to go through this alone."_

_How could a twelve year old know so much about a situation that he wasn't even apart of? Even if, deep down, she knew he was right, there was know way she could tell him. Kagome's eyes softened toward Souta. "Oh come on Souta, you know I'm not going be going through this alone. I got you and Mom. Anything InuYasha could do for me I know you and Mom could do better."_

_Souta shook his head. "You need to tell him."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes at him, then looked over at her mother as if to say 'Can you believe this?'. Only to find her mother looking guiltily down at the ground. "You think I should tell him too! Don't you?!" Kagome accused hotly._

"_Well dear, it would be in Ami's best interest to have a father in her life." her mother said and Kagome couldn't help but feel as if she'd been betrayed by her own family._

"_And I suppose it would be in my daughter's best interest if InuYasha and I were to get married too, huh?" Kagome asked angrily as she felt tears welt up behind her eyes. "Perhaps you both don't remember the fact that he cheated on me!"_

"_Darling, please, you'll upset Ami."_

_Kagome closed her eyes in hopes of keeping her tears at bay. "But you know, who cares right?" she said sarcastically as she got up and went over to the phone. "After all I'm sure InuYasha would willingly drop everything to come and be a devoted father to Ami." Kagome picked up the phone and dialed InuYasha's cell phone number. She patiently waited for him to pickup as she tried to keep her adrenaline running._

_Her voice was caught in her throat when she heard his voice for the first time in over seven months. "Yeah, hello?"_

"_Uh." Kagome started. "InuYasha?"_

"_Yeah." he said slowly. "Who is this?"_

"_Kagome."_

"_Oh . . . Hey Kagome. What's up?"_

"_Um, we need to talk." she said nervously. "Do you think we could meet someplace?"_

_She heard InuYasha sigh on the other end. "Look Kagome, I'm a little busy right now, so if you have something to say you might as well say it now."_

_Kagome tried to avoid the looks her mother and Souta were giving her, so she turned and faced the opposite wall. "Uh, I really don't want to say this over the phone." she said and when she didn't receive an answer, she said his name._

"_What?" he answered distractedly and it was then that Kagome heard the female's voice in the background. Kagome felt the tears cascade down her cheeks. She felt like she was back in time, seeing him with Kikyo again. Although, that had happened months ago, the pain was still just as strong._

"_You know what InuYasha, never mind." Kagome said, carelessly brushing away her tears. "I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll let you get back to your friend. Carry on with whatever you were doing." She waited a moment before saying goodbye and then hung up. She collapsed beside the end table with her face in her hands while sobs convulsed from her._

"_Oh Kagome." her mother said when her was by her daughter's side. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Come sit on the couch dear." She helped Kagome to her feet and lead her over to her former seat. "I'll go make you some tea."_

_As her mother left the room, Souta leaned over and placed a hand on top of his sister's shacking shoulder, while balancing Ami in his lap with his other arm. "I'm sorry too Sis. I shouldn't have provoked you into doing that."_

_Kagome whipped some of the tears off her face and attempted to smile. "That's alright Sota. It just wasn't meant to be." she said as she took Ami out of his arms and held her gently to her chest. "We'll make it through this without him. We'll be fine."_

_Souta looked as if uncertain. "Will you, Sis?" he asked, but Kagome ignored him as she got up and left the room to join her mother in the kitchen._

* * *

Ami was crying. Never a good sign when Kagome was running late . . . Again. Ami had lost the hat Sango had bought her the day before and Kagome was close to losing her mind. "Are you sure you've checked everywhere? Where was the last place you had it?" Kagome asked her daughter in an exhausted voice.

"O-on m-my he-head!" Ami wailed as she collapsed to the floor in a heap. "I want it Mommy, but I ca-can't fi-find it!"

Kagome sighed to herself. Days like these never turned out well, but she couldn't say that the night leading up to it was any better. Her date with Hojo had been completely boring. When she arrived back at the table, their food had arrived and Hojo had already half finished his. They hadn't talked much either. Considering the first conversation didn't really work in Hojo's favor. The only good thing that happen that night was running into Kouga. Oh, and the fact that Hojo hadn't tried to kiss her when he brought her home.

The next morning was sure to be horrific and so far it was looking that way. "Ami please, we'll find it when we come home. Mommy's going to be late for work." Kagome said as she reached for her daughter's hand, but Ami wrenched herself out of Kagome's reach.

"No!" she wailed as she started throwing various toys laying about. "I have to wear it! Aunt Sango got me it!" Kagome was on the verge of pulling her hair out. She hated it when Ami pulled her little tantrums. They always seemed to put Kagome in the worst mood and it lasted all day.

"Look Ami, Mommy doesn't have time for this." Kagome stated and pulled Ami up into her arms. She headed toward the door as Ami pounded on her shoulder crying. Kagome got her in the car and was strapping her in, when a light blue piece of cloth laying under the backseat caught her eye. "Of course it's already in the car." she exclaimed to herself as she pulled Ami's hat out from under the seat.

Ami stared at the hat for a moment before a smile broke out over her face. Instantly drying her tears. "Mommy found it!" she yelled happily as Kagome placed it on her head. Ami pulled the hat farther down on over her head. "I love you Mommy!"

Kagome halfheartedly rolled her eyes and smiled. Her daughter sure knew how to get her blood running one moment and melting her heart the next. She finished strapping Ami in then headed off to work.

When Kagome arrived, she barely had enough time to clock-in. She maneuvered Ami over to her over hip so she could scan her time card. When she was finished, she made her way to her mother's office. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Which was strange considering her mother never locked her door. At least not in the morning when she knew Kagome came to visit before her shift. She knocked on the door. "Mom?" she called through the door.

"Just a second Sweetie." she heard her call, and then heard a muffled voice. Someone else was inside. Kagome hoped she wasn't interrupting her mother and a patient. She watched her mother swiftly open the door just enough so she could step outside. "Hello Dear."

"Grandma!" Ami shouted when she saw her and started to reach out for her, but Kagome pulled her shoulder back so that Ami couldn't reach.

"Shh, Ami." her grandmother told her before winking at her, which seemed to distract her from her mother's antics.

"I'm sorry Mom. I didn't mean to interrupt." Kagome apologized. "I'll just take Ami up to the nurses and let you get back in there." Kagome was about to turn around, but her mother quickly grabbed her free wrist. Kagome looked over at her to find her mother glancing between her and the door.

Her mother sighed. "I don't have a patient inside. I was just finishing up some last minute details with a student about his internship." she replied and Kagome stood silently staring at her mother before looking over at the door.

Suddenly it all clicked. The locked door and her mother slipping out the door before she could see inside. Kagome let out a shaking breath before saying, "Please tell me it's not who I think it is." When her mother didn't deny it, Kagome's expression turned from denial to panic. "Oh my gosh." she whisper/yelled. "He probably heard Ami!"

"Settle down Kagome." her mother told her calmly. "There's no point overreacting. These walls are pretty thick and even if he can hear, there's no way to tell who Ami was talking to."

Kagome was glaring at her mother. "Would you please keep your voice down." she murmured before dragging her mother a short distance down the hall. "Look, I don't need to be going through this today. Yesterday was a close call and it was only his first day here. I don't think I can keep this up if things like this keep happening."

"Sweetie," her mother consoled and then looked over at Ami, who was just watching them talk. "we were talking and it turns out it's not going to be a long internship. Just eleven weeks. They'll be over before you know it." Kagome sighed. She knew eleven weeks was considered a short internship, but the thought of InuYasha staying for that long just made her want to break down and cry. "Besides," her mother continued. "even if he does find out . . . Would it really be the end of the world?"

Kagome stared at her mother like she didn't even know who she was. If InuYasha ever found out . . . She couldn't even picture what would happen. Probably total chaos. "Yes." she finally answered. Keeping the truth from him was his punishment. Keeping his daughter away from him was the only way she could protect herself from all the pain he caused her. She really didn't like to think of it that way, but deep down she knew it was partly true. "It would be."

* * *

InuYasha had just been talking to Dr. Higurashi about his internship, when he heard Kagome knock on the door and call for her mother. "Just a second Sweetie." she called back before addressing him. "Please excuse me a moment InuYasha."

"Yeah sure." he replied as he watched her unlock the door, which she had said was for privacy, and barely open the door so she could slide through it, as if to shield him for Kagome. InuYasha didn't know what to make of this when he heard a little girl call out "Grandma!"

InuYasha looked at the door in confusion. _'Grandma? That's weird. Dr. Higurashi's not a grandmother.'_ he thought to himself. The girl could have been talking to someone else he supposed. InuYasha decided to shrug it off then he heard their footsteps walk away from the door. After a few seconds, InuYasha rose out of the chair and walked over to the bookshelf. Amongst the books where a bunch of picture frames.

A couple of the pictures were of Dr. Higurashi and what InuYasha assumed to be her belated husband. InuYasha had never met the man since he had died before he had met Kagome, but as he studied the picture of him InuYasha realized how much Kagome looked like him. She had his eyes. The same eyes that when they we together he had allowed himself to get lost in.

He moved on to another picture frame that held the image of Kagome standing behind her little brother, Souta, with her arms around him. They looked to be around the age of fifteen and eight. InuYasha felt a small smile come onto his face as he gazed at Kagome's young face, still full of innocence.

"I'm sorry InuYasha." Dr. Higurashi said as she walked through the door causing InuYasha to fling himself from the bookshelf. "That was Kagome. She was just dropping in . . . " She drawled off when she noticed InuYasha's abrupt attempt to get away from the bookcase. "You don't have to look so guilty, InuYasha. You can look at my pictures. It's not like you don't know who any of them are."

InuYasha felt like he had just been caught with him hand in the cookie jar. ". . . I didn't mean to intrude."

"Think nothing of it." she replied with a warm smile, then made her way to the bookcase and took down what appeared to be a recent picture of her, Kagome, and Souta. She walked over to InuYasha and handed him the picture. "Hasn't Souta grown up so much InuYasha?" she asked, pride filling her voice. "He says he wants to go to college and play soccer."

'_Figures.'_ InuYasha thought. There wasn't a time when he came over that the little squirt wasn't kicking around a soccer ball. "Sure is. How old is he anyway?" he asked as he placed the picture on her desk.

"Oh he'll be turning sixteen in December." Dr. Higurashi replied. "You know when my father was alive, he wanted Souta to become a priest like him, but Souta wanted nothing to do with it. Said he wanted to play soccer . . . And this was back when he was six. Father wasn't too keen on the idea, but I guess he let it go eventually."

InuYasha nodded along with her before he decided to ask about Kagome. "So, why didn't Kagome go to college? I mean, you seem excited about Souta going. Why didn't she?"

Dr. Higurashi remained silent for a moment before answering. ". . . Kagome's life isn't nearly as simple as Souta's." she replied, then suddenly switched the topics. "Alright. We're not going to start you off on anything too big today. So, how about you start with organizing paper--"

"What do you mean it's not as simple as Souta's?" InuYasha asked cutting her off. He wanted to know too much to let it go, but instead of answering Dr. Higurashi just sighed.

"Listen InuYasha, it's not my place to be telling you about Kagome's decisions." she started with a sad expression on her face. "If you want to know why Kagome didn't go to college and why her life isn't as simple as most then she's going to have to be the one to tell you." Dr. Higurashi made her way over to her desk and picked up the file that she and InuYasha had been looking at earlier, and then handed it to him. "There's a lot of papers that have yet to be filed in the lab. Tomorrow I'll assign you to a doctor so you can start forming relationships with patients."

InuYasha nodded as he gripped his papers harder than he meant to, causing them to wrinkle. "Thanks for the help, Dr. Higurashi." he said as he turned and make his way out the door.

Dr. Higurashi sighed. Perhaps she didn't know why Kagome felt so keen on keeping InuYasha in the dark about Ami, but she knew one thing for sure. If InuYasha didn't find out about Ami today then it would only be a matter of time before he did. No matter how hard Kagome fought it.

* * *

Her mother had just left her with the nurses when Ami felt a wave of boredom wash over her. She hated always having to stay with them because they only paid attention to her when she was crying. She also hated playing with the same toys everyday. Maybe she could go and find her mother or her grandmother or even Aunt Sango and they could play tag or something.

She stood up and started walking toward the door and since the nurses where too busy fussing over the newborns, no one noticed when Ami slipped into the elevator. She looked at the numbers and decided that two was the best out of the six numbers. She pressed the number then felt the elevator make its way down to the floor that its inhabitant selected.

When the doors opened, Ami rushed out and looked around her. There were nurses walking around. Some of them were pushing carts and others were entering and exiting patients rooms, but none of them seem to notice her and if they did they didn't say anything to her.

A man in a white jacket caught her eye and a smile broke over her face. _'Grandma and Auntie Sango have coats like that! He can show me where they are.'_ Ami thought as she rushed to keep up with the man in the white jacket. She followed him into room where everyone was wearing gloves. In an instant Ami knew she wasn't supposed to be there. She hurried and ducked under a table off to the side.

"Well Meuse, what have you got for me today? Any improvements from yesterday?" the man in the white coat asked the man behind a table that had beakers and test tubes on it.

The other man shook his head. "Nah. We're back to square one. The cure we thought we developed only temporally keep the cancer cells at bay. After a couple hours the cancer just fought it off." the other man replied.

"Damn." was all Ami stayed around to hear before she quickly darted off, deeper into the room. She slowed to a walk when she was far enough back and the scenery changed from bubbling water to file cabinets. Ami sighed in relief until she say a man digging through one of the cabinets.

Ami instantly recognized him seeing as he was the only man she'd ever seen to have ears like hers. "You're the napkin man!" she exclaimed and pointed an accusing finger at him.

InuYasha had been grumbling to himself about having to sort files in a room that smelled like burnt hair, when the sound of a little girl's voice drew him out of his thoughts. He was surprised to see the same girl, wearing the same sunflower hat, he had helped in the cafeteria standing in front of him. "What are you doing back here?" he asked in a firm voice.

Ami stared at him as she contemplated whether or not he was a stranger. People where only considered strangers if she didn't know their names. So Ami smiled up at him and said, "What's your name?"

InuYasha sighed and rubbed his forehead. Why was everything happening to him? All he wanted was a normal internship with normal coworkers. Now he was stuck with one of his exs, that he for some reason couldn't stop thinking about, and her mother. He sometimes thought that the internship wasn't worth it, but damn him if he didn't need the experience.

"I'm Ami." the girl replied as if InuYasha's silence hadn't affected her. InuYasha stared down at the girl who continued to smile up at him. Her name sounded familiar, but InuYasha couldn't place where he'd heard it before.

After a moment of thinking, InuYasha determined that he better get the girl back to her parents. "Well, Ami, you really shouldn't be back here. Do you know where your mom or dad is?" he asked her gently and she shook her head. "Well, why don't we go look for them?" Ami shook her head again causing InuYasha to sigh in frustration.

"What's your name?" she asked again.

"InuYasha." he replied and Ami giggled. InuYasha looked down at her with a confused expression. "What's so funny?" He squatted down to her level and narrowed his eyes at her, which caused her to giggle more.

"I like your ears." she said as she reached forward and petted them. It was strange that InuYasha didn't flinch. Usually when children touched his ears they'd pull on them, but the little girl didn't. She just continued to pet them.

"Feh." he managed to say before standing up. "So, why you're back here?"

Ami pondered a moment before she spoke. "I was looking for my Auntie Sango." she replied. Her mother would probably be mad at her for leaving the nursery and her grandmother was probably busy. Aunt Sango would most likely be willing to play with her.

"Well, let's go find Auntie Sango then." he said as he picked her up. When she didn't complain, InuYasha figured she didn't mind. He walked back the way Ami had entered when the man named Meuse called, "Hey new guy! I don't know if you know this, but you're not allowed to bring kids in here."

InuYasha looked over at him. "Well, if you had been paying attention then you would have noticed her walk into the room, now wouldn't ya." he said and then continued out the door. He looked at Ami and asked, "So, does Auntie Sango work here or is she a patient?"

Ami looked to be deciding which was the right answer. "Umm. . ." she hummed as she tapped her finger on her chin. "I don't know."

'_Of course she wouldn't know.'_ InuYasha told himself in frustration. "Well is she a doctor?" he asked trying to gain some information.

"Yes!" Ami exclaimed.

"Alright. Half way there." he said and only managed to go a couple of steps before he heard someone say, "Oh my god. Ami!" InuYasha turned toward the voice and recognized the woman from yesterday. She had been the one to tell Kagome about . . . A girl named Ami. That's where he'd heard the name.

As the woman approached, Ami shouted, "Auntie Sango!" as the woman took her out of InuYasha's arms. He was relieved that they had found the woman she was looking for.

"Well, I got to get back in there." InuYasha said and was about to turn around when he felt a small hand on his arm. He looked over at Ami who was smiling. "Thank you InuYasha." she said only she had difficulty pronouncing his name and it came out like "InuWasha".

InuYasha smirked and ruffled the hat on her head, causing her to giggle. "No problem kid." he replied then made his way back into the lab.

Sango looked from the lab's door then down at Ami. This couldn't be good and Kagome was going to flip when she heard about this. "Ami." Sango said gently as Ami looked up at her patiently. "Why were you with that man?"

"He helped me find you." she said as she twirled her hair. Sango sighed. There was no helping the situation.

"Well, let's go find Mommy then." Sango said as she made her way to the nurse's central office. When she caught Kagome's eye through the glass window, she waved for her to come out. Kagome pushed the door open and walked over with an uncertain smile on her face. "What's up?" she said as she smiled at Ami.

"Hi Mommy." Ami said bouncing in Sango's hold.

"Hi Baby." Kagome replied before meeting Sango's gaze and waiting for an explanation why her and her daughter were there. "What's going on?"

Sango sighed and took Ami into the nurse's central office. She asked one of the nurses to watch her for a second and when she agreed, Sango walked back over to Kagome. She was a little nervous when Sango still hadn't said anything, but when she started speaking Kagome wished she hadn't. "Guess who your daughter's been with."

"You." Kagome answered uncertainly. Sango shook her head and furrowed her brow in confusion. "Who?"

"InuYasha." she answered and Kagome eyes widened. How in the world did she end up with InuYasha? Of all people. Kagome stared at Sango in shock and Sango started to worry when her breathing became irregular. "Kagome?"

"Does he know?" Kagome asked in panic-stricken voice.

"I don't think so."

"Do you know how long he was with her?"

"Not too long I don't think." Sango answered, then her face held a grimace. "But they do know each other's names." Kagome let out an unnatural laugh. "And he thinks I'm her aunt."

Kagome closed her eyes and counted to ten. This all had to be a dream. This couldn't be happening. It was way too close. All InuYasha would have had to have done was say his last name and then Ami would have told him that it was her last name as well. Then it would have went down hill from there. Something had to be done. "Sango, do you think it would be restricted for Ami to be with me all day?"

Sango knew what her friend wanted to do, but there was no way the superintendent would allow it. He barely allowed the nurses to watch her. "Kagome you know she can't."

Kagome sighed. "I know. I know. I'll just have to hire a babysitter." Kagome compromised.

"You know as well I do that you can't afford one. That's why you have the nurses watch her in the first place." Sango told her and watched reality hit Kagome. "Look, Souta watches her on weekends, so that only leaves five days out of the week that she's even in the same building as InuYasha. So, why don't you just pray that this don't happen again and thank your lucky stars that he didn't find out?"

Kagome nodded. "You're right. I'll just be thankful that he didn't find out." she said more to herself than to Sango. "Alright. I can do that."

Sango smiled in relieve when her friend didn't have a panic attack. She decided to change the topic for her friend's benefit. "So how'd you're date go last night."

"Argh! Terrible." Kagome replied, but then a sly smile appeared on her face. "But I did get someone's number." Sango looked at her with an 'Oh my gosh. Are you serious?' look on her face. "Uh huh. That's right."

"Man how lucky can you be? You go on a date and get another man's number." Sango said, her voice full of envy.

"I hardly call it luck." Kagome said with a snort. "Hojo was a nice enough guy, but definitely not for me. And the only reason I got the other guys number was because I went to school with him."

Sango looked at her uncertainly. "You sure that's the only reason?"

"Well, he might have said he'd like to hook up as well." Kagome said cautiously. Sango let out a squeal of delight causing Kagome to laugh.

"Have you called him yet?"

"You don't think it's too soon?" Kagome asked and when Sango shook her head Kagome ran back into the office. "Um, Argonne, I'm taking my break now." she yelled into the office and then she grabbed Ami's hand and rushed out of the building to use her cell phone. Sango was on her heels, wanting to know what would happen.

Kagome listened to the ringing sound and then heard Kouga's deep voice. "Hello?"

"Hey Kouga, it' Kagome."

"Oh Kagome, how are you? Is there something you needed?" he asked and Kagome couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

"Um actually yeah." she replied. "I was wondering if your offer still stands and if you were free tonight?"

* * *

InuYasha was just about finished organizing the first file cabinet when he cell phone started to ring. He knew that people weren't supposed to use cell phones in a hospital, but he was in the back and no one would notice. He brought his cell phone up to his ear and answered. "Yeah, hello?"

"InuYasha."

"Miroku?" InuYasha asked and he heard him wince in pain. "Are you alright?"

"No I think my legs broken." he answered pain etched in his voice.

InuYasha ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "How did you break your leg?" he asked testily. He left him alone eight hours out of the day and he either throws a party or he's breaking his bones.

"I was on my way to the toilet to throw up, thanks to the nasty hangover I have." he winced out. "When I slipped on the floor and fell into the bathtub. I can move it without shear pain jolting through it."

"Hold on." InuYasha said tiredly. "I'll call an ambulance for ya."

"Thanks InuYasha." Miroku said before InuYasha hung up. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." he mumbled before dialing nine, one, one.

* * *

_Alright, this chapter is freakin' long!! Hope you all enjoyed it! I love to know what you guys think! Thanks for reading. Talk you all next time!_

_Dreamer6164_


	7. Doctors' Hardships

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Sango was paged to the emergency room as soon as Kagome got off the phone and told her the good news. Kagome had another date. Two nights in a row and Sango couldn't even snatch one, but she was happy for her nonetheless. Kagome had told her that Kouga already knew about Ami and he still had wanted to date her . . . Sango couldn't help but feel envious.

She sighed as she made her way into the small procedure room. "I'm Dr. Taijiya." she said out of habit as she walked into the room. Her patient was a white male and looked to be around the age twenty-seven. She noticed his right leg was in a grotesque angle and concluded that it needed surgery. She picked up his paperwork and learned his name was Miroku Houshi. She looked back up at him and caught him staring at her. "So, you want to tell me how you managed to do this?" she asked him.

Miroku winced as he tried to move his leg into a more comfortable position. "I was on my way to the bathroom. The floor must have be wet because I slipped and landed in the bathtub. I don't how long a laid there. I just remember hearing this snapping sound then I must have blacked out. I came to maybe an hour ago."

When he was done explaining, Sango sat down in the stool next to the examination bed. "Have they already done x-rays on your leg?" Miroku nodded and Sango flipped back the pages until she came across them. "Looks like you snapped you tibia right in two. Which caused some excessive damage to your tibialis anterior."

"My what?" Miroku asked.

"It's the muscle in front of the tibia." she replied and when Miroku continued to stare blankly at her, she added, "The bone you snapped." Sango watched the realization hit him, then continued. "Well, you're going to need surgery, but don't worry. There won't be any incisions made. We'll just be moving the bone back in place and putting it in a cast. You'll be given anesthetics, so you won't feel a thing." Miroku nodded along with her. "Are there any questions you'd like to ask?"

"Yeah," he groaned as he once again shifted his leg. "when can you get this started?"

Sango couldn't keep the smile from coming to her face. "As soon as you've signed the papers." she said as she handed him his paperwork. Miroku scrawled his name down quickly then handed it back to her. "Alright. I'll have a nurse wheel you into the operating room, and then hopefully the next time we met you'll be in a cast and ready to go."

"Dark purple."

Sango looked at the man in front as if he were crazy. "I beg your pardon?" she asked as he sighed and looked sadly down at his leg.

"The cast better be dark purple." was his reply and Sango couldn't help but let out a laugh. She liked the fact that this guy could still be in control of himself even when he was in great pain. It was a wonder the man wasn't in shock, but of course, calmness could also be a form of it.

"Well obviously it will be." she replied jokingly. Miroku smiled up at her as a nurse came in pushing a wheelchair. Sango watched as the nurse helped Miroku into his chair. She didn't know why, but she felt as though she were being lured by this man. It was a feeling Sango had never felt for a patient before. Therefore, she knew she had to ignore it. She snapped herself out of her gaze and walked out of the room. She would help this Miroku guy get better than put him out of her mind.

* * *

Kagome felt lighter than air. The day wasn't turning out to be so bad, despite the fact that InuYasha had almost discovered the truth. She was going on a date with Kouga tonight and the thought elated her. Kouga had always been a good friend. In high school, he was the only one she could talk to openly, though she had to admit she never thought him the type to date. Although, now she was willing to give it a try.

With Ami safely back with the nurses, after Kagome had a long talk with them about keeping a closer eye on her, Kagome felt as though she deserved a cup of coffee. Caffeine was exactly what the day needed to make it perfect. Of course, too much of a good thing often blows up in your face.

"Kagome! Hey Kagome, wait up!" a familiar male's voice called after her. Kagome froze in her tracks. More out of panic than wanting to comply to his calls. When he reached her side, Kagome turned and faced him. "Hey when's your break?" he asked.

Kagome didn't know whether to tell him she was on her break now or not. Why did he want to know? "Umm . . ." Kagome started, still thinking to herself.

"Cause I'm on my now and I was wondering if you'd like to have a cup of coffee with me." he said when she continued to say nothing.

Kagome was shocked to say the least. A cup of coffee? And where would that lead? She didn't need to go through this again. "Oh I don't know InuYasha." Kagome said uncertainly. She didn't want to know how awkward it would be between them. They hadn't had a normal conversation in years.

"It's not like a date. I just want to know what you've been up to." InuYasha said as he pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants. "You know, how you came to working here. It's a pretty rare job." When Kagome still looked uncertain, InuYasha added, "I'll even buy your coffee."

Kagome looked defeated. She really wanted that cup of caffeine and InuYasha was even willing to pay for it. She could use the extra pocket change. She sighed. "Why not." InuYasha smiled at her, and then quirked an eyebrow at her as if to ask "when?". "I'm actually on my break now."

"Well isn't that convenient?" InuYasha joked and smiled as Kagome as she rolled her eyes. He couldn't help but be reminded about the first time he had asked her on a date.

* * *

_InuYasha was on his way to his locker at the end of his detention. It wasn't his fault his history teacher couldn't teach and that the class was a total bore. Could you blame a guy for wanting to end his boredom by making fun of the way the guy taught?_

_If InuYasha hadn't been looking over at the library door at that moment, he would have missed seeing the one person he had sub-consciously been searching for since the kickoff party. He stopped in his tracks and just stared, as if to convince himself that it really was her. She was sitting at a table facing him and quickly flipping the pages of a textbook. When she'd found a page worth scanning, she paused then twisted to her right to furiously scribble something down in her notebook._

_InuYasha smirked to himself when he realized it was just him and her. Besides the ancient librarian, who couldn't hear a thing even if her life depended on it. InuYasha walked into the library and stopped in front of Kagome's table. When she didn't look up, he cleared his throat, but she continued to ignore him as she looked back toward her textbook. _

_What could possibly be more interesting then him? InuYasha didn't like to state the obvious, but he was the hottest guy in school. Normally when he walked up to a girl she became putty in his hands. Yet this girl continued to ignore him. Usually something like this would annoy him, but, as the girl continued in her obviation, InuYasha couldn't help but feel even more drawn to her._

_Sensing that she had ignored him long enough, InuYasha tried the verbal front. "I don't think we introduced ourselves the last time we met." he said in the most charming voice he could muster. _

_Kagome's reply was a simple, "Hmm." She didn't even look up. InuYasha felt a growl grow in his throat as he decided to make her notice him. He leaned forward and took her book right out from under her nose. "Hey!" she yelled, finally looking up at him. "Give that back!"_

'So there is some fire in her.'_ InuYasha thought to himself with a smirk. "I'll give it back once you stop ignoring me." he said as he waved the book out of her reach. InuYasha watched her glare at him until realization hit her. Her glare turned into wide-eyed astonishment. _'That's right. Remember me now?'

"_Yo-You're the guy that was at that party. The one who found my earring." she said and InuYasha nodded with a grin on his face. _

"_Yep. The one and only." he replied as he closed her book and placed it on the desk farthest away from her. She didn't even seem to notice him do it either. Just continued to stare up at him in shock. "Now like I said. I don't think we introduced ourselves the last time we met. I'm InuYasha Takahashi."_

_Kagome's expression never changed as she stuttered for her name. "I-I'm K-Kagome Hi-Higurashi." she said as she stuck out her hand, intent on him shaking it._

'Higurashi . . . Higurashi . . . Where have I heard that name before?'_ InuYasha thought to himself. Sure he had known that her first name was Kagome, but her last name he hadn't had a clue. Thus, now it sounded vaguely familiar. _'Higurashi . . . Wait! Didn't some Higurashi chick win an award in science last Spring?'_ InuYasha looked at Kagome more intently as she slowly put her hand back down in dejection. _'She was the girl the guys had been making fun of? The geek who was more into books than into social interacting?' _InuYasha now, for the first time, felt bad for ever laughing with his friends. He had had no idea who his friends had been talking about. He just figured this Higurashi person had been the perfect portrait nerd, but now looking at her and knowing who she was, he couldn't believe his eyes._

"_What?" Kagome asked after a minute of his intense gaze._

_InuYasha snapped out of his stare. "You're the Higurashi girl who won that award last Spring?" He couldn't control the words coming from his mouth. InuYasha noticed how her eyes saddened. He felt like an ass. _

"_Yeah." she replied firmly, her voice not matching the emotion in her eyes. "You come to make fun of me to my face now?" InuYasha was shocked. How had she known that his friends had made fun of her? She must have known what he was thinking, because she added, "That's right. I know what you all say behind my back. That I'm some geek that could probably build a spaceship, but probably didn't know how to French kiss."_

_InuYasha winced at her reply. It sounded a lot harsher than when his friend had said it. He was brought back to reality when he saw her picking up her books and notebooks. He grabbed her wrist to stop her. She glared back up at him. "Look, I know you probably don't think I'm worth your time right now," he said and he saw her give him a 'Ya think?' look, but he continued, "but I'd really like to make it up to you."_

_Her eyes widened a fraction then narrowed to slits. "Why?" she asked and InuYasha smirked._

"_I just want to get to know the real you." he said feeling confident that she would accept his offer. It was usually that line that made the girls melt, but when he heard Kagome let out a humorless laugh, his smirk fell._

"_You actually think I'd believe that?" she replied as she slipped her wrist out of his grip. InuYasha blinked dumbfounded at her. She rolled her eyes in response. "I'm not interested, okay."_

_She began picking up her books again, but once again InuYasha stopped her. "Wait. Is it because you're with that wimp Kouga?" he asked recalling him at the party._

_Kagome looked confused at first, then raised a eyebrow. "Kouga? No, we're just friends." she answered and somehow InuYasha felt relieved. "I'm not interested because I don't' want to be your little experiment."_

"_Who said anything about you being an experiment?" InuYasha asked. "I just want to take you out on a date. To have a good time." _

"_You don't get it do you?" Kagome said, resting her textbooks on her hip. "I don't want to date anyone. I'm too busy. I've got tests to study for. I don't have time to go around and party all the time."_

"_Why were you at the kickoff party then?"_

"_. . . I was forced to go." she replied after a moment. "Koga wanted to go and he begged me to go with him. I did what any good friend would have done."_

_InuYasha grinned again, sensing a loophole. "Okay then, let me buy you a drink." he said. "Let's become friends."_

_Kagome looked to be thinking it over. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Become friends. Just friends? Even though I'm pretty sure we won't become friends just by sharing a drink?" she asked, waiting for him to answer._

"_Acquaintances, then." InuYasha said and he watched Kagome's shoulder's drop in defeat._

_Kagome looked around as if to make sure nobody was watching the exchange. "Fine." she said almost in a whisper. InuYasha smirked to himself. "When?"_

_"How about now?" he asked, "I'm done here and you look like you're about to leave. Why don't I take you to get a drink now?" He watched her eyes widen a little, before biting down on her lower lip. When she nodded, InuYasha placed his hand on the small of her back, causing her to jump, and lead her out of the library._

* * *

Kagome laughed as InuYasha told her yet another thing his roommate, Miroku, once did to get him slapped across the face. She couldn't believe she was having a decent time with him. She had thought it would have been awkward, but she found that she could still talk to him as if he hadn't ever left. She didn't know whether to be worried or overjoyed about it.

"Did he really ask her to bear his child?" she asked, with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe someone could be that creepy.

InuYasha nodded. Trying to act serious, but the smile was evident on his face. "Oh yeah, and she's not the only one he's asked. He asks any young attractive woman he meets." InuYasha told her and Kagome's eyes widened.

"That's ridiculous!" she laughed. "How old is Miroku anyway?"

"Uh, he's about five years older than us. He'll be graduating college in the Spring." InuYasha said as the reality of his own words hit him. "I'll be needing a new roommate soon."

Kagome looked down at her half drunk coffee. "It sounds like you both have fun though. Despite the fact that he's a pervert." she said.

InuYasha nodded. "Oh yeah, we have a blast. If I weren't so scared of him groping you, I'd have you meet him."

Kagome looked up at him in surprise, then smiled when she saw him smirking at him. "Well, maybe I want him to grope me." She laughed out loud when InuYasha's smirk fell and his eyes widened in shock. "I'm joking. Gosh."

InuYasha rolled his eyes at her. "He broke his leg this morning." InuYasha said out of the blue, causeing her to look at him in concern. "He's in surgery now. Thinking about going to see him when he gets out. You could come with me if you want."

Kagome debated this. She didn't know if she should or not. Having a cup coffee with him was one thing. Meeting his friends was another. "I don't know InuYasha. It was nice talking with you, but I just don't think we should make a habit out of it."

"Why not?"

"Because." Kagome said. It usually worked on Ami, but InuYasha looked to be waiting for more. She sighed. "Look, I just don't think us spending time together would be appropriate."

"Appropriate? Why would us spending time together not be appropriate?" InuYasha asked confused. "We us to date, Kagome, if you haven't forgotten. I think sharing our break together every once in a while would be appropriate."

That question sent her over the edge. Did she remember? Of course she remembered dating him! Why wouldn't she! "You're right. We did date, InuYasha. That means that your time with me is over and has been over since you left me." Kagome said in a dangerous voice, then stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

InuYasha watched her go at a complete loss. She was still torn up about that? Could she ever hold a grudge. He sighed as he downed the last of his coffee, then headed toward the emergency room to check on his friend.

* * *

He could hear his name being called, but the strain on his eyes was too much. He wanted to open his eyes and look up into the face of whoever's beautiful voice was calling him. With much difficulty, Miroku wrenched his eyes open slowly. His vision was blurry and all he could see was a blurred outline of a figure sanding over him.

"Miroku? Are you awake?" the figure asked and Miroku blinked until his vision was clear. It was his doctor standing over him. She had been calling his name. Miroku nodded slightly and the woman leaned away from him, much to his disappointment. "Glad to hear it. You've got a visitor."

Miroku looked away from her and found InuYasha leaning against the doorframe. He looked back over toward his doctor as she scribbled something down in his paperwork. When she finished, she looked back up at him and smiled. "I'm glad you've come to. Excuse me while I go and process some of your x-rays."

Miroku didn't know why, but that was the most sexiest thing he'd ever heard in his life. Before she walked away from his bedside, Miroku grabbed her hand. She looked over at him startled. "Yes? Did you need something?"

"I just wanted you to have the honor of bearing my children." he said and he watched the doctor's eyes widen. She looked over at InuYasha and he rolled his eyes.

She laughed it off. "The anesthetics must not have completely worn off yet." she said as she whipped her hand out of his.

"I'll bet." InuYasha muttered to himself.

Sango was just recovering from the question and was about to leave when she felt something graze her bottom, then stay there. She whirled around and looked at Miroku with a disgusted look on her face. "Mr. Houshi, I'm going to have to ask you to reframe yourself." she said to him with as much venom as she could mutter. Then she added dangerously low. "If you weren't my patient, I would have beaten you black and blue."

Miroku smiled idiotically up at her. "You sure have a way of turning people on Dr. Taijiya." he said and Sango shivered, but not in a good way.

"Please excuse me." she gritted out before storming out the door, leaving InuYasha with Miroku.

InuYasha shook his head as he approached Miroku's bed. "Real smooth. I hope you know that she's the one you have to come and see once every two weeks to get that leg checked out."

"And what, InuYasha, is wrong with that?" Miroku said with a grin. "I think this leg of mine is a blessing. Because of it, I just met the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

InuYasha let out a laugh. "You say that about every woman."

"Ah, but she has proved me wrong about any other woman." he said before gently placing a hand on his purple-cast. "She even remembered the color I told her. Most doctors would have conveniently forgotten."

InuYasha rolled his. He had seen the same scene with Miroku before and he had a feeling that this time wouldn't be any different. "I'm been running into her a lot lately." InuYasha said to himself rather than to Miroku.

"Well, this is a relatively small hospital InuYasha. Of course your paths are going to cross. You work together." Miroku said.

InuYasha shook his head. "Every time I see her it's got nothing to do with work. Like earlier today, I was helping this kid find her aunt and it turned out to be her and now she's your doctor." InuYasha explained.

Miroku sighed. "I'm sorry, my friend, but I'm not about to hand her over to you without a fight. You might work with her, but she is my doctor. I believe I have the upper hand."

InuYasha blanched at him. "I don't want her." he replied in controlled voice. "You can have her if you want. I'm definitely not going to stand in your way."

Miroku quirked an eyebrow at him. "And what's wrong with her?" he asked and InuYasha could tell where this was going. "Is she not good enough for the almighty InuYasha?"

"Almighty?" InuYasha asked with a smile. "Now that's a new one. Tell me Miroku, how does your mind work?"

Miroku couldn't help but let out a laugh. "In mysterious ways my friend. In mysterious ways." he replied. "Now really, what's wrong with her?"

InuYasha scratched the back of his neck. "Nothing." he said casual tone. "She's just not my type."

"You mean beautiful isn't your type?" Miroku asked and InuYasha rolled his eyes. He knew where this was leading. Next he'd tell Miroku that it wasn't the fact that she was beautiful it was simply because he didn't feel attracted to her. Then Miroku would think he'd insulted his choice of women and then it would roll down hill from there.

InuYasha sighed. "Look Miroku, there's just nothing there. I just don't feel anything for her." he said and it must have satisfied Miroku because his shoulders relaxed. "Now tell me this, how are you going to try anything with her? 'Cause you know if she's caught with you she could get fired."

Miroku tapped his chin in thought. "Well, I guess we'll have to cross-examine each other in private until I'm healed then." he replied. "Wouldn't want my dear doctor fired."

"Pervert." InuYasha smirked. "You don't even know her name."

"No I don't, but I assume that you do." he inquired. After another moment, he spoke. "And her name would be . . .?"

InuYasha thought back to what the kid had called her. "Uh, Sango. I think." he replied. Thinking back now, it had been weird the way she reacted when he had handed her the kid. Like she was shocked to she her with him. Was it really that unusual for him to be seen with a kid?

"Sango huh? Sango Taijiya. Has a ring to it, don't ya think?" Miroku said, pulling InuYasha out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure whatever." InuYasha agreed, not really knowing what Miroku had asked. His mind began to wander again, but this time to a specific raven haired woman and to conversation they had. He didn't understand why he couldn't spend time with her. How was he supposed to bring back the old Kagome if she wouldn't let him anywhere near her?

Miroku rolled his eyes. "So it's settled. You'll be doing my laundry for a month then?"

"Uh hu-wait a minute! What?" InuYasha said pulling himself back into the conversation. "When did we start talking about this?"

"When you started spacing out." Miroku replied and smiled when he saw InuYasha look guilty for being caught daydreaming.

"Feh. I'm going to go ask the nurse when you can get out of here. The sooner you out the better. For everyone." InuYasha told him as he left the room, leaving a laughing Miroku behind. He gritted his teeth all the way to the front desk.

* * *

Kagome felt exhausted by the time she and Ami got home. It had been a long day and it wasn't over yet. She still didn't have a babysitter for Ami and her date was in two hours. She couldn't call her mother cause she didn't want to burden her with another night of watching Ami and Sota was probably hanging out with his friends. There was only one person she could call and she knew she'd feel guilty about it, but it was her last resort.

She picked up the phone and dial her friends number. When she picked up the phone with a snappy hello, Kagome felt sure that she wouldn't be helping Sango's mood any. "Hey Sango. Rough day?"

"Isn't that the understatement of the year." she replied and Kagome swallowed loudly. "Hey aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your date?"

"Heh heh. Yeah, see that's the reason I'm calling you." Kagome said uncertainly. "You see I don't have anyone to watch Ami. Mom needs a night to herself and I couldn't ask Sota since he watches her on the weekends . . . I was wondering if-"

"If I could do it?" Sango finished for her and Kagome smiled into the phone.

"Yeah. Would you mind?" Kagome asked. "I know it's a lot to ask and it's on short notice, but . . . You could come over now and we could talk about why you day was so crappy."

She heard Sango laugh on the other end and felt relieved. "Alright, alright. Maybe talking about my crappy day will do me so good. Release some stress. I don't know. I didn't take psychology."

Kagome laughed along with her. "Thanks, you're the best Sango." Kagome said and she could practically hear Sango roll her eyes. "I guess I'll see you in about ten minutes?"

"Yeah, yeah. See you then" Sango said before hanging up. Kagome couldn't keep the smile from coming to her face. She owed Sango for this.

Kagome looked over at Ami, who was playing with her Barbie dolls and teddy bears, and was amazed at how much she looked like her father. She had been surprised that he hadn't been able to recognize her, but then again, he didn't know he had a daughter. So why would he think anything of her resemblance to him? She would just have to pray that such a close encounter wouldn't happen again. "Ami, are you hungry?" Kagome asked and Ami paused her playing to look over at her.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes Mommy!" she said as she followed her mother into the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat?" Kagome asked as she started pulling out suggestions from the cupboard. "How about macaroni and cheese with a handful of grapes?" Ami looked at the plastic cup of unmade macaroni and cheese and grimaced. "Okay, how about . . . Grilled cheese with goldfish crackers?"

Ami looked more excepting to this option so Kagome put back the macaroni and cheese, and headed toward the refrigerator. She pulled out two slices of cheese and a stick of butter. Kagome loved making grilled cheese. She use to help her mother make it all the time and she looked forward to sharing that experience with Ami when she was a little older.

When Kagome was finished, she placed the plate was the grilled cheese sandwich, sliced in half, and a small pile of goldfish crackers in front of Ami. She devoured half her sandwich and most of the crackers before she pushed her plate away.

Kagome pick it up and smiled. "How was it?" she asked, but Ami remained quiet. Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion. Usually Ami took every opportunity to talk, but still remained silent. "Ami are you alright?"

"Feh." Ami replied with a smile and for a moment Kagome just froze. Even though Ami hadn't said it in quite the same way her father normally would, it still hit Kagome like a ton of bricks.

"Wh-what did you say?" Kagome stuttered, not wanting to believe her ears. Ami continued to smile up at her as she said it again. Kagome couldn't believe her ears. She had only spent twenty minutes with him, if even that, and already she was picking up is habits.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring. "That must be Sango." Kagome said to herself as she picked Ami up out of the chair.

"Auntie Sango's here!" Ami exclaimed, feeling Kagome with a sense of relief that she was back to her old self.

"Yes Sweetie." Kagome told her as she made her way toward the front door. "Auntie Sango is going to be watching you tonight. Mommy's got to go out again tonight."

Ami looked up at her mother with a confused expression on her face. "Mommy's leaving again? Why?" she asked and Kagome heard the disappointment in her voice which caused her heart to break.

"Because Mommy's going out on another date, Sweetie, but Mommy promises you that tomorrow night we'll do something together. Okay?" Kagome bribed, hoping her daughter would not make her feel anymore guilty than she already was. Ami just nodded in response looking down at Kagome's shoulder's rather than at her face. Kagome sighed. She hated letting Ami down. It felt like a little piece inside herself died each time.

When she finally got around to opening the door, Sango stood on the other side with her arms crossed over her chest. "Took you long enough to answer the door." she said in an jokingly matter. She smiled as she uncrossed her arms and leaned down to Ami's level. "How are you doing tonight, Ami?"

Ami looked from Sango then back at her mother. "Feh." she replied and Sango looked up at Kagome in confusion.

Kagome looked at her helplessly. "I don't know how, but somehow she picked up his old habit in the short amount of time he was with her." Kagome replied to Sango, who only sniggered in response. "Well, I have to go get ready, but I'll try to finish early so we can talk about your day. Okay?"

Sango nodded. "Yeah go ahead. Ami and I are just gonna play with her dollies for a while. Aren't we Ami?" she asked and Ami grew excited. She bounced up and down in her mother's hold while out stretching her hands to Sango.

Kagome laughed and handed her over to Sango. "Alright. You two play fair. I'll be down as I can." she said before she retreated to her bed room.

Sango looked down at Ami in her arms. "Well, I'll tell you what, we are gonna have a blast." she said and Ami giggled as Sango walked over to where her abandoned toys lay on the floor.

After about an hour had past, Kagome walked into the living room. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that ended above the right knee then slopped down to her mid left café. She had curled her hair loosely so that it spiraled over her shoulders. Sango looked up at her and smiled widely. "Where have you been hiding that dress?" she asked and Kagome blushed.

"My mom bought it for me. She made me wear it when she took me out for my twenty-first birthday last March." Kagome replied and cautiously looked herself over. "Do you think it's a bit much?"

Sango looked at her like she were crazy. "Are you kidding? You'll have Koga eating out of the palm of your hand." she told her and Kagome gave her a small smile.

"Mommy looks pretty." Ami piped up and Kagome laughed as she sat down next to Sango on the floor with her legs folded under her.

"Why thank you Sweetie." she said as she leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the cheek. Then she looked back to Sango. "Alright, I've got about half an hour before Kouga should be here. Spill."

Sango sighed. She told Kagome about the patient she had. How he had been the perfect gentleman, and then when he came out of surgery he was a lowlife pervert. Kagome couldn't help but laugh when she told her his name. "It's not funny. He violated me. The only other person who touched that way was a dirty old man who hadn't gotten laid in a decade." Sango said, but it only made Kagome laugh more. Sango glared at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know it's not funny, but . . ." Kagome started as she tried to calm herself down. She took a deep breath and then sighed. The smile on her face was still there, but she knew she had to be careful about saying InuYasha's name in front of Ami. Kagome leaned closer to Sango so that Ami wouldn't over hear. "InuYasha told me about him. Said he goes around and asks every attractive woman to bear his child. He even gropes them."

Sango rolled her eyes as Kagome leaned away. "That fits his description alright. The pervert. And I'm gonna have to see him every couple of weeks too. Seeing as I'm his doctor. He's such a scoundrel!"

Kagome continued to smile. "Well, you know you could always get another doctor to take him. Since you don't want to deal with him." she suggested and Sango looked to be considering it.

"I can't." she replied with a depressed expression on her face. "I really need a good paycheck this month. Believe me, if there was some way to keep myself away from him and still get the money . . . But there isn't. So it looks like I'm stuck with him."

Kagome was about to tell her to look on the bright side. That at least he was young. He could have been another old guy, but the doorbell rang causing Kagome to remember her date. She leapt up off the ground. She smoothed out her dress and fluffed her hair before she walked over and answered the door.

Kouga smiled at her in awe as she stood in front of him. "Why Kagome, you look beautiful." he said as handed her a bouquet of daisies. "But then again, you look beautiful no matter what."

Kagome felt her face heat up as she accepted the flowers. "Thank you Kouga." Kagome replied as she stepped aside, silently inviting him inside. "I hope I'm not too overdressed. You wouldn't tell me where we were going."

"Not at all." he replied as he walked into the house. "You're dressed perfectly." Kouga glanced around the living room and noticed a woman and a little girl playing on the ground near the corner. "Ah, this must be your daughter . . . Ami, right?"

Kagome nodded as Ami looked over at the sound of her name. She studied Kouga for a moment before coming to the conclusion that he was a friend of her mother's. "Who are you?" she asked boldly.

Kouga chuckled as he knelt down next her. "Name's Kouga." he said as he stuck out his hand. "How do you do?" Ami giggled as she shook his hand, and realizing that the man was friendly, she handed him one of her stuffed bears.

"This is Fuzzy."

Kouga looked down at the bear and smiled. "Well, I think Fuzzy is a really nice bear. Light brown seems to suit him."

Kagome smiled as she watched Kouga and Ami interact. It was nice to know that she got along with him. Maybe this could work out. Kouga seemed to like both her and Ami, so maybe . . . Kagome shook her head of those thoughts. _'You're getting way ahead of yourself girl!'_ she thought as Koga patted Ami on the head and handed her back her bear. He stood up and faced Kagome. "Are you ready to go?"

Kagome nodded and grabbed her purse. She then headed over to Ami and kissed her on the cheek. "Mommy will you soon Sweetie." she said as Ami continued to play with her toys.

"Bye Mommy." she said as she made one of her Barbie dolls sit down beside Fuzzy.

Kagome smiled at Sango, who smiled back, and then walked out the door with Kouga.

* * *

_Look guys I'm so sorry about the no updating for like forever, but I'm been really busy. I've had school and football managing. Plus to top it all off I'm been trying to find the right college to go to. I've found two so far that sound decent. I'm going to have to visit them to make sure though._

_Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be way longer, but I wanted you guys to know I was still writing this. Just super busy. I don't really know when I'll get to update again, but I can promise that when ever I have a free moment I'll be typing! Thanks for sticking with me!_

**Update: 3/5/08**

_Here's the thing. There's one minor detail that I had originally posted that I'm not happy with. It doesn't flow well with the story plus it would make it weird later. Miroku's age sucks. If I keep him at 23 Sango would be about 7 years older and I just didn't want to work with that big of an age gap. So I'm moving his age up to 27. This way he's only 3 years younger. It's still a gap, but not nearly as bad as a 7 year difference. Nothing else is gonna change. He'll still be graduating in the spring and it won't effect his friendship with InuYasha. The only difference his age will make will be the type of degree he'll get. Instead of a bachelor degree he'll be recieving a doctorate. Don't worry he's not going to be a doctor. Hope you all understand. Thanks._

_Hoping to update as soon as possible,  
Dreamer6164_


	8. Wonderfully Chaotic

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_The bitter cold wind pushed Kagome up against the front door. She grunted as she pushed back. She was so tired. Working two jobs and waking up in the middle of the night to feed Ami was getting to her. As it would anyone._

_She fumbled with her keys, trying to find the right one, when the door opened for her. The bright hallway light had Kagome squinting to see. Her mother stood there holding a steaming cup of coffee. Kagome felt relief wash over her and she had to fight her fatigue, that was threatening her to give out. How she longed for her bed, but she knew her first priority was seeing her daughter before completely passing out. _

"_Oh Sweetheart," her mother sighed as she helped her daughter inside the warm house. "I wish you would let me help you with your money issues. I don't like it that you're out this late every night. It's not good for you."_

_Kagome leaned into her mother's warmth as she said, "I'm fine Mom. Really, and I don't need your help. At least not with finances. I need to be able to take care of, not only myself, but Ami too."_

"_I understand." her mother said solemnly before she said, "At least let me help you get a decent job. One where you'd only need it to support you. None of this second job stuff."_

"_Mom, as much as I'd love that, I just don't think you could find me a job like that." Kagome answered regrettably. "I only have a high school diploma. No well-paying job is going to hire me." With that said she hung up her coat and started walking down the hallway toward her daughter's room. No matter how much regret she felt toward not being able to go to college she could never regret Ami. It was amazing how much she loved her. She had never thought it was possible to love someone so much._

_She slowly opened the door wide enough for her to slip in, then made her way over to the crib. She looked down at her sleeping miracle. Kagome gently swept some of her daughter's black hair out of her face to get a better look at her. She was so beautiful. Though no matter how many times she'd look at her one name would always pop into her head. "InuYasha . . ." she whispered softly as she removed her gaze on her daughter and stared at the wall._

_She hadn't heard his voice in a month. Not since she made that heat of the moment phone call. How stupid she felt. She never should have called him. Maybe it wouldn't have been so hard if she hadn't heard the woman in the background's voice. Maybe she could have been able to salvage a little piece of him and made herself believe that he still loved her. Although now it was impossible. He really did move on. How could he do this to her? How could he leave her with this great responsibility? Granted he didn't know, but still! How could he?_

_Kagome looked back down at her daughter, wiping the moisture that had run down her cheeks off. Despite her desolate mood, a small smile appeared on her lips. She leaned over the crib's railing and tenderly kissed Ami on the forehead. She then slowly backed out of the room._

_When Kagome was back out in the hallway, she quietly closed the door. She turned to see her mother hanging up the phone. It was twelve thirty at night. Who could she possibly be calling? Her mother seemed to notice Kagome staring at her because a smile suddenly appeared on her face. "How was Ami?"_

"_Fast asleep." she answered cautiously. "Who was that?" She hadn't heard that phone ring, so she knew her mother had to have made the call._

"_Oh that? Oh, I was just talking to Mr. Carlati." she said innocently. Kagome recognized the name. He was the superintendent of the hospital where her mother worked. "I just wanted to ask a little favor of him."_

"_At twelve thirty in the morning?" Kagome asked suspiciously. "Why couldn't you have waited until you saw him today? He probably would have appreciated it."_

_Her mother nodded. "You're right. He probably would have appreciated it, . . . but then you wouldn't have an interview at noon today now would you?_

_Kagome was silent for a minute. Whether it was disbelief or shock she didn't know. "How? . . . I mean, are you serious?" she asked as the excitement grew. _

"_Well, it wasn't as simple as it looks and nothing's set in stone yet, but I asked him if it were possible for you to get a permanent internship. I mean, it would be like an internship. Only you wouldn't be able to handle any medicine, but you could fill out paperwork." her mother described. "I know it's not the dream job you wanted but . . . You'd be working in a hospital."_

_Kagome looked her mother over. At first all she did was stare back at her, but after a minute she looked away. "Mom, " Kagome said with a sigh. "What are you having to give up for me to get this job?"_

"_I'm not having to give up anything." her mother answered honestly. Kagome narrowed her eyes in further suspicion._

"_But you said yourself that it wasn't as simple as it looked." she said. "There must be some catch. Something that is an inconvenience to you. 'Cause I'm sure they wouldn't just all of a sudden offer to interview me."_

_Her mother sighed. "You're right. I did have to bargain with him. He wanted to know why you'd never gone to college and what was holding you back." she paused when she saw Kagome wince and look away. "I assured him that it was all strictly ethical."_

"_Mom, how is any of this ethical?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "I'm a single teenage mother."_

"_But you're accepting the responsibilities of your actions." her mother noted. "And I made him see that. . . . There is one condition, however."_

"_I knew it." Kagome said under her breath. "Mom if this puts you in any inconvenience, it's not worth it."_

"_Nonsense." was her mother's response. "If you're hired, you'll be on probation, so to speak, for period of time. After which you'll full member of the staff."_

_Kagome studied her mother. There was no way that was all there was to it. It had to effect her someway. "What else is there?"_

_Her mother let out another sigh. "I'll just have to put in a couple more shifts," she replied. ". . . and while you're on probation I'll be responsible for everything you do."_

_Kagome shook her head in astonishment, "Mom, I'm not worth all this trouble you're going through." She didn't want her mother working double shifts for the mistakes she had made. It wasn't her burden to carry._

"_It is too worth it. Helping my daughter and my granddaughter is worth every minute I spend in the office." her mother told her firmly. "Now, he's supposed to call back around noon tomorrow to tell you what time your interview starts."_

"_But Mom--" Kagome started, but her mother interrupted._

"_Not another word." she said with authority. She pointed down the hallway. "Now off to bed with you. I want you to look nice and rested for tomorrow."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes ma'am." she replied as she turned and walked down the hallway. She knew what her mother was doing was in her best interest, but she still couldn't help but feel guilty._

* * *

Kagome was amazed by how comfortable she felt when Kouga placed his arm around her shoulders and he led her to his truck. Usually when she went on dates any slight touching seemed awkward for her, but it was the complete opposite with Kouga.

Kouga opened the passenger side door for her with his free hand and then helped her inside. After Kouga shut the door, Kagome turned and looked out the window. It wasn't dark outside yet, but the sun was going down. It made the sky look pinkish. Kagome loved the sunset. It made her feel peaceful and relaxed.

Koga drove for twenty minutes before finally pulling into a parking lot. The appearance of the building gave nothing away to what it might hold inside. Kagome was forced to think of what might be on the other side of the walls for a few more moments.

When they walked into the building, a lot of different scents hit Kagome's nose. It smelt like food. Lots of food. As they walked through another set of doors, Kagome knew why it smelt like it did. The room was huge. It was divided into eight different kitchens. One for each of the other couples that were there.

Kagome looked over at Kouga, hoping for him to explain. "I signed us up for a couples' cooking class." he said with a shrug. "It sounded fun."

Kagome smiled brightly at him before grabbing his arm and dragging him towards one of the empty kitchens. She loved cooking. Whether it was learning how to make something new or cooking something she already knew how, it didn't matter to her.

As soon as Kagome and Kouga stepped foot into their kitchen, an ancient looking woman walked through the back door. She didn't look like she was very friendly and Kagome wondered if this would put a damper on her outlook on cooking.

"I'm going to be your instructor tonight ladies and gentlemen." squawked the woman, "My name's Haori."

Kagome looked over at Kouga only to find him staring at the ancient woman with wide eyes. With a small smile, Kagome nudged him gently in the ribs. "Don't stare. It's not polite."

Kouga cleared his shocked expression and said, "Sorry, but look at her. She looks like she's older than death." Kagome fought back a smile as she held composer. "Come on Kagome. You know you want to laugh." Kouga started poking her sides, watching her slowing crack.

Kagome tried to grab his hands to stop him, but that only made him start to tickle her. Kagome was now in full out laughter. "Kouga please! I can't breathe."

"You two!" squawked the old woman. "Stop fooling around. We have work to do." This only made Kagome laugh harder.

Kagome clapped her hand over her mouth and tried hard to swallow down the laughter that was ready to burst from her. The woman glared at her then turned her attention to the other couples in the room.

"Tonight we will be creating an American dish." she screeched. "The recipes are taped to the fridge; I will be coming around to help. You need to start by turning on and filling up the steamers for the lobster. Then I'll go over with you how to do the vegetables. Well get started." She started around the room helping couples. Kagome let her hand drop and looked to Kouga.

She gave his arm a playful punch and smiled at him. "Getting me in trouble again," she commented, "just like high school."

"Well then let's get started before she comes over and reprimands you again." He walked over to the fridge and grabbed the recipe. "Surf and Turf for two with a side of sautéed vegetables." He read further down, "Sounds delicious."

"Only if it's made right, and at the moment we're falling behind." Kagome pointed out.

"Well then what are you slacking for?" She rolled her eyes. Kouga ignored the look and moved over to the steamer. He turned a few knobs and pushed a green button. The machine made a loud noise that closely resembled the screech that followed it. Haori rushed over and was know yelling a Kouga.

"You need to fill it with water first, or you'll be paying for a replacement." She snapped and walked off.

Kagome giggled as she walked over with a pitcher of water in her hands. She opened the door and poured the water in, added a cup of sugar, and closed it.

"Now try it." She laughed as he mocked Haori.

"What's next?" He asked as he set the timer for 15 minutes. They consulted the recipe for a moment then went to the fridge to select their cut of meat. Kagome picked out a Filet, and Kouga decided on the NY Strip.

Back at their kitchen they went through a tub of spices debating which combination would taste the best. Kagome watched as a neighboring kitchen got the third degree.

"Blackened does not mean you cook it to death!" she yelled at a small blonde girl. "It means you season it with Cajun seasoning!" Kagome laughed catching the old woman's attention and quickly turned away with one hand up to hide her face. Kouga went over to the fridge and pulled out some veggies. She decided on a combination of seasonings for their steaks and went over to Kouga with the seasonings in her arms.

"This should be good." She told Kouga, he didn't look up from the cutting board as he slowly cut a green pepper into four perfect slices.

"I trust you not to poison my steak," he joked. She gave him a half hearted 'ha ha' then went over to the grill. She took a pan from a cabinet and placed the two steaks in it. She seasoned them and then let them soak.

As she finished, the buzzer on the steamer went off. She walked over and shut it off and went to work on preparing the lobster.

"Kouga you need to put the steaks on the grill." She said to him, he looked up and acknowledged her then went over to the fire. Kagome went back to work slowly freeing the lobster from the shell.

"Ow!" she pulled her hand back from the lobster on the pan. Kouga gave her a concerned look. "It bit me!" she exclaimed pointing at the long dead lobster on the tray.

"I'm sure it did!" he laughed at her turning back to the steaks on the grill.

"Feh." She said and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth in shock. _'Oh my God! Where did that come from?'_ Kagome looked to Koga to make sure he hadn't heard her, _'Calm down girl, just act like it never happened you can panic later.' _Kagome gained her composure and went back to fighting the lobster that lay lifeless in front of her.

After she was successful in her attempts to free the meat from the shell Kagome buttered the meat as the directions said and placed them in the steamer. She set the timer for 20 minutes this time, then went over to see how Kouga was doing. He kept the steaks on the low side of the grill not wanting to burn them.

"How do you want yours cooked?" he asked.

"Well I don't want it bloody so about medium well will do." He flipped the steak and then went over and started butting up the veggies again. Kagome got out two sauté pans and put them on the stove top. She greased them lightly and added a bit of salt and garlic to the mix for extra flavor. She went and checked the recipe and in her concentration missed the move Koga made under the table he was working at.

"I think we're doing pretty well." she said as she turned to help him, but she was stopped in her tracks as he screamed out in pain. Kagome rushed to his side. He was on his knees holding his hand and all Kagome saw was red. She screamed and hurried over to where Haori stood in the middle of the room. "Oh my God! Call 9-1-1!" she yelled, as she reached Haori, "My date's cut his hand, he's bleeding!" Kagome took a few deep breaths remembering what her mother told her about emergences, she had to stay calm or she'd hyperventilate.

Kouga came up behind her and turned her with his 'good' hand. He wiped some of the red blood on her cheek. His shoulders shook and his head was down. Then it hit her. He was laughing.

She brought her hand up to her cheek and wiped off the red substance. She sniffed her finger and then started to boil over with anger as she wiped the ketchup off on a towel on the counter to her right.

"KOUGA! YOU JERK!" she screamed so loud that most of the other couple stopped what they were doing to see where the sound had come from. "I thought you were seriously hurt!" He held up his hands in surrender and backed away slowly.

"Now Kagome, it was only a joke, let's not do anything rash." Haori glared daggers at the couple and then gave up. She stalked off completely ignoring them. Kagome glared the same daggers at Kouga, only hers would have killed if they'd been real. She punched him as hard as she could in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he joked.

"For scaring me!" she pushed past him and went back to their kitchen.

"Oh Kagome, I didn't know you cared!" He gave her an ogle eyed expression behind her back.

"I can't believe you." Was all she said in response. She walked to the grill and flipped their steaks, relieved they hadn't burned.

He went back to cutting veggies with a chuckle. After they were all cut up he dumped them into the sauté pans, and turned on the heat high. Kagome let her anger simmer and began planning her revenge. She watched Kouga try to flip the veggies and lose half of them over the side. Kagome looked away with a giggle as Kouga looked up to make sure no one had seen him. He tried and failed again, then just decided on moving them around with a pair of tongs. The buzzer on the steamer went off just as Kagome was setting out plates for their meals.

Kagome walked over to the machine still debating whether she should stoop to Kouga's level and get revenge. She pulled the handle on the steamer and jumped back with a gasp as a hissing noise was released from the machine. She righted herself, mentally laughing at herself, and walked up to the machine. Grabbing the handle she pulled hard and the door swung open with enough force to cause Kagome to release the handle. And as fast as the door swung open it slammed closed. The force was enough to cause a cup of crab forks on top of the steamer to fall off and crash to the ground. Kouga spun around at the noise and looked to Kagome with a weird look.

"You okay?" he asked he saw the forks scattered around the ground and Kagome on the floor in a heap rushing to pick them up. He came over to her and helped her, they bumped into each other and they both stopped a mere head apart. They looked up at each other and stared for a moment. Kagome panicked as Kouga's head moved closer. She hadn't been this nervous in years. Well at least no more nervous than a woman with a three year old could be. She looked down breaking the spell between them and reached under the table to grab the last few forks. She looked up and for the second time that night saw red.

"Oh my God!" she said again "FIRE!" she pointed at the pans on the stove that were now ablaze. Kouga stood up quickly knocking over the cup of forks. He turned off the burners and grabbed the hot pans. He ran over to the double bin sink and threw them down as if, well they were on fire. He turned on the water and they sizzled till the heat was gone. He then put both of his hands under the cold water to cool the burns he was now suffering from.

Kagome came over to him and checked his hands out.

"Are you okay?" she asked worry etched into her voice and shown on her face.

"Fine, but I think dinner's off." He nodded in the direction of the old woman, who was standing behind them.

"You need to leave now! You're destroying my kitchen! Neither of you has any respect for the art! Get out! Now!" Kouga dried his hands and took Kagome's hand despite the pain. He dragged her to the door and they left. They were halfway to the truck when Kagome spoke.

"Sorry," was all she was capable of saying, shock still on her face.

"Don't worry about it; I prefer a greasy burger to that any day." He grinned and she loosened up a bit. They drove to the nearest burger joint and laughed about how uptight the old woman had been. They enjoyed their burgers and fries, but mostly they enjoyed each others company.

The ride home was quite, but pleasant. Kouga stared straight ahead as if his mind was miles away. Kagome debated whether or not to ask what he was thinking about. In the end, she decided to let the silence continue.

When Kouga pulled into her driveway, he turned to her and smiled. "I had a really great time tonight. Despite the old hag kicking us out. I was just glad I was with you."

Kagome smiled shyly. "I had a great time too." Was all she could say before turning away in embarrassment.

Kouga walked her to her door. She turned and faced him with a relaxed smile. "Thanks Kouga. I really did have fun. Probably the most fun I've had in a long time."

"It was my pleasure." Kouga said with small smile. He took her hand and leveled it with his chest. "I had fun too. I hope to do it again soon." His eyes took an intense look as his free arm wove its wave around her waist.

Kagome blushed when she found herself pressed up against him. She could feel her heart racing and she had to concentrate on her breathing even. She saw Kouga's face slowly inch toward hers. "Can I kiss you?" he asked in such a soft whisper than Kagome had to lean in to hear.

She gasped slightly, but felt herself nod. Kouga leaned in a little further before Kagome closed the little distance that was between them. She felt her heart soar into her throat. She couldn't believe what she was doing! She was kissing Kouga! And what a kiss it was! He was no amateur like she felt. He was the dominate and started the kiss gently. After a few seconds he applied more pressure and Kagome responded eagerly. She hadn't known that she had been repressing such strong feeling.

When Kouga pulled away, Kagome was trying to steady her breathing. She felt Kouga's thumb caress her cheek and only then did she notice that her eyes were still closed. She opened them to find him staring affectionately at her with the same small smile as before.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" he asked as if he where afraid it would be too soon, but Kagome's face lit up with joy.

She nodded with the goofiest smile on her face. "Of course!" she said a little too loudly, then lowered her head in embarrassment.

Kouga laughed at her shyness. He cupped her chin in his hand, making her look at him. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm just as excited at you are."

Kagome looked away with her eyes, since her face was pretty much stuck. "You have better control over your emotions than I do. I'm not exactly use to this." she muttered not knowing how else to put it.

Kouga snorted before lowering his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Kagome was stilling grasping in the short kiss when she felt herself being lifted up in the air. "Wooohooo!! I got to kiss the most beautiful, caring woman in the world!" Kouga bellowed to the neighborhood. He laughed out loud when Kagome started to playfully smack him on the shoulder.

"Kouga!" Kagome shrieked but couldn't help but laugh. "What are you doing?"

Kouga gently lowered her to the ground and smiled widely at her. "I just wanted you to know exactly how thrilled I am." he said enthusiastic voice.

Kagome couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I forgot how much fun I could have with you."

Kouga brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "You bring out the best in me." he whispered. "Do you mind if I say goodnight to Ami as well?"

"I think that would be alright." she said still smiling as she turned and opened her door. Kouga followed her inside and noticed the woman, who had been watching Ami, was sitting on the couch flipping through the TV channels.

"Hey Sango, where's Ami?" Kagome asked as Sango looked up at her. She looked beyond bored.

"She's been asleep for a couple hours now." she said as she placed the remote on the end table. "I didn't think you guys were ever going to come inside."

Kagome blushed as she realized that Sango had known they were outside the door the whole time. "We were talking." was the best excuse she could come with.

"Uh huh. Right." Sango said with a smile. "I guess I'll hear about it tomorrow huh?" Kagome nodded slightly, embarrassed that she was talking about gossiping about her date in front of said date.

"I guess I should introduce you guys." Kagome said awkwardly. "Kouga this is my friend and coworker Sango Taijiya. Sango this is Kouga Henge."

"Nice to met you Sango." Kouga said as he stuck out his hand for her to shake, which she gladly accepted.

"Nice to met you as well Kouga." she said as she looked over to Kagome, who was slightly behind him, and smiled. "Well, I'm sorry I have to leave, but I do have to be at work in the morning. So do you Kagome. Don't stay up too late." She winked at Kagome, who's eyes were the size of golf balls. Sango walked passed Kagome with a huge smile on her face. "Night Kagome." she said and then she walked out the door.

"I'm so sorry about her." Kagome apologized. "She doesn't normally act that way. She's normally a very courteous person." Kagome could tell Kouga was holding in his laughter, so she walked right past him down the hall to check on her daughter. She could hear Kouga following her.

Kagome noticed Ami's bedroom door was already open, so she slowly walked toward her bed. She watched as Ami's chest rise and fall with her even breathing. Kagome sat down on the end of Ami's bed and just watched. Still fascinated by how fast she was growing up. Kouga sat down beside her.

"I guess I won't get to tell her good night, huh." he said as he took Kagome's hand into his. She didn't mind. It felt nice there.

"There'll be other times." Kagome whispered. "Don't worry too much about it." She looked over at him to find him studying her expression. "What?"

"You mean that right?" he asked timidly. "This," he gestured to their interlocked hands. "doesn't bother you? I know that a relationship is probably the last thing on your mind, what with Ami and the hospital, but I really do care about you Kagome. I always have."

Kagome had to look away. His intense gaze was making it hard to concentrate. She stood up, feeling that this was the most appropriate place to have this conversation, and lead him out of the room. When they were in the living room again, Kagome replied to his question. "I know you care about me Kouga. I care about you too. I want to see where this'll go."

Kouga grinned. "I want to see where this'll go too." Kagome smiled along with him, then put her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers. She was slowly getting back into the hang of it.

Kouga hesitated only for a moment before kissing her back. After a minute or so Kouga pulled back. "I guess I should go. You have to get up early." he said and Kagome groaned in annoyance. "I don't want to leave either, but you can thank me later."

Kagome reluctantly let go of him and walked him to the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"I told you I would." he said as he stepped outside. "You'll be hearing my voice again before you know it."

Kagome smiled as she watched him walked toward his truck. When he honked as he drove off, she waved after him. She smiled to herself as she walked over and sat on the couch. She had really enjoyed herself. Cooking dinner and then getting kicked out before they got the chance to eat it made her feel young again. Even though she wasn't the old in the first place. She was pretty sure she just felt old because she was a mother.

Her thoughts flickered to Ami, but then quickly shifted to InuYasha. Why had she said his pet peeve at dinner? She tried to convince herself it was only because Ami had said it earlier that night. She didn't want it to be any other reason then that.

It was just too complicated. She forced herself to think of other things. Happier less complicated things. Like Koga's phone call. She felt herself become giddy and it made her feel like a school girl again.

She sighed happily as she looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock. She really needed to get to bed. Unwillingly, she pushed herself up off the couch and started picking up some of Ami's discarded toys. After the living room was somewhat decent, she made her way to her bedroom.

Setting the alarm for the morning, Kagome drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome dropped Ami off with nurses. "See you soon Sweetie." Kagome kissed Ami on the top of the head. "Be good alright. I promise you and I will go to the park after Mommy gets done."

Ami smiled brightly at the sound of the work park. "Okay Mommy!" Ami skipped over to the bin of toys as Kagome walked over to Kaede.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Kagome. It was such a busy day." Kaede explained tiresomely.

"It's alright. I know she's a handful. I'll be the first to say she knows how to sneak out of people's sights." Kagome looked over at Ami, who was playing with building blocks. "I just hope she's not as much of a handful today."

"I as well." Kaede agreed.

Kagome looked at the clock. "Well, I guess I'd better get busy. Don't want to fall behind."

"Well, have a good day Kagome, and don't worry about Ami. She'll be fine."

Kagome smiled, then walked out of the nursery. Ami watched with confused eyes. She didn't understand why she had to wait to go to the park. Maybe if she went and helped her mother things would get done faster.

Ami looked over at Kaede, who was fussing over a newborn. The other nurses were still arriving and they wouldn't acknowledge her until they were sure all the newborns were taken care of.

She stood up and slowly tiptoed out of everyone's sight. She had to be careful. She didn't want Kaede to notice she was gone right away. Once she was around the corner she realized she didn't know where her mother was.

She decided to try the doors that opened to a new place every time you got in them. She went over and hit the button she always hit when she was with her mother. Thinking it would take her right to her.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked into the empty room. She walked over to the bed, pulling in the cart of clean linens behind her. She pulled out a pillow case and started shaking the pillow into it, when she realized she didn't have any music playing.

She placed the half clothed pillow on the bed, then went over and switched on her walkman, that hung on the side of the cart. A bouncy beat flowed out of the speakers and Kagome was already feeling motivated.

She swayed her hips as she reproached the bed. She picked up the pillow as she shook it into place, then she fluffed it up and put it on the bed.

Kagome danced over to the cart and took out some clean sheets and then went back toward the bed, twirling along the way.

Kagome continued to dance as she made the bed. She was so lost into the song that she didn't notice the figure watching her.

InuYasha snickered as he quietly walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Kagome froze when she heard him start singing along with the song.

Kagome whirled around with wide eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

InuYasha couldn't suppress his laughter. Her expression was priceless. He smiled at her shocked and angered face A slight blush graced her face as well. "I wanted to witness your bed making skills for myself." he said jokingly. "And I must say it was quite entertaining. I might even hire you myself."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she turned around to finish what she started. "You're such an idiot." she muttered.

Despite her muttering, InuYasha heard what she said and it only made his smile widen. "Well since I'm such an idiot, maybe I'll eat the snack I brought for you instead."

Kagome looked over her shoulder and gave him a bored look. "What are you five? You're actually trying to guilt me with food?"

"Well since you think it's so inappropriate for us to share out lunch break, I decided I'd bring food to you and I'd just eat in your presence." InuYasha explained with a grin as he pulled out two candy bars. He offered on to Kagome.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not hungry." she replied and started walking over to the linen cart thinking how retarded he could be, when her stomach betrayed her. A loud, low rummble came from Kagome's stomach. She groaned. She could practically hear the smirk form on InuYasha's face.

"Not hungry huh?" he joked.

Kagome looked at the candy bar in his hand. She hadn't realized how hungry she really was. She hadn't had time for breakfast that morning.

"Here." InuYasha started to give her the bar, but at the last second pulled it out of her reach. "Wait. Shouldn't I get something for doing this for you?"

Kagome stared blankly at him with her hand still waiting for her food. "Uh, you get to eat in my presence. Now give me the darn candy bar."

InuYasha chuckled as he gave her what she wanted. "Someone's grumpy this morning." He went over and sat on the bed Kagome had just finished making.

"Hey! Do you mind? I just made that!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha just rolled his eyes, then reached over and grabbed her wrist, pulling her onto the bed next to him. "Will ya just sit and eat your food."

"You're such a jerk," Kagome said as she straightened herself on the bed. She opened the wrapper around the bar, then mumbled, "but thanks for the food."

"It was no problem." he said as he took a bite out of his candy bar. They ate in silence until he asked, "So, do you live on your own or are you still with your mom? If you don't mind me asking?"

Kagome didn't answer at first. ". . . I have my own house." she replied, "It's not much. I can barely afford it."

"Why don't you just get an apartment?" InuYasha asked confused. "It's gotta be cheaper than having to pay for mortgage."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm renting it. I've checked around for apartment prices and believe me, it's cheaper this way."

"I'd like to see where you live." he said slowly, as if debating whether or not he should have asked. "Maybe I could come over sometime?"

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Kagome said hurriedly.

InuYasha gave her a puzzled look. "Why not? It's not like we're going to have sex."

"You are such a pervert!" she said as she pushed herself off the bed. "I don't need you to tell me we're not gonna do it 'cause I already know!"

". . . What?" he asked after a moment.

Kagome rolled her eyes, then walked over to the cart to put some distance between them. "I don't have time for this InuYasha." she said in frustration. "Don't you have something you should be doing?"

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders. "Not really."

"Well I do, so get up so I can finish what I started." She made her way back over to him and pushed him off the bed.

He landed in a heap on the ground. "What the hell are you doing?"

"My job." Kagome quickly tidied up the bed, then walked out the door pulling the cart behind her. She went into the next room, redoing the motions she did in the last.

InuYasha stared after her before getting up off the floor. Every time he thought he was starting to make progress with her she would prove him wrong by putting up her defenses.

He walked out the door an started in the opposite direction Kagome had gone. He didn't think it was necessary to push her even more over the edge than she already was. He just about to the corner, when he happened to notice someone walking his way, then stopped dead in his tracks.

"InuYasha!" Ami yelled with difficultly in the tiny voice she had.

He looked at her in shock. It was the first time he had seen her without her sunflower hat, so he wasn't prepared for the sight that he saw. She had ears almost identical to his. InuYasha couldn't remember a time when he'd met someone with ears like his.

"InuYasha?" Ami said as she pulled on his hand, causing him to slip back into reality.

"H-hey kid." InuYasha stumbled for words. "What're doing out here by yourself?"

"Going to my mommy." Ami fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She looked up at InuYasha and smiled. "Do you want to met her? I know where she is! She went into that room!" Ami started to pull him towards the room she had caught Kagome going into when she rounded the corner. InuYasha didn't fully grasp that detail. InuYasha looked at Kagome them around the room. His eyes widened when he saw that she was the only one in the room.

"Mommy!"

"Ami?" Kagome answered bewilderingly, "Sweetie, what are you doing--" Kagome stopped mid-sentence when she realized who was standing next to Ami with a shocked expression oh his face.

All Kagome could do was stare back at him. It was over. Her carefully kept secret was exposed before his very eyes.

"Mommy, this is InuYasha." Ami said happily, being to young to feel the tension between the two adults. "He has ears just like me!"

It was as if that little statement brought InuYasha back to reality. "How. . .? When . . .?" There where so many questions going through InuYasha's mind that he didn't know where to start. ". . . Why didn't you tell me?"

He said it was such a firm voice that Kagome was stammering for words. "W-what do you m-mean why?"

"Didn't you think you should have told me that, I don't know, I have a daughter!" InuYasha all but shouted at her. "She is mine right?"

Kagome was furious, and not only because he had found out, but because he had the nerve to yell at her. In front of Ami too. She looked over to where Ami was standing.

She looked stunned, like she couldn't grasp what was going on. Kagome walked over to her and lifted her up into her arms. When she was safely secured in her mother's arms, she buried her face into the hallow of her mother's neck.

"Of course she's yours!" Kagome finally answered, somewhat reluctantly, as she tightened her grip on Ami. "How many dog demons do you think I've been with?"

"I don't know! Usually when a woman gets pregnant she tells the father!" InuYasha yelled, trying to make sense of the situation.

Kagome brought her voice down to a whisper, "You left me, InuYasha. You weren't anywhere near ready to become a father. You could barely even stay with your girlfriend two months after you got what you wanted out of her."

InuYasha didn't say anything for a minute. ". . . If you had told me . . ."

"You'd what, InuYasha?" Kagome asked tiresomely. "Stopped making out with Kikyo to be a devoted father? 'Cause that's bull."

"You don't know that." was InuYasha's pitiful response.

"Don't give me that. All you cared about was parting and sex!" Kagome said, trying to keep her voice in check. "And let's face it. You got what you wanted right? Not only did you get virgin Kagome Higurashi in bed with you, you knocked her up too!"

"Dammit Kagome! I don't give a rat's ass what you think of me!" InuYasha yelled, furious not too. "This whole time I've had a daughter and I've never known. My whole live is turned upside down!"

"And mine wasn't?" she asked incredulously.

InuYasha was about to reply, but Kaede walked into the room. "What is going on in here? The whole floor is complaining about noise." she said, then looked form InuYasha to Kagome. She noticed little Ami shaking in her mother's arms. She suddenly knew what all the yelling was about.

Kagome spoke before Kaede could get a word in edgewise. "I'm sorry for disturbing everyone, Kaede."

Kaede looked over at InuYasha, who was scolding at the ground. "Maybe ye two should go outside and talk this out?"

"No. I was just leaving. Sorry about the disturbance." InuYasha said indifferently as he walked passed Kaede and out the door.

Kagome glared at his retreating form. She was looked over at Kaede, who was staring at her with pity. "I've gotta go." Kagome said, praying that her voice wasn't as shaky as it sounded. She walked out into the hallway and the sound of her daughter's voice startled her.

"Mommy, why did you and InuYasha fight?" Ami asked timidly as she played with Kagome's hair.

Kagome sighed as she placed Ami on the ground and then squatted down to her level. She smoothed out Ami's ruffled sleeves as she said, "Sweetie, I'm so sorry that you had to hear all that." Kagome looked at her for a minute, trying to figure out how much of the conversation she understood. "Do you know what we were fighting about, Ami?"

Kagome felt relief overcome her when Ami shook her head. She didn't know if she had what it took to explain to her that the man she had been fighting with was her father. Kagome stood up and stuck out her hand, which Ami happily took. "Come on, let's got see Grandma."

* * *

InuYasha slammed his fist into the side of the building as soon as he walked outside. His knuckles were bleeding, yet it was the last thing on his mind. Why hadn't she told him? Above all the other questions, this was the one he kept coming back to. He was a father. The fact was hard to grasp. He knew what it meant, but he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

Another question suddenly came to him. What would happen next? This question led to another. What did he want to happen next? Did he want to be a father to this little girl or did he just want to ignore it? Making it seem like nothing had changed?

InuYasha crinkled his nose at the very thought. She was his and he'd be damned if he let Kagome cut him out of his daughter's life anymore than she already had.

* * *

_I know, I know. It's super late, but at least it's finally here. I am sorry that I haven't updated in like months, but I have been busy._

_I've had a major writer's block on this chapter. I even had my friend's help with this. She's a chef so she did the cooking parts. I'm a horrible cook so I had no idea what to write for that part. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Hopefully I get the next chapter up soon! _

_Review if you can!  
__Dreamer6164_


	9. Hold the Phone

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

_**AN:** Sorry about the wait, but it's finally here!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Dr. Higurashi gently rubbed the back of her sobbing daughter. Kagome had just finished telling her what had happened upstairs. She shared in her daughter's pain, but another part of her felt as if this had been inevitable. InuYasha was bound to find out about his child sooner or later, though she knew Kagome preferred the later.

"Kagome, I can see how upset you are, but . . . this really isn't the end of the world." she said quietly. Kagome looked up at her mother in horror.

"Not the end of the world! Mother, this will change everything!" she cried as she put her face back into her palms. She continued with her words just slightly muffled. "What am I supposed to tell Ami?"

"Nothing but the truth, Dear." Though her words were meant to comfort Kagome they only caused her to groan. Her daughter's response produced a smile on Dr. Higurashi's lips. This was what was meant to happen. Or so she'd like to believe. Her granddaughter deserved a father and if that person happened to be her biological father then so be it. "Why don't you and InuYasha tell Ami together? It'd be easier on you that way. It might even help her understand better."

"I don't want to tell her. That's the whole problem!"

Her mother patted her on the arm and then pulled her into a standing position. "Come on now. You have to face this eventually. There's no point mopping around about it now."

Kagome let out a sigh as her gaze drifted over to Ami playing in to the corner with some of the toys her mother always left in her office. "Guess you're right. I just wish none of this had happened."

"I know Dear." Dr. Higurashi soothed. "But this will all work out for the better. You'll see."

Kagome ran a hand through her hair to get rid of some of her anxiety. "I hope your right. For Ami's sake at least."

"Only time will tell I suppose." she replied as she picked up Kagome's purse and handed it to her. "In the mean time, why don't you take the rest of the day off. It'll do you good to get away from this place for now."

Kagome pushed her arm through the handles of her purse. "Maybe that's for the best." She walked over and picked Ami up off the floor. She protested a little for being interrupted, but settled down when her mother said they were going to the park.

"Really?"

"I promised you didn't I?" Kagome told her as she looked back over at her mother. "I guess I'll call you later?"

Dr. Higurashi smiled warmly. "Of course."

She watched as Kagome let out another sigh as she turned and walked out of the office. This wasn't going to be an easy journey her daughter was about to partake, but it was one that was more than necessary. She just hoped that Kagome was ready for it.

* * *

Miroku twirled a pencil between his fingers as he fought back the pending boredom of his solitude. He had been stuck on the couch all morning because it exhausted him when he used his crutches, he wasn't yet use to them, and there was nothing on TV. He sighed as he stopped twirling the pencil and brought it down to his cast so he could use it to scratch a now unreachable area.

He looked over at the clock and grimaced. It was only ten forty. He supposed he could be studying. He did have new classes coming up, but the desk in his room seemed so far away. Instead of getting up and doing what he should have done, he let his mind wander onto other things. First he thought of setting up another party. He could invite all kinds of girls and they'd all want to take care of him because of his broken leg. Now of course Miroku relished in the idea, but soon his thoughts drifted onto his doctor.

Normally he would be opposed to seeing an older woman, but as he pictured her in his mind all he saw was her beauty. He wondered what it would be like to have his hands wander over the dips and curves of her body . . .

The ringing of the phone pulled him from his daydream. He heaved a sigh as he reached over for the phone that sat on the end table beside the couch. "Hello this is the love doctor speaking." he said with an ego.

"Mr. Houshi?" an uncertain voice asked. The voice he recognized right away. It was the voice of the very doctor he had been fantasying about.

"Dr. Tajiya, what a pleasant surprise and what do I owe the honor of this call?" Miroku asked with a grin on his face.

She didn't answer for a moment. " . . .Don't you remember our phone appointment? You said it would be alright to call you at ten forty-five."

Miroku blinked suddenly remembering the little conversation they had before he checked out. ". . . You know, you don't have to make up excuses to call me."

"I-I'm not making excuses. We-you made this-" she stopped talking abruptly when she realized how flustered she was getting. Miroku couldn't control the grin on his face as he listened to her regaining her control. "You made this appointment. If it's no longer an appropriate time you can reschedule."

He couldn't believe how cute she sounded when she was flustered. It held so much more personality than her strict doctor's voice. "Well maybe you could come by later. I really feel like it would be better for my recovery if you made a house call. I think I'm gonna need the hands-on examination."

The line was silent and for a moment Miroku thought she had hung up, but her snide remark left him amused. "The only help my hands would give you right now would be to break your over leg."

He had to contain the chuckle that rumbled in his chest as he answered, "Now, now Dr. Tajiya, violence is not the answer. You are supposed to heal not harm."

"In your case I might make an exception." Miroku could tell that her response was through clinched teeth. He couldn't help thinking of putting her feistiness to better use.

The smirk that appeared upon his face was involuntary. "Perhaps you'd like to come over and test your limits? It'd probably be a wonderful learning experience. For both parties involved."

"You have got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed, "Look Mr. Houshi, I don't have time for you to ask me, very inappropriately I might add, if I'd come over and have sex with you."

"I assure you I said nothing of the sort." Miroku replied not even trying to hide the smile in his voice.

He heard her sigh into the phone. "I am your doctor and you are my patient. No matter what you say or _do_," she put emphasis on the last word, "I am not having any other kind of relationship with you."

Ouch. He had to admit that one damaged his ego a bit. "Well in that case I'll just have to settle for you being my doctor." he replied coolly. ". . . For now."

He heard her sigh of frustration that sounded like static when it traveled through the phone. "You are impossible." She paused for a moment. "Well it seems as if you do have time for this check up so if you don't mind I'd like to get this over with."

Her professional voice was back, but Miroku was pleased that he had been able to crack her shell. Even if it was for just a small amount of time. That meant there was hope for him yet. "Of course. Please begin."

For the next fifteen minutes she asked him to do simple jobs with his leg and asked if was too much strain or if it was too much pressure for the rest of his leg. Once while lifting his leg higher than his resting one, he hissed in pain.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. "There shouldn't have been much pain. Maybe you should have someone drive you here. Maybe I should have an ambulance pick you up? I want to make sure everything is healing properly. Is there anyone there with y-" His laughing cut her off. He could practically hear her anger start to fester.

"I was only joking, Dr. Tajiya" He continued to laugh at her over reaction. "Maybe you do want to see me more than you thought."

"I'll have you know that I would have reacted the same for any of my other patients. It's not just you." she hissed out. "I can't believe you would trick me like that!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. Her anger hadn't affected his good nature. "You have to admit I got you good." He let another laugh break loose.

Though at first he was sure he imagined it when a small giggle came through the receiver. "You really are immature, you know that?" Anger and any sort of authority was gone from her voice and Miroku got a glimpse of what she would be like outside of work. He had to confess that he liked it.

He smiled to himself. "I assure you that I am healing just fine." He knew that it was time to end the call, but a part of him was reluctant. He enjoyed talking with her. Even if she was a little rough around the edges. "Now I know that you would prefer to talk to me all morning, but I'm sure other people request your assistance."

"I'm not even going to comment on that." she said, but Miroku could tell that she was warming up to him. "You should call in a couple days-to strictly schedule your next appointment." She had to add the last part quickly so he wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise.

"Very well." Miroku replied. "I look forward to talking with you again soon."

"I guess I should treasure the moments until then." she answered and Miroku chuckled to himself. This was definitely a good sign.

"Have a wonderful day Dr. Tajiya."

"You too Mr. Houshi." Miroku place the receiver back in its cradle, staring at if fondly. It wasn't very often that a woman kept his interest. He wasn't even reluctant to see where this would go. Everything about her seemed to attract him to her. Her quick temper, her wit, her voice . . . her everything. It would be fun to see where this whole thing would go. He leaned back against the couch with a thoughtful smile on his face.

* * *

InuYasha pushed past a group of nurses, too angry to care about how rude it made him seem. He had a one track mind and right now he wanted answers. If Kagome wasn't going to be the person to give them to him then he'd find someone who would.

He stopped outside Dr. Higurashi's office door and hesitated. As much as he wanted answers, he was still scared. Scared because he didn't know the first thing about being a father. What if Kagome was right and he wasn't ready?

InuYasha frowned at the thought of Kagome being right, but a little part of him knew that she was. He wasn't ready. The whole thing had been a punch in the gut. He didn't know how father a little girl . . . but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

He pushed open the door, not bothering to knock. "So why is it that everyone in this damn hospital is so determined to make sure I don't find out that I have a daughter?" he asked, skipping the sentimental greeting.

"InuYasha!" Dr. Higurashi exclaimed, shocked by his sudden entrance. When his words finally registered, she sighed. Her earlier talk with her daughter hadn't prepared her for this conversation. Although she had known he would seek her out. "I'm guessing you want to know about Ami. Well shut the door then."

InuYasha quietly shut the door and the noisy hallway faded into background noise. He made his way over to the chair in front of the desk and sat down.

There was an awkward silence as the two continued to sit, looking in different directions. Neither of them knew where to start. The silence stretched on from a couple more moments before InuYasha finally asked, ". . . When's her birthday?"

Dr. Higurashi smiled. She opened a drawer and pulled out a framed five by seven photograph. Ever since InuYasha had became an intern she had had to put any evidence of Ami away. She walked around the desk and handed it to him. "She was born on December eighth. She's two days old in that picture."

InuYasha gazed at the picture. It was professionally done. Anyone could tell by the way that Ami was perfectly placed with a teddy bear sitting just as perfectly next to her. A small smile formed on InuYasha's face. Maybe it was the chubbiness of his daughter's face, but he felt more attached to this picture than he ever thought he would be. Although, behind the pride that swelled within him, he couldn't help but feel regret. Regret for not being there himself.

"This one's her third birthday party." Dr. Higurashi said as she handed him a smaller picture. It had Ami and Souta blowing out candles on two separate cakes. There was Minnie Mouse decorations on one half of the room while the other side had posters of Ireland's soccer team. "Since Souta's birthday's the fifteenth we compromise by celebrating them both on the same day."

InuYasha nodded in understanding as he continued to look at the picture. It was a hard concept to grasp. This was his daughter's life. She'd had birthday parties, probably woken up in the middle of the night because of a bad dream, and he could tell that she brought joy to the people around her. And he had missed it all. He couldn't help but think if she ever wondered about why her father wasn't around.

"I have one more. Usually they're set up around the office with the rest of the pictures, but . . . with you working here I had to put them away." She handed him the last picture and he felt himself fighting for his breath. In the picture, Ami had her arms around her mother's neck and Kagome had her arms around her daughter's torso. It was the smile on Kagome's face that had InuYasha trying to calm his breathing and Ami's was just as bright. They were sitting on a green pin-stripped couch that InuYasha recognized as Kagome's mother's. In fact, the room, in which the picture was taken, was Dr. Higurashi's living room. They were happy. He felt as if he didn't have the right to break up their little family. Even though Ami was technically his family, how could he impose on something that clearly didn't need nor want his presence?

Dr. Higurashi seemed to have read the expression on his face because as she placed a hand on his shoulder she said, "She needs a father InuYasha. Whether Kagome admits it or not."

"Do you think I'll be any good at this?" he asked as he laid the pictures on her desk.

She didn't answer for a moment needing to contemplate her response. " . . . I think at first you'll second guess yourself like you're doing now. Then you're instincts will start kicking in and what you thought you were struggling with will become second nature."

InuYasha let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "How long until it becomes second nature?"

Dr. Higurashi smiled. "I don't know. Everyone's different. Although, what I do know is that when it does happen it'll be sudden. Like everything will become clear and you just . . . know what to do." InuYasha sighed not liking the vague answer, but Dr. Higurashi continued to smile. "Well, if you want to see more pictures, Kagome's got tons. She's always taking 'em."

"Feh," InuYasha exhaled. "That'll be pleasant. Looking over her fond memories that she purposely cut me out of."

She started at him for a moment before asking seriously, "InuYasha, do you want to be a part of your daughter's life?" InuYasha looked over at her. It was a simple question and InuYasha didn't even need to think about how to answer it. The answer was simple. "Yes."

"Then she'll come around. You just have to prove to her that you're not the same guy you use to be. If you can do that then she'll have no choice but to let you into Ami's life. She wants what's best for her." she explained. Things were really going to get intricate. Kagome wanted things to stay the same, but InuYasha wanted to be in Ami's life. Dr. Higurashi wanted to be on her daughter's side, but she knew the best thing for her granddaughter would be if she had a father. Everything was complicated.

"Where is Kagome? I'm assuming that you talked to her since you showed me the pictures." InuYasha asked wanting to get the dreaded conversation out of the way. He knew once he started talking to her all rational thoughts would leave his head. Might as well get it over with.

"I gave her the rest of the day off. She was in no state to work. She needed time to think." she told him and then started writing something down on a piece of paper. She turned to him and handed him the paper that had a number written on it. "It's Kagome's cell phone number. I'm guessing you want to talk to her." It wasn't a question. Just a simple fact.

InuYasha nodded. "The sooner the better."

* * *

"Mommy push me higher!" Ami laughed as Kagome pushed the swing just a little bit harder. Kagome couldn't help but laugh along with her daughter.

It had been an exhausting day. She didn't know what was gong to happen next. She was scared to think about what InuYasha would do. What if he wanted to take Ami away form her? Even though he wouldn't stand a chance in court, it was still a fear.

Kagome was in the middle of pushing Ami again, when her cell phone started vibrating in her pocket. She waited for the swing to carry Ami back to stop it before she pulled her cell out. "Hello?" she answered, with the phone between her ear and shoulder, as she lifted Ami out of the swing. Ami took off toward the jungle gym.

"We need to talk."

Kagome's eyes widened at the voice. "InuYasha?" How did he get her number? She didn't want to talk to him. Not about what he wanted to talk about anyway. She never wanted to have that conversation.

"I'm her father. I think that gives me the right to spend time with her." InuYasha said ignoring the shock that had been in Kagome's voice.

Kagome pulled her thoughts together. Sensing what he wanted. "I don't think you have the right to do anything. I've raised her by myself for three years. I don't need your help now."

"You've only raised her by yourself because you never told me about her!"

"It's not like I didn't try!" Kagome almost yelled into the phone. InuYasha was shocked into silence. "I tried telling you twice. The first time was the day after I found out. . . . The day you left me . . .

"The second time was the day I brought her home from the hospital. Souta convinced me to call you. He thought it would be the best thing for Ami if she had a father . . . I called and tried to get you to meet me somewhere, but you were too busy . . . So you see . . . it's not like I never gave you an opportunity to be her father."

InuYasha was silent for a few moments after Kagome's speech before he said, "I want the opportunity now."

"You're a little too late InuYasha." Kagome was about to hang up on him, but what he said next made her reconsider.

"Kagome if you don't let me see her now, I'll just wait until tomorrow," InuYasha said hurriedly. "and I will tell her."

Kagome felt her blood run cold. "I hate you, InuYasha." she finally replied venomously.

"I just want to know my daughter," was InuYasha's response. "and she will know I'm her father."

"When does your shift end?" Kagome asked, unwillingly giving in.

"Five."

"I guess I'll see you then." Kagome said coldly and then began to hang up again, but once again InuYasha stopped her.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna give me directions?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh I'm sure you have a phone book." This time Kagome really did hang up. She sighed as she looked out at the playground. Ami was making her way up the ladder of a slide. When she was at the top, she turned to her mother and waved. Kagome smiled and waved back. Satisfied, Ami turned back around and went down the slide.

Kagome gazed sadly at her daughter, who was heading back around the slide to go down again. Everything was about to change. At five o'clock Ami would know who her father was. It would no longer be just the two of them. That thought alone terrified her. She was being selfish again. Wanting things to stay the same rather than thinking about what was best for her daughter.

Kagome checked the time on her cell phone. It was noon. That meant there was only five hours until the dreadful meeting. It also meant it was time for lunch.

* * *

The day had flown by for InuYasha and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. His shift had ended forty-five minutes early so he figured he'd run home first to check on Miroku and to change into something more causal.

He walked up the stairs to his apartment and unlocked the door. The first sound to assault his ears was a series of loud snores. He rolled his eyes as he recognized them. He had grown accustom to them over the years. He walked over the fridge and took out a water before walking into the living room to find Miroku passed out on the couch.

"Lazy lecher." he mumbled as he went to stand in front of him. "Hey Miroku wake up." he said louder than necessary. When that didn't even wake the man, he proceeded to kick the pillow that cradled his head.

The shock of the unexpected jolt had Miroku jerking awake with one last snort. He looked around disoriented. His eyes finally came to lay on InuYasha and then shot to the clock. "Is it already five?"

"Just about." InuYasha relied as he unscrewed the top of his water bottle to take a sip. "It a quarter till." He twisted the cap back on then looked at Miroku's incased leg. "How's that feeling?"

Miroku shifted it on the couch so that he could place a pillow under it. "It's a little sore. The phone appointment I had this morning had me working muscles I didn't know I had."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Well I'm glad your day was dull." He went on in a mumble. "Someone's should have been."

Miroku gave him a peculiar look as he took in his friends appearance. He looked to be worn out. His hair was sticking out in places and his knuckles seemed to be in bad shape. Never a good sign when it came to InuYasha. "So what happened to make you resort to violence?" he asked as he nodded toward the injured hand.

InuYasha brought it up and flexed it in front of him. "I got a bit of news today."

By the way InuYasha continued to concentrate on his hand made Miroku a little anxious. It must be big news. "Please tell me you didn't lose your internship."

InuYasha gave a humorless laugh. "I don't even know if that would have as much impact as what actually did happen."

Miroku was getting impatient. He had sat on this couch all day doing noting but watching TV. His patience were shot. "I wish you'd tell me already."

InuYasha placed his barely touched water bottle on the end table. "I found out I have a daughter." He watched as Miroku's face went slack with shock. After not getting a response right away, he made his way back to his bedroom to change.

Miroku was trying to put together what he was just told. There was no way InuYasha could be a father. This had to a joke. Who the hell could he have had a daughter with anyway? When InuYasha reentered the room he was wearing loose fitting jeans and a white button-up pinstriped shirt. He sat down in the armchair on the other side of the couch. "So that was a joke right? Cause that's messed up if it's not."

"Oh it's anything but a joke." InuYasha said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm a father and I'm gonna meet my daughter tonight."

Miroku wiped his hand down his face as he really processed the information. "Who'd you knock up then?"

InuYasha sighed as he pictured Kagome. "She was my girlfriend in high school. I hadn't seen her in about three years." he reminisced. "She hadn't even planned on telling me about either. If it hadn't been for Ami I never would have found out in the first place."

"And Ami is . . ."

Without even realizing it a small smile came upon his face. "My daughter. She's three." He shook his head to continue his story. After explaining that Kagome Higurashi was the mother's name, he told Miroku about how he had to work with her and how he wondered how he hadn't figured it out sooner.

"This is serious stuff man." Miroku said after a moment of silence. "I mean, no offense of anything, but are you even ready to be a father? I've never seen you around kids before so I wouldn't know if you're any good with them."

It wasn't a question that he hadn't already asked himself a hundred times that day, but when Miroku asked he felt like he had something to prove. "Of course I'm good with them! I use to baby-sit my niece Rin all the time."

Miroku tapped his chin thoughtfully then looked around the semi-clean apartment. "Well this place isn't anywhere near childproof. So if you plan on having her over anytime soon I'd suggest doing some serious shopping."

He had a point. Light sockets where left unprotected and cabinets with harmful chemicals left unlocked. This was no place for a child. But how did Miroku know so much about children anyway? InuYasha narrowed his eyes at his roommate. "And just how did you become so knowledgeable?"

"Well you don't think I go around asking women to bear my child without knowing the first thing about a baby." Miroku said in 'duh' kind of voice. "I do my homework."

"How much homework did you actually have to do?" InuYasha asked uncertainly. Maybe he didn't know the first thing about being a father right now, but with a little time hitting the books he might just know what he's up against.

"Oh my friend there is all kinds of books out there," Miroku said and InuYasha gulped at the possibility. "but the best book for you would probably be Fatherhood by Bill Cosby. It's given me all kinds of useful information."

"Fatherhood, huh." InuYasha murmured to himself.

"Yeah and if you really want to read it, it's somewhere under my bed." Miroku waved toward his room. "Good luck finding it."

InuYasha sighed as he checked the clock on the far wall. "It'll have to wait. I don't want to be late." he said as he pushed himself out of the chair. "Wish me luck. Kami knows I'll need it."

"Good luck." InuYasha heard Miroku say as he rushed down the stairs and to his car. He was about to meet his daughter properly for the first time and he felt anxious. As he pulled out of the parking lot he couldn't help but let his mind wander onto the a time didn't seem all the long ago.

_

* * *

_

InuYasha waited impatiently at the dinner for Kagome. He was a half hour early and he was getting bored. He had no idea why he was there so early in the first place. It wasn't like it was their first date or anything. They'd been on at least four of five, and in that time they hadn't even kissed. That was probably what had him so wired up. He'd never been with a girl this long and not done

anything at all_ with her. He scanned the dinner again and there was still was no sign of her. Didn't girls like to be early? All the other girls he dated liked to be, so where was Kagome?_

_The waitress, that had asked five minutes ago if he had wanted something to drink, was back. He had declined her first offer but now he was reconsidering. "Are you sure you're not thirsty, Hon?" she asked in a high soprano voice. She rested her hand on her hip and looked at him with the patience he lacked._

"_Uh, I guess I'll have a coke." The waitress smiled then walked toward the kitchen. InuYasha sighed as he checked the dinner's clock. _'Shit. I still have twenty-three minutes left.' _InuYasha thought to himself. What was he supposed to do until she got there? He laid his head on the table in defeat._

"_Here ya go Hon." he heard the waitress say as she placed the drink near his head._

_He mumbled a thanks not bothering to lift his head. He listened to the sounds of her footsteps as she walked away and hoped that they might lull him to sleep, but the sound of someone calling his name made him sit up. He looked toward the person who had called him and felt a little disappointed when it wasn't Kagome. He watched as Bankotsu and Hiten made their way over to him._

_They slid into the other side of the booth as Bankotsu asked, "Whatcha doing sitting here by yourself?"_

_InuYasha looked from Bankotsu to Hiten and then shrugged. "I'm waiting for Kagome."_

"_You're still with the Higurashi chick?" Hiten exclaimed, "How long have you been with her?"_

_Sensing he needed to defend himself he replied, "I haven't been with her that long. This is only our fifth date. Or something like that."_

"_She hasn't put out yet huh?" Bankotsu asked and when InuYasha looked away it was confirmed. "It must be killing you. Having someone as hot as Kagome resisting your charms."_

"_Shut up!" InuYasha growled as he slammed his fist against the table causing it to shake from the impact. _

_The outburst didn't seem to faze Bankotsu. "How far have you gotten with her then? You know, if you haven't had sex."_

"_That is none of your damn business." The growl in InuYasha's throat grew louder as he failed to notice comprehension appear on Hiten's face._

"_You haven't gotten anywhere, have you!" he accused and InuYasha felt again the need to defend himself. This time by lying._

"_Of course I have!" InuYasha sneered. "What do you take me for? A prude?" _

_Hiten laughed, "You're lying! I can smell it!" With the truth there for the both of them to see, Bankotsu joined in the laughing with Hiten._

"_I never thought I'd see the day when Takahashi couldn't seduce a girl." Bankotsu chastened. "And a nerd at that!"_

"_You don't even know her! So why don't you shut your damn mouth!" he yelled feeling he needed to protect Kagome's name. _

_This outburst seemed to catch their attention. The astonished looks on their faces said it all. Although InuYasha himself didn't show it on his face, he couldn't believe what he'd done either. Sure he felt he needed to defend her when she couldn't do it herself, but he'd never yelled at his friends over a girl before and that fact scared him._

"_Holy hell." Bankotsu breathed out, the shocked look on his face was still in place. InuYasha didn't want to stay and listen to his friends complain about his odd behavior. So he stood up and threw some change onto the table for the drink he never touched. He didn't even care if they stole it either. He was about to turn around when he heard, "InuYasha?"_

_He looked over his shoulder and found Kagome making her way through the dinner toward him. When she was at his side, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction she just came._

_She didn't say anything until they were outside. "Where are we going InuYasha?" He didn't answer her question. Instead, he continued to drag her towards his car._

"_Get in." he ordered. He guessed she sensed how angry he was since she didn't argue. He was angry. Angry at his friends, but not nearly as angry as he was at himself. Why had he been a half hour early? If he had just been on time he wouldn't have a mess to clean up with his friends. The whole thing could have been avoided if he hadn't been so damn anxious to see Kagome. . . . Kagome. . . He heard her voice outside of his simmering angry. "InuYasha, where are we going?" . . . She was the one person he wasn't mad at right now and he didn't want her to be mad either._

_Truth be told, he didn't know where he was going. He looked at his surroundings as he stopped at a stoplight. Realizing where he was he was he made a left._

"_InuY-"_

"_Your house." he finally replied. He didn't know why he decided he wanted to go to her house, but it was close and he didn't really feel like doing anything over the top anymore. _

"_Why are we going to my house?" Kagome asked as he pulled up in front of the long journey of stairs that lead to her shrine. "Last time I asked you if you wanted to meet my family you had a fit about it. Why all of the sudden do you want to be here?"_

_InuYasha shrugged his shoulders. "I changed my mind." He opened the door and met Kagome at the bottom of the stairs. He look up and sighed. How did she live like this? How could she walk up and down the those stairs everyday? She had to be in great shape. He looked beside him to find Kagome gone. "InuYasha, are you coming or not?" He whorled around to see her already halfway up the stairs. _'Yep, she _is_ in good shape.'_ InuYasha was by her side in few moments which made Kagome gasp from surprise._

"_Wow, that was fast!" she exclaimed still clutching her chest. InuYasha smirked. The surprised look on her face was adorable. _'Screw the stairs.'_ InuYasha thought as he scooped Kagome into his arms. He ignored her protest as he leaped to the top of the stairs. He chuckled as Kagome squirmed out of his arms._

_She straightened her clothes then said, "Well, that was different."_

_He chuckled some more when he noticed that her face was bright red. "You have to admit that it was better than walking up all those stairs."_

_Kagome seemed to contemplate it then sighed. "It was definitely faster." she said as she started walking toward her home. She looked over her shoulder at InuYasha, who hadn't moved. "Well come on."_

_InuYasha suddenly felt nervous. He'd never met any of his pervious girlfriends' parents. He wasn't good with the whole social thing. He raced after Kagome and grabbed her wrist. "Kagome wait."_

"_What is it InuYasha?" _

_He felt stupid. Why should he feel nervous? He was InuYasha Takahashi. What was not to like? But he couldn't deny that he did feel nervous. He looked down at the ground making it so that his bangs where covering his eyes. "What if they don't like me?" he said through clinched teeth._

_The next thing he heard was her laughter. He shot his gaze toward her and stared. How could she just laugh? This was a serious matter. "Stop laughing!"_

_She held her sides. "I'm sorry InuYasha, but . . . it's just so funny to here _you_ say that!" she told him as he rolled his eyes. After she calmed herself she continued. "I mean, you've had to have met tons of girls' parents, so why get nervous over my mine. . . . Plus you're dodging a bullet cause you won't have to meet my father."_

_InuYasha became uneasy at the mention of her father. She had told him that he had died when she was little the last time they had went out. He could tell that she missed him by the way she had talked about him. He just wasn't sure how he should act when she brought him up. "Yeah well, I still have to meet your grandfather and from what you've told me about him, I think I'd rather had met your father."_

_Kagome smiled then took his hand with hers. "Don't worry so much. They'll like you." She started pulling him towards the shine and InuYasha tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Kagome entered the front door and yelled to anyone who was listening that she was home._

"_Oh, Kagome, I wasn't expecting you until later." a woman who appeared to be in her early forties. InuYasha assumed that this was Kagome's mother. Dr. Higurashi._

_Kagome took off her shoes and walked over and hugged the woman. InuYasha, not knowing what to do, slowly preoccupied himself by following Kagome's example and taking off his shoes. "Mom, I'd like you to meet InuYasha Takahashi, my . . ." _

_Kagome trailed off in uncertainty, but InuYasha quickly finished for her. "Boyfriend." he said as he stuck out his hand in greeting. When Dr. Higurashi smiled and shook his hand he added, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He was better at this than he gave himself credit for._

"_The pleasure's all mine, InuYasha. Kagome's told us so much about you and we were wondering when we were going to meet the boy she was talking about." she replied as she let go of his hand._

_InuYasha glanced over at Kagome and smirked when he saw that she was blushing. "Well, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I just hope I'll be able to live up to my reputation then. Wouldn't want to disappoint anyone."_

_Kagome's mother's smile grew. "Well, why don't you join us for dinner InuYasha? Unless you were only stopping by?"_

"_Not at all, Dr. Higurashi. I'd love to stay for dinner." he said and just as she was about to answer with a hearty response there was a loud crash in the other room._

_Dr. Higurashi shoulder's sagged as she placed her hand to her temple and sighed. "Excuse me InuYasha, I have to go ground my son." InuYasha watched her walk into the archway of the kitchen and into what he assumed to be the living room. "Sota Higurashi, how many times have I told not to play ball in the house? Now you've gone and broken one of my lamps."_

_Though it was muffled, InuYasha heard the young boy reply, "Sorry Mom, but it's dark outside and my tryouts are tomorrow. I need the practice."_

"_Then you should have been planning to wake up early tomorrow. Now you're grounded." He heard her sigh. "You're lucky I'm even letting you go to tryouts now. . . . Just clean up the mess."_

"_Yes Mother."_

_Dr. Higurashi made her way back into the kitchen replacing her annoyed expression with a warm smile. "Now where were we? . . . Oh yes, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Kagome why don't you and InuYasha go watch TV until it's ready."_

"_Are you sure you don't need any help Mom?" Kagome asked._

"_Nonsense Kagome. You go enjoy your date." InuYasha didn't miss the wink Dr. Higurashi sent to Kagome and he didn't even try to hid the smirk when he saw how red this made Kagome. _

"_If you're sure . . ." she replied still red in the face, then she looked over at InuYasha. "Well, let's go see what's on then."_

_InuYasha nodded and followed her into the living room. They passed Souta, who was sweeping up broken shards of the lamp, then made their way over to a green couch and plopped down. An old man, that InuYasha presumed to be Kagome's grandfather, sat on the other end of the couch snoring. "Well, I'd introduce you to him, but that might give you a false impression of him. You'll definitely like him better asleep then you will awake." she explained as she picked up the remote that was laying next to the sleeping grandpa._

_InuYasha sat silently as Kagome flipped through the channels. She sighed as she stopped on the Discovery channel. "Sorry, but this was the only option unless you'd rather learn about history?"_

_InuYasha gazed at the screen. There was a showing about wiping out disgusting infestations. He shrugged his shoulders. "This could be interesting." After about five minutes of watching the television show, InuYasha noticed that Kagome was having trouble concentrating on the screen. She kept glancing over at him and it caused a smirk to form on his lips. Why not calm her worries? He reached over and took the hand off her lap and intertwined their fingers. _

_Kagome went stiff for a moment then seemed to like the idea. InuYasha started to gently rub his thumb over her index finger. They stayed like that until Dr. Higurashi called them to dinner._

_They had country fried chicken for dinner and InuYasha was finally introduced to Kagome's grandfather. She had been right about liking him better asleep. The whole way through dinner he kept asking why he looked funny and why he hadn't trimmed his nails. Dr. Higurashi would scold her father every time he would ask. But InuYasha endured it. Kagome's family entertained him._

_Kagome looked over at the clock and gasped. "Is it already nine o'clock?" InuYasha looked at the clock as well as if to make sure she was telling the truth. "I'm sorry InuYasha, but I should have told you sooner. I have an important college interview tomorrow morning."_

"_Oh that's right, Dear." her mother exclaimed as she put down her napkin. "If I had remembered I would have reminded you."_

"_It's alright Mom. I'll just go to bed after I clean up in here and walk InuYasha out." Kagome began to gather up the dirty plates on the table, but her mother stopped her._

"_No, you just go ahead and walk InuYasha out. I'll clean up in here." Dr. Higurashi took the plates out of Kagome's hands and then made her way over to the sink._

_InuYasha had already put his shoes on during the exchange. "Wish you would have told me. I would have made sure I'd left by now." They walked out the front door and strolled across the shrine courtyard._

"_That's exactly why I didn't tell you." Kagome explained. "I didn't want you to seem rushed."_

"_Na, I just would have left sooner." he said as they stopped before the steps. Kagome smiled at him shyly as he stared at her thoughtfully. He wondered if this was an appropriate time to kiss her. He started to lean forward, but Kagome cleared her throat and looked down at the ground._

"_I hope my family didn't frighten you too bad."_

_InuYasha recovered quickly. "Not at all. They amuse me. I bet there's never a dull moment in your house." Kagome nodded in agreement. InuYasha let out a sigh as he tucked his hand under her chin making her look up at him. "I'd like to kiss you goodnight if you'd let me."_

_Blush dusted her face, but she slowly nodded. He once again leaned closer yet this time his lips did meet with hers. The kiss was gentle and soothing. He let his lips massage hers until he felt he was pushing his luck. He pulled back and smiled at the dazed looking Kagome. "Night Kagome." _

"_N-night InuYasha." she stuttered._

_He turned to make his way down the stairs then stopped and looked at her again. "Oh and good luck with your interview tomorrow."_

_This seemed to pull her out of the trance she was in because her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!" she said as she all but ran back to her house. "Goodnight InuYasha, thanks for coming." she yelled._

_InuYasha chuckled to himself as he made his way down the steps to his car._

* * *

Kagome was having a difficult time keeping Ami still. Every since she had told her that InuYasha was coming to visit she'd been bouncing off the walls. "Ami please, just sit and play with your toys."

"When's InuYasha gonna get here Mommy?" she asked, ignoring what her mother had said. Kagome sighed. Maybe it had been a mistake to tell her.

"Soon Sweetheart." Kagome looked at the clock and sighed. She had fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes before everything in her life would change. She let her head fall into her hands as she contemplated how this could be worse.

The sound of her telephone ringing startled her. Maybe it was InuYasha calling to cancel? She strode over the wall where the phone hung and answered. "Hello?"

"Oh my gosh Kagome! The whole hospital is talking about it! Did he really find out?" Sango's frantic voice came through the line, dashing Kagome's hopes to pieces.

"Unfortunately it's true." Kagome mumbled. "InuYasha knows. In fact he's coming over at five to meet his little girl." The last part was full of spite.

"Oh Kagome. This must be hell for you." she said with her voice full of sorrow. "You know if you need anything at all me and Kaede are here for you."

Kagome smiled sadly. "I know, but you guys have done all you can for me. My mom was right. This was going to happen one way or another. I guess I should be grateful that he hadn't found through the grapevine." Kagome paused. "Would you mind if we switched the subject? I really don't want to think about this anymore than I have to."

"No problem. Umm . . ." Sango hesitated. "Well I had an interesting phone appointment with that guy I told you about yesterday."

"The one that groped you?" Kagome asked confused. It had been interesting? "How was it interesting?"

Sango didn't say anything for a minute. ". . . It's the first time I've been hit on over the phone. I mean don't get me wrong, he's immature pervert and he gets under my skin so easily, but I never lose my temper with a patient."

Kagome bit down on her lip as she tried to suppress a giggle. "Well Sango, it sounds like you feel a little too comfortable around him. Why else would you be able to get mad at him?"

"That doesn't make sense. He violated me. That's the only reason I'm so mad at him." Sango retorted.

Kagome shrugged her shoulder well aware that Sango couldn't see the action. "Yeah well he's not the first that's done that and you didn't drill that guy on personal boundaries."

"Because he was an old man! You don't yell at the elderly!"

Kagome laughed out loud at that. "Whatever makes you feel better Sango."

"Hmph." Sango expressed childishly. "I'll have you know that do have some control. I didn't go over to his house when he asked."

Kagome was shocked by this. "Sango, you didn't tell me he liked you like that." This was more serious than she thought.

"It's not like anything can happen. I'm his doctor. I could get fired if anything did happen." Sango sighed.

". . . Do _you_ like him like that?" Kagome was very anxious to hear her response. She didn't know how long Sango had gone between dates. Although she was right, she could get fired over this particular engagement.

"No! He's a pervert!" Kagome's smiled grew when she answered too quickly. She was just about to tease her about it when the door bell rang. She heard Ami shout that she'd get it in the background. "Was that what I thought it was?"

Kagome gulped. "Y-yeah. I guess I should get off now."

"Good luck Kagome. Call me when it's all over." Kagome told her she would as she hung up the phone. '_Well might as well get this over with.'_ She thought as she walked over and lifted Ami up into her arms before she could reach the doorknob. She took a deep breath to steady herself before she swung the door open.

* * *

_**AN:** I left this message in a previous chapter, but I want to make sure everyone has had a chance to read it._

___Here's the thing. There's one minor detail that I had originally posted that I'm not happy with. It doesn't flow well with the story plus it would make it weird later. Miroku's age sucks. If I keep him at 23 Sango would be about 7 years older and I just didn't want to work with that big of an age gap. So I'm moving his age up to 27. This way he's only 3 years younger. It's still a gap, but not nearly as bad as a 7 year difference. Nothing else is gonna change. He'll still be graduating in the spring and it won't effect his friendship with InuYasha. The only difference his age will make will be the type of degree he'll get. Instead of a bachelor degree he'll be recieving a doctorate. Don't worry he's not going to be a doctor. Hope you all understand. Thanks._

_And as always, let me know what you think!  
Dreamer6164_


	10. Family Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

_**AN:** Well, here's another chapter! It's not as long as the last couple have been, but its still got a decent length. I just thought that where it ended was a good enough place to stop. Well hope you all enjoy it. Oh and don't forget to review!_

**

* * *

******

Chapter Nine

_After six months of working at the hospital, Kagome had saved up enough money to rent out the little house down the street from the shrine. It wasn't anything fancy. The yard needed work and the house was in desperate need of a paint job, but it had two bedrooms. It was exactly what she needed. Ami would grow up having her own room and a place to call home._

_Kagome struggled as she carried the last box into the living room. She heaved a sigh when her arms went slack after placing the it on the floor. She proceeded to wipe the sweat that formed on her forehead on the back of her arm. It was mid-July and Kagome felt as if she were being boiled alive._

"_Is that everything, Sis?" Souta asked as he came out of the room that would soon belong to Ami. Kagome could tell that he had been working hard because his bangs were plastered to his forehead and he had a ring of sweat around the collar of his shirt, but she had a hunch that most of the sweat was from the summer heat._

"_I think so." Kagome looked around the box cluttered living room and sighed. "Now all that's left is unpacking it all."_

_Souta dusted off his hands causing a smacking sound. "Well, I'm sure you'll be able to handle that."_

_He looked as if he were about to dash through the front door, but his mother's presence stopped him. "Now Souta, we're here to help Kagome settle in. Not just bring in her stuff." she scolded him as she entered the house cradling a sleeping Ami in her arms. "It's a big burden to leave Kagome to unpack everything by herself. And I know I raised you better than that."_

_Souta groaned as he moved his gaze to Kagome and made a face. Kagome just smiled at him. "Don't worry Souta. It'll be over before you know it. Besides, I don't think we'll get around to all of it today." She placed her hands on her hips and studied the room again. "I think we should probably start with Ami's room. It'd be nice to have her cradle done by nightfall."_

"_Whatever." Souta sulked as he made his way back into the smaller bedroom. Kagome rolled her eyes at her mother. She smiled in return._

"_He's almost a teenager. It's normal for him to be moody." Kagome laughed as she continued. "It's true. You were the same way. And I guarantee that Ami will act that way too."_

_This stopped Kagome short. "Come on Mom. She's not even a year old yet. Do we really have to talk about her adolescent years?"_

_Her mother's smile never left her face. "Of course not. I was just making a point." She gazed down at her sleeping granddaughter in her arms. "It is strange to think about her being a teenager, isn't it."_

"_Way more than strange." Kagome replied as a loud crash came from the next room. Kagome swerved her head toward the bedroom as if trying to see through the wall shielding the commotion from her view. "I guess I better go help Souta before he makes a hole in my wall. Why don't you sit down for now, Mom? You can't really do much with Ami in your arms anyway."_

_Dr. Higurashi sighed. "I suppose your right." She slowly made her way over to the couch that was placed randomly in the middle of the congested room. Another crash came the bedroom. "Oh my. Go help that boy before he seriously hurts himself."_

_Kagome giggled as she made her way back to the bedroom. She poked her head inside and found Souta on the ground surrounded by pieces of the cradle. "Having trouble?"_

"_No." he replied as he tried to put two pieces together that simply didn't want to join. Kagome looked over at the discarded instructions, then rolled her eye. She walked over and picked them up._

"_Don't you think you should read the instructions?" Kagome skimmed through them and found a diagram that showed the pieces he wanted together were on opposite sides of each other. "Souta stop before you break something."_

_Souta laid down the pieces of wood in a huff. "Well, if I had some help maybe this would get done."_

_Kagome peered at him for a moment before sitting down on ground next to him. "Is something bothering you?"_

_He seemed to calm down after the question. "It's just that this house is so stuffy. It's hard to work in." Kagome had to agree. She herself felt like she was suffocating._

_She put her arm around his shoulders lightly so the extra weight wouldn't overheat him more than he already was. "You know we've worked in worse conditions before."_

"_Yeah, but that was different. At least when we got done with the yard work we knew that the air conditioner was going to be on at home--" He stopped short after that and sadden a bit. "Or, you know, Mom's house."_

_Kagome removed her arm and studied the sullen boy next to her. "Is that what you're upset about? That I'm moving out?" When he didn't answer, she knew that she had guessed correctly. "Souta, you know just cause I'm moving out doesn't mean that we'll never see each other again."_

"_I know," Souta said purposefully looking at anything but her. "but I just think that now that you have your own place you won't come to visit anymore. Because this would be your home now."_

"_Oh Souta." Kagome smiled to herself and replaced her arm around his shoulders. "No matter where I live I'll always be your sister. Even if I don't live with you anymore. And as far as my home goes . . . I think that as long as I'm surrounded by the people I love then it doesn't matter what house I'm in. I'll feel like I'm home because you, Mom, and Ami will be there."_

_Souta stayed quiet for a minute then cocked an eyebrow. "You are the corniness person I've ever known, Sis . . . but I can't say that I don't feel better." Kagome laughed and then pulled him into a bear hug. _

"_That's me! The corny guru!" Souta laughed along with his sister as he pried himself out of her arms. Kagome looked around at the room. Pieces of the unfinished crib were scattered on the floor. "I guess we should get started, huh?"_

_Souta rolled his eyes, but nonetheless started gathering pieces together. For the next twenty minutes Kagome gazed at the instructions and told him which pieces went with what. When they were finished, they both sighed in relief. Sweat covered their faces and backs. "I feel nasty." Kagome stated as she walked out of the room._

"_Me too." Souta followed suit, but instead of leaning up against the living room wall, as Kagome did, he plopped down on the couch next to his mother._

"_Are you two finally finished?" their mother asked with a smile. Ami still slept peacefully in her arms. "Do you think it's safe to lay her down in her crib?"_

_Souta gawked at his mother. "Don't you trust my handy work?"_

_Dr. Higurashi sifted Ami so that she could hold her in one arm, then shuffled Souta's hair. "Of course I do, Dear, I was just teasing." She carefully got up off the couch and strolled into the bedroom. Kagome walked up beside her with the beddings she intended to prepare the bed with. Dr. Higurashi waited patiently until her daughter finished before gently laying her sleeping granddaughter in her crib. "There you are Ami." she whispered._

_Once her mother stepped away from the crib Kagome leaned over and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Baby."_

"_Come on Sis. We've still got work to do." Souta told her as he gestured over to all the unopened boxes._

"_All right. Let's get this over with."_

_Souta grinned as he looked over at his mother. "Yeah and now that Ami's out of Mom's arms she can help as well."_

_Dr. Higurashi faked a shocked expression. "Don't you trust me to help out?"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "These boxes aren't gonna unpack themselves." She exited Ami's room and made her way over the boxes stacked in the middle of the living room. She heard her mother and brother come up beside her to help. As they always did._

* * *

Kagome greeted InuYasha with as much chivalry as she could muster. She wasn't going to look bad in front of her own child. "InuYasha, seems you were able to find the house just fine."

InuYasha nodded, noticing her strain to be polite. "Yes. It wasn't that difficult." He looked from Kagome to the bouncing child in her arms. All the nerves that had been building up on the way over seemed to melt away.

Ami out stretched her arms toward him. "InuYasha! You're here!" Kagome had a hard time trying to keep her in her arms. Eventually she gave in to her daughter's wants. InuYasha was more than shocked when he registered that Kagome was passing her over to him.

"Y-yeah. I'm here." he said as he secured her in his arms. He saw Kagome regard his movements carefully as if getting ready to caught Ami if he were to suddenly drop her. He tightened his grip on her slightly. "Did ya miss me?"

Ami nodded her head vigorously. "Yep." She reached up and petted one of his ears gently. "Mommy said you were coming over!"

InuYasha peered over at Kagome and lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? And what else did Mommy tell you?" Kagome also cocked and eyebrow at him.

"I told her that InuYasha was coming over and that he would be joining us for dinner if he planned on staying long." Kagome answered trying to sound animated. She silently hoped that InuYasha would get the message and not come right out and say that he was her father. She wanted to be able to help her daughter understand. To hold her hand as they broke the news to her.

By the way he kept getting called InuYasha instead of daddy it was clear to him that Ami had not yet been told. He decided he would play this by Kagome's rules. For now. "Well, I did plan on staying awhile so it looks like I'm joining you for dinner."

"Yea!" Ami squealed as she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him to her. "We're having Mac and Cheese!"

InuYasha laughed at how hyperactive she was. He looked back over at Kagome, who was watching the child intently. "I suppose she gets that from you?"

Kagome broke her gaze on her daughter and gave a tiny grin at the blithe expression on his face. She was about to comment on his assumptions, but noticed that they were still standing in the door way. "Why don't we move this inside." She stepped to the side and let InuYasha walk past her. "Besides, that's not all were having for dinner. I also have some hot dogs that I'm getting ready to boil."

"Oh hot dogs and macaroni and cheese. Sounds appetizing." InuYasha said as he set Ami on the ground next to him and smiled when she took his hand.

Kagome chose to ignore the loving look InuYasha gave Ami. Instead she knelt in front of her daughter and lightly tapped her on the nose. "Sweetie, why don't you go play with your dolls for a minute? Mommy wants to talk to InuYasha."

Ami looked from her mother up to InuYasha. He smiled warmly which caused a smile to form on her face as well. She let go of his hand. "Can I show InuYasha my dollies?"

"Why don't you go get them all. I'm sure he'd love to see them." The delight that glowed on Ami's face had Kagome fighting back laughter. It would take her awhile to gather all of her dolls together. Giving her enough time to tell InuYasha her game plan.

Ami took off toward her room as Kagome straightened up. She looked over at him as she tried to fight off the awkwardness that was sure to follow if she stayed quiet long enough. "So I was thinking we could tell her together." she said getting right to the point. "That way she'd be able to understand better."

InuYasha nodded following her reason. "Alright." He was grateful that she was even cooperating. Maybe her mother had been right. If he showed her that he had changed then she have no choice but to accept him as Ami's father. "When do you want us to tell her?"

"Well, I'd say as soon as she gets done introducing you to all of her dolls."

InuYasha's eyes widened. "Wow and here I thought that you were going to try and put this off as long as you could."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at his statement. "Oh believe me, by the time she gets done half the night will be gone."

InuYasha looked skeptically back at her. "Oh come on. She can't have that many dolls." As if on cue, Ami came running into the living room dragging behind her a wagon piled full with dolls. InuYasha's eyes went wide.

Kagome gave him a knowing smile. "Her grandmother spoils her rotten." A small laugh escaped her lips when he looked at the dolls uncertainly. She knew that this was probably a devious move on her part and that she should probably tell Ami to only introduce five dolls to InuYasha, but . . . Were was the fun in that? He was the one who wanted to know _so_ much about his daughter, wasn't he?

The next fifteen minutes went by faster than Kagome would have liked. She leaned against the wall and watched Ami introduce all of her dolls to InuYasha. He would take each one, as she introduced it to him, then set it on the arm of the couch. By the time the dolls ran out, InuYasha had them lined across the back of the couch, down the slope of the arm, and then gathered on top of the end table. "I must say that Annabel, Stacy, and Kim are my favorites." he said and pointed to each doll as he said its name. Kagome looked at him in shock. He had actually been listening?

Ami jumped up excitedly. "Mine too!" She picked up the doll known as Annabel and handed it to him. He took it and held it gently. "You can have her if you want."

"Oh I couldn't take one of your favorites." he said as he tried to hand it back to her.

She shoved his big hand with both of her tiny ones. "No. You keep her."

InuYasha smiled at her, then ruffled her hair. "Thanks, Kid. I'll be sure to take good care of her."

Kagome didn't know how to process the exchange between her daughter and InuYasha. It left her feeling weird. She loved that Ami and InuYasha were getting along, but . . . At the same time it left her feeling hurt. Hurt because he had left her. Left her alone to raise the very child that he sat smiling at. Was she not entitled to harbor a little resentment?

Ami let out a laugh, causing Kagome to focus on her. She could tell that her daughter was fond of InuYasha and she was sure that she would welcome him as her father. To her there was nothing to forgive. Her gaze moved from her daughter to InuYasha. He was watching her intensely. It took her a minute before she realized that he was trying to tell her that the time to tell the truth had presented itself.

She sighed as she made her way over to the couch to take a seat next to him. "Ami?" The little girl looked over at her mother expectantly. When Kagome patted her lap she immediately went over and climbed up onto her mother's lap. Kagome didn't know how to start. She pondered for a moment as she softly rubbed her daughter's ear and finally opted for getting right to the point. "InuYasha and I have something tell you, but we're afraid that you might not understand."

Ami tilted her head to the side as she looked her mother questionably. She didn't really comprehend what her mother was saying, but by her tone she could tell it was important. She looked over at InuYasha and he smiled and took her hand.

"You see Ami, I'm . . ." InuYasha trailed off and looked over at Kagome, as if he needed her permission to continue. Kagome gave her consent by nodding. ". . . I'm your father. . ."

Kagome watched as Ami blinked at InuYasha, letting the information sink in. Did she understand what they were telling her? "Do you understand Ami? InuYasha's your daddy." When Ami's innocent expression didn't change, Kagome was about to try to explain again, but the phone chose that moment to ring. She exhaled loudly as she got off the couch and set Ami down in her abandoned seat. "Excuse me."

This whole thing was proving harder than she thought. Though to be fair, she never thought she'd have to be in this position to begin with. As she answered the phone, she watched as Ami sat and stared at InuYasha in wonder. "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, hope this isn't a bad time or anything." Kagome recognized the voice right away. Kouga never failed to keep his word with her.

A smile crept onto Kagome's face. "Kouga! I didn't expect you to call until later tonight!" After the statement left her mouth she felt she had to clarify. "I mean, I'm glad you called now. Today's just not been my day."

She heard his hearty laugh through the receiver. "You sound like you're exhausted. Please tell me I've at least made the day brighter."

Kagome's smiled grew. "Of course. You've always known how to make my day better."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked back over at the still silent people in her living room. Ami slowly made her way onto InuYasha's lap and looked up at him. Kagome let the phone slide from her ear to rest on her shoulder. "You're my daddy?" Ami asked with her head still tilted to the side.

"Sure am Kid. Hope you don't mind." InuYasha replied not knowing how to make the situation work, but before he could do anything else he felt Ami snuggle into his chest.

"Daddy." she said with content. InuYasha's smile took up half his face. He tenderly rubbed Ami's arm and he couldn't help but feel just as content as his daughter.

"Kagome? . . . Kagome?" Kagome snapped out of her daze and wiped away the silent, lone tear, caused by emotions she couldn't name, off her face as she brought the phone back up to her ear.

"I'm still here. I just got a little distracted. What were you saying?" Kagome explained hoping her couldn't hear the raw emotions in her voice.

"I asked if you wanted to talk about your day." Kouga said uncertainly. ". . . Is Ami alright?"

Evidently he had heard her shaky voice. "Yes, Ami's just fine." Kagome said as she took in her daughter and InuYasha begin to play with her dolls. More tears pooled in her eyes. "Oh Kouga, I don't know what to think."

Kouga was silent for a moment before answering, "What's happened Kagome?"

Kagome took a deep breath to steady her voice. "InuYasha found out about Ami today. He's over now with her . . . and they're bonding . . . and I just feel like such a horrible person."

"He's there now?"

Kagome nodded and then felt foolish for doing it. "Yeah."

She heard him let out an irritated sigh. "Maybe I should come over. Just to make sure he doesn't do anything to upset you."

Kagome took a look over at the playing couple and knew that they didn't want nor need anyone to interrupt them. "No that's alright Kouga. He's on his best behavior, I promise." she told him as she tried to keep her emotions in check. "Besides, I think I owe them both this time together."

"You don't owe that asshole anything!" Kouga said loudly then calmed down a bit to ask, "How's Ami taking it?"

Kagome looked over at Ami and saw her laughing at whatever InuYasha was making his doll say. "She's happy. She was very fond of InuYasha even before she found out he was her father."

"I thought you said that he just found out that she was his daughter?" he asked confused.

"I did, but they had met before that. Briefly, but still. She latches onto people she feels comfortable around. He just happens to be one of them." she explained feeling drained. "Kouga I should probably get off of here. I still have dinner to cook."

"Alright Kagome." he said not really wanting to let her go. "Say what are you doing Saturday night?"

A sudden smile adorned her face. "Why? Did you have something in mind?"

Kouga's laugh left goosebumps on her arms, but in a good way. "Well, I was thinking that maybe you and I could maybe go out to dinner. That is, if you're free?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I'll have to check my date book." She stayed silent as she faked checking her schedule. "You're in luck 'cause I happened to be free."

"Great. Hopefully I'll talk to you before then, but if not, then I'll pick you up around seven."

"Wonderful." she said with a laugh. "And I hope we talk before then too."

"Night Kagome. Tell Ami night for me as well." he said and she was about to tell him goodbye, but he cut her off. "And Kagome? Don't let him get to you, alright? He's not worth your tears."

Her happy smile drastically turned into a sad one. "Thanks Kouga and don't worry, I won't. Goodnight." She hung up the phone but didn't move from the spot she seemed to be rooted to. What a day. And it wasn't even over yet.

InuYasha and Ami were still playing with her dolls, so, not wanting to impose on their moment, decided that it was time to start making dinner. When in the kitchen, Kagome grabbed the package of hot dogs out of the refrigerator. She set the package on the counter then filled a saucepan with water. She then placed it on the burner and switched the dial to five. As she waited for the water to start to boil, she opened the package of hot dogs and placed them on a paper plate. When that was completed, she picked up the pile of bills on her counter and skimmed through them.

Bills, bills, and more bills. Everything was about money. She was lucky she could afford everything she owned. If it hadn't been for her mother she'd still be working two, maybe three, jobs. At least she had a decent one now. One that showed how much of a worker she was. One to be proud of.

The little pops of bottles told Kagome that the water was ready. She picked up the plate and tilted it so that all the hot dogs rolled off and into the water. Letting the hot dogs settle, she grabbed three bags of instant macaroni and cheese. Kagome ripped them open and then poured them into three separate bowls. She filled them with a forth cup of water then placed them in the microwave for a minute and thirty seconds each. By the time they were all done, the hot dogs looked rip enough to fish out.

For hers and Ami's she cut up pieces of hot dog and stirred them into the macaroni and cheese. She left InuYasha's hot dog on a plate next to his bowl. She wasn't sure if he like the delicacy she had prepared.

After placing plenty of napkins in the middle of the table, she made her way into the living room. She calmed her raging nerves as she walked up beside the playing pair. "Um, dinner's ready you two."

They both looked up, but it was Ami who made the first move. "Yea! Mac and cheese!" She jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Kagome was about to follow her when InuYasha stopped her.

"Hey Kagome, is everything all right?" he asked. When she gave him a confused look he continued. "You took awhile on the phone. Is everything all right?"

Maybe she was acting a little standoffish, but it was only because she didn't want him to see the emotion roller coaster this whole event had put her through. "Nothing's wrong. It was just a friend checking in on me."

InuYasha regarded her for a moment before shrugging his shoulder and following his daughter into the kitchen. Kagome sighed then entered the kitchen. She sat down across from InuYasha and next to Ami. She looked at InuYasha as he cocked an eyebrow at her. "What? Am I not special enough to have my hot dog mashed up with my macaroni and cheese?"

Kagome gapped at him before answering. "I didn't know if you liked it like that. I'm sure you're capable of cutting up your own food. Or do you need Mommy's help?" She had added the last part as a joke, but the smirk he sent her way had her thinking that he hadn't taken as one.

"Actually I think I _do _need Mommy's help." he said as he smirk grew.

She started at him incredibly. "You're joking right?" When he shook his head, a laugh made its way from her throat. "I'm not cutting up your food. You're a grown man. Do it yourself."

"But Mommy, you said you'd do it." InuYasha attempted to pout, but he couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "Please Mommy, I really need your help."

"Mommy help Daddy." Ami added her two cents as she observed the two of them.

Kagome sighed in frustration. "Give me your food." He laughed as he slid the bowl and plate towards her. She rolled her eyes as she quickly cut up the meat and then carelessly stirred it in with the macaroni. "Here." she said as she slid it back over to him.

"Thanks Kagome." He then proceeded to dig into his food. Kagome shook her head as he and Ami ate. She looked down at hers and wished for something more appetizing. She played with her food for a moment before bringing up a cluster of noodles and a piece of hot dog to her mouth. She suddenly knew why the others were shoveling it down. If you scoped it in fast enough, you wouldn't be able to taste it.

She looked at the occupants of the table and realized this was the very scene she had dreamed about when she had first found out she had been pregnant. Sitting at the dinner table, taking walks in the park, just doing things together. Those dreams were bittersweet now. She didn't want to think about what this would mean later on. Right now it didn't matter if they looked like a family. Because what they really were was the farthest thing from it.

She shook her head causing the thoughts to go to the back of her mind and finished off her food. When the other two were finished she gathered the dishes and placed them in the sink. InuYasha picked up Ami and set her on his hip. He looked at her expectantly. She realized that he was waiting for her to give them something to do. "Umm, do you want to watch a movie?"

InuYasha shrugged his shoulder. "Sure why not." Ami got excited and started chanting 'Little Mermaid'. Kagome put the tape in and half way through it, Ami was out like a light.

Kagome looked over at her, asleep on InuYasha's lap, and smiled. "She's had a big day." As she gazed at Ami she could feel InuYasha's gaze on her. She looked up at him. "What?"

He was silent before answering. "I'm sorry. For everything. For leaving you and letting you go through all of this alone." His voice was just a whisper, but Kagome heard every word. "I know it doesn't make up for what I did, but I want you to know that I am sorry."

His gaze never left hers throughout his apology. Needless to say, Kagome was speechless for a minute or two. ". . . I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you yet."

He nodded slightly as he looked down at the sleeping child on his lap. "Can I keep visiting with her?"

"It'd be selfish of me to keep her away from you now. She knows you're her father so she's gonna want to see more of you anyway." she said softly.

He nodded again then shifted her in his arms. "Well, guess it's her bedtime." Kagome stood up with him and lead him to Ami's bedroom. She waited by the doorway as he laid her down and then hesitantly kissed her on the forehead. She was sure he whispered something to her, but Kagome was too far away to hear it. He walked back over to her and smiled sheepishly at her. "Thanks for letting me into her life."

Kagome could only nod as he walked past her. She knew that it was time for him to leave so she decided to walk him to his car.

The walk was silent, but just before he got into his car he turned toward her. "Kagome," he began as he leaned forward. Kagome's eyes widened.

"InuY--"

He kissed the very corner of her mouth, then pulled away. "Goodnight." Then he got into his car, started the engine, pulled out of her driveway, and drove away.

"Goodnight InuYasha." she whispered in a daze. After a moment of standing there looking like an idiot. She shook her head and made her way back inside to call Sango and her fill her in on the father/daughter development. Though she would be sure to leave out what had just happened. No need to dwell on things that didn't mean anything. Right?

* * *

_Let me know what you thought. It's definitely heating up. Now that everyone knows. I can finally make some head way on this story. And I can tell you it's going to get interesting._

_Until next time,  
Dreamer6164_


	11. Confrontation

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

_**AN:** Yea! It's finally up! Bear with me on this guys. I promise to go back and edit later, but right now I'm in a hurry. Just ignore the mistakes for now._

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Kouga fiddled with his keys as he stared at the clock. He had been tempted to call Kagome back last night, but the tone of her voice when she'd told him not to worry had changed his mind. Maybe he better check up on her at the hospital today. Just to make sure everything was okay. There was no telling what that bastard was up to and he'd be damned if he thought that Kouga was just going to sit back and take it.

He ran a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes. He didn't know why he was on edge. It couldn't be because Kagome past lover was back. That wouldn't make sense. Kagome was over that asshole. She had even started dating _him_. So why did he feel as if he were going to lose her?

With an effort, he tore his eyes away from the clock and let himself sink down into the comforts of his couch. He picked up this TV remote and started flipping through channels, hoping that the measly distraction could keep his mind off of a certain raven-haired beauty. His attempt went in vain.

He couldn't get her off of his mind. He had had the same problem in high school, but back then he hadn't had the guts to ask her out and because of that the bastard had bet him to it. He wasn't about to let that happen again. Kagome would be his girl. He knew he could love and treat her better than the mutt could on his best day.

Kouga pushed himself off his couch and made his into his kitchen. A good breakfast would do him good. He put a frying pan on the stove and turned the heat to five. He then went over to his refrigerator and grabbed a carton of eggs. He pulled two from the box and cracked them on the side of the frying pan. After spilling the contents out of the egg, he proceeded to fry the sunny-side-up looking egg.

A few minutes later, Kouga was flipping his eggs out of the pan with a spatula. He grabbed the salt and pepper shakers out of his cabinet then went over to sit down at his table. Adding just the right about of salt and pepper to his eggs, he broke open both yokes and started eating his mediocre breakfast.

When finished with the eggs, he brought his plate to the sink and washed it off. He placed it in the sink and let out a sigh as he leaned against it. Maybe he would pay her a visit at the hospital. Around lunch time so he wouldn't get in her way.

He nodded to himself as he thought about his visit more. He could wait a couple of hours. He'd even suggest that Ami come eat with them as well. A smile lit his face as he pictured the perfect lunch. Just a couple more hours.

* * *

"Mommy, is Daddy going to be here?" Ami asked bouncing in her mother's grip as she clung to the doll her father had left the night before. Kagome rolled her eyes at the same question she had been asking the whole ride to the hospital.

"Yes Sweetie. Daddy will be here. He's probably even waiting for you." She walked through the main door and wasn't surprised to see that she had assumed right. InuYasha stood waiting in the lobby with obvious delight spread across his features. "See Ami, what'd I tell you. There's Daddy now."

"Daddy!" Kagome's grip on her daughter tightened as it became increasingly difficult to keep hold of her. InuYasha smiled as he walked over to greet them.

"How's my girl?" he asked as he gently took Ami out of Kagome's arms. She laughed loudly as she hugged her father welcomingly.

"You left your dolly Daddy." She drew back and showed the evidence of his crime.

InuYasha took the doll out of her hand and playfully hit his forehead. "So that's where that went! I looked and looked but I couldn't find it"

Ami laughed again. "Silly, you left her at my house." InuYasha tapped her on the nose playfully.

"It's a good thing you're on top of things." he said then quickly glanced over at Kagome, who was watching the exchange with an unreadable expression. "So, do you want to spend the day with Daddy?"

Kagome saw Ami's eyes widen with excitement and felt something twist inside of her. Why did it bother her that they seemed to being getting along so well? He _was_ her father so she should be supporting the relationship that they were beginning to form, but she couldn't suppress the feeling of reluctance at the thought of having to share her daughter's attention.

"Kagome?" He pulled her from her thoughts. "Do you mind if Ami tags along with me today?"

"Please Mommy?" Kagome caved when she saw the puppy dog eyes her daughter was giving her. It would be easier for her to spend time with him then it would be for her to go and check on her in the nursery. She'd have to deal with the rumors on her own time though.

"Alight, Ami." she said as she moved her focus onto InuYasha tell he that he had better keep a good eye on her when she noticed that he was already walking away.

"Thanks Kagome. See you at lunch." he yelled over his shoulder. Kagome gaped after him wondering where he found the nerve to just walk away from her.

She stood in the middle of the hallway hoping that her silent glares would somehow make there way to him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You seem to be handing this whole situation very well."

Kagome turned to find Sango giving her a sarcastic look. "I'm just not use to sharing Ami's attention. That's all." She would get use to InuYasha and Ami wanting to see each other. Or so she hoped.

Sango smiled at her and then playfully rolled her eyes. "I think something else is bothering you. Something that's eating away at your conscience." Kagome gave her incredulous look. "Maybe your feeling guilty for keeping InuYasha out of Ami's life? You're seeing how good he is with her and you're second guessing your decision."

Kagome stared at her for a long moment. That couldn't be true. She had made the decision for Ami. It was the best decision she could have made, but . . . looking at the way they behaved around each other . . . was it truly as good a decision as she had first thought? She shook brushed her uncertainties away and replied, "I'm not second guessing anything. It's just as I said. I don't like the idea of sharing Ami."

Sango nodded then gave her a questioning look. "Hey, have you even clocked in yet?" Kagome's eyes widened at her question.

"No! Oh my gosh!" she yelled as she ran to the front desk. She swiped her work card but it was already too late. "I'm two minutes late. I hope I don't get written up for this."

Sango gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Kagome. I shouldn't have bothered you until you were done with everything."

Kagome let out a sigh and then gave Sango a frustrated look. "No, it's mine. I should of swiped my card as soon as I walked in the door." Kagome's eyes wandered down the hall that InuYasha and Ami had gone down and began to feel anxious. Was he watching her carefully? She did have a tendency to wonder off. She looked back over to Sango. "I guess I should get to work."

"Alright. See ya later today then." Sango said as Kagome waved then strode down the hallway.

* * *

InuYasha walked into Dr. Higurashi's office wanting his assignment for the day. She looked up surprised to see him with her granddaughter. "Oh InuYasha, Ami."

"Grandma!" Ami shouted. "Look! Look! InuYasha's my daddy!"

The smile came automatically to both Dr. Higurashi and InuYasha's faces. "I see. I see." Her focus moved over to InuYasha, who looked very close to having a sheepish grin. "It looks like everything has worked out for you InuYasha."

He slightly tilted his head to side and squinted his eyes in thought. "Almost everything." His mind briefly wandered onto the mother of his child and then he shook his head to try to get his thoughts on the right track. "So, what do you have planned for me today?"

Dr. Higurashi studied him for a moment, then smiled. "Today you will be interacting with a few patients." She then continued to explain to him that he would be setting them into their rooms and doing mostly what a nurse would do. But it would just be a social experience that would befitting factor for him.

"Would it be alright if Ami was present with me?" he asked formally with a hopeful expression. Ami perked up at the sound of her name.

"I don't mind as long as you think you can handle doing both your job and watching her." InuYasha's genuine smile made it hard for Dr. Higurashi to contain a laugh. "Have fun you two."

"Oh, don't you worry about that." InuYasha said and then said his goodbyes. He then made his way over to the clinic area of the hospital. "You'll have fun watching Daddy work, right?" he asked Ami as he walked up to the check-in counter.

Ami moved her gaze from the nurse behind the counter over to her father and her innocent face turned into a beaming one. "Yes! I like being with Daddy!"

InuYasha felt his shoulders relax. He hadn't realized that he had been nervous about whether or not Ami wanted to spend time with him. He was glad to know that it was an unnecessary worry. "Good."

"InuYasha, I didn't know you knew Ami." InuYasha's attention was drawn to his name. He recognized the nurse from his first day here. He searched his mind for her name and, after a few seconds, Ayame was what was processed. "You know, you two do look alike. Are you related?"

"Actually Ayame, Ami's my daughter." InuYasha felt Ami bounce in his arms at her name. He looked down at her and noticed she was smiling at the nurse.

"Ayame, Ayame!" she said excitedly.

Ayame wasn't paying attention to the eager child in InuYasha's grasp because as the news sank in so did the meaning. "Y-you're the two-timing scum that left Kagome?" She felt short of breath. This was huge. How could Kagome stand to be near him? Or near Ami for that matter? This must have been hell for Kagome.

Something inside of InuYasha jolted and it had him groaning inwardly. "Yeah. That would be me." he said in a hushed tone.

"Ayame, Ayame!" Ami called getting a little upset that she was being ignored.

The nurse studied InuYasha a little longer before looking over at the girl in his arms with a smile. "Hello Ami. How are you today?"

The little girl let out a giggle and then shyly snuggled into InuYasha's side. "Fine. I'm with my Daddy." she squeaked.

Ayame's once easy smile turned hard as she briefly glanced back up at InuYasha. "Yes, I see that."

InuYasha swallowed the lump in his throat. "Well, I'd better get to work. Don't want to get a jeopardize my internship." He readjusted Ami on his hip as he made his way behind the desk and grabbed the folder, that held the next patient's information, out of the tray. Quickly scanning the name on the file before looking at the nearly empty clinic. "Ichi Miro?" he called and patiently waited for the unidentified patient.

A small elderly woman slowly rose out of her chair and then, just as slowly, made her way over to him. He led her to the first private room on the left. After allowing her to enter first he shut door. He put Ami down on the rolling stool next to the sink and then turned to look at the woman, who was already on the observation table. InuYasha watched her cast Ami uncertain looks. "Don't worry. She won't be in her long. She's my daughter." He still couldn't get over that wonderful fact. "She's only staying in here as long as I am."

The woman smiled. "Oh I don't mind. She's seems very well behaved for her age." Her voice was weathered by her age. "You're doing a great job raising her."

Another jolt went through InuYasha. He looked at the woman and felt himself sigh. "Thanks, but her mother's done most of the work."

Ichi laughed. "Modesty is very flattering. I bet your wife would love to hear you talk about her like that." InuYasha blinked in a stunned stupor. When Dr. Higurashi said patient interacting, he hadn't expected to get the guilt trip.

InuYasha gave her a weak smile, but didn't bother to correct her. It was none of her business anyway. He proceeded to open her file and take a look at what he was dealing with. "So, you think you have rheumatoid arthritis."

"Well," she began as she raised her hand up and slowly flexed it. "my joints are killing me and I'm so stiff when I wake up in the mornings or sit for long periods of time. I'm not exactly sure what I have, but my son advised me to see a doctor."

He 'hmm' in agreement and then wrote down her complaints. "Well, let's take your blood pressure." He wrapped the arm band around her upper arm and then turn the machine on. As the machine hummed to life, Ami stood up.

"Daddy, what's that?" InuYasha smiled at her and then explained that it was going to help them figure out how fast her blood was going. She stared at the machine in wonder. "Can I try it next?"

"How about you try it when Daddy doesn't have a patient?" She nodded excitedly. The machine dinged and InuYasha moved his attention back to the band around her arm. After taking it off, he read her pressure. "One nineteen over eighty-three. It's normal." Ichi nodded. "Well, Dr. Michuri will be in here shortly." He stuck out his hand to Ami and she took it willingly.

"Bye Ms. Lady!" she waved as she was towed out the door and Ichi waved back.

They continued this routine for the next couple of hours and InuYasha did make good on his promise. Ami squirmed the whole time the band was on her arm making her blood pressure come out as error, but InuYasha told that it was the best results he'd ever seen. He was having a wonderful time with his daughter, but that didn't stop his mind from wandering onto her mother, who was really the reason for Ami's wonderful behavior.

* * *

_InuYasha couldn't help but smirk when he heard Kagome moan as he started placing open-mouthed kisses up and down her neck. He gently pressed her up against his bedroom wall. Applying pressure to all the right places._

"_Inu-InuYasha . . ." he heard her pant which only made his smirk become even cockier, but it left just as fast as it had grown when Kagome finished her sentence. "We-we have to s-stop."_

_Instead of pulling away, InuYasha switched to the other side of her neck. "Why?" he breathed against her skin. He felt her shiver and his grin returned._

_Kagome didn't reply for awhile, fully lost in his ministrations. InuYasha smirked, entirely aware of his effect on her. Though his satisfaction was short-lived when Kagome finally answered his question._

"_Because . . ." She seemed to hesitate. ". . . I just can't." With more strength than InuYasha gave her credit for, she pushed him off of her and strode across the room. Putting distance between them. "I'm sorry InuYasha. I just can't do this. I'm not ready."_

_InuYasha growled and fought back the urge to take out some sexual tension on the wall. They had been dating for two months and he was getting tired of waiting. "Then when the hell do you think you will be?" he asked hotly. _

_He watched her look away as if ashamed of something. "I don't know." She looked around his room. He watched as her gaze lingered on some of the posters of rock bands he had hung up on the walls. He knew his room was messy. He had clothing scattered everywhere, but at the moment he really didn't care. Finally she replied, still avoiding his seething gaze. ". . . I just always pictured my first time to be on my wedding night."_

_InuYasha snorted. "That's a horrible cliché." Kagome blushed, but nonetheless looked over at him and glared._

"_I don't care!" she all but shouted. "I think it's romantic to wait for the man you love. To know that you'll be able to give yourself fully to him . . ." She trailed off when InuYasha started to advance towards her. "Wait--" She backed up against the wall she had been standing next to and, before she could dash to the side, he firmly planted his hands on the wall on both sides of her head. She was trapped._

_He slowly leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "I bet I could change your mind. I bet I could have you on my bed begging for me by the time the night's through." He pressed himself up against her again and felt her sag into him. He smirked as he trailed his kisses down her jaw line._

"_Please don't." She whimpered causing InuYasha to growl as he harshly pulled away from her. He watched disgustedly as she slid down the length of the wall to the floor and threw her arms around her knees. She pulled them closer and then nestled her head against them. _

_This time he didn't even bother to control himself. He brought his fist back then violently slammed it into his wall. Plaster fell to the floor as he heard Kagome let out a gasp. "This is ridiculous! I'm tired of playing this stupid game. Why don't you get over your little prudish self?"_

_Kagome let out a sniffle. "I'm sorry." she said as she gathered herself off the ground and ducked her head. She timidly brought her hand up to wipe off the steady flow of tears that were running down her cheeks as she made her way toward his bedroom door. _

_InuYasha froze. She was crying. He had made her cry. A small part wanted to shrug it off and let her leave, but a bigger part of him was crushed. He quickly blocked her way and grimaced when she turned her face away from him. "Kagome . . . I didn't . . ."_

"_It's okay." she said, still not looking at him. "I just want to go home."_

_InuYasha extended a hand toward her and then halfway he let it drop. He didn't want her to leave. Not like this. "Kagome," he started again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I didn't mean it." She let out another sniffle. "I won't force you do this. I won't even pressure you anymore."_

_She looked up and met his gaze. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks blotchy, but the only thing that bothered InuYasha about the picture was that it had happened because of him. He brought his hand up again and this time actually cupped her cheek, brushing away some of the tears on her face. "Really?"_

_He nodded. "We'll do this when you're ready. I can only hope for that much." He offered her a small smile. She briefly looked down and then smiled up at him. "Just don't cry anymore."_

_She nodded and brushed off the other side of her face. "Okay. Thank you InuYasha. For understanding."_

_He shrugged his shoulder. "It's nothing." He looked at her and then brought his hand down to take hers. He then quickly kissed her on the cheek. "You wanna go watch a movie?"_

_She let out a giggle. "Yeah. Why not." They made their way out of his room and towards the living room. _

* * *

Slowly making her way into the cafeteria, Kagome slumped down into the nearest chair in exhaustion. Between doing her job and worrying about Ami the stress was getting to her. She was contemplating on getting in line to get her cup of coffee but the thought process was interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Kagome!" She turned to see who was calling and was surprised to see Kouga walking toward her with a bouquet of daisies.

"Oh Kouga!" she said as she shot out of her chair with more energy than she thought she had. "What are you doing here?" The smile on her face so big she thought if she kept it there it would start to hurt.

"Thought I'd join you for lunch." He walked up to her and took her into his arms and was happy that she wrapped hers around him as well. "I've missed you." he whispered into her hair.

She sighed as she leaned into him. "I'm missed you too." They stood there just holding each other for a few moments before Kouga leaned away a gave her a tender look. Kagome felt her knees grow weak when she realized his face was moving closer to hers.

When their lips touched, Kagome felt her heartbeat quicken. It was amazing how Kouga's kiss could erase everything that had been troubling her. She loved the oblivious bliss. Kouga pressed his lips more firmly against hers and was just about to silently ask permission for his tongue's entrance when any angry voice interjected, "What the hell is this?"

Kagome pulled back from Kouga suddenly and came face to face will a very pissed off InuYasha. "Kouga!" Ami cried out as she ran to give him a hug.

"Hello Ami." Before he reached down to bring her up into his arms, he passed the bouquet of dasies to Kagome. She thanked him quietly, never taking her eyes off InuYasha. "How's Fuzzy doing?"

Ami giggled. "Fuzzy is good." She brought her arms around Kouga's neck and gave him a bear hug.

"What the hell is this?" InuYasha asked again, feeling a little hurt how Ami had left her side for the man who was kissing her mother. He moved his glare over to the man, who was now holding his daughter, and realization hit him. Kouga Henge. The same Kouga Henge from high school. Well wasn't this convenient. He refocused back over at Kagome.

"InuYasha you remember Kouga Henge." His glare hardened. "He's my boyfriend. I guess I forgot to mention it to you. Not that it was any of your business."

"None of my business?" InuYasha was livid. "How is this none of my business? If he has any influence on my daughter then it's damn well my business!"

"Hey Muttface, stop badgering Kagome. She doesn't need to take your crap." He'd meant to say something a little more provocative than crap, but with Ami in his arms, he decided against it.

InuYasha sent a menacing growl in his direction. "Shove off Wolf!" Kouga narrowed his gaze and then lowered Ami to the floor.

"You wanna fight Mutt?" he sneered. Kagome's eyes widened. Oh no they weren't. They would not cause a scene in the middle of the cafeteria.

She walked over to InuYasha and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Can I talk to you?" she whispered fiercely then turned back to Kouga. "We'll be right back, watch Ami for me. Kay?" Kouga wouldn't have let her go if weren't for the angelic smile she gave him. He nodded dumbly and then watched her drag InuYasha out of the cafeteria.

When they were out of Kouga's sight, she let out her frustration. "What is the matter with you?"

"The matter with me? I'll tell you what the matter with is! It's that stinking wolf!" he growled. "How can you be with him? You have a daughter!"

Kagome felt her anger growing steadily inside her. "Just because I have a daughter does not mean I can't have a love life! And for your information, Kouga is very good with Ami. And with me!"

"Feh, like I care how he treats you." he scoffed. He crossed his arms over his chest, his glare never leaving her face. After a few minutes of scowling at each other, InuYasha added, "I don't want Ami around him."

Kagome stared at him, her emotions in between surprise and disgust. "You have no control over who I bring into Ami's life and you won't dictate it either. Kouga is a great guy. He treats Ami like she was his own and that's more than I can say for some of the men I've dated. So why don't you back off."

"I'm her father. I should have a saw in who can be around her and who can't. And I don't want that bastard anywhere near Ami!" Kagome shook her head angrily and then took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, but Kouga is going to be apart of Ami's life so long as I'm dating him." she replied and saw InuYasha peer at her.

"Then I guess you'll have to leave him."

Kagome was on the verge of pulling her hair out. "You have no right to say that! Just get over yourself and leave my business alone!" she yelled then turned around and stomped back into the cafeteria where Kouga and Ami where waiting for her.

InuYasha watched her leave and was about to go after her, but he could tell that he was too rallied up. He didn't want to be like this in front of Ami. So instead he went to get some fresh air.

"Stupid Kagome." he muttered to himself. He hated to admit it, but he knew that he had only reacted the way he did because he had saw her kissing Kouga. Did that mean he was jealous?

It had surprised him to see her with another man, but had he honestly thought that she'd never move on? That she'd never want to be with someone? Yes he did. He knew it was selfish, but this was Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. The girl that he had been in love with. So much in love with that it had scared him. Back then he hadn't known what to do with such strong feelings. So he'd turned to another, hoping that it would prove that he didn't need her and at first it didn't work. That had unnerved him to no end, but once he trained himself not to think about her, it got easier.

It had been a stupid move, but he had truly thought that it was the only way. Now he wished he'd done things differently. Now he'd have to watch her be with someone else.

But he'd always be apart of her life. They shared something that was much more precious to him than anything in the world. Their daughter. Ami.

* * *

The rest of the day had rushed by in a blur after her encounter with InuYasha. She'd stayed and had lunch with Kouga and then dropped Ami off with the nurses since she wasn't going to wait around for her father to pick her up. Now she was walking hand and hand with her daughter out to her car.

She heaved a sigh as reached into the pocket of her scrubs and pulled out her car keys. Her car was across the parking lot, but the walk to it today felt strange. "Kagome! Wait!"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that her mind was playing tricks on her, but when Ami yelled, "Daddy!" she knew that it was no hallucination.

He was beside them faster than she'd of liked. "What do you want InuYasha?"

"I was wanting to know if I could burrow Ami for the night." he asked and he saw Kagome tense. "I'd like to show her my place. Besides, you probably like a night to yourself." He'd thrown the last part in there to help sell the deal, but Kagome wasn't buying.

"No."

InuYasha gaped at her. "Why not?"

Kagome turned on him like an angry cat. "Because I don't know if you're place is safe and I don't trust you with her." The last part really hurt InuYasha and it took a lot of will power not to show it.

"You trusted me with her today." If she didn't trust him with her then why had she let her come with him?

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Because there were other people around you. If you take her home no one will be there to supervise you."

"You think I'm going to hurt her!" He glared at her. "I would never harm her. She's my daughter!"

"Fathers hurt their daughters all the time!" Throughout their fruitless arguing, something shinny caught Ami's attention. Her eyes widened and she slipped her hand out of her mothers. Making sure that both of her parents weren't paying attention, she went out into the middle of the aisle. The penny reflected off the bright sun and Ami couldn't wait to hold it in her hands.

Suddenly there was a honking noise and InuYasha and Kagome were pulled out of their argument to be put in complete horror. A car, that was going much too fast to be in a parking lot, had turned down the aisle and wasn't going to have enough time to break without hitting the little girl. "Ami!" Kagome shouted as she pushed herself toward her too-shocked-to move daughter, but she knew, with a heaving heart, that she wouldn't make it in time.

She felt something zoom past her, but was too horrorstruck to comprehend what it was. She fell to knees on the payment when the car screeched by. Her poor baby! Tears welled up in her eyes. Why had this happened? How could she have let this happen to her baby? Sobs racked her body. What a horrible mother she was! "Mommy!" Kagome looked in the direction the sound had come from and was in awe at what she saw.

InuYasha was holding her little girl in his arms. She looked to be completely unharmed. He put her on the ground as she could rush over to her mother. "Mommy!" She collided with her mother's chest and cried.

Kagome shook herself out of her trance and grabbed Ami's shoulders. "Ami Takahashi don't you ever scare Mommy like that again! Do you hear me! Never again!" Ami had tears running down her face, but she could tell by the tone in her mother's voice that she was in trouble.

"I-I'm sorry Mommy." Kagome brought her into a tight hug. She looked up at InuYasha, who was watching the scene, and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you InuYasha." She stood up with Ami still in her arms. He nodded in understanding and tenderly petted Ami's head. His heart still hadn't started working properly. The car had been too close. He had feared for half a second that he wouldn't get to her in time, but once they were safely on the other side he felt lighter than air. He had just gotten his adrenaline under control when he'd heard her call Ami by his last name.

He stared at her thoughtfully. "You gave her my name." he said quietly. She stared back for a moment before nodding slowly. He smiled. It made him feel good inside. Just the simple name tacked onto his daughter's. He sighed as he kissed Ami on the head. He wouldn't push her any further today. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He made to turn around but Kagome stopped him.

"Wait InuYasha." she said in a strained voice. "Do you still want Ami to stay with you tonight?" Thought he was shocked, he nodded. "I think after what you just did, you deserve her. I'll survive one night without her."

"Really?" Kagome nodded with a slight smile. His eyes lit up. He pulled her into a hug, easily fitting his arms around both her and Ami. "Thank you." Kagome didn't know why but she felt safe in his arms. But maybe if was just her shock wearing off.

She owed InuYasha this. She'd get through the night. Somehow.

* * *

_**AN:** Well, there you have it. The much awaited next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it._

_Leave a review,  
**Dreamer6164**_

_**Important:**  
A recent review has brought my attention to a typo in this story. Nothing too big, but nothing too small either. It has to do with Ami's age. If InuYasha and Kagome had broken up three years ago then Ami would only be turning three in December. As it is I have no desire what so ever to knock Ami's age down. So instead of InuYasha and Kagome not seeing each other for three years, it will now be four. This will have no other bearing on the story. I just want to make sure everyone has a chance to adjust to the fact that it's been four years. Not three. Sorry for my mistake. Hope everyone understands.  
**Dreamer6164**_


	12. Minor Crisis

**AN:** _This is not a joke. This is the next chapter of Cheating Fate. I'm sorry it took me so long to write it, and I guess I could give you excuses, but I'm sure that you've all heard them from someone else. So I'm just going to tell you I was busy. Thats' all you really the only way to describe what I've been up to. So go ahead and read. I know you're all skimming this author's not anyway. _

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Ami. Happy birthday to you." Kagome, Souta, and Dr. Higurashi sang to the newly year old baby in the high chair. Kagome gazed at her daughter, feeling emotions she couldn't describe. She couldn't believe that one year ago she had given birth to this wonderful miracle. _

_Dr. Higurashi placed the tiny birthday cake in front of the big eyed toddler. As soon as the cake was settled, Ami let out a coo and then brought her hands down to finger her prize. Kagome laughed as she snapped a picture, and then another when her daughter brought a fistful of cake to her mouth. _

_When the cake had been devoured and the disposable camera was out of film, Kagome picked up her desert covered baby and walked over to the sink. Ami definitely needed a bath. She balanced her on her hip as she turned on the faucet. She was just about to check the water to see if it was warm when her mother stopped her. "Wait Kagome." Kagome turned to her mother, and just as she had her in her sights, Ami took her hand and smashed her sticky palm to Kagome's face. The whole right side of Kagome's face was covered in cake, and, before she could process what had happened, a bright flash went off. Her mother had hidden an extra camera. _

"_That'll be a keeper." Souta said appreciatively with a huge grin on his face. _

_Kagome playfully scowled at the both of them then rolled her eyes. Their answering laughter made her sigh as she looked at her daughter, who had her head cocked to the side as she looked at her curiously. "What? Does Mommy look silly?" she cooed, then smiled. She moved her attention back to the task at hand and checked the water, that had warmed up considerably. Kagome placed Ami on the counter and started under dressing the one-year-old. She had some difficulty getting Ami to work her arms through the sleeves of her shirt, but once that was taken care of the rest came off easily. "There we go. In to the water now." She lifted Ami up and then placed her in the sink._

_Ami splashed around in the water, quite enjoying herself, and Kagome couldn't help but smile along with her. Kagome's mother took pictures as Kagome shampooed her hair. When the bath was finished, Kagome lifted Ami out of the water and placed her back on the counter. She turned for a moment to retrieve a towel, when water began to be sprayed everywhere. She quickly turned back around to find her daughter shaking the water off like a dog, which considering her bloodline wasn't far from the truth. Kagome's mother started taking pictures of the incident._

_When Ami stopped shaking, she looked over at her mother as if waiting for what was next. Kagome could only stare at her daughter in shock, silently wondering if what had just happened was a good or bad thing. Souta broke the silence. "Wow! That was awesome! Put her back in the water! I want to see that again!"_

"_Shut up, Souta." Kagome said as she wrapped her daughter in a soft blue towel. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen InuYasha do what Ami just did before, it was just a different experience seeing her daughter do it. Was it normal at her age for her to know how to do that? And if not, then where did she learn it? It must have been an instinct of hers. She looked to her mother for advice. "Mom . . . Do you think this is normal? For her age?"_

_Her mother cocked her head to the side as if trying to figure out the right thing to say. "I think that it's probably normal, but I won't pretend to be a dog demon expert." She smiled at her daughter to reassure her and then took Ami out of her arms. She walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed an outfit Ami had just received for her birthday. After putting it on Ami, Kagome watched as her mother took a picture of the freshly dressed one-year-old. "Doesn't she look gorgeous, Kagome?"_

"_She always looks gorgeous." Kagome said offhandedly as she gazed at her daughter, still fretting about the incident. "Do you really think it's normal for her do be doing that yet? I mean, she is only a year old." Even though Dr. Higurashi tried to hide her face as she rolled her eyes, Kagome saw her do it anyway. "Mom! I'm serious!"_

_Her mother gave her a sympathetic look. "Sweetheart, I'm sure that she's maturing at a normal pace. You shouldn't worry so much. You aren't doing anything wrong. Everything will work out."_

_Kagome nodded, hoping that her mother's words would sooth her mind, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't help thinking that if InuYasha had stuck around she would have been able to ask him if her progress was normal. As it was, that wasn't the case and she had no choice but to trust her mother._

* * *

Kagome was on her hands and knees scrubbing InuYasha's kitchen floor. She wouldn't even have to be down here if he'd just owned a mop, she thought to herself bitterly. She couldn't believe how much dust had settled around the baseboard. Had he never heard of dusting?

InuYasha was leaning against the counter, watching Kagome scrub. He had offered to help, but she just rolled her eyes and went right on cleaning. Maybe he better offer her something to drink. Wouldn't want to seem like a bad provider. He walked over to his refrigerator and opened the door. He was about to grab a bottle of water when he heard Kagome exclaim, "You have got to be kidding me!" He turned around to find her staring in his direction with an incredulous look.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you not know how to throw anything away?" She heaved herself up off the floor, then made her way over to stand next to him. "Look at this. It's a mess and it smells like something in there should have been thrown away weeks ago." Kagome let out a sigh. "Guess the bathroom will have to wait. This looks like it needs immediate attention."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. Why were women so picky about things? The fridge wasn't even that bad. It wasn't bothering him or his roommate. He decided to grab a few bottles of water before Kagome found something wrong with them. He put one of the bottles on the counter near the fridge. He'd offer it to her later, before she moved on to the bathroom.

He unscrewed the lid of his water and then took a sip. After quenching his thirst and screwing the cap back on, he looked over into the living room. His roommate, Miroku, was sitting on the couch watching Ami jump off the arm chair and then roll around on the ground. InuYasha smirked to himself. He had been hesitant on introducing Kagome to Miroku. He had feared that he'd come home to find a party in full swing and then have Kagome just turn around and walk away, but that hadn't been the case.

When InuYasha had led Kagome over to the couch to introduce the two, Miroku acted like the gentleman that he rarely was. When Kagome blushed at one of his comments and looked away, Miroku had winked at InuYasha as if to say he was on his best behavior. InuYasha had appreciated it greatly. Especially considering it was on short notice.

Introducing Ami had been a little harder. Though she was normally good with strangers, Miroku's cast scared Ami and so she hid behind Kagome's legs until Miroku grabbed a marker off the end table and offered it to her. Once Ami was allowed to draw on the cast, she was perfectly content.

Ami jumped up off the ground and ran the couple of steps over to Miroku. "Watch me Miroku! Watch me!" She pronounced his name with difficultly and it came out like Merku.

"Alright, I'm watching." Miroku told her with patience. InuYasha was slightly amazed. He had never seen his friend around children and it came as a surprise to him that Miroku was a natural with them. He really had done his homework.

Ami went down on all fours then tumbled forward. She ended up on her bottom before she turned around eagerly for Miroku's response. As she was facing him, Miroku started clapping. It was evidently the response she wanted because she started clapping and giggling too.

InuYasha couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched her do more tumbles. She was such a ball of energy, he wondered if she crashed just as hard. "Word to the wise InuYasha," He turned to see Kagome watching him watch Ami. He gave her a questioning look to signal for her to continue. "try not to give her too much sugar. If you think she's hyper now . . . well let's just say you wouldn't know what to do with her."

InuYasha chuckled as he rolled his water bottle between his hands. "Does she ever stop?"

"Oh yeah." InuYasha watched as she went down memory lane. "One minute she'll be playing with her dolls and then the next she'll be conked out on the floor. Silly little thing wears herself out."

InuYasha stood quietly for a second or two before his demeanor changed. He loudly, but not forcefully, put his water bottle on the table and said, "Alright, so no sugar, unless I want her running around my apartment all night, is there anything else I should know?"

Kagome racked her brains for anything that he should know, but when someone dealt with someone else's needs like it was second nature it was hard to pinpoint exactly what they were. "Let's see. You know that her bedtime is at eight o'clock, but if you don't feed her sugar she should fall asleep where ever she's at regardless. Hmm, just make sure she's not getting into anything she shouldn't. Like chemicals under the sink, so I advice you to put those someplace else." She stopped for a moment to look at the cabinet under the sink uncertainly. "Scratch that. I'll do that myself, but do watch her."

"I wasn't going to let her go unsupervised." InuYasha replied in a condescending way, then he lightened up. "Anything else?"

"Yeah actually," Kagome said as if it had suddenly dawned on her. "What exactly do you plan on feeding her for dinner?"

InuYasha suddenly became perplexed. He brought his hand up to scratch behind his head. "Actually I was hopping you'd already fed her."

Kagome squinted at him. "InuYasha we got here a half an hour after you did and that was only because I threw her things into her bag. When did you think I had time to make her dinner? I'm not wonder woman."

InuYasha looked down at the ground then up at her again. "Aren't you?" His eyes held such an intense look that Kagome forgot what she was getting frazzled about in the first place. He looked away when she didn't say anything. "So what do you think she should eat?"

Kagome blinked as she tired to clear her head. "Umm, well I think I saw some jelly in there. Do you have bread and peanut butter?" she asked musingly.

He smirked. "Are you kidding? Miroku and I are two bachelors in college, we practically live on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Kagome smiled along with him as she shook her head.

"That should be fine for her dinner." She looked over at her daughter, who was now jumping up and down in the arm chair. "Ami! Stop that before you get hurt!" Ami looked at her mother with wide eyes before she slowly sat back down in the chair. "That's better. Besides, that's no way to act in Daddy's house."

Ami's bottom lip quivered. "Sorry Mommy." Kagome let out a sigh as she smiled over at her daughter and then rolled her eyes over at InuYasha, who had never seen Kagome even attempt to raise her voice at her daughter. Over all she could tell that he was shocked and slightly awed by her ability to issue her authorization so effectively. Even if it didn't work out quite as nicely every time.

"Anyway," Kagome said when the two of them just stood there for a couple of seconds. "I still have some more cleaning to do before I leave. I think I'll tackle the bathroom now."

Miroku let out a snort. "Good luck." he called as she made her way back to the tiny bathroom.

Kagome felt a little uneasy as she turned on the light. It was a simple layout. One sink with a tiny medicine cabinet/mirror hanging above it, a toilet with the seat up, and a cramped looking shower with a blue curtain that looked to be as old as her mother. What made the sight so much worse was that it looked as if it had never been cleaned. Dirty laundry littered the floor, the waste basket was overflowing, and a fine layer of hair covered the sink. Probably the aftermath from multiple shavings. Kagome let out another sigh. She might as well get a move on. Who knew how long it was going to take to scrub this room down.

After a half hour of rinsing the sink out, carrying dirty laundry to the laundry room, and scrubbing just about everything, Kagome wiped her brow. All that was left was taking out the trash. She went over to pick up the trash can, and when she saw what was laying on top she let out a loud shriek.

"Kagome?" InuYasha called from the living room. "Are you alright?"

Kagome ground her teeth together as she marched out into the living room still carrying the trash can. "What is this?" she asked as she thrust the can in his direction.

InuYasha peered into the overflowing waste basket and then lifted an eyebrow at her. "It looks like a condom. A used one." He was looking at Kagome like she was loosing it. "I know you've seen one before so I don't know why you're making such a big deal about it."

Kagome was livid. "Of course I've seen one before!" she half shouted, "And you want to know what the big deal is? I'm leaving my daughter over here in your supervision and I know _she's_ never seen one before! I don't want her going and seeing stuff that she doesn't need to be seeing. So let me ask you this, are you planning on having anyone over while she's here?"

It took a second to comprehend what Kagome was getting at, but when it did hit him it was like a bucket of cold water being poured over his head. "Of course I'm not! And that's not even mine!" he shouted back as he pointed at the trash can.

"Oh right, like I'm supposed to believe that! You haven't changed one bit." With that said, she stormed over to the main trash can and dumped the articles out of the little one into it. "I can't believe you were going to parade women around in front of our daughter."

InuYasha felt his blood boil. How could she assume things like that when he'd been on his best behavior ever since they came back into each others lives? Couldn't she see that he _was_ changing? Hell, he could even see the differences. Why couldn't she? His anger was controlling his movements now. He walked up to her, as she continued to empty the trashcan with her back to him, grabbed arm and turned her around to face him. "That's rich coming from you." he hissed at her. "Considering you've been parading men in front of her since before she can probably remember. I bet she wonders when I'll just not be around anymore."

Kagome went to smack him, but he caught her hand in the process. So she opted for insulting him instead. "You're a pigheaded jackass and I know you'll never change. Never."

InuYasha glared at her and was about to affront her right back when a small voice interrupted him. "Mommy, what's a condom?" Both adults looked down at their three-year-old daughter, who had just asked about condoms.

Kagome pulled her hand out of InuYasha's grip and then kneeled in front of Ami. She rubbed Ami's arms as she contemplated what to say. "Sweetie . . . " She trailed off. What could she possibly say? Despite her pride, she looked up at the man she was just fighting with and asked him with her eyes to help her out.

He stood there without moving for a moment and then sighed. He slowly knelt next to Kagome and attempted to smooth out this rough patch. "Ami," He stopped and considered telling her the truth and then he thought he'd better stretch it. "a condom is . . . kinda like a pocket. You can put things in it and then it protects whatever's inside, but only once. Although, sometimes it breaks and when that happens the condom's no good anymore so you have to throw it away." As Ami cocked her head to the side, InuYasha briefly glanced over at Kagome then back at Ami. "Do you understand?"

Ami blinked innocently than replied, "Is that why you and Mommy were fighting? Cause Mommy gets mad at me when I break things too."

Miroku, who had been holding in his laughter up until this point, couldn't help but let his amusement be known. InuYasha held back to urge to pummel the man who had gotten him in so much trouble in the first place. Instead, he pursed his lips and begrudgingly answered, "Yes, that's why Mommy and I were fighting." He knew that by saying that, he was basically submitting to Kagome. And although he hated to do that, he didn't want to corrupt his daughter over something as stupid as claiming a condom.

A bright smile adorned Ami's face. She leaned in to whisper in her father's ear. "Say sorry. Mommy always stops being mad and give kisses then." She leaned away and then ran back into the living room giggling.

InuYasha was frozen in place for a second after Ami had left and was only brought out of his stupor when he heard Kagome ask curiously, "What did she say?" He shook his head with a smile and looked over at her.

As he took in her appearance and proximity, he knew the anger he felt for her only moments ago had vanished. There was something about Kagome. She could bring out the strongest emotions in him. Anger, guilt, self-doubt, . . . happiness. He smiled at her, and then shook his head as he got up off the floor. "Nothing. Nothing important anyway." He stuck out his hand to help her up.

She gratefully took it, and, with his help, got up off the ground as well. "Thanks for patching that up." she said as she smoothed out her scrubs. She looked over at Ami to see her lying on the ground watching TV. Miroku had changed the channel to Sesame Street. It was the one show that could capture Ami's attention fervently.

"No problem." Kagome's eyes flickered back over to InuYasha. He wasn't looking at her, but she could tell that the praise slightly embarrassed him. Although, she couldn't understand the reason behind his self-consciousness. Usually he was overconfident, and it startled Kagome to see him act so vulnerable. The next sentence he spoke also had her pondering his thought process. "Look, I'm sorry about . . . what you found in the trash and I agree that it's a big deal. Ami's too young to be seeing or knowing about that kind of thing, and I'll make sure that there aren't anymore laying around."

Kagome stared at him in shock. Was he actually apologizing? She could count on one hand the amount of times that had happened, but this was the first one that hadn't been about something major. Sure it was a big deal, but Ami didn't even know what sex was. To her it was just a word. A word that she, as of yet, hadn't asked about. Kagome's shock melted into confusion. Maybe she had been wrong about InuYasha. Maybe he was changing. "Okay." She looked down at the bathroom trash can. She was thankful for the excuse to leave and clear her head. "Umm, I should really go and put this back."

She picked up the trash can and headed back into the bathroom. After inspecting it once to make sure she didn't miss anything, she turned off the light and walked out into the hallway. She looked to her left and saw that a door was wide open. She felt herself sigh, she had to go and shut it so Ami couldn't wander any place she wasn't supposed to be. Especially places Kagome hadn't cleaned.

With her hand on the handle, Kagome started to close the door, but stopped when she recognized the room's arrangement. Posters covered the walls, but instead of bands like it had been in his bedroom back home, they were posters of medical related things. It was comical in a way. Kagome never would have guess that InuYasha would have taken his interest in medicine so far. She was proud of him. She was about to walk out of the room when a worn-looking book on his nightstand caught her eye.

She walked over to it and read the title. Fatherhood by Bill Cosby was what it read. She was surprised by how far he was into it. He was already halfway done. A small smile adorned her face. He was actually taking this father thing seriously. She couldn't help but wonder if it was because time had passed and he had matured some or if he'd have acted this way from the beginning. A part of her believed the first, but the other part of her wasn't so sure. How would she know? She hadn't ever told him.

The light suddenly came on with a "Kagome?" and she spun around with wide eyes. InuYasha stood in the door way staring at her with confusion. "What are you doing in here?"

"I-I-I . . . I didn't mean to impose." She stuttered as she quickly made her way out of his room. She could feel the blush on her cheeks, but she couldn't decipher why she was so embarrassed to begin with. It wasn't like she wasn't allowed in there. Although, she couldn't shake the intimacy of being in one's room without their permission. No matter the reason. It was wrong. Especially if that room belonged to your ex-lover.

InuYasha closed his bedroom door and then went after Kagome. Why was she acting so skittish? It wasn't like he was mad that she had been in his room. There wasn't anything in there that he was hiding. So why was she acting like she went through his underwear drawer? "Kagome?"

She was leaning against the kitchen counter and she had her face in her right hand. Great, now he was going to chew her out for going into his room. "InuYasha, if you're going to give me a lecture could we please go in the other room."

Lecture? What was she talking about? InuYasha looked at her with a confused expression. Why did she look like she'd done something terrible? . . . Did she think he was mad because he found her snooping around in his room? Because if she did, she was nuts. He didn't care. He had nothing to hide. He took in her distressed form and an irresistible scheme popped into his head. He hardened his expression. "We don't have to go anywhere. Just make sure you stay out of my room from now on." he said with as much fake nastiness as he could without breaking into a smile.

She looked up in alarm. Was he seriously going to get bent out of shape over her going into his room. Sure she expected a lecture, but not hatred. "What?"

"You heard me. I don't want you in my room. It's the one place in the house where you're stench hasn't gotten to yet." He was biting back a smile at this point and he was pretty sure she could see through his ruse now.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. Was that a smirk trying to escape his imprudently placed façade? "Is that so? Well, then I better go fix that." With that said, Kagome sprinted around InuYasha and made off toward his room.

InuYasha was startled for moment before the smirk he was trying to keep off his face became full-fledged. With a startling leap, he starting pursuing her.

Miroku turned on the couch to see what all the ruckus was about, but only got a glimpse of InuYasha's hair flailing out behind him. "What are you crazy kids doing back there?"

Ami looked away from the television for a brief second to figure out what all the commotion was about, before deciding it wasn't important enough to divert her from her show. "Mommy and Daddy are playing." she said to Miroku. "They be tired real fast." She'd heard her mother say that last part about her countless times and it brought her great joy to be about to say about her mother now.

Miroku just chuckled. "I'm sure they will." Then he went back to watching Sesame Street since there was nothing else he was capable of doing.

Kagome quickly shut the bedroom door as she let out a laugh. She felt InuYasha ram into the door from the other side, and she was momentarily pushed away from the door. She held her guard smoothing though and felt adrenaline pump through her veins. What was he going to do once he got in here? She obviously hadn't thought this through. There was no way she could hold her own with him pounding on the door like he was. He would make his way through eventually and when he did, . . . she had no idea what would happen.

"Kagome, you can't keep this up. So, why don't you let me in before I break down my door." Kagome, in spite of herself, smiled at his attempt to persuade her. Like she was that big of an idiot to just open the door.

"No, I don't think I will. I'm quiet comfortable right here. Thanks though." She held back the laugh when she heard him use a playful growl. She was about to go for the lock when InuYasha rammed into the door again. Thwarting her plan before she could get close. She went to try again, but once more he rammed into the door.

InuYasha smirked to himself. It would be all too easy for him to just plow the door down. Kagome didn't have enough muscle strength to out do him. He figured he'd keep this up for another three or four strikes and then he'd barge on in.

Kagome felt his attacks becoming more urgent. She felt her heart rate speed up as she registered that he was about to get through. So when the attacks stopped for a brief moment, she knew that this was the final blow. Being the cleverer of the two, Kagome stepped away from the door just as InuYasha burst through it, and, expecting resistance and having too much speed, went right on bursting through until his bed stopped him with a complaining groan.

Kagome took in his position. His arms were sprawled across the bed, in an attempt to stop himself, and his feet dangled off the end. His face was hidden in the blanket. Kagome couldn't keep the laugh contained. Her knees gave out on her as her laughter consumed her.

InuYasha's ears twitched at the sound. He grumbled under his breath about plans backfiring, and then pushed himself off his bed. He looked down at Kagome, who was still in a full fit of giggles, and rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that funny." he objected as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome reached up and wiped a lone tear from the corner of her eye. "Oh it was that funny. You just don't know, cause you didn't see yourself."

He rolled his eyes once again before he reached out and grabbed her elbow to pull her to her feet. The action caught her off guard and, as soon as she was on her feet, all sense of fun left her ambiance. Her shocked eyes met his deep amber ones. She became incredibly aware of his hand on her elbow. And that was just plain wrong. "Umm . . . I should probably be heading home." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know you want to spend time with Ami before she has to go to bed. . . . And I've got some things at home I need to get done too."

His eyes didn't leave hers as he took in her excuse to leave. A part of him wanted to yell out and tell her not to go, but he let his hand drop anyway. "Alright. If you have things to do, then . . . you should probably . . . get going." The words came slow and trough, as if he thought just prolonging his speech would make the moment last longer or at least convince her to stay.

"Yeah." She turned away from him to clear her head and then, realizing that they were still standing in his room, blushed. "I guess I'll talk to later tonight, right? I mean, you'll have Ami call me before she goes to bed?"

"Of course." She didn't turn to look at him. So she nodded to confirm that she understood. Then she walked out of his room and back into the living room, where Ami and Miroku were finishing up Sesame Street. "Ami, Mommy's leaving."

Ami took her time looking away from the television screen, and when she did she looked as if she didn't comprehend what her mother had said. "Why? We stay at Daddy's."

Kagome smiled uneasily. "You are sweetie. Mommy has to go home." Ami let the realization sink in before she started to get upset.

"No! Mommy has to stay here!" she yelled as she jumped off the floor and ran over to wrap her arms around her mother's leg. "Mommy stay too!"

Kagome sighed as she knelt down to look at her daughter better. "Ami," she cooed, "you get to stay here with Daddy and Miroku. You won't even know I'm gone. You'll be having too much fun." Tears started falling from Ami's eyes as her cries increased.

"No, no, no! Mommy stay here too!" She tried to move out of her mother's range so she could throw herself on the ground, but Kagome grabbed her arms before she could.

"Ami, listen to me. Mommy can't stay. Daddy wants to spend time with you. Only you." Kagome could see that her words meant nothing to the crying child, so she hardened her voice a bit. "Ami, you agreed to spend the night over her. Do you want to hurt Daddy's feelings by just going back home?"

Ami shook her head feverishly. "I want Mommy to stay too!" Big, fat tears were spilling over the rims of her eyes now.

Kagome's heart broke as she thought about leaving her daughter, but it was going to happen sooner or later so they both might as well get use to it. "Ami, you'll see Mommy in the morning. Daddy'll bring you to work with him and then you can tell Mommy all about what the two of you did. Mommy's even going to talk to you tonight on the phone before you go to bed."

Ami wiped the tears off her face. She didn't want her mother to leave, but she didn't want to make her father sad either, but she did like to talk on the phone. "Promise?"

Kagome smiled. "Would Mommy break a promise to you?" Kagome leaned in to give her daughter an Eskimo kiss. Ami smiled shyly back, and then Kagome kissed her on the cheek. Kagome gave her a long hug before she stood up.

InuYasha had watched the whole exchange. He loved watching Kagome interact with Ami. It amazed him each and every time and he couldn't help but wonder if he would every be that good with her. Kagome turned to look at him. "I guess you probably need to leave." he said with a resigned sigh.

She nodded. "I'll just put those chemicals up before I do though." She briskly walked over to the sink and bent to take the assortment of chemicals out. Then she proceeded to put them in an empty cabinet above the stove.

Kagome sighed as she walked over to the kitchen chair and took her purse off from where it was hanging. "Don't forget to call me." she told him before going over and kissing Ami on top of head. Tears started welling up in her eyes again and Kagome knew if she didn't leave now she wouldn't be able to. She turned toward the door, opened it, turned to them, one last time, and waved, and then walked out the door.

Tears spilled from her own eyes as she leaned against the closed door, but she willed herself not to break down completely until she was in the confines of her own house. After taking a shaky breath, she made her way over to her car. This would be the first night that she would ever be separated from her daughter and the separation had more of an affect on her than she ever thought possible. Sure she had known it would be hard, but not this hard. She had to force herself to keep driving, because every second of the car ride that wasn't filled with Ami's bubbly voice made her want to turn around and get her. Unfortunately, every second made her feel this way.

She pulled into her driveway and, out of habit, opened up the back door to let Ami out. She didn't stop herself until it was too late. Emptiness filled her insides. She wasn't whole without her baby.

Kagome gently shut the door and then made her way into her house. She flipped on the light switch and silence was what met her. It was eerie and she regretted thinking that she had to sleep in the too quiet house by herself.

With a sigh, she walked into the kitchen to make herself a small supper. She opened the pantry door and took out a cup of ramen noodles. It was a fast and simple dinner, and she didn't really want to think about what she doing tonight. She just wanted to stay busy.

While the noodles cooked, Kagome busied herself with the dirty dishes that had been left from breakfast. She didn't even bother with the dishwasher. She washed them by hand just for the prospect of doing something.

Her noodles were done by the time she finished the dishes. She ate quietly and she didn't let her mind wander. After finishing the noodles, throwing away the trash, and washing her utensil, she decided that watching TV wouldn't hurt her.

Flipping through the channels, Kagome tried to think of the positive. She would be able to watch whatever was on in peace. She wouldn't have to worry about Ami getting into anything and having to tell her to keep it down so she could hear what was being said. Yes, this was a night of relaxation. Not about being sad. It was her night off, so to speak.

Kagome stopped on a channel that looked promising. It was a black and white movie about a woman's husband going off to war. It was at the scene where he was getting deported. The woman was in tears and kept babbling about never seeing him again. The movie continued in the same dramatic format.

Kagome watched with greedy attentiveness as the woman made dinner in her empty house, much like she had done, but was interrupted by someone knocking on her door. The woman was startled, not expecting someone at such a late hour. The confusion quickly turned into horror as she recognized the mailman holding a letter with regret spread across his face. Tears instantly started streaming down the woman's face as she started shouting at the mailman. Saying things like "No, no!" and "It's not true!"

Tears were also falling from Kagome's eyes. She wasn't sure if it were from the movie or if her own emotions were finally coming out, but nonetheless, she let them fall freely.

The movie only got worse. Kagome watched with an aching heart, as the woman planned her husband's funeral. At the memorial service, she was approached by a solider. He told her that he had been in her husband's platoon and that he was sorry for her loss. The woman proceeded to nod. Everyone had said they were sorry for her. But the man continued. He pulled out a bundle of letters and the woman recognized her husband's handwriting immediately.

As it turned out, the letters were addressed to her. The solider said that her husband never got the chance to mail them and he happened to have stumbled across them. With tears still streaming down her face, the woman gratefully accepted the letters from the solider. She started reading at first, but then an overtone of her husband's voice picked up where she left off.

Her husband's letter went on to tell her how much he loved and missed her, which only had Kagome crying harder. The movie went on to show the woman coming to peace with her husband's death. Not fully over it, but the letters were a little piece of closure that she hadn't had before.

When the movie was over, Kagome's emotions were still running high. She wiped her tears away, but didn't bother to change the channel. The television host announced that this was the Letter Special. Kagome didn't think much of it until P.S. I Love You came on.

Kagome hadn't heard a lot about the movie, but she did hear that it had gotten good ratings. So she decided to watch it. Twenty minutes into it, she regretted not changing the channel. It was a love story which involved another husband dying and leaving behind letters for his widowed wife.

Kagome was to into the story to change stations now. By the middle of the movie, with tears still falling from her eyes, the phone rang. Kagome was startled by the harsh ring and, before answering, she grabbed a tissue out of the Kleenex box on the end table. "Hello?" she said with a sniffle.

"Kagome?" InuYasha's voice asked in a confused tone.

"Y-yeah." she said and then looked at the clock. It was already eight o'clock. "Oh, wow, uh . . . is Ami doing alright?" Tears still evident in her voice.

InuYasha was silent. "Yeah, she's fine. . . . Are _you_ okay?"

Maybe it was his concern for her or maybe it was because the woman had just gotten another letter from her deceased husband, but she suddenly broke down. "He's d-dead! And then he left hmm ehhh ahh." Her sentence went into babbling.

InuYasha's voice suddenly went serious. "Who's dead, Kagome? Are you hurt?"

Kagome shook her head violently and then felt foolish for doing so. "N-no, I'm--" Again she was cut off by her own sobs again.

"Kagome, don't go anywhere. I'll be over there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone before Kagome could stop him. She stared at the phone, as the dial tone monotonously rang, until the operator came on and told her how to place a call. Was he seriously coming over?

As the knowledge hit her, she realized that she was sitting on her couch watching sad moves with tears pouring out of her eyes. She was acting like one of those mothers who suffered from postpartum depression. Before she could get up and fix her appearance, InuYasha was pounding on the door. She looked at the clock again. He had gotten over there way too fast for someone who lived a good ten minutes away.

"Kagome, open up!" InuYasha shouted. Kagome wiped the remaining tears away and took a deep breath before she got up and went to answer the door.

As the door opened, InuYasha couldn't help but give her the once over. He had to make sure she was in once piece. After making sure no blood was visible, he actually took in her puffy face. A slight jolt of anxiety made its way through him. He didn't want to see her upset. The tears he could smell in the air were something he could brush off if he tried, but he couldn't escape the evidence of her tear-stained face. "Kagome? What's going on?"

Kagome took a shaky breath. "I'm fine." she sniffled as she dabbed at her eyes again.

"But you said someone died! Damn it Kagome, this isn't a joke!" he yelled out of frustration.

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Someone did die, but it was only a movie, InuYasha. I'm a little emotional right now. That's all."

InuYasha stared at her for a moment, trying to comprehend what she had said. She had only been watching a movie. She was _crying _because of some stupid movie. "You're kidding, right?" InuYasha could feel some anger building somewhere inside him, but it was overshadowed by the relief he felt. She was crying because of a movie, but at least she was safe.

Kagome let out a strangled laugh. "No." she gave him a poor excuse of a smile, and then continued. "I was feeling a little pitiful and a couple of really sad movies were on. They just seemed to match my mood was all."

"So I basically came over here for nothing?" He shook his head in disbelief. What an anticlimactic evening this was turning out to be. "Why did I even come out here then?"

Kagome's tears were drying up fast. "I never asked you to come here. You did that on your own." It was then that she realized that something wasn't right. If she was here by herself and he was here without anyone, then where was Ami? "Who's watching Ami? Please tell me you didn't leave her with _Miroku_!" She was suddenly panicked. She even went as far as to start putting her shoes on before he stopped her.

"No, she's in the car fast asleep. Calm down."

"You left her in the car!" she yelled as she pushed past him. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to her? Someone could have walked right up to the car and kidnapped her!"

InuYasha was right on her heels. "Kagome, I have very sensitive hearing, if you don't remember. No one was going to sneak up and steal her."

She didn't stop to listen to him. Instead she went on the next worst thing that could have happened. "Then what about carbon monoxide poisoning? I can see you left the car running. Did you even stop to consider that?"

"Kagome would you stop overreacting. She wasn't in the car but for three minutes by herself. She's fine." he said as she wrenched open his back car door. He reached over and stopped her before she could disturb her. She whorled around and glared at him, so he lifted both his hand in surrender. "I'll bring her inside and put her in her bed. There's no point and bringing her back to my place. She's already asleep."

Kagome let her shoulders relax. If Ami was sleeping safely in her own bed, then she could at least let InuYasha carry her there. "Alright, but gently. I don't' know if she's soundly asleep yet."

"I know how to carry a sleeping child." he grunted as he maneuvered around Kagome to get in reach of his daughter. He unbuckled her newly installed buster seat quickly, and then eased her out into the cool night air. Ami didn't stir as InuYasha towed her inside.

Kagome hurried ahead of him into Ami's room to pull back the covers so that he could lay her down faster. Once she was tucked in, Kagome sat on the edge of the bed and gently pushed back Ami's bangs. She was glad her daughter was home safely.

She felt InuYasha walk up beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and whispered, "Let her sleep. She'll still be here in the morning." Kagome nodded as she leaned down and kissed Ami on the forehead. InuYasha followed suit, and then they both walked out of the room. Kagome quietly shut the door behind her.

InuYasha and Kagome stood silently outside their daughter's room. InuYasha awkwardly cleared his throat after a minute or so. "So, do you want to finish that movie?" he asked, and then suddenly felt like it sounded like he was inviting himself over without intending to do so. "I mean, I could leave so you could get back to it."

Kagome started at him for another moment before she slowly replied, "You could watch it with me. If you want to, that is."

InuYasha only nodded. She grabbed his hand, out of gratitude, and led him to the couch. They sat a good cushion length apart at first, but as the movie dragged on and Kagome began to cry again the distance disappeared.

Kagome cried on InuYasha's shoulder as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. They were both caught up in the movie, unaware of exactly how close they were to each other. As the end credits finally starting flying across the screen, Kagome buried her face into his shoulder. "That was a bittersweet movie. I liked it though."

He snorted. "You would." She pulled away from him to unconvincingly glare up at him. InuYasha wasn't even affected by her poor attempt, but what did affect him was her tear streaked face. Even though he hadn't caused them, he still didn't like to see them on her face. He lifted his hand and softly brushed the tears off her face. The gesture seemed to cause more to form. "What is it?"

She shook her head out of embarrassment. "You know how I told you that I wasn't ready to forgive you?" He nodded and she continued. "Well, I'm still not ready exactly, . . . but I think I might be ready to start forgiving you."

InuYasha was shocked beyond words. Whatever he had thought she was going to say, it hadn't been that. "Really?"

She nodded as more tears fell from her eyes. "You're a really good Daddy for being so new at it." As her statement hung in the air, Kagome began to feel lethargic. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She lightly let her head fall onto his chest.

". . . I know why you didn't." he whispered, as he resumed to run his fingers through her hair. "And I don't blame you for it. It's not like you didn't try either."

Kagome slightly shook her head. "Doesn't matter. I should have . . . tried . . . harder . . ." InuYasha listened harder to see if she'd say more, but after that all he heard were her light snores. He chuckled to himself as he let his head rest on the top of the couch. With contentment settling around him, he let himself fall asleep as well.

InuYasha was awoken the next morning by a kink in his neck. He lifted his head slowly, so not to irritate it further. He momentarily wondered why his neck felt that way, but was cut short when he felt Kagome stir against him. He looked down at her confused for a minute, and then the memories of the night before hit him.

InuYasha let out an almost silent sigh. He wasn't a hundred percent sure how Kagome would react when she woke up and he wasn't looking forward to finding out either, but with one look at the clock he knew he had to wake her. "Kagome." he said in a coarse voice as he gently shook her shoulder.

She groaned, but didn't wake. InuYasha rolled his eyes and repeated what he'd just done. This time when she groaned it was slowly followed by her opening her eyes. "What? I'm sleeping."

Although InuYasha was surprised by her nonviolent reaction, he still knew the time for sleeping had passed. "Come on, Kagome, we're going to be late for work if you don't get up."

The word work had pulled Kagome out of her stupor. She jumped up off the couch, and then franticly started running toward Ami's room. All the while yelling, "Oh my gosh! Why didn't you wake me up sooner! I can't be late!"

The next ten minutes involved a cranky Ami and a frenzied Kagome. By the time Ami started complaining about being hungry, Kagome still hadn't gotten clean work scrubs on. She roughly took the cereal box out of the pantry, but before she could do anything more, InuYasha snatched it out of her hands. "Go get ready. I'll take care of breakfast." It wasn't like he had any spare clothes here anyway.

After another ten minutes of Kagome getting dressed and Ami and InuYasha enjoying a nice breakfast, they were ready to leave. Kagome grabbed her keys off the counter, but InuYasha just shook his head. "I'll drive."

Kagome looked at him in confusion. "Don't worry about it. I can drive." she said anxiously as she tried to push past him.

He shook his head again. All the more determined to hold his ground. "You're too stressed to drive, plus I think you need to relax. Maybe if I drive you can calm down."

Kagome pondered this for a moment until she sighed in defeat. "Fine. You can drive, but please try to make it there on time. I really can't be late again." InuYasha just smiled as he picked Ami up and then led Kagome out the door.

"We'll make it." he said egotistically. As he sped off down the road, he couldn't help but think that things were going to change between him and Kagome. Maybe not all at one time, but gradually. Whether it was for the better or the worse, he wasn't sure. But change was definitely on the horizon.

* * *

_**AN:** I know I probably have no right to ask for reviews after so many months of not updating, but I'd really like them! So I'm going to ask anyway. Will you please review? Pretty please? Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I'll be starting the next chapter soon._

_**~Dreamer6164~**_


	13. Tempus Fugit

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Translation: **_Tempus Fugit_ - Commonly mistranslated as "time flies". It it actually translated to "time flees". Which is kinda the same thing. But whatever. As you can probably guess, this chapter as something to do with time. So just to warn you now, I've fastforwarded a bit, but I'm sure you'll like it just the same.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

Kouga laughed contentedly as he held Kagome's hand. They had just spent a wonderful evening dining at Shojin Ryori, and then they had decided on going for a stroll in Shinjuku park. It had been an expensive meal, but Kouga thought it was worth every cent, and the stroll was going great as well.

"Kagome, this has been a magnificent night. In fact, we could have skipped the meal and went straight here, and it still would have been perfect." Kouga commented as they passed a luxurious looking apple tree.

Kagome smiled lazily. "Yes, we could have skipped dinner. It was way too expensive. I don't like you spending so much money on me. It makes me feel petty." Kouga squeezed her hand, and his smile grew when she laid her head on his shoulder. Kagome continued speaking, but it was in almost a whisper now. "Can you believe that we've been together for twelve weeks? It doesn't seem like time as flown that quickly."

Kouga nodded slightly. "I also can't believe summer's ending. It seems like it just started." He scanned the park for any sign that the season was coming to a close, and was saddened to see hints of fall tinting the leaves.

Kagome let out a giggle, and Kouga looked at her with a lifted eyebrow. She just smiled as she said, "I just can't believe all that's happened. You and I being together. Ami getting to know her father. . ."

Kouga tensed up. "Is that where she's at tonight? With Dog-breath?"

Kagome sighed. "No, she's with Mom. InuYasha would have been more than happy to have taken her, but since his classes started back up . . . I just don't want him to worry about anything but his studies for awhile. And Mom agrees."

". . .Well, that's very considerate of you and your mother." Kouga paused, before continuing. "Speaking of you mom, I don't think she's very fond of me."

Kagome lifted up her head from his shoulder and looked at him with a startled expression. "What are you talking about? Of course she likes you. You treat her, Ami, and me with respect, and she's very fond of that. So why would you think she doesn't like you?"

Kouga pursed his lips before saying, "Alright maybe I worded that wrong. . . .What I meant was, even after all he's put you through, she still would prefer Mutt-face with you over me."

Kagome blinked in shock, but her expression soon became appalled. "What would give you that idea?"

Kouga shot her a sarcastic look. "Come on, have you not been listening? Every time I'm over at your mother's house she talks about two things. How well you are doing with your responsibilities and how well Ami and Mutt-face are getting along."

"That's not true at all!" Kagome cried, as she clutched onto his arm. She pulled up the memory of the last time Kouga was over at her mother's house. She ran through the conversations she'd had with her mother and the one's her mother had had with Kouga. Sure InuYasha's name had been brought up, but . . . Now that she really ran through the conversations it was quite obvious that her mother had only brought up InuYasha when she was talking to Kouga. Kagome sighed. So it looked like she and her mother were going to have a talk. She bit on her lip and then mustered up the sincerest apologetic face she could. "I'm sorry Kouga. I didn't really catch on to what she was doing. She has no right to make you feel anything but welcome in her presence. I'll talk to her about this, don't you worry."

Kouga smiled slightly without feeling. "You don't have to do that." He stopped walking, so Kagome stopped as well. He unwound her arm around his and then grasped her hand. "It doesn't bother me what your mom thinks. It what's you think that worries me. I try so hard to make sure you and Ami are happy with me, but sometimes I fear that you'll start listening to your mother, and then what I'm doing won't be enough to keep you."

Kagome stared into his eyes and felt her heart clench. Is that what he really thought? That she would just . . . throw him to the side? She closed her eyes as she tried to sort out the emotions that were running through her. She slowly worked her hand free of his grasp and then, with her eyes opened once again, place both her hands on either side of his face. "Kouga Henge, exactly how little do you think of me?"

Kouga was calm expression quickly turned to shock. "What? I never--"

Kagome moved one of her hands to cover his mouth. "Shh. You're going to listen, and I'm going to talk." She took a deep breath, and then continued. "I don't know how you could think that I would just toss you to the side. It's not like you're an old pair of socks, Kouga. You mean more to me than that. But I think that's the thing. You don't know how much you mean to me." She stopped before she proceeded. She wasn't exactly sure on what to say. She knew he meant a lot to her. She wasn't quite in love with him, but what they shared had to be close. So how do you express that kind of feeling? What was the word that described the feeling in between like and love? "Kouga I care about you, and no matter what my mother says she can't get rid of these feelings I have for you."

So maybe there was no word for that kind of feeling, but Kagome knew she could show him. She pulled Kouga's face down to meet hers, and when their lips met she put all of her feelings for him into it. He responded eagerly. Kagome pulled him closer, as close as she could get him. His arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She giggled a little, and then was sucked back into the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist to help him support her. His hands traveled the length of her back and then nestled themselves in her hair. As he massaged her scalp, Kagome moaned his name against his lips. Kouga pulled back to plant a string of kisses down her cheek and neck. He nuzzled against her shirt collar and, once it was out of the way, he kissed her collarbone softly before sucking on it gently.

They continued on expressing their feelings until a passerby yelled, "Get a room!" Kouga was the first to pull back, and when he did Kagome unwound her legs. She steadied herself, and then, panting hard, she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Kouga kissed the top of her head, then her cheek, and then the shell of her ear. "I love you." he whispered, and then nuzzled the side of her face. He held her tighter when she didn't answer back.

Kagome was staring out over his shoulder, trying not to tense up. She wasn't ready to tell him she loved him. Because she wasn't in love with him, . . . and the last time she had told someone she loved them it had backfired. She hated to hurt his feelings and not reply, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She wrapped her arms around his waist and just held on to him. Hoping that it would be enough.

* * *

Kouga dropped Kagome off at her mother's to pick up Ami, and he had been willing to wait to drive the both of them home, but Kagome told him that her mother could do it. She knew that he probably thought that she was trying to avoid him because of what he had said, but that wasn't the case. She was still a little uneasy about him telling her he loved her, that was for sure, but the real reason she wanted her mother to take her home was because she wanted to have that talk with her.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Kouga" she said as she shut the door. He rolled down the passenger side window and she leaned against the sill. She gave him a slow seductive smile, and said, "I had a wonderful time tonight. I can't wait until we can be alone again."

Kouga let out a quick laugh before he leaned over until his nose was a half an inch away from hers. Then he said huskily, "I'll be counting down the hours." Then he leaned in to close the extra space between them, and kissed her long and slow.

Kagome pulled away, and gently stroked the side of his face. "Good night, my handsome beau."

Kouga smiled, and then grabbed her hand as she started to pull it away. He planted a kiss on the back, and then replied, "Sleep well, my beautiful belle." He let go of her hand, and, when she stepped away from the truck, he drove away.

Kagome waved after him until he was out of site, and smiled to herself before making her way into her mother's house. "Welcome back, Kagome. How was your evening?" her mother welcomed her.

"It was lovely, Mother." she said uneasily. Her mother looked at her with concern, but before she could say anything about it, Ami scampered into the room.

"Mommy!" she yelled as she threw herself into her mother. She proceeded to wrap her little arms nearly around the circumference of her mother's legs. "I miss Mommy!"

Kagome smiled widely as she leaned over, and scooped her daughter up off the ground. "Well, Mommy missed you too, Sweetheart." Ami hugged Kagome around the neck and squeezed tightly. Kagome gave a strangled laugh, and kissed her on the cheek. Kagome peered over Ami's shoulder at her mother, and then said, "Ami, why don't you go and play with your toys for a little bit? Mommy wants to talk to Grandma, and then we'll head home, okay?"

Ami shimmied down her mother, and then with a cheerful, "Okay!" rushed off into the next room to play with her dolls.

Dr. Higurashi studied her daughter carefully. She couldn't guess at why she looked so put off, and why she wanted to have a talk for that matter. "Kagome, is something bothering you, Dear?"

Kagome sighed as she tried to figure out how to start. "Yeah, something is bothering me, Mom." Dr. Higurashi stayed silent, waiting for her daughter so say what she needed to. "I talked to Kouga tonight, and he's under the impression that . . . you don't want him to be with me."

Dr. Higurashi blinked in utter shock. "Why Kagome, that's preposterous! I never said that I didn't want the two of you together."

"Mom, you didn't have to." Kagome explained, feeling drained. "Kouga's not stupid. He's one of those guys who actually listen, and he's been listening to you. And do you know who you talk about every time he's over here?"

"I'm sure I have know idea what you're talking about, Kagome." Dr. Higurashi replied. She could tell if she had answered any other way she would have walked right into a trap.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You talk way too much about InuYasha in front of him. Don't you think that makes him feel insignificant? He's trying so hard to be a good role model for Ami, but it's like you don't see it. I guess to you InuYasha out shines him."

"Kago--"

"Do I have to remind you that InuYasha broke my heart? That he left me without a backward glance?" Kagome was so caught up in her little rant that Dr. Higurashi decided to just let her run her course. "Kouga respects me, Mom, and all I ask from you is to accept him as my boyfriend. And even if you don't, he's still my boyfriend. So if you don't start acknowledging his feelings, then I don't think I'll be coming over here quite as often."

Dr. Higurashi took a deep breath. She could tell that her daughter wasn't bluffing, and the thought of not seeing her as much as she currently did made her heart shudder. She decided an explanation was in order. "Kagome, Sweetie, I never meant to make him feel insignificant. I merely wanted him to know that InuYasha was and is a part of Ami's life. He's her father after all." Dr. Higurashi watched as her daughter crossed her arms over her chest, and knew she was on dangerous ground, but she had to say what she was about to say. "I know how men are. They get territorial. So, I just thought that I'd start laying the ground rules that you've neglected to set."

Something in Kagome snapped. "Ground rules? What ground rules? Is Kouga not supposed to spend any time with Ami just because he's not her father? Because that's stupid Mom. Ami's known InuYasha just as long as she's known Kouga, and yes, InuYasha is her father, but Kouga could be just as good a father figure for Ami as InuYasha is."

"Honey, I don't understand. I thought you and InuYasha were getting along." Dr. Higurashi had noticed as InuYasha's internship progressed that the two of them had been sharing their lunch breaks together, and had been getting along really well.

Kagome knew where her mother was going with this. "Yes Mom, we're friends, and we share a daughter together. But that's it." Kagome knew her mother well enough to know what she had been planning. Her mother had probably wanted Kagome to end up with InuYasha. For the sake of Ami, if nothing else. But that just wasn't possible. "I'm with Kouga, Mom, and I care about him so much. So, when you make him feel unworthy, it hurts me because I hate to see him feel that way."

Dr. Higurashi could see the tears welling up in Kagome's eyes, and wanted to go over and put her arms around her. "Oh Kagome," she started, as she took a step forward.

Kagome took a step back. "It's getting late, and I have to get Ami home." Kagome carelessly wiped the unshed tears from her eyes before calling her daughter into the room. Ami peeked her head around the corner to where it was obvious that she had been listening. Kagome felt bad for having her daughter exposed to such an unfriendly conversation. Especially between her own mother and grandmother. "Come on Ami, let's go home." She'd have to comfort her daughter later. Right now she had to get out. Kagome looked back over at her mother. "I told Kouga that you'd take us home, but--"

"Nonsense, I'll take you home." Dr. Higurashi could see how upset her daughter was, and no matter how upset she herself was, she was a mother first. She wouldn't act selfishly and brood about the matter just yet. She walked over and grabbed her purse off the end table. "Well, let's go."

The car ride over to Kagome's house was silent except Ami, who was playing pretend with her dolls. Kagome and Dr. Higurashi didn't look nor talk to one another, and Kagome couldn't help but feel grateful for it. When Dr. Higurashi pulled into the driveway, Kagome jumped out of the car, and then quickly got Ami out as well. "Night, Mom." Although Kagome was mad at her mother, she could force herself to be rude.

"You too, Honey." was Dr. Higurashi's curt reply.

Kagome didn't even stay outside long enough to watch her mother leave. When she closed the front door behind her, she set Ami on the ground. "Let's go call Daddy, and then we'll get you ready for bed, okay?"

"Yea, Daddy!" Ami yelled as she ran in the direction of the phone. It had become a nightly ritual for Ami to call InuYasha before she went to bed. Kagome knew that InuYasha appreciated it, but since the fight with her mother had been about him she wasn't that into tonight. Although deep down she knew she shouldn't feel that way. It was her mother's fault. Not his.

Kagome walked over to where Ami held the phone eagerly in her little hands. She smiled down at her. "Do you want to push the buttons, Sweetheart?"

* * *

InuYasha plopped down onto the couch feeling exhausted. He had spent the better part of the day studying the finer points of sociology. And he had to say, biological determinism wasn't the most interesting thing in the world.

Miroku looked over from the arm chair, and then went back to flipping through the TV channels. "Tired?"

InuYasha looked over at him with an 'are you serious?' expression. "I've had to read every detail about biological determinism. Did you know, that it is in essence the exact opposite of the Standard Social Model?"

Miroku was too engrossed in the TV program he had settled on to put any real effort into the conversation. "Hmmm, fascinating."

Feeling a little snubbed, InuYasha asked, "Well, what did you do today?" Miroku shrugged his shoulders, and then went back to watching the TV show. InuYasha rolled his eyes. He was about to reach over and grab the remote control, when the telephone interrupted him.

He looked over at the clock, and knew immediately that it would be his daughter calling. A smiled came to his face as he keenly got up off the couch. He briskly walked over to where the phone hung on the wall, and answered, "Hello." real slowly.

"Daddy!"

"Hi, Sunshine."

Miroku looked over at his friend, who was conversing with his daughter. He couldn't help but feel a little envious. He could see how much he loved that little girl just by how eager he was to get to the phone. Maybe one day he would have a child, but, from where he was at in his life, he couldn't see it.

"She smells like Kouga?" InuYasha repeated, feeling something inside him churn. Although it was quickly replaced with a smile, when he heard Kagome yell in denial from somewhere in the background. "Well you tell your mother I said to take an extra bath to get the smell off her." He laughed when he heard his daughter stammer out his request. His laughter grew when he made out Kagome's voice. He could just imagine her mumbling under her breath.

"When I see Daddy?" Ami asked innocuously.

InuYasha didn't answer right away. Tomorrow was Saturday, so that meant Kagome was going to bring her over to see him. "Daddy'll see you tomorrow, Sunshine." Ami giggled into the phone. InuYasha glanced over at the clock. It was five till eight and if he knew Kagome like he thought he did she'd be wanting her to get ready for bed. Even though he hated to do it, he said, "Well Sunshine, it's your bed time, and I'm sure Mommy wants you to go to sleep."

InuYasha could practically hear her bottom lip stick out. "I don't wanna! I talk to Daddy all night!"

He smiled as he replied, "Daddy could talk to you all night too, but Daddy'll see you tomorrow."

"Promise?" she sniffled.

"Daddy promises. Now sleep tight, Sunshine." he said, smiling. Ami said good night, and, before she let the phone drop, he heard her say, "I see Daddy morrow."

"InuYasha?" Kagome said, as she picked up the phone.

"Hey, she sounds pretty tired. Did your mother wear her out?" he asked. He was happy that he was able to distinguish when Ami was tired. He was certain other people would have thought she was wide awake. Although, he had been expecting Kagome to say something to defend her mother, but was surprised when she didn't say anything. ". . . Kagome, I was kidding."

"Yeah, I know."

Not knowing what to say, he ventured, "So, . . . how did your date go?"

Kagome didn't answer the question, instead she said, "Look InuYasha, I'm kinda wiped out. I'll see you tomorrow when I bring Ami over." She said goodbye and then hung up the phone without him getting a word in edgewise.

InuYasha stared at the phone until the dial tone obnoxiously came on, then he placed the phone back where it belonged. As he walked back over to the couch, he let his mind wander onto what Kagome had said. She had sounded off. So, that was his first clue that something was bugging her. His curiosity was driving him insane, but he made himself promise himself not too long ago not to butt into her personal life. Unless she herself brought it up. He could only hope that she would want to talk about it tomorrow.

"So, I take it that was Ami." Miroku asked, after silence had followed his friend's return.

InuYasha looked up as if from a trance, blinked to focus himself, and then nodded. "Yeah. She was saying goodnight. Like she does every night." InuYasha took a calming breath, and then, seeing that his roommate was now in the mood to talk, asked, "So really, what did you do all day?"

"Well, I had a class this morning at eight." Miroku confirmed. "It was an interesting geology lesson, but anything that has to do with hydraulics is cool to me."

InuYasha smiled at his friend. Miroku wanted to become a hydrologist, and had been taking any class that had anything to do with it for the last ten years. "What class was it?"

"Geology 445, surface water hydrogeology. The class is awesome. It emphasizes on open-channel hydraulics, which work under atmospheric pressure--" Miroku seemed only too eager to tell everything he had learned that day, but InuYasha, knowing only too well that he would go into a minute-by-minute description, cut him off.

"Wow, Miroku." InuYasha said, with a smile. "As much as I would love to hear about open-channel hyd-whatever, I don't understand anything about it. I'm inspiring to become a doctor. Remember?"

Miroku laughed at himself for getting carried away. "Sorry, man. I guess I couldn't help myself." He sighed, and then gave InuYasha a devilish grin. "May I add one more thing though?" He went ahead without permission. "My professor is down right sexy."

InuYasha laughed, welcoming his friend's perverted attitude. "Now this is something I can understand. What's she look like? Wait, wait, wait, let me guess, . . . Wide hips, relatively large breasts, long black hair . . . Does any of this fit her description?"

Miroku let out a laugh himself. "You forgot a tiny waist, but you were right about everything else." He continued to smile until his mind brought up a different picture. He then let out a sigh. "Except . . . she's no where near as appealing to me as Sango."

InuYasha studied Miroku's serious look, and then lifted his eyebrow in surprise. "You really did like her, didn't you?"

"I still do. Whenever there's a free moment, she's who pops up in my mind." Miroku let out another sigh. "But I haven't seen her since I got my cast off, and I've had that thing off for a week and a half. I've been expecting her to call to see how I was doing, but I haven't heard a word from anybody at the hospital."

"I wish you would have told me sooner; I would have helped you out, but I don't go there much since term started and my internship ended." InuYasha said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I know, but I thought she'd be calling to check on me any day." Miroku sighed, "Guess I was wrong." InuYasha looked at his distressing friend, and as he continued to feel sympathy for him, an idea jumped into his head. Determination entered his eyes followed by a slight smile. When Miroku looked over at him, InuYasha had expertly hid any trace of his inner emotions. "I guess she'll forever be the woman that got away, huh?"

InuYasha nodded in agreement, though he was far from being in agreement. He knew his plan had holes in it, and it was for that reason that he didn't want to say anything to Miroku. He wanted to play everything by ear. "I'm sure you'll get over her eventually." He secretly smiled to himself. He could feel his ego growing by the second.

* * *

_Instead of knocking on the front door, InuYasha just walked on inside the Higurashi shrine. He'd been dating Kagome for six months so he was as much a regular at the house as Kagome herself was. He walked into the kitchen to find Dr. Higurashi cleaning dishes. "Hello InuYasha," she greeted when she spotted him. "How are you doing this fine evening?"_

"_Alright I guess." he answered, and just for the sake of being polite, he replied, "How about you?"_

_She smiled, so he guessed she must know how much effort he was putting into being nice. "Oh I can't complain." Her smile widened. "Kagome's upstairs working on some homework."_

_Not needing anymore excuses to stay, InuYasha made his way upstairs. At first he thought she'd be in her room, but when he poked his head inside, she wasn't there. As he scratched his head in wonderment, he realized that Dr. Higurashi wouldn't have sent him up here if she had been in her room. He kicked himself mentally for not knowing that before hand. He was about to call out her name, when Kagome called, "I'm in the den, InuYasha!"_

_He started to make his way to the den when he was intercepted by Kagome's little brother. "Hey InuYasha, what's up?" Souta greeted, as he lifted his hand in a short wave. InuYasha nodded in acknowledgement, and was about to make his way around him, but was cut short when Souta asked, "Uh, InuYasha, . . . do you mind if we, uh, could talk real fast?"_

_InuYasha blinked in blank surprise. For the whole six months that him and Kagome had been dating, he and Souta had only talked at the dinner table on the nights that InuYasha stayed for dinner. He didn't really know anything about the kid, except for the fact that he played soccer. "Uh, I guess." was all he could say. _

_Souta nodded nervously, then turned around without a word, and started walking in the opposite direction. Once again, InuYasha was left in bewilderment. He assumed that the kid wanted him to follow him, so, after rolling his eyes, he made off after him. Souta had walked into his bedroom, and was know sitting on his bed. "Thanks for doing this."_

_InuYasha crossed his arm in front of him. "Feh, I don't even know what _this_ is." _

_Souta looked down at the floor, and, if InuYasha wasn't mistaken, blushed. "Yeah well, I kinda have a problem. I don't really know who to go to with this, and seeing as you're the only guy I know with this kind of experience, I thought I'd ask you."_

_Confused more than ever, InuYasha asked, "What are you talking about?"_

"_I want to ask this girl in my class to be my girlfriend." Souta said in a rush. He snuck a peek up at InuYasha to find him staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're dating my sister. How did you ask her?"_

_InuYasha let out a low breath. How did he get himself into these things? He didn't really like talking about his personal life. It wasn't any of the kid's business how he had asked his sister out, . . . but, as he studied the kid, he could tell that it had taken a lot for him to summon up the courage to ask him. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. ". . . It's not that hard to do. You just gotta find the guts to ask 'em."_

_Souta sighed. "That's the problem. I don't have the guts. I'm too afraid she'll say no." He looked up at InuYasha with sad eyes. "What if I'm not good enough?"_

_InuYasha inwardly sighed. He wasn't good at the whole pep talk thing. "Kid, it doesn't matter if you're not good enough. If you ask her out, the worse she can do is say no, and if she does so what. It's her lose then. You're only as good as you let yourself be. Besides," InuYasha said as he looked away with a slight blush. "when I first asked your sister out . . . she told me no. It took a bit of persuading on my part."_

_This bit of information made Souta's eyes light up. "Are you serious? She told you no?" InuYasha nodded to confirm what he said. "Wow! That's hard to believe cause she's like in love with you!" The statement made InuYasha feel uncomfortable. He couldn't exactly say why, but the word love made him feel uneasy. "This is awesome. Thanks InuYasha, you've been a big help." With that said, Souta hugged InuYasha around the middle, and then took off out of his room to do who-knows-what. _

_InuYasha rolled his eyes, and then continued on his way to the den. "Hey InuYasha, where've you been?" Kagome greeted as she looked up from her pile of homework._

_Shaking the last conversation out of his mind, InuYasha smirked as he walked over to her. He leaned down, and kissed her heatedly. In the mist of their kissing, InuYasha had physically influenced Kagome to stand out his level. He let his hands run the length of her stomach before letting them push the shirt up. "InuYasha." Kagome warned in a stern yet somewhat tolerant voice. InuYasha knew this was his cue to stop, but he let his hands linger just a bit longer before pulling away. "How are you?" he asked, cockily._

"_Other than being out of breath?" she asked with a smile. The comment only inflated InuYasha's already overblown ego. "I'm actually working on some chemistry homework." InuYasha saw her brow furrow as she sat back down. "It's giving me a headache. I'm at a total loss at what to do."_

_InuYasha had never taken chemistry. He had never thought he'd be smart enough to take the class, but he didn't want to see Kagome push herself harder than necessary. So, purely wanting to see what was making her distressed, he leaned forward, and peered at her paper. At first all he saw was a bunch of letters and numbers, but after looking at her last problems it sort of made a little sense. "Are you sure the first one's are right?"_

_Kagome peered up at him, and then replied, "Yeah, Mr. Hiro worked with me on them."_

_InuYasha nodded. "It says to calculate the pH of a 0.01 M solution of HCl. . . . What's HCl?" _

_Kagome smiled fondly up at him. "Hydrochloric acid." InuYasha sneaked a peek over at her. He knew she knew that he had no idea what he was doing, but he was trying not to look at it as chemistry but more as math. He looked back down at her homework._

_He took a deep breath, and then picked up her pencil. He knew basic conversions, so that part was easy, but it was the letters that threw him off. He had know idea what any of them stood for, but between the two of them they were able to hedge through. After it was completed, Kagome stared wide eyed at the paper. "Wow." she said as she looked over at him. "I didn't know you were that good at chemistry. Why didn't you ever take the class? I bet with the proper teaching, you'd kick butt at this."_

_InuYasha shrugged at her praise. "I never thought I'd be good at it." He was silent for awhile before saying. "It actually wasn't that bad. It all seemed to go together."_

_Kagome stared at him in thoughtful amazement. She placed her elbow on the table, and then leaned her head against her propped up hand. "What do you want to do when you get out of school?"_

_He shrugged again. "I haven't really thought about it." _

"_I think you'd be a really good doctor." Kagome said with a smile. "They need to know chemistry, and you're a natural."_

_InuYasha blushed for the second time that night. "I guess we'll see, huh?"_

* * *

The next afternoon, Kagome unfastened Ami's car seat, and then lifted her out of her car. She had just pulled up in front of InuYasha's apartment building, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to answer some of the questions she knew he wanted to ask. She had made an agreement with herself earlier in the day to talk about the things that had happened if he didn't push her to talk about them. The problem was she didn't know if she _wanted_ him to push the subject just so she didn't have to.

InuYasha answered the door before she even had the chance to knock. "I saw you pull up." he said, in answer to her surprised expression. She rolled her eyes, and then proceeded to walk inside. The first thing she noticed was that the place was ice cold.

"Geez, InuYasha, it's an icebox in here." she said as she placed Ami on the ground. InuYasha noticed that she was carrying a thin rectangular box, but didn't comment on it just yet. "Give me a minute. I want to run back out to the car, and grab her jacket." And with that said, Kagome walked back out the door.

Worrying that Kagome herself would be cold, he briskly picked Ami up, and placed her on the couch. Then he turned the TV on to entertain her while he went back to his room to grab a spare blanket. As he came back into the living room, Kagome walked back in through the door. He greeted her by handing her the blanket. "Sorry about the cold. Miroku likes the air conditioner on during the summer. You kinda get use to it after awhile."

Kagome took the blanket graciously. "Thanks." She then walked over to Ami, who was fidgeting, and maneuvered the coat onto her.

Ami looked over at her father with a bright smile. "Daddy, I brought a game." She lifted up the box that, with further examination, turned out to be Candy Land. "Play it."

InuYasha smiled, and then looked over at Kagome, who had draped the blanket around her shoulders. "Is Mommy going to play too?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Candy Land was the only thing she had done all day, but she assumed that because InuYasha was now present she'd be forced to play it again. "Yes Mommy play." Ami said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. With some help from InuYasha, Ami managed set up the game board. Kagome smiled whenever she placed a gingerbread-looking piece at the beginning of the rainbow trail. Kagome gather all the playing cards together, and started shuffling them. After everything was set up, Ami exclaimed, "Me first, Daddy!"

Ami proceeded to draw a card. She held up the card, which happened to have a green square on it, and said, "What color, Mommy?"

"I don't know. What color do you think it is?" she asked, playing dumb.

Ami stared at the card for a moment, and then smiled. "Green!" Kagome smiled as nodded, and InuYasha clapped quietly.

"Alright, so where's the first green square, Ami?" Kagome asked, as she watched her daughter search the board for the right square. Ami pointed at the correct place, and Kagome nodded once again. Ami giggled with joy. "Okay, who's goes next? Mommy or Daddy?"

"Daddy!" InuYasha quickly smiled over at Kagome, and went to pick up a card. Before he was able to he was stopped by Ami. "Let me get Daddy card." She abruptly grabbed a card, and yelled, "Yellow! Daddy move here." She pointed to a yellow square.

The rest of the game went on in the same manner. Ami would pick up the card for whoever's turn it was, and then proceed to tell them where to move. After two games of this, Kagome told Ami that Sesame Street would be coming on, and Ami through down her gingerbread piece. Then rushed over to the TV. "Turn on Mommy!"

"Okay, give Mommy a minute." She climbed up off the floor, and then went over to the end table were she had seen the remote. She quickly turned to the right channel, and that left Ami as close to being in a trace as possible.

Kagome smiled as she grabbed the blanket off the floor, and draped it over her shoulders once again. Then she sat down on the couch. "I hope you don't mind, but I've had enough Candy Land for one day."

"Nah, the game's boring anyway. Even when I do get to play for myself." he said, as he sat down next to her.

Kagome laughed. "Sorry. I should have warned you. She's not yet grasped the concept of taking turns."

He nodded with a smiled. Then, as he looked over at the chair, noticed his laptop sitting there, and let out a sigh. "I hope _you_ don't mind, but I do have some things to type up. Do you mind while she watching this if I work on it?"

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Not at all. Go ahead." He pushed himself off the couch, grabbed his laptop, and then came back and sat down. ". . . So what exactly are you working on?"

As he powered on his PC, he answered, "Uh, I have to write an analysis on body fluids."

Trying to keep the smile off her face, she replied, "Sounds fun." The smile slipped onto her face when she saw him roll his eyes.

"Oh yeah, tons of fun. I'm practically peeing my pants in excitement to write it." he said, as he brought up a blank word document. A loud laugh escaped Kagome's lips as she smiled over him. He rolled his eyes again, and then got to work.

She snuggled deeper into the couch, and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. InuYasha must have noticed the action because he looked up from his laptop and over at her. "Are you still cold? Do you need another blanket?"

Kagome smiled. "No, I'm fine. Just getting comfy." He returned the smile, then went back to typing. Kagome moved her gaze over to Ami, who rolling around on the floor, but somehow still watching the television intently. Kagome absently smiled, then let her mind wander. She found it odd that InuYasha hadn't brought up her mood from last night yet. She had banked on him bringing it up so she wouldn't have to talk about it, but it looked like she was going to have to now. She let out a sigh before saying, "So, last night Mom and I got into a argument."

InuYasha's fingers momentarily paused on the keypad. For as long as he'd known Kagome, he couldn't recall her ever fighting with her mother. "Really? About what?"

Kagome hesitated. There was no way she was going to tell him they had been fighting about him. Although she would hate saying it was about Kouga, it would still be better than having to tell him her mother preferred him over Kouga. "Kouga."

InuYasha slightly paused in his work again. ". . . What about him?" His voice seemed almost eager.

Opting not to tell him the truth, Kagome changed, without InuYasha's knowledge, the subject. "He told me he loved me."

This time instead of just pausing, he looked away from his laptop, and at her with incredulous eyes. "What?" Kagome nodded to confirm the information. He took a moment to process the news. He wrongly deduced this was the reason for the feud. "So . . . your mom thinks . . . he's going too fast?"

Kagome sighed. She knew she wasn't having the same conversation, but she went with it anyway. "No, I'm sure she things the relationship's progressing well, but . . . _I_ think it's going a little too fast."

InuYasha was quiet for a moment before saying. "Did you tell him you loved him back?" This was the question that made him hold his breath.

Blush colored Kagome's cheeks. From embarrassment or shame she wasn't sure. ". . . I-I didn't actually say anything back."

InuYasha let out the air his lungs had been holding. He felt unreasonably happy and relieved. He knew he had no right to fell either, and yet he couldn't lie. The feelings were there. "That's good."

At his comment, Kagome felt her temper raise. Where did he get off saying that? "How is me not saying anything good?"

InuYasha's ears, sensing Kagome's anger, flattened against his head. He knew, from previous encounters with her rage, that if he didn't watch what he said he'd only worsen his situation. "I-I didn't mean good for him. I just m-meant good for you." Sometimes it was easier thought than done.

After glaring at him for a moment, she rolled her eyes, and then looked away from him. Too anger to concentrate on what was in front of her, she crossed her arms over her chest. "You are an inconsiderate jerk."

InuYasha let out a sigh. Setting his laptop aside, he maneuvered himself until he was facing Kagome on the couch. "Come on, Kagome. If you think about it, you really don't love him."

Her glare was back on him with full force. "Who are you to say how I feel?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes at her inquiry. "No really. If you really did love him, you would have said something back."

By this time, Kagome wanted to nothing but strangle him. Instead, she substituted violence for her words. "Well, you would be the expert on not saying anything, now wouldn't ya!"

InuYasha inwardly winced. Okay, maybe he hadn't said anything to her when she first told him she loved him, but that had been different. He had been young and stupid, and he had been afraid of love. The last time he checked, Kagome was anything but afraid of love, and he told her as much.

Her anger seemed to slowly disappear. She let her shoulders drop in defeat, and sadness washed over her. "No, I'm not afraid of love, and you're right. I don't love Kouga. I mean, I do love him because I do care about him, but I'm not _in_ love with him." She slouched forward, and let her face fall into her hands. "I just didn't want to say it, and not mean it. At least not in the way he would want it said."

Seeing her looking so dejected, InuYasha decided to do something that he would probably regret later, and that would be talking about the fleabag in a good way. "Well, . . . why aren't you in love with the mangy wolf?" Kagome quickly looked up at him in amazement. "I mean I hate to admit it, but he's not that bad with Ami, and you spend every minute you can spare with him. You would think you'd be at least in the final stages of falling in love with him."

Kagome was speechless. It took her a moment to even find the words she wanted. ". . . But InuYasha, we've only been dating for twelve weeks. That's not long enough to fall in love with someone. I mean, I didn't even tell you I loved until we had been dating for at least eight months. I'm not one to throw around the word love. I have to mean it."

InuYasha briefly closed his eyes. He didn't know why, but he knew what he was about to say would hurt. "But Kagome, your relationship with him is different than the one you had with me. It's not like you didn't know each other when you started dating, like us. You've know and been friends with him for at least eight years, and I'm pretty sure that's long enough to fall in love with someone."

Kagome leaned back against the couch, and looked away from him. She didn't know what to think. Did InuYasha just give her advice? On her relationship with Kouga? Was he finally over his jealously toward him? Why did this revelation cause her chest to tighten. What was wrong with her? This is what she wanted, right? To move on? She shook the doubtful thoughts out of head. Of course moving on was what she wanted. InuYasha was right. Eight years was plenty of time to fall in love with someone, . . . but that still didn't justify the fact that she still wasn't in love with him.

With the silence that followed his opinion, InuYasha went back to his laptop. There wasn't much he could do after his speech. Except maybe regret for saying it in the first place. Kagome must of felt uneasy in the silence, for she brought up another subject. "Uh, . . . where's Miroku at today?"

Typing as much as he could be for he answered, he replied, "He's at a study session." Not wanted to stop the flow of his writing, leaned closer to the screen.

Kagome rose one eyebrow at out thoughtfulness. "I hadn't pictured Miroku as much of a studier." InuYasha continued to type for a moment before answering.

"Oh yeah." he said, as a smile lit up his face. "There's two things Miroku loves. Women and hydrology. Hell, you put a beautiful woman in a pool, and he'd think he'd died and gone to heaven." Kagome laughed, and InuYasha ran through the last couple things he said again. Women and hydrology. . . The conversation he had had with Miroku came up in his mind, and the same smirk he'd used yesterday appeared again as he moved his laptop to the side.

Kagome looked at him, and studied the smirk. She'd seen it enough times in her life to know that if meant he was up to something. "What? What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Speaking of Miroku and women . . . How's your friend Sango doing?" he asked, and he watched her blink in confusion. For she didn't understand how he could go from Miroku to Sango.

"She's fine. Why?"

His smirk widened. "How would she feel about going on a blind date?" Kagome sat in confusion for another moment before it hit her that he was trying to set Miroku and Sango up.

"Oh no, she can't go with him!" she practically yelled, as she held out her hands in front of herself.

Furrowing his brow, he asked, "Why not?"

"Because she would kill me! You haven't heard the way she talks about him." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Besides, you and I both know that he's a pervert, and what kind of best friend would I be if I let her go out alone with him."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "You don't get it. Ever since he got his cast off, he's been moping around here. He's only been out a couple times, which is weird for him. I've never seen him this worked up over a woman before."

Kagome stared at him questionably. "How do you know he's just not sick or something?"

"Because we had a talk last night, and he said himself that no woman was appealing to him as Sango was," Or something along those lines. "and besides, it's only one date. If it doesn't work out then they never have to see each other again."

He had her on that. One date, huh? Well, Sango was always saying how she'd been dying to get out of the house . . . Well, why not? It couldn't hurt to help her take that first step into the dating world, and she knew Miroku well enough that he wouldn't force himself on her. "Alright. I'll help you out on this."

InuYasha's smirk changed to a smile. "Great. So, when's the next time you'll see Sango?"

"Tomorrow."

He nodded as he worked out the details. "Alright, so let's plan on it being next weekend. That way we can get them both warmed up to the idea. Miroku won't be that hard, but I think Sango might be."

"No kidding. I don't even know how to bring it up." she replied, as she leaned her elbows on her knees.

He leaned forward as well, so that he was speaking directly at her. "Well, it won't be that hard. If I've learned anything about women it's that they are extremely envious. Just start talking about your date with Fleabag, and she eventually say something about herself wanting to go on a date. So, you'll basically be having her bring it up."

Kagome rolled his eyes at his woman comment. Typical player. She smiled in spite of herself. "I just hope she doesn't kill me." InuYasha smiled in return.

At that moment, Sesame Street ended, and Ami ran over and jumped onto her mother's lap. "Candy Land! Candy Land, Mommy!"

Kagome let out a sigh, and InuYasha slightly shook his head, but then nonetheless climbed back down onto the floor to start up another game.

* * *

_**AN:** Well, there's the next chapter. I have to admit that the grammar probably gets worse in the last scene, but that's only because I haven't seen my editor today. And she's way better at the editting thing than I am. So when I see her on Monday, I'll haver her clean it up a bit. But until then I'm afraid you're stuck with my suchish editing. Sorry._

_Hope you enjoyed it anyway,  
**~Dreamer6164~**_


	14. Shipping up Relations

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

_**AN:** You guys have no idea how long it took me to find the time or motivation to write this chapter. For the longest time I avoided writing the double date scene because I didn't think I could get it write. Lucky for you, spring break came around and I had ample time to find the right motivation. And so you can all, that I did get around to writing it. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

__

Carrying her daughter in one arm and two bags of groceries in the other, Kagome somehow managed to open the front door. It was times like this where she wished she had a husband. That way she'd at least be able to open a door without fear of dropping something important. Making her way over to the kitchen table she put down the sacks of groceries, and then, still carrying her daughter, went back out to her car to gather more bags. It took Kagome twice as long to carry in shopping materials as it would a normal person. This was another reason she wished for a companion.

After setting down the last sack, Kagome went over and put Ami in her highchair. She smiled at her daughter, who was slamming her hands down on the highchair tray, and took this as a sign of her being hungry. Kagome tracked down a grocery sack that held a box of cheerios, then, after opening the box, spilt a small pile in front of Ami. The toddler immediately dug into the food, picking up two or three at a time before shoving them into her mouth.

Watching her daughter eat for a minute or so, Kagome then got down to business. She started emptying bags, and organizing the contents on the counter and table. After all the bags were empty, Kagome then went on to putting them in their rightful places. It was when she was halfway through this chore that she remember that she had wanted to know what the weather was going to be like tomorrow, for she planned on bringing Ami to the park. Briefly leaving the kitchen, she turned on the TV, and then turned up the volume as well. That way she would be able to listen to the news while she put away the groceries.

She listened to the weatherman talk about clear skies for the next day, but from then on expect scattered showers. Kagome smiled to herself for the luck that her planning received. As she continued to put away the groceries, Ami was steadily putting cheerios into her mouth. The toddler was very content in her activities, but she also couldn't help but pick up, with her abnormal hearing, the TV in the next room. The news had gone to commercial, and the advertisement it was now showing was for dog food.

Ami's ears twitched as she listened to the barking dog. She tossed the cheerios that were in her hands back down onto the tray, and giggled and clapped her hands together. She knew what animal made that sound, and she could remember her mother once coaxing her to say it. "P-p . . . p-pu . . . Puuupp . . ."

Kagome was all but oblivious to what her daughter was doing. She just figured that she was blubbering to herself like she normally did, but when the so called blubbering started to sound more like the word puppy Kagome turned around in shock to watch her child.

"Puuupp . . ."

Kagome rushed over to the highchair. "Come on, Ami. You can do it. Puppy. Puh uh pee." She over exaggerated the word so as to help her daughter.

Concentration filled Ami's little face. "Pppp-puu-ppp-eeee. Pppuupee. Pppuppy. Puppy!" Once getting the word correctly out, Ami smacked her hands down on the tray. Kagome lifted Ami up out of the chair, and hugged her to her chest. Then smothered the top of her head with kisses.

"What a good girl you are!" Kagome exclaimed, as she lifted Ami up over her head and gleamed at her. "You said puppy! Your first word!" Ami giggled some more, clearly sensing she did something right.

"Puppy! Puppy!" she continued to shout. Kagome once again hugged her, and then put her back into the high chair. What a happy day this had turned out to be! Her daughter had said her first word, and no matter how ironic it was, it would always be her first word.

Kagome desperately wanted to call her mother and tell her the big news, but, as she looked around the kitchen, she realized she still had groceries to put away. She sighed, but before continuing with her chore, she kissed Ami on the top of her head one last time.

* * *

Kagome had been pretty close to talking herself out of the whole blind date scheme countless of times, but the leading argument always won out. InuYasha's point had been a good one, if Sango didn't have a good time then she didn't have to go on another date. The hard part was just getting Sango to agree to go on the date in the first place.

She had just dropped Ami off with the nurses, when she spotted Sango walk out of the cafeteria with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Sango!"

Sango turned and, with a smile, waved. "Hey, Kagome. I was just getting my morning coffee. How was your day off?"

Kagome walked up to her as she decided to take InuYasha's course of action. "Um, it was great. I went on a date with Kouga Friday night. He took me to Shojin Ryori."

Astonishment leaped across Sango's face. "Get out! That place is expensive!" Sango shook her head in amazement. "Bet you had fun. Did you two do anything after dinner?"

"We took a walk through Shinjuku park."

"How romantic!"

Kagome debated telling her the rest, but decided to go ahead. She was her best friend after all. "He. . . he told me he loved me."

Sango was about to be excited for her friend, but once she took in Kagome's uncertain expression she faltered. "Did you say it back to him?" she asked softly.

Kagome shook her head. "I feel awful about it, but I just couldn't lie to him. Not about something that deserves a truthful answer. So . . . when he told me, I just didn't say _anything_." Sango sucked in her breath. "I know, I know. It wasn't the best thing to do, but I just didn't know _what_ to do! I was taken by surprise!"

Sango slipped her free arm around Kagome's shoulders. "It'll be alright. I'm sure Kouga understands that you'll say it when you're ready." Kagome smiled a little and nodded in agreement. Sango let out a sigh. "I wish a guy would tell me they loved me, but I guess you have to date for that to happen."

Kagome let out a little chuckle. InuYasha was true to his word. A true player through and through. "Do you want to date?" Kagome asked timidly.

Sango retracted her arm. "Well, yeah. But, I mean, where would I find the time to look for one?"

Kagome smiled. "Well, I could get you a date."

"You mean like a blind date?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, Kagome." Sango said, uncertainly. Going out with a stranger just wasn't her thing. "It's not that I don't trust your judgment, I just don't trust guys all that much."

"Come on, it'll be fun. You'll be out on a date like you've been dying to do for forever now, and plus you might actually hit it off." Kagome explained. She watched her friends face dart back and forth between nervousness and anxiety.

"But what if he takes one look at me, and then turns around and walks out? I just don't think I could handle that. I'd rather just sit at home, and wait for Prince Charming to find me there." Sango confessed her fears.

Kagome shook her head. "Sango, you and I both know that that's never going to happen. The only way you're ever going to meet someone is if you put yourself out there. And sometimes that includes getting rejected and heartbroken, but that's what you have friends for. So they can beat the snot out of the guys who do it."

Sango pursed her lips. What was the harm in one date? _Besides_ getting rejected? "You're sure the guy you'll get is safe?"

"Would I hook you up with a lunatic?" Kagome asked with an angelic smile.

She sighed in defeat. "Then I guess you can count me in."

"Yes!" Kagome shouted as she threw her arms around Sango, almost spilling her coffee everywhere. "You won't regret this, Sango!" At least, Kagome hoped not.

* * *

"So, Miroku, what do ya say?" InuYasha asked after explaining the blind date. Miroku, who had been tossing the idea around inside his head since InuYasha had threw the unexpected request at him, shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not? I could use I night out. And you're sure this girl's pretty?" Miroku asked as he gave his friend a questionable stare.

"Come on Miroku, would I lie to you?" InuYasha said with an innocent smile. "You'll think she's gorgeous. I know your taste, my friend."

"Alright then, when is this date then?" Miroku asked as he started to gather up his textbooks.

"Uh, this Saturday, and don't ask me where or when you're eating yet. I haven't actually got all the details yet." InuYasha explained. "But I'm certain this is just what you need."

Miroku sighed. He assumed his friend was talking about his addiction to Sango. "I'm sure you're right. I just need to fill my head with more women to get over her."

"Right." InuYasha said slowly, but Miroku was oblivious to his friend's dishonest answer. "So, where are you heading off to?" InuYasha noticed that after Miroku stuffed his textbooks into his book bag that he slung it over his shoulder.

"I'm going to try to hunt down one of my professors. I wanted to ask some questions on the paper he assigned." Miroku grabbed his keys on the counter. "See ya later, Man."

"See ya." InuYasha waved, then when his friend was gone he threw himself on the couch to watch some TV. He felt relieved that he didn't have a class considering it was Sunday.

Five minutes after Miroku left, there was a knock on the door. InuYasha was confused, as he went over and answered it, for he hadn't been expecting anyone. He was shocked; however, when the visitor happened to be Kagome.

InuYasha blinked away his shock and confusion the best he could before asking, "Kagome? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Although it had more of an interrogation than a welcome, he nonetheless stepped aside for her to come in.

She smiled as she stepped around him. "I'm on my lunch break." Her smile grew as she continued, "I just wanted to come by and tell you that Sango has agreed to the blind date."

"Really? That's great." InuYasha said, as he shut the door. "Miroku just agreed too. Not that it was really hard to convince him, but still. So, I guess this is ready to take flight."

Kagome nodded. "I will say, InuYasha, that this is actually fun, but I think that's more from the fact that I liked seeing my friend actually happy over something that's not her work."

"Sango's happy about it?"

"And nervous. Really nervous. She's afraid he'll take one look at her, and then just leave."

InuYasha snorted. "No worries there. Miroku just might have a heart attack at the sight of her."

"I don't know if that's much better, but once she sees him it's probably the thing she'd want him to do." Kagome replied with a smile.

InuYasha shook his head. "So, I told Miroku that the date was on for Saturday. I hope that's alright." Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess. We still have almost a week after all." Kagome went over to the couch and made herself at home. She'd been over at InuYasha's apartment so many times it was beginning to loose it's alienated aura. "You know, this whole date thing could very well blow up in our faces."

InuYasha took a seat next to her. "I can see you're very optimistic. Besides, what makes you so sure that Sango won't find Miroku worthy to date?"

"There's nothing wrong with Miroku, unless you count his perverted tendencies, it's just that Sango has always provided for herself, and I don't know how well she'd adapt to someone else doing the providing."

"Well, to be honest, I don't know how well Miroku will take to sticking to one woman." Kagome widened her eyes in shock. InuYasha rushed on to put her fears to rest. "Not that I don't think he can do it, I just can't see it. It would have to take a very special woman, . . . and I think Sango just might be the one."

Kagome smiled in agreement. She then looked at the clock and sighed. "I should really be getting back. As you know, I don't really have a long lunch break." She pushed herself off of the couch, and InuYasha followed her example.

He walked her to the door. "We should probably get together a couple of times to get the details worked out."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'll come over later tonight. You probably want to see Ami anyway." InuYasha smiled as she walked to car.

With their agreement between them, the planned couple of times to get together turned into every moment that wasn't taken by his classes and her job. And in that time, the rest of the week seemed to rush by. They talked of restaurants and they wondered which one would be the best for their friends. By the weeks end, they had most of the arrangements made. The only thing left to do was make reservations.

"So you're sure you don't mind making the reservations?" Kagome asked warily. She knew she could trust him to do it, but she didn't want to seem pushy.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure, why not? It won't be that big of a deal. I'll just call Ginza Benkay and schedule it under 'Houshi' for eight o'clock tomorrow night."

Kagome was just about to relax when she took his whole sentence into account. "Wait! You can't schedule it under _'Houshi'_."

With a furrowed brow, InuYasha asked, "Why not?" Kagome gave him an are-you-serious look, and a couple of moments later, when he still didn't understand, she sighed.

"If you make it under 'Houshi' Sango'll know it's Miroku, and then I won't be able to get her past the front desk." she explained as she watched as the realization dawned on him.

"Oh, well then what should we make it under? 'Higurashi' maybe?" InuYasha suggested.

"No, Miroku might know that name, and I don't want to give any hints." Kagome tapped her chin in thought. "What if we use 'Henge'?"

InuYasha looked disgusted. "The Wolf's name? I'm pretty sure 'Higurashi' will work just fine. I don't even think Miroku remembers your last name."

"I don't want to take any chances. We'll use 'Henge'." Kagome said, thinking it was the end of the discussion.

"I don't want to use it."

Kagome gave him a look of annoyance. "I don't care what you don't want. There's nothing wrong with it."

"I never said there was something wrong with it, I just don't want to use it." he huffed, his mood turning sulky.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "InuYasha, stop acting like a baby. We'll use it. It'll be fine, I promise."

"Feh." InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, whatever."

"Okay then," Kagome said feeling better that she'd won the quarrel. "Well, I told Sango I'd walk her inside, so--"

"Do you want to eat dinner there?" InuYasha interrupted. Kagome was taken aback, and blinked in confusion. "You know, that way we could spy on them. It might be one hell of a show."

Kagome was still trying to get control of her surprised nerves when she answered. "Uh, y-yeah. That might be fun."

"Great. So, do you want me to meet you there before you walk Sango in?" InuYasha asked, oblivious to the inner turmoil Kagome was putting herself through.

Was this a good idea? To be in a date-like environment with InuYasha? She could always back out, but that would seem rude since she'd already agreed to go. She wagered it couldn't be that big of a deal if she was going just to keep an eye on her friend. "Yeah, you want to meet at seven thirty?"

"Sounds like a plan." Kagome sighed at as she got off the kitchen stool. It was getting late, and she really should be getting Ami home. "You should be getting home." InuYasha said, echoing her thoughts.

"Yeah," she replied, as she looked over at her daughter, who was sleeping on the couch. "she tuckered herself out."

InuYasha walked over and picked Ami up, and then took her out to Kagome's car. Kagome followed behind silently. After buckling her in and kissing her on the forehead, InuYasha withdrew from the confines of the car, shutting the door softly behind him. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night before show time."

"Guess you will." InuYasha opened up the driver's side door for Kagome. "See you then." And with that she drove out of apartment's parking lot.

* * *

It was seven thirty the next night, and Kagome was sitting in her car in the parking lot of Ginza Benkay waiting for InuYasha to show up. She was wearing her hair up in a loose bun, and she had chosen to wear her best outfit, a light pink kimono.

She had spent hours trying to decide what to put on, and she couldn't understand why she had wanted to look good in the first place. She could have picked out a simple dress since it wasn't that fancy of a restaurant, and she was only going to be with InuYasha, but . . . If was going to be completely honest with herself, she knew the only reason she dolled herself up was because she _was_ going to be with InuYasha. She wanted to look good for him, and that was just plain stupid.

She let out a sigh. Something was seriously wrong with her. She leaned forward, and gently banged her head on the steering wheel. How could she be thinking of impressing InuYasha when she was dating Kouga?

A tap at her window had her jerking back. She looked over and saw InuYasha standing outside her car. "Are you ready?" he asked, looking excited for the night to begin. Kagome smiled as she stepped out of her car.

"I hope this works. I'd hate to have to drag her back if she just walks out." Kagome said as she straighten out her dress.

InuYasha had to do a double take. For the past thirteen weeks, the only thing he'd seen Kagome in was scrubs and sweats. He knew that she wouldn't be wearing either of those tonight, but he didn't expect her to be wearing something that made her look . . . beautiful. Whoa! Did he just think Kagome looked _beautiful_? What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be thinking those kind of thoughts!

"Earth to InuYasha. Come in, InuYasha." Kagome announced waving a hand in front of his face.

InuYasha shook his head and blinked a couple of times, and then intelligently said, "What?"

"There ya are. I was wondering where you went. You just kinda spaced out there for a minute." Kagome smiled, and InuYasha's cheek bones took on a slightly red huge.

"I was not." he denied, before changing the subject. "So, I wanted to tell you that once you see Sango sit down with Miroku, our table is under 'Takahashi'. I'll go in now before Miroku or Sango know I'm here. No need for them to get suspicious now."

Kagome nodded her head once. "Got it." Then she took a deep breath. "Well, wish me luck. Cause I'm gonna need it." She smiled at him once before walking off to find her friend.

"Good luck!" InuYasha shouted after her, then went to get their table ready.

* * *

It was ten till eight, and Sango's eyes were already searching the parking lot for Kagome. Why she had allowed herself to get talked into this mess was beyond her, and that's exactly how she predicted this date to turn out. A mess.

Here she was about to go on a date with a perfect stranger, and her best friend, who had promised to walk her inside, wasn't even here yet. She was about to start the car and forget the whole thing, when she saw Kagome running in her direction. So much for escaping.

Kagome opened up her door for her, and said with a smile, "Sorry I'm a little late. I was held up by a friend."

Sango analyzed Kagome's outfit. If anyone looked at the two of them they would think Kagome was the one going on a date since she was more dressed up then her. "Why are you so dressed up?" Sango asked as she got out of the car.

Kagome blushed. "Umm, no reason. I just felt like dressing up tonight." Sango knew she was lying by the way she quickly looked away, but she'd let it slide. For now. Kagome looked back over at her, her face a perfect mask of happiness again. "Come on, don't want to be late for your date, do ya?"

Sango felt uneasy as she was led into the lobby of Ginza Benkay. Her stomach felt like it was doing summersaults. "Kagome, maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"It's too late to back out now, Sango." Kagome replied, suddenly feeling a little nervous herself. If Sango was feeling unsure before she even saw Miroku . . . well, Kagome was really dreading the moment of truth. "Besides, it's not fair to your date for you to bail now."

Sango sighed. "I guess you're right." They were at the front desk by this point, and Sango let Kagome handle getting her the table.

The hostess greeted them with a smile. "Good evening ladies, do the two of you have reservations? Because I'm afraid you'll be waiting all night if you don't. We're really busy tonight."

"She does." Kagome replied with a grin. "It should be under 'Henge'." Kagome began to feel bubbly. She couldn't explain why she felt so excited for her friend, but she was. Sub-conscientiously, she hoped Sango and Miroku would benefit from this.

As the hostess was checking the list, Sango's mind was going a mile a minute. She sent Kagome a questionable look. Henge? As in Kouga Henge? Was this date with a relation of Kouga's? Kagome didn't look over to receive her questionable look for her eyes were still on the hostess.

The hostess's brow furrowed as she looked back up at them. "I'm sorry, but there's not a 'Henge' scheduled."

Kagome's smile fell. How could it not be scheduled? Did InuYasha forget to make the reservation . . .? She just couldn't see how he could forget-- The realization suddenly hit her. She felt her eyebrow twitch as she asked, "There wouldn't happened to be a 'Higurashi' on that list would there?"

The hostess went back to her list, and, a short moment later, looked back up with a smile. "That name does happen to be on here." She looked over at Sango and said, "Right this way, ma'am."

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes. InuYasha was the most stubborn man she'd ever met, and she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She quickly shook herself of her thoughts when she saw Sango swallow nervously. "It's going to be okay." Kagome whispered to her friend before she walked off.

Kagome watched her friend follow the hostess, and when the hostess stopped at a table, she saw Sango stiffen. Kagome knew that she'd spotted Miroku, though he was conveniently seated out a Kagome's line of site.

Sango turned around slightly and sent Kagome a glare. Kagome brought her hands together in front of her in the from of a prayer and pleaded with her eyes. She knew Sango could do this. She watched as Sango's shoulders slumped and a look of dread filled her eyes. Kagome mouthed a 'thank you' before Sango took a seat.

The hostess gradually made her way back over to Kagome, and with a smile, asked, "And what can I do for you, Miss?"

Kagome suddenly felt uncertain. Should she really be going on a date with InuYasha? She pondered this question. Technically, it wasn't a date though. They were just two friends keeping tabs on their other friends. What's the harm in that?

Kagome slowly made eye contact with the hostess. "Um, I'm under 'Takahashi'."

This name caught the hostess's attention. "Oh, so _you're_ his date." she exclaimed, "I was wondering why a good looking guy like him was dining alone."

Kagome didn't know if the hostess was complimenting her or InuYasha. Either way, did a hostess have a right to comment on a person's date? "Oh, I'm not his date." Kagome felt obliged to say, but the way the hostess's eyes lit up at the comment had her blurting out a lie. "I'm his wife."

The hostess's eyes dimmed, and Kagome smiled to herself. There was no way for her to know if it was true or not, (Although, just as a precaution, Kagome did keep her left hand out of sight.) and what was the harm in denying InuYasha a chance to hook up before he even knew about it. "Right this way ma'am." The hostess's response sounded robotic now, and Kagome savored the moment as she was led over to InuYasha's table, that happened to be in good spying range of the night's main event.

* * *

Sango was board stiff as she took a seat across from Miroku. She quickly opted for picked up a menu instead of looking up at her _date_. While she scanned the selections, she couldn't help but send subtle glances his way. His face was, to her surprise, shocked. She'd figured that the whole date with her was his idea, but his expression said other wise.

"Dr.--I mean, Sango? You're my date?" he asked in disbelief, even though said woman was right in front of him. How did InuYasha manage this?

Miroku watched as her eyes came to life. "Is that a problem?" she said, a little hurt by his greeting. He shook his head wordlessly in reply, and she noticed that his eyes were a little wide. So maybe he didn't have anything to do with the blind date. He sure looked as shocked as she felt. After a few moments of silence, Sango decided to make small talk. No point in settling into an awkward silence. "So, how's your leg?"

Miroku had been in the middle of cursing himself for not seeing what InuYasha had been up to when she asked, so he was a little taken aback. "Uh, it's doing great. I just wish I could get the muscles back in shape. It feels like a dead weight compared to my other leg."

Sango nodded in understanding. "You probably won't feel one hundred percent better for a least another couple of months, but in the mean time you should try swimming. It's a great non-weight bearing activity."

"Great, I love swimming. Actually I love anything that has to do with water. I'm in the process of getting my degree in hydrology." Miroku watched as surprise crossed her face. He guessed she hadn't pegged him as a college guy. So he took this opportunity to dazzle her with some facts. "Did you know that water is the most common substance found on earth?"

Although water held little interest to Sango, she could see the way Miroku's eyes lit up when he talked about it, and she couldn't deny that she liked seeing a man get passionate about something. She gave him a little smile. "I guess that would make sense considering we use water for just about everything."

Miroku let out a small laugh. "Alright, I'll admit that was common knowledge, but how about this. Of all the water on the earth, and there's tons of it, humans can use only about three tenths of it."

Sango felt herself lean toward him. "So, do you just carry around random facts about water? Is that how you impress all the ladies?"

A big grin crossed Miroku's face. "Actually no, most women find water boring. So I have to do most of the impressing in the bedroom. Women seem to find my skills more interesting physically than verbally."

Okay, so he was brutally honest. She could just ignore the perverted comment and respect him for his honesty. She leaned away and straightened up in her chair. "Okay, so tell me something most people wouldn't know about water."

Miroku had been a little scared about her reaction when he'd let the sex comment slip, but he had to say that he was impressed by how she kept asking about facts. Most women would have changed the subject by now. "Alright, . . . the earth is a closed system," He leaned forward and looked her directly in the eyes. "meaning that it rarely loses or gains extra matter. But what's interesting is that the same water that existed here millions of years ago is still present today."

Sango had to admit that that was kind of interesting. In a scientific kind of way. "Hmm, well, that's . . . cool."

Miroku chuckled. "You don't have to think so for my benefit. You wanted to know something that not everyone knew, so I told you. That doesn't mean you had to find it, what was it? Cool."

Sango smiled in spite of herself. Was she actually having a good time sitting talking about water with, of all people, _Miroku_? She had to admit that she was.

At that moment, a waiter came over and asked for their orders. Miroku looked over at Sango, and when she hurriedly picked up her menu, he took the liberty of ordering first. "Um, I'll have the yakitori with extra soy sauce, and to drink I'll have a coke."

The waiter quickly wrote down his order, and then turned to Sango. "And for you, Madam?"

Since she was still searching her menu, she picked the first thing her mind deemed worthy. "I'll have the seafood gratin," As she handed her menu to the waiter, she added, "and could I add a small salad with that?"

"Certainly Madam, and what would you like to drink?" the waiter asked as he scribbled down the extra order.

Sango sent a short, coy glance in Miroku's direction. "Water will be fine."

This had Miroku grinning from ear to ear. As the waiter walked away, Miroku suddenly realized that she had been asking all the questions. "So, tell me about yourself. What do you do besides work at the hospital?"

Sango faltered for a moment, and had to think about the question. In retrospect, it should have been an easy question to answer, but, as she thought about what she did in her free time, nothing she did was very exciting which made answering the question hard. "Um, well, I sometimes watch Ami when Kagome needs an extra hand."

Miroku's smile turned patient. "That's very charitable of you, but that doesn't exactly tell me much. Why don't you tell me one of your hobbies?"

"Well, I'm into yoga. I know, it's not a turn on for most people, but it relaxes me and I enjoy doing it." Sango explained, feeling a little self-conscious about revealing something personal.

"Actually I think yoga is a major turn on. You have to be flexible to manage the art, and when is flexibility not a turn on?" Miroku said with a grin.

Sango blushed. She didn't know how he could make something like yoga sexual but he did. "Well, what about you? What's one of you hobbies? I mean, you've got to enjoy something other than hydrology."

Miroku was silent for a second. He frowned a bit as he answered, "Well, I have to say that what I do in my free time isn't as appropriate yours." Sango's eyes widened, but Miroku went on before could she could make too many assumptions. "And it's not just sex that I'm talking about. I like to party. I like to be in an environment where you can toss all of your worries out the window, where you can be anyone you want to be. I like it because, like I said, I'm not exactly a stud with my words."

Sango found herself disagreeing with him. He was more a stud with his words to her than she could ever imagine him just being a one-night stand. She liked his honesty, and she couldn't help but wonder if he was always this honest or if it was just with her. He lifted an eyebrow and motioned with his hand, telling her that it was her turn to say something about herself. "Uh, I . . . I don't know what to say. I don't have that much free time, what with the hospital."

"Alright, then tell me why you became a doctor."

"I guess I could tell you I became a doctor for the same reason everyone else did. To save lives, to make a difference in the world, but that's kind of be a lie." She looked him in the eyes and saw an intense look. The look had her looking down at the table cloth. "My younger brother was always in and out of hospitals, especially right before he died. He had a rare disease that the doctors didn't know how to cure. So, I chose to be a doctor because I wanted to stay close to my brother. The hospital reminds me of him, so I picked a career choice that linked me to a hospital."

Miroku laid his hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Sango shook her head and looked up at him with a smile. "It happened over fifteen years ago, but I accept your late condolence anyway." She pulled her hand away from his and set in her lap. Sensing that night had taken on a little too much sadness, Sango decided to turn the spotlight onto him. "So, why did you choose to become a hydrologist? I mean, other then the fact that you find it interesting?"

Miroku pursed his lips. "No, I've just always found water interesting. Sorry there's no story attached to it."

Sango waved her hand to dismiss his last statement. "Don't be. Stories are overrated anyway." They both smiled contentedly.

As if timed perfectly, their dinners were then set in front of them. As they were eating, Miroku couldn't help but glance up at her. He never thought he'd fall for anyone in his life, but Sango was making him second guess himself. He knew he'd been attracted to her, but he never would have guessed that the person behind the beautiful body was worth getting to know. "Please tell you you're not faking." he asked suddenly.

Sango looked over him with confusion in her eyes. "Faking what?"

"Having a good time. Cause it would suck for me to be the only one enjoying the evening." he replied as he studied her face.

Sango blushed despite herself. "I'm not faking. I actually am having a nice time." She felt she had to add more, so she continued, "I'm not going to lie, when I first saw that you were my date, I didn't want to have dinner with you. I even thought about turning around and leaving." Miroku nodded, not looked directly at her anymore. "But I'm glad I didn't."

He looked back up at her and grinned when he saw that she was smiling. "I'm glad you didn't either."

Sango turned away, feeling blush color her cheeks again. She opted for surveying the room full of people, and it was then that she noticed a pair of familiar people dinning just barely in view. "Is that Kagome and InuYasha?"

Miroku looked over in the direction she was staring and laughed a little. "Well, so it is. You know, we should really get them back for surprising us the way they did."

Sango looked over at him and saw him smirking. She couldn't help the smile that creped onto her face as well. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, just watch the master work. I promise the show will be worth the wait." Miroku signaled for a waiter to come over, and when the waiter was present, he whispered something into his ear.

"I can have that arranged, Sir." and with that the waiter walked off.

Miroku gestured over to their friends, and with one last smile his way, Sango turned to watch.

* * *

When Kagome had first sat down with InuYasha, the first thing she did was start in about the reservation name. That turned into a fight and had them simmering in their own anger silently for a good ten minutes. Finally InuYasha broke down. "Feh, would ya please just let it go? It worked out, didn't it? She's still sitting over there with him."

Honestly, Kagome couldn't see the point in being mad anymore, so she heaved a sigh and uncrossed her locked arms. "Fine, but that doesn't mean that I'm over the fact that you did it. It could have easily went the other way."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." InuYasha then proceeded to pick up his menu and scanned it. "So, what are you getting?"

Looking over her own menu, Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know. I was thinking maybe the southern fried rice. What about you?"

InuYasha sighed. "Why doesn't this place serve ramen?"

Kagome let out a giggle. "InuYasha this is a four star restaurant. They're not going to sell something you can buy at the grocery store."

"Well, maybe they'd get more customers if they did." Kagome looked around the jam packed dinning area, but didn't say anything since she figured it'd be a lost cause. "I guess I'll get the buckwheat noodles."

Placing their menus to the side, Kagome let her eyes wander over to Miroku and Sango. They seemed to be getting along, and as she watched further, she was shocked to see Sango lean toward him.

"And how about you, Madam, what would you like?" Kagome was pulled from her observation by the waiter's question. She told him her order, and then looked back over at Sango and Miroku. She was saddened to see that Sango was sitting up again and ordering her own meal. With an inward sigh, she looked back over at InuYasha, who had not be staring off at their friends like she would have thought, but was staring at her. "What?"

InuYasha shook his head. "Nothing."

They sat in silence for a moment longer before Kagome began to feel uneasy. She didn't want her guilty conscious to start up so she asked the first question she could think of. "So, how's Sesshomaru these days? And your niece, what's her name . . . Rin?"

InuYasha was a little taken aback. He had forgotten that Kagome knew about his family, let alone remembered them. "Uh, fine I guess. I haven't really talked to Sesshomaru in two years. The only contact we've had is me sending Rin birthday cards, and him sending me Rin's annual school picture."

Kagome furrowed her brown. "That's terrible. They're your family, the only family you have."

InuYasha had also forgotten that Kagome knew that his parents had died when he little do to a car accident. He ran a hand down over his face, but she was wrong. They weren't the only family he had. "They're not my only family. I've got Ami and you now."

Kagome felt her heart start to race. "Oh dear." she whispered to herself.

"What?" InuYasha asked as his ear twitched to see if she had said something more.

"Nothing, just muttering to myself." She slipped an artificial smile onto her face as she started questioning again. "So why don't you keep in touch with your brother?"

InuYasha shrugged his shoulder. "Sesshomaru and I have never been close. We basically have a give and take relationship. He pays for my schooling, and I do whatever favor he needs me to do. Most of the time it's for me to stay the hell away from him, and that's fine by me."

"Have you even told him about Ami?" Kagome asked, generally curious about the answer.

InuYasha faltered for a moment. "Uh, no. Please don't be mad about that, but believe me when I say that the two of you are better off with him not knowing."

Kagome was confused. "I don't understand. Wouldn't it be nice to have Rin and Ami get to know each other. They are cousins after all."

"Sure, that'd be great. . . If it were that simple." InuYasha sighed. "Ever since our father died, Sesshomaru has stressed the Takahashi name. He takes pride it. He thinks anyone who has the Takahashi blood running through their veins is blessed. I try to steer clear of him because I think it's ridiculous for him to be so obsessed with his own linage." InuYasha paused as he messed with fork in front of him. "And I'd like to protect Ami from as much arrogance as I can."

Kagome had to say that she was impressed. Any act of fatherhood from InuYasha impressed her because she was still amazed that he was so good at being a dad. She smiled as she said, "Seeing as she gets a mighty large dose of arrogance from you, I'd say protecting her from anymore would be a good thing."

He smirked in response, and it was then that their food arrived. They dug into their food in a contented silence, just enjoying the evening, for a couple of minutes. Kagome was just about to look over at Miroku and Sango's table when a couple of violinists, from the band that had been playing in the front of the room, came over to stand beside their table. They started playing a very slow sensual piece, and Kagome found herself looking back and forth between InuYasha and the violinists. InuYasha appeared to be just as confused for he was doing the same thing.

"Alright then." was all he said as he continued to eat.

Kagome wasn't as easily settled. She knew what it must have looked like for her to be eating dinner with InuYasha in a nice restaurant, but were paid violinists able to judge who looked like a couple without even confirming that fact? Kagome felt her face heat up, and she looked down at her meal before InuYasha could notice. "They must think we're a couple."

InuYasha looked up at her and noticed that her face was practically parallel with her plate. He took that as a sign that she was embarrassed. "Guess we kinda look that way, don't we? But it's nothing to get worked up about. So they're playing music by us. Big deal. We just get a private show when real couples don't."

"Guess so." was all that Kagome mumbled, and InuYasha found himself rolling his eyes. The least he could do was calm her nerves.

"So, how did you persuade Fleabag to let you out tonight? Especially to go dinning out with _me_?" he asked, with a sly smile.

Kagome gradually looked up from her meal to him. "Um, I didn't actually tell him I'd be out tonight."

InuYasha snorted. "So basically you're deceiving him to go on a date with me."

Kagome's face instantly drained of color. This wasn't a date. Did he think it was a date? Did he think she was willing to go behind Kouga's back _to_ date him? "Th-this isn't a date."

InuYasha took in Kagome's pale face. She obviously didn't know he was joking. "Kagome, it was a joke. We're here for Miroku and Sango, remember? Of course this isn't a date."

Kagome chuckled falsely. "Of course. I knew that."

InuYasha lifted an eyebrow in an attempt to call her bluff, but before he could actually call her on the lie, the waiter walked over with white to-go box. "What's this?"

"This, Sir, is a congratulatory black and white chocolate mousse. A source has told us that the two of you are newly weds, and we were told to tell you to use the dessert for later." was the waiter's reply.

Both Kagome and InuYasha were confused, but it was InuYasha who asked, "Later for what?"

The waiter coughed slightly. "I'd like to quote the source, Sir. 'Later in the bedroom.', Sir."

Kagome's face turned completely red, and InuYasha's eyes grew the size of golf balls. He pushed himself up from his seat, and roared, "WHAT?!?"

* * *

Miroku and Sango laughed as they watched InuYasha pickup the waiter by the scruff of his collar and start harassing him. They also noticed that Kagome was beat red and probably too humiliated to do anything to stop her male companion.

Miroku grabbed the leather folder that held tonight's bill that their waiter had left before going off to their friend's table. "Let's get out of here before they realize that it was us." He held out his hand to Sango, and she hesitatingly took it. He led them to the front desk where he insisted to pay for it. After the hostess handed him his receipt, he wished her goodnight and then led Sango out of the restaurant. "What a night!"

"I have to say that what you did was pretty ingenious." Sango commented, still fully aware that her hand was in his. The funny thing was she didn't seem to mind it being there.

He smiled at her. "Why thank you. InuYasha and I have a long line of pranks we pull on each other, so when he figures out that it was me I'll no doubt be having a prank pulled on me." He squeezed her hand, and she looked away with a slight blush on her face. "So, which way's your car?"

Sango looked back over at him, all traces of blush gone, and smiled as she took over the leading. She guided Miroku to her car and then turned to look at him. "This is it."

He observed her shiny car for only a moment before turning his attention back onto her. "I had a really great time tonight, Sango."

Still smiling, Sango nodded. "Me too. It was much more fun than I would have thought."

Miroku looked down at their still locked hands. "Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

Sango squeezed his hand which had him looking back up at her. "I'd like that." She then proceeded to withdraw her hand in favor of digging through her purse, which had been hanging on her shoulder. She dug out a pen and a little notepad that she used at work and quickly scrawled down something. She ripped out the piece of paper and handed it to him. "Here's my number. Call me sometime."

Miroku gently folded the paper in half as he looked at her with a smile. "I will." Then he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, Sango."

Sango, who was now blushing again, nodded, and whispered, "Goodnight, Miroku." He smiled again, and then walked in the direction of his own car. She lifted a hand and touched the spot where Miroku had kissed her. She grinned to herself and let out a little laugh before getting into her car.

Not ten minutes after Sango and Miroku both pulled out of the parking lot, InuYasha and Kagome made their way out of the restaurant. They were walking side-by-side and InuYasha was carrying the to-go box that contained their free dessert.

"Oh, when I get my hands on Miroku I'm gonna kill him!" InuYasha proclaimed. When InuYasha had been harassing the waiter, the waiter had confessed who his source had been, leading InuYasha to the mood he was in. "After I scored him a date with the one woman he couldn't get off his mind, this is how he repays me?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that big of a deal. So, he embarrassed us. You're the one who let the whole restaurant in on our embarrassment by abusing our waiter."

"Oh, like you wouldn't have done it if you hadn't been rooted to your chair like a scared little school girl." he commented, still in his sullen mood.

Kagome turned to him and raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?" How dare he insult her when he was the one who had been harassing their waiter.

"Feh." was all InuYasha had to say, and they walked to Kagome's car in silence. As Kagome unlocked her car, InuYasha asked, "So, do you want this dessert or what?"

Kagome turned around and faced him. She looked down at the box, and then shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? I guess I could always take the waiter's advice."

She was about to take it out of InuYasha's hands when he yanked it out of her reach. "Whoa, I don't want you wasting it on that wolf, and I certainly did _not_ need those images."

Kagome glared at him. "I wasn't going to share this with Kouga. I was going to eat it in bed." She then sharply pulled it out of his grasp. "Gosh, you're such a pervert!"

InuYasha felt relief wash through him. "Well . . . I guess that's okay then."

Kagome sighed. "Goodnight, InuYasha. Thanks for dinner." She proceeded to open the door, but InuYasha caught her by the wrist. She looked over at him in surprise. "What?"

He had been about to tell her that she looked wonderful tonight and that he had had a great time despite everything. Don't ask why he felt the need to do it now, but it felt unstoppable. But at the last moment, he lost his nerve. "Tell Ami that I said goodnight, and that I love her."

Kagome nodded. "I will. Night, InuYasha." she repeated, and then got into her car.

"Night, Kagome." he said as he watched her drive out of sight.

* * *

_**AN:** I know that there were a lot of scene changes in this one, but I swear that every single one of them was necessary. I just hope that none of you were too confused. Well, leave me a review if you liked it. I love reading 'em!_

_**~Dreamer6164~**_


	15. Come Hell or High Water

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

_**AN:** Well, the chapter's finally done. It's freaking long! I didn't even intend for it to be this long, but I guess that's better for you guys since it'll take you longer to read. I have to say that this is one of my favorite chapters. Hope you enjoy it!_

_I'd like to give you a little outline of how much more of this story is to come. Of what I've got worked out, and I'm pretty sure it's all worked out, there's nine chapters left. Nine. That's a lot, but at least we're past the half way point! So yea!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

As Sango poured her coffee in the early morning hours, she couldn't help feeling like she was on top of the world. Who would have guessed that she would be feeling this happy the day after a date with _Miroku_! She leaned against the counter just taking in the morning rays that filtered in through her patio door and the smell of her coffee.

She knew that once she got to work that morning Kagome would want all the details that happened the following night, and the weird thing about the situation was that she _wanted_ to talk about it. In fact, that's _all_ she wanted to talk about.

She took one last chug of her coffee before placing her cup in the sink. Today was going to be a good one. She could just tell.

Sango grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes before heading out the door to begin her day. The twenty minute car ride to work was pleasant, and she couldn't stop herself from humming as she walked into the hospital.

After the elevator ride, she stepped out and made the short walk to her office. She picked her lab coat up off the coat hanger, put it on, and then decided to go find Kagome before the morning got too hectic.

Sango found Kagome walking out of the nurses' quarters after she trekked up a flight of stairs. She smiled to herself as she went over to greet her. "Hey Kagome, you got a minute?"

Kagome smiled back. "For you? I think I've gotta few." she said teasingly. "I was just heading down to pick up some breakfast for Ami. We were running late this morning, and I didn't have time to make her something. You want to walk with me?"

They strolled in silence for awhile before Kagome glanced over with a coy look in her eyes. "So, how'd last night go?"

Sango's smile grew. She knew she could count on her friend to know exactly what she wanted to talk about. "It went extremely well! I had a great time. I'm so glad you forced me to do it."

Sango's enthusiasm was contagious for it had a huge grin spreading across Kagome's face. "I'm so happy for you." Kagome said as she put her arm around Sango's shoulders to give them a light squeeze. "So, what'd he do to change your mind about him? You must have had a lot in common."

Sango's smile faltered a bit. "Actually I'm not really sure if we have anything in common. But what I do know is that I liked is honesty, and he's funny and who doesn't like a man with humor? . . . He can also make the dullest topic interesting."

This intrigued Kagome. "So, what'd you guys talk about?" By this time they arrived in the cafeteria. Kagome grabbed a tray to get in line as she awaited Sango's answer.

Sango smiled a giddy smile as she replied, "Water." She grabbed a tray as well, and followed Kagome in line.

Whatever Kagome had been expecting, it hadn't been that. "You talked about water? …I guess that _would_ be a dull topic, but… how could you even talk about it long enough for it to _be_ a topic?" As she said this, she reached for a carton of milk, and then continued down the line.

"Well, he's getting a degree in hydrology. So, believe me when I say that he could have talked on and on about it for longer than he did." Sango didn't say in a condescending way, but more like she was talking about an inside joke. Kagome was happy to see Sango so excited about something. "Plus, the things he said were sorta interesting, and he was really passionate about it."

"Huh?" she said as she spotted Ami's favorite brand of cereal. "You know, as long as I've known Miroku, I don't think we've ever talked about his school work, but then I guess there's always something going on when I'm over there."

Sango grabbed a bagel as she got a knowing look on her face. "You know, I think the whole pervert thing is just an act. I think he just puts up that façade to try to trick women into thinking he's some kind of dumb jock, but really he's this smart nerd. And I've always had a thing for nerds."

Kagome started laughing at this. "This is such a turn around from your last opinion of him." Kagome said with a grin. "But I'm so glad that it worked out, and that you did change your mind about him."

They were at the checkout point, and, after paying for their food, they started heading back to the nurses' quarters. On the way, Sango turned to Kagome, and said, "Alright, so enough about my date, I want to know what happened on yours." Sango watched for Kagome's reaction intently.

Kagome didn't give anything away however. She answered calmly with a sweet smile on her face. "It wasn't a date. We merely went there to make sure everything went alright between you and Miroku. Dinner just happened to be a bonus."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked with a knowing smile. "'Cause it sure looked like a date to me. What with the violinists playing the romantic music and all."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "The violinists only came over to our table because you and Miroku had it arranged!" She took a deep breath to regain her composer. "Besides I'm dating Kouga, not InuYasha."

"I know that, but I'm just a little curious as to why you felt the need to dress up gorgeously when it was only to 'watch' Miroku and me." Sango pestered.

Kagome turned her head slightly away to hide her guilty expression. "It was a fancy restaurant. Of course I was going to dress up."

"Uh huh." Sango said with little conviction. "Well, I was the one on the actual date, and you out dressed me so…"

They both stopped walking as Kagome turned on her. "Look, I just felt like dressing up. Don't you ever get that urge to just look pretty for one night? Besides, I _never_ get to dress up." Kagome's voice wavered a bit throughout her reason.

Silence followed her speech, and all Sango could do was give her a blank look. Was Kagome really going to make her demand the real reason out of her? It sure looked like it. She let out a sigh. "Cut the crap, Kagome, and tell me what's going on."

Full blown guilt filled her eyes. Sango was going to think she was a horrible person, but if she couldn't talk about this with her best friend then who could she talk to it about? She averted her eyes as she said, "I dressed up to look good for InuYasha."

An amused smile appeared on Sango's face. "Kagome, it's perfectly natural for you to want to impress your ex-boyfriend. I mean, if I saw any of my exes I'd want to look good. So there's really no reason for you to—"

"Oh Sango, you don't get it!" Kagome said miserably as ducked her head in shame. "I wanted to look good _for_ him. Not so I could make him regret leaving me, but _for _him. So that maybe… he'd want to be with me. …I know I'm a horrible person for wanting him to want _that_, but I can't help it."

Sango stared at her friend in amazement. Kagome sure knew how to put herself into a predicament "Wow. This could be a problem."

"You think?" Kagome snapped, but Sango didn't take it to heart. She could only imagine how long this had all been bottled up inside her. "I know the only solution is to stop seeing InuYasha, but how can I? Ami ties us together!"

Sango looked at Kagome with a troubled expression. If she were to be truly honest with Kagome, ever since InuYasha had found out about Ami she had just assumed that Kagome would wind up with InuYasha some way or another. She especially thought this when they started getting along better. But before she would say any of her thoughts on the matter Sango had to know exactly what Kagome felt for InuYasha, and the only way to get that information was to know what feelings she had for Kouga. She let out another sigh. "Tell me this; are you in love with Kouga yet?"

Kagome was taken aback by the question. As far as she knew it was off topic, and it didn't do anything to make her feel better about her situation. Kagome looked uncomfortable as she answered, "…I thought I told you the answer to that?"

"A week ago. Some things could have changed in that time." Sango rebutted. She rolled her eyes when Kagome gave her sarcastic look. "Just answer the question."

"No." was Kagome's short answer, but she immediately felt like she had to explain herself. "I care about him. A lot. But I'm just not there yet, and it's not like I'll never love him. It's just taking me longer to feel that way about him than it was for him about me."

Okay, so Sango could probably guess at why Kagome was being cautious with love, but did Kagome even know what love felt like? "Kagome, how do you know you're not in love with Kouga? I mean, are you waiting for something to happen? What exactly are you expecting to feel?"

Kagome didn't answer right away. She was trying to find the right words to describe what she was trying to say. "I think that when you're in love with someone there's gotta be something that sparks. Don't get me wrong, Kouga's really great, and I love being with him, but… I just don't feel the…heat . . . with him. When we kiss, it's just a kiss. So, I guess I'm just waiting for something to catch fire."

Sango was quiet for a moment, trying to stall the inevitable question that she was going to ask. ". . . Did you ever feel that with InuYasha?"

Blush dusted Kagome's cheeks as she looked away. "I thought I did." was her reply before she quickly walked the rest of the way back ahead of Sango.

* * *

The ugly sound of Miroku's alarm clock filled his room. In one part of his mind Miroku knew that it was Sunday, and that his alarm shouldn't be going off, but he didn't second guess the reflex to turn it off.

As soon as his alarm fell silent, he heard someone yell, "Bombs away!" He felt something fall on him, and the next thing he knew he was soaking wet. "AHH!" Miroku yelled as he shot out of his bed. Half alert and half disoriented, he looked around the room and found his roommate rolling on the floor in laughter.

"You should have seen your face!" InuYasha exclaimed as he held his gut. "Oh man, it was priceless!"

Miroku, who wasn't a morning person to begin with, stared at InuYasha with a cold expression. He wiped his dripping bangs off his forehead, then looked down at his soaked bed sheets. Great, now he had to do laundry today. He looked back over at InuYasha, who had begun to catch his breath, and said, "Why in the hell would you wake me up with a water balloon?"

InuYasha smirked. "Consider it pay back for what you did at the restaurant."

Miroku closed his eyes in frustration. "I'm so glad your maturity level this morning is that of a third grader's."

"Don't be such a priss! It was only water." InuYasha said as he crossed his arms over his chest, but some of his humor still remained in his eyes.

Miroku sighed, sensing that it was pointless to get into an argument with InuYasha this early in the morning. "You're doing my laundry." was all he said as he pushed himself out of bed.

"Like hell I am." InuYasha replied. "You had it coming to you."

Miroku sighed again as he turned back to his bed and starting gathering the soiled beddings. Carrying the load to the laundry room, Miroku asked InuYasha, who was following behind him, "So, where did you get the water balloons anyway?"

"The drug store up the road." InuYasha answered with a smile in his voice. "They were on sale in the toy aisle. I saw them, and an evil idea popped into my head."

Miroku rolled his eyes as he stuffed his beddings into the washing machine. "And I'm sure you just couldn't pass up the opportunity to get back at me."

"Well, yeah." InuYasha watched as his roommate spill softener and detergent onto his things, and then once Miroku was finished, he said, "You know, compared to what you did, my prank was pretty tame."

Feeling a bit more awake, a wicked smirk adorned Miroku's face. "Oh, I disagree my friend. You see, my prank wasn't even that bad. But I must applaud you for making it one hell of a performance."

A growl escaped his throat as he answered, "You knew I would react that way!"

"I assure you I knew no such thing."

"Bullshit!" InuYasha contradicted, but Miroku could tell that he wasn't as mad as he appeared for humor lit up his eyes. "You've lived with me for how long? I think you know what gets me worked up by now."

Miroku started the washing machine as he shook his head. "I don't know, Man." he said mockingly. "Three years really isn't long enough to get to know someone."

"The hell it isn't." InuYasha replied as he rolled his eyes. He watched as Miroku turned around to face him, and then lean against the washing machine with expectant eyes. InuYasha let out a sigh as he changed the topic. "So, I assume that your date with Sango went well."

Miroku's persona changed at once. He stood up straighter as he answered, "Yeah, it did. I tell you, InuYasha, she is one of the most interesting women I've ever talked to."

"Why's that?" InuYasha asked with curiosity. "Don't tell me she's a lover of water too."

Miroku laughed at the concept of Sango being as fascinated by water as he was. "No, she's definitely not as big a fan as me, but she was a good sport about it." he paused as he thought about the way she smiled, how her eyes took on an undying look of sadness as she talked about her late brother. "There's just more to her than I ever would have thought."

InuYasha didn't say anything as he took in the thoughtful look on his friends face. Miroku really had it bad for this doctor. "So, I take it you're going to see her again?"

"Well, yeah. She gave me her number, so she obviously wants to get together again too." Suddenly Miroku jubilant air deflated into uncertainly. "When should I call her? I know there's rules that I'm supposed to follow, but I want to see her again. Tonight. Do you think that's too soon? I don't want to freak her out or anything."

InuYasha smiled jokily. "You're not in high school anymore, Miroku. You're both adults, and if you both had a great time last night then I see no reason for you not to call her today."

Miroku sighed. "I don't know. She said she had a good time, but how do I know she wasn't just being nice?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes at his friend's lack of self-confidence. To be honest it was kind of funny to see him so nervous about a girl. Usually he would just be the player InuYasha knew him to be, but Sango had cast a spell over his roommate. Who would have thought that one hospital could send them both wake up calls? "She gave you her number, for one. And, unless it's a fake, she wants you to call her."

"You think it's a fake?" Miroku asked panic-stricken.

InuYasha waved his fears to the side as he continued, "Two, I was there, remember? I saw the way she leaned forward when you were talking. The girl obviously saw something in you."

Miroku took on the look of a nervous school boy. "So, do you think I should call her?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah." he said as he propped himself up onto the dryer. "Come on, Miroku! All you have to do is call her, ask her how the rest of her night was, tell her that you can't stop thinking about her, and that you guys should schedule another date. That way she can come up with when the next date will be. It's as simple as that."

Miroku let out a deep breath that seemed to relax his shoulders. "You're right, InuYasha. I'll call her later this afternoon." Miroku finally leaned back against the washing machine again, feeling a hundred percent better now that he knew what to do. Although, he was sure the actual calling part would bring about the same panic attack, but that call wouldn't be placed until later. So, he might as well relax as much as he could before then. "So, did you ever call any of your girlfriends the day after the first date?"

"Oh, no." he replied as he franticly shook his head. "I'd always wait the three days." He looked over at Miroku, who had gone rigid again. So, he continued hastily, "But I never took any of my girlfriends seriously. It was all a game to me."

Miroku calmed down after that statement, and looked over at his friend with confused eyes. "Even Kagome?"

InuYasha hadn't expected that question, but he supposed that he had left this topic vulnerable. "Well, the thing with Kagome started out just like any of my other potential girlfriends. I took her out, called her three days later, went out on another date, . . . before I knew it the _thing_ I had with Kagome turned into my only long-term relationship."

Miroku's eyes turned sympathetic. InuYasha looked away with a irritated feeling. He hated pity. "I never asked why you left her?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha pinched the bridge of his nose to keep any irritation out of his eyes. "We dated for eight months. That's a long time. I was stupid, and didn't want to be tied down. Plus, my friends were saying all kinds of things about how she was too involved in my life. So, I decided it was time to move on." he explained as he removed his hand. The irritation had melted into something that resembled regret. "Besides, I got what I wanted out of her, right?"

The way InuYasha said that made Miroku positive that he didn't mean it. He moved his hand over to squeeze his friend's shoulder. "InuYasha, if I had been your friend back then, and you loved her as much as you do now, I wouldn't have let you walk away from her."

He looked over his shoulder at his roommate. "I don't love her." he denied half-heartedly.

Miroku gave his a flat look. "Yeah, and I didn't just have panic attack over asking a girl out." InuYasha sighed and put his head in his hands. Miroku sighed as well. "Why don't you just get her back?"

InuYasha jumped off the drying out of his friend's reach. "Are you insane?" he asked as he rounded on him, and when Miroku only gave him a serious look, he started naming off reasons. "She's with another guy for starters. She's the mother of my child, that she deliberately kept me from, remember? And most importantly, I threw away any shot I had with her when I left her four years ago!" As he calmed down, dejection took up residence in his mind. "Besides, even if she did somehow want to take me back . . . I don't deserve her."

Miroku was thoughtful for a moment before he spoke, "InuYasha, you just gave me great advice, and I want to do the same for you." He inhaled before he said, "A wise friend of mine once said, 'You're only as good as you let yourself be.'"

Miroku lifted an eyebrow up at him, and InuYasha couldn't help but let a small smile escape. He had said that to Miroku the first night he'd met him after he found him alone in a room drinking away his troubles.

"InuYasha, if you think you don't deserve Kagome, then you don't. After all, you know Kagome better than I do, . . . but I _do_ know you." Miroku preached. "And, InuYasha, if you let yourself be the guy that deserves Kagome, then you will deserve her. You've changed a lot in the last couple of years. You could be with her again if you really wanted to."

Be with Kagome again? To be able to raise Ami together, to be able to hold Kagome every night? Just to be with her again? He had to admit that those images had crossed his mind before, but he'd never wanted them as much as he did in this moment.

But it was impossible. She wasn't open for the taking. He sighed as he let the thoughts of a happier life erase from his mind. "Can we talk about something else?"

"If that's what you want." Miroku said with easy ease. He could sense he had pushed InuYasha emotionally too far. "So, what do you think I should wear tonight?"

InuYasha whipped his head over to give Miroku an incredulous look. When he saw that Miroku's earlier panic was setting back in, he rolled his eyes and walked out of the laundry room leaving Miroku to fret by himself.

* * *

_InuYasha was sitting on the couch, in his bedroom, between Bankotsu and Hiten. They were in the middle of playing a football video game. InuYasha and Hiten's team was playing against Bankotsu's, and to say that Bankotsu was kicking their butts would have been an understatement. They were in the last quarter with one minute on the clock, and Bankotsu had the ball._

_InuYasha let out a growl as he pressed the buttons of his controller furiously. "How can you still have a first down? We've hit you with everything we've got! And you're still winning!"_

_Bankotsu let out a bellowing laugh. "What can I say? I'm a natural at this."_

"_Whatever! You're just winning 'cause you've got the game working half of your players for you!" Hiten exclaimed as he also worked his controller. "InuYasha and I have to work together!"_

"_You're just jealous!" Bankotsu said with a smile. "Besides, it serves you right for picking InuYasha over me."_

_Hiten grunted. "I only picked him 'cause he usually kicks ass at this game. He just sucks today!" With that said the time ran out, and Bankotsu was announced the winner._

_InuYasha threw his controller down. "Hey, it's not my fault you let Bankotsu run right through our linemen. Thanks to you I was basically playing by myself."_

"_He's right, you know. Your defensive line sucked." Bankotsu commented. Hiten crossed his arms over his chest and sulked. "Hey, InuYasha, what do you say we team up against the noob?"_

_InuYasha smirked as he picked up the controller, signaling he was game. Hiten scowled at the two of them. "Come on, InuYasha! I was just warming up! You can't ditch me now!"_

"_I think I just did." InuYasha replied cockily and Bankotsu laughed at the looked on Hiten's face. InuYasha was about to hit the start button when he was interrupted by his cell phone. He dug it out of his pocket and checked the incoming number. It was Kagome. He was a little confused because Kagome knew not to call him when he was hanging out with the guys. He sighed as he flipped open his phone. "What is it, Kagome?" He looked over at his friends and gave them an apologetic look. They rolled their eyes in response._

_He heard her sniffle. "InuYasha?" she asked as if she hadn't heard his rude greeting._

_InuYasha heard the distress in her voice and became instantly alert. "What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked with sincere concern. She continued to sniffle, and he could tell she was trying not to break down. His mind started supplying him with images of her injured, and it sent him into a panic. "Kagome, are you hurt?"_

"_Oh InuYasha, it's horrible!" she finally burst out with a wave of anguish in her voice. "Gra-grand--oh I don't even want to say it! It'll make it seem real!"_

_His panic was beginning to mix with frustration, which it often did. "Would you please just tell me what's going on? I can't help if you won't tell me."_

_She was silent for a moment, but when she spoke her voice was filled with dejected longing. "Could you just please come over? . . . I need you."_

_Hearing her sound like that made his heart ache. All the frustration and panic washed away and were replaced by compassion. "I'll be there as soon as I can." he whispered. After saying goodbye and hanging up, he looked over at his friends. "Kagome's upset. I have to go."_

_His friends just stared at him in shock. It was a moment before Bankotsu said, "Man, I never pegged her as a control freak."_

_InuYasha looked at him in confusion, and felt anger well up inside of him. "What? No she's not!"_

"_Yeah she is, InuYasha. She has you at her beck and call. You're supposed to be hanging out with us, and now just because she says she's upset you're going to go off to her. You sound pretty controlled to me." Bankotsu replied._

_InuYasha was ready to lash out at his friend. Who did Bankotsu think he was saying that he was being controlled? By Kagome of all people? "She's not controlling me! She called and asked me to come over because she was really upset about something! Not because she wants me at her beck and call."_

_Bankotsu looked over at Hiten, and he shook his head in disappointment. "Look at the facts InuYasha. You've been with this chic for how long now?" Hiten asked._

_InuYasha looked back and forth between the two of them. "About seven months."_

"_Have you even screwed her yet?"_

_Embarrassment heated up the back of his neck. ". . . Yeah." he lied trying to hide his shame._

_Bankotsu laughed. "You're lying." He shook his head with a mocking smile on his face. "It's funny really. I mean, this is the longest you've ever been with a girl, and you've barely gotten to second base with her."_

_InuYasha's humiliation rose. He couldn't even defend himself because Bankotsu was right. He and Kagome hadn't done much with the physical aspect of their relationship. "Look, it's not like I don't want to do those things with her. She's just not ready."_

_Hiten smacked his hand to his forehead. "Don't you see, Man! This is how she's controlling you!"_

"_What are you talking about?" InuYasha said with frustration._

"_Look InuYasha," Bankotsu started, "Usually when _you_ are with a girl, you're with her for maybe two weeks, give or take a couple of days. In that time limit, you've charmed her, screwed her, and dumped her. Now with Kagome you've wasted seven months charming her. And Hiten and I are a little concerned."_

"_Concerned about what?"_

_Hiten sighed, "That she's locked you into a relationship that you can't get out of."_

_InuYasha stood up at this. "You guys are crazy. I could end this thing I have with Kagome anytime I want. As it is I don't need to prove anything to either of you." InuYasha looked from Bankotsu to Hiten and then back again. "And as for you guys keeping tabs on my sex life, you both really need a new hobby."_

"_Whatever. I'll just be happy when you finally dump her." Bankotsu commented._

_Hiten nodded in agreement. "Sooner or later, her not putting out is going to push you over the edge." InuYasha rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. Your pervious girlfriends have spoiled you."_

_InuYasha shook his head in frustration. "I gotta go. You guys know the way out." With that said InuYasha walked out of his own house, and drove to Kagome's. _

_When he arrived, he flew up the never-ending staircase, and then knocked on the door. After a couple of moments, Kagome answered. "I'm sorry I took so long. Are you al--" InuYasha cut off mid-sentence as he took in her appearance. Her face was blotchy from crying and her eyes were still filling up with tears. She had a tissue in her hand, and her hair was in disarray. "--right?"_

_Kagome threw herself into his arms, and bursted into tears. InuYasha had never seen her in such a state and it scared him a little. He wanted to pry her off of him so he could check her for injuries. "Oh InuYasha, I'm so glad you're here." she sobbed._

"_What's going on, Kagome?" he asked in utter confusion as he held the shaking girl in his arms. _

_She stayed in his arms for awhile just sniffling and staining his shirt with her tears before she pushed herself away. She took his hand and led him into the house. With one sniff of the air, InuYasha could tell she was here alone. His confusion intensified. She continued to lead him until they came to the couch. They sat down and Kagome took a deep breath. "…Grandpa passed away."_

_InuYasha sat in silence before answering in shock. "H-how?"_

_Kagome sniffled again as she dabbed at her eyes. "You know how he'd been sick for awhile. Well, they took him to the hospital early this morning and . . . and . . . He was just too old. There was nothing they could do. Mom and Souta are at the funeral home making arrangements, but I couldn't handle it . . ." She trailed off as more tears fell down her face and emotion chocked her voice._

_InuYasha reached forward and cupped both of her cheeks in his palms. He slowly wiped away her tears with his thumbs as he gazed into her watery eyes. She took a shaky in take of breath. "I hate it when you cry." His comment had her closing her eyes which caused more tears to fall. He quickly wiped those away too. "It makes me want to beat the living shit out whatever made you sad in the first place, but . . . but I can't with this. I don't know how to help. How do I make it better?"_

_A small smile adorned her face. "You could hold me. Stay with me."_

"_I can do that." _

_He opened his arms, and she snuggled up next to him. He gently kissed her on the top of her head, and soothingly ran a hand through her hair. The treatment seemed to relax her. They stayed like that for a few minutes before her drowsy voice said, "I love you. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."_

_InuYasha froze at those three words. She loved him? Was he expected to say something back? He couldn't seem to get his body to work let alone his voice. Suddenly the words Hiten said sprang into his head. _"She's locked you into a relationship that you can't get out of." _What if he was getting in too deep with Kagome? Similar thoughts continued to run through his mind, and the only word he could think of to sum up all of his feelings was, _'Shit.'

* * *

The day had been unnaturally hot for so late in the season, and by the time Kagome got off her shift the sun was still blazing. Kagome held tight to Ami's hand as they crossed the smoldering parking lot to her car. Just before they reached the car, Kagome's cell phone went off. She dug inside her scrub's pocket and quickly glanced at the caller ID before flipping it open. "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, is your shift over yet?" InuYasha asked as soon as he heard her voice.

Kagome opened the back car door as she answered, "Um, yeah, I just got off." She balanced the phone between her shoulder and her cheek as turned and lifted Ami up to put her into her car seat. "Why? Did you have something planned?"

"Well, I just figured since I haven't seen Ami since Friday night that I'd come over to see her." he replied simply. "That is if you didn't have anything planned . . ."

After buckling Ami in, Kagome straightened up and shut the door. "Um, as far as I know, I don't have anything going on." She made her way around the car, and then got in. "Yeah, sure, why don't you start heading that way, and I'll meet you there, InuYasha."

"Daddy!" Ami piped up when she heard her father's name. "I wanna talk to Daddy, Mommy!" She leaned forward as far as her car seat permitted, and then reached for the just-out-reach phone.

Kagome switched the phone to her other ear as InuYasha replied, "Alright, I'm be on my way in minute. See ya there."

"See ya." she said as she hung up the phone, and Ami gave an unhappy cry about not being able to talk to her daddy. Kagome sighed as she was about to turn on the engine when she spotted Sango walking across the parking lot to her own car. This wouldn't have been such a big deal if she hadn't spotted the cell phone in her friend's hand and a huge giddy smile on her face.

A smile of her own appeared on Kagome's face as she pulled out of the parking lot. What a great day this was turning out to be.

She was almost to her street when her cell phone rang again. She fished around in her seat, where she'd thrown it. She picked it up and checked the ID. It was her mother. Now just like any normal mother/daughter fight, the fight they had a week ago had blown over. Though, they hadn't talked about their little issue, but it had been pleasant between them. But her mother hadn't been calling her as much. She answered her phone uncertainly. "Hello?" she said slowly.

"Kagome, I just want to apologize for what I said about Kouga." she said, not beating around the bush. "I've been thinking about it a lot, and you're right. Kouga is a great man, and you're lucky to have him. And I'm sorry if I was a little out of line with the InuYasha comments. I just wanted Ami to know her father, but she does know her father. And not only does she have one, but now she has two great men in her life. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I upset you or Kouga."

Kagome's eyes were wet. She took in a shaky breath as she said, "Mom, it's water under the bridge, right?" She wiped her eyes as she continued, "I love you, Mom, and no matter how many disagreements we get into that's never going to change."

"Oh, Sweetheart. I was just so sick of there being something left unsaid between us, and I just want you to know that you can talk to be about anything."

"I know, Mom."

Kagome could tell that her mother was emotional as well, so she gave her a moment to calm down. When a minute had passed, Dr. Higurashi asked, "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, InuYasha's coming over. He wants to see Ami." Kagome answered as she pulled into her driveway.

"Oh." was Dr. Higurashi's reply. There was silence for a moment before she continued, "Well, you three have fun then."

"Mom--" Kagome was about to complain.

"No, I'm serious, Kagome. Have a great time. I'll see you and Ami in the morning, alright?" her mother said.

"Alright. See you then. Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, Sweetheart." With that said they both hung up, and Kagome took a deep breath before turning off the car and getting out. She walked around to let Ami out, and, as soon as Ami's head was out of the confines of the car, InuYasha pulled up.

Ami knew InuYasha's black car so well that she started bouncing in her mother's grasp. "Daddy!" she squealed as she tried to get out of her mother's arms, but Kagome held tightly until InuYasha had the car turned off. As soon as InuYasha stepped out of the car, Kagome set Ami on the ground. "Daddy!" she yelled again as she ran over to him.

InuYasha bent over to scoop up his daughter, and settled her against his hip. "Hey Sunshine, how's Daddy's girl?" he asked as she threw her little arms around his neck.

She placed a small kiss to his cheek as she answered, "I missed Daddy."

InuYasha held her gently to him. "Oh, I know, Sunshine. Two days is way too long to be away from you." He pulled away and put her on the ground again, but took her hand in his to keep contact.

Kagome smiled as they walked over to her. "So, what did you have planned for the night?"

Just as InuYasha was about to answer a Chevy truck pulled up onto the curve of the road, and the last person InuYasha wanted to see stepped out of it. "Hey, Kagome, I hoped you'd be home." Kouga said as he advanced on the party in the driveway.

"Kouga!?" Kagome asked, her voice full with excitement, as he planted a kiss on her awaiting lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see ya." But before he pulled away he asked, "What's Muttface doing here?"

Before Kagome could answer Ami yelled, "Kouga!" as she ran over to him. Not being very old, she didn't know that running away from her outsider father hurt his feelings.

Kouga greeted her by swinging her up into the air. "Hey, Munchkin!" He placed her back onto the ground before answering Kagome's question more in depth. "Well, I figured since it was such a beautiful day out I'd take you and Ami on a picnic at the beach."

InuYasha felt just a little bit snubbed. Kouga, who had just showed up, was now holding the hand of his daughter, and also had an arm wrapped around Kagome's waist. "Isn't a little bit late for a picnic?" he asked rudely.

Kouga chose to ignore him. "So, what do you say? It'll be fun, and I bet Ami will love it!" he said as he unwove his arm around Kagome's waist, and then knelt down to Ami's level. "What about you, Munchkin? Do you want to go on a picnic at the beach?"

The smile that was on Ami's face grew. She liked the fact that Kouga was asking her. "Yes!" she yelled as she jumped up and down. She looked over at her father to see if he was happy too, and noticed that he wasn't. With a bit of a frown she looked back over at Kouga, "Can Daddy go?"

Kagome looked over at InuYasha, evaluating his expression. His face was unreadable, so she quickly looked back over to Kouga, who the question had been directed at to begin with.

Kouga was a little shocked. He hadn't expected Ami to ask such a question. But now, how could he turn down her request? He could tell that she desperately wanted her father to come by how hopeful her eyes were, and he'd be damned if he didn't love that little girl. He let out a sigh. "If you want your father to go . . . well, I'm not going to stop him."

Ami let out a high pitched giggle as she ran over to InuYasha. "Yea! Daddy getta go!"

InuYasha smiled for his daughter's benefit, but he was feeling anything but joyful. Since he couldn't very well tear Ami's happiness to shreds, he was now having to go on this ridiculous outing. And it wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Ami, it was just that now he would have to watch Kagome be with Kouga, and, after spending so much time with her himself recently, he didn't know if he'd be able to do it.

Feeling someone's eyes on him, InuYasha looked up to meet Kagome's gaze. Her eyes were intense, like she was trying to make out what he was thinking. Not wanting her to really know or even guess at what was going on through his mind, he looked away. He feared that he might not have been fast enough though.

As it was, Kagome had noticed something in InuYasha's expression, and she didn't know quite what to make of it. Though he had been smiling, his eyes had inferred to some other feeling. A feeling that resembled dread, which would have been a normal feeling, but . . . it was mixed with another emotion. Something that, and she couldn't be absolutely sure, looked liked longing. She felt herself blush at the silly thought. For she must have imagined the look, because there was no way that InuYasha could look at her longingly. He couldn't possibly feel that way. Right?

Kouga noticed the quick exchange between Kagome and InuYasha, and he felt jealousy bubble up inside him. It wasn't really a rational emotion because Kagome was his girlfriend, but it was still there. After sighing quietly, he straightened his shoulders and looked over at InuYasha with an unreadable face. "So InuYasha," he began civilly as he tried not to scowl at his name. "Are you going to come or not?"

InuYasha was taken aback by Kouga's cool acceptance of his going. It would have been so much easier if Kouga would just objected to the whole idea. As it was, InuYasha felt he didn't have a choice. "If Ami wants me to go then I'm going."

"I want Daddy to go!" Ami shouted with glee as she threw her arms around his leg and squeezed him tightly.

He smiled weakly, and then bent down and quickly kissed her on the top of her head. "Then I guess I'm going."

"Yea!" Ami was practically bouncing.

Through this whole exchange, Kagome had been watching Kouga's face, and, though she couldn't completely be sure, it seemed to have stayed emotionless. So it surprised Kagome when a very artificial smile lit up his face. "Alright, let's get going." He turned to InuYasha and said, "You wouldn't mind following, would you InuYasha? I've only got enough room for three. Unless you want to ride in the bed?"

Kagome felt bad as they all piled into Kouga's truck, and InuYasha was stuck riding by himself. She was tempted to ride with him, but she didn't want to be separated from her daughter. And she couldn't very well leave Kouga to ride by himself. The picnic was his idea after all.

It took less than fifteen minutes to arrive at the beach, and less than five minutes to set everything up. Kouga passed Kagome and Ami a ham sandwich, but looked at InuYasha with fake concern. "I didn't know you were coming, so I don't really have anything for you. So, I don't really know how you're going to eat." He knew he was being a little spiteful to InuYasha, but he couldn't help it. He had ruined the perfect evening he'd planned with Kagome and Ami.

"That's alright. I'm not hungry." InuYasha replied as he crossed his arms and sulked.

Kagome felt bad for InuYasha. She could tell he really didn't want to be here, and probably only agreed to come because of Ami. She sighed as took half of her sandwich and held it out for him. "You can half of my sandwich, InuYasha."

He shook his head. "It's alright. I'm really not hungry."

"Daddy eat!" Ami said as she took a bit of her own sandwich.

InuYasha sighed as he took the sandwich from Kagome. "Fine. I guess I'll eat your sandwich." He took a huge bite for effect. Ami smiled in encouragement.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence, except the occasional eating noises Ami made, that she'd recently picked up from her father. When Kouga was done, he looked over at Kagome and asked, "Would mind walking along the beach with me? I'm sure InuYasha wouldn't mind watching Ami for us."

At that moment, InuYasha wanted to do nothing but shove sand down the prick's throat. "Sure." Kagome answered as Kouga stood up and then helped her up. "We'll be right back." she said to InuYasha.

"I go too?" Ami asked hopefully as stood up to join them.

Kouga looked down at her with a warm smile before he kneeled down next to her. "How about I go with Mommy first, and then when we get back you and I can go?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but first you got to stay here with your daddy." Kouga explained as he stood back up. "Mommy and I will be right back, okay?"

Ami nodded vigorously. "Okay. Me stay with Daddy." she said as she sat back down and patted his knee.

InuYasha grumbled something about being second choice, and Kagome felt bad for him all over again. "We won't be long."

InuYasha nodded as he watched them walked down the shore. He ripped his eyes away from the pair when he felt the little hand on his pants tugging to get his attention. "What, Sunshine?" he asked as he took in her appearance. She had her head tilted to the side with a smile stretched across her face.

"I'm glad Daddy here." That one statement made his heart soar.

"Well, Daddy's glad he came." he said and then picked up some of the potato salad Kouga had thought to bring, and pilled some onto Ami's plate. "Try some of this. It's really good." And just to demonstrate, he shoved some of it into his own mouth. "Mmmm."

Ami wrinkled her nose, but nonetheless took a bite of it. "Yummy." she said as she continued to eat it.

InuYasha smiled as he looked back over at the couple on the beach. They were walking hand-in-hand now. It felt weird to InuYasha knowing that he didn't have a right to interrupt them.

It wasn't long after that that Kouga and Kagome walked back up to them. Ami jumped up with excitement. "Me next!"

"Alright Munchkin, let's go!" he said as he threw her over his shoulder, and with her giggling the whole way Kouga took her down to the shore.

Kagome sighed as she lowered herself down onto the ground next to InuYasha. She watched as Kouga lifted Ami upright so that she was sitting on his shoulders. This helped so he could take her deeper into the water. Kagome felt grateful that he stopped going any farther when the water was up to his waist.

"He better not drop her." InuYasha said with narrowed eyes as he watched the playing duo intently.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Have a little faith, would ya InuYasha?"

"Feh," was his reply, but he continued to watch for the catastrophe that he was sure would happen if he looked away. "I wouldn't trust that fleabag to take care of a paper bag let alone my daughter."

Kagome stayed silent as she contemplated what to say. "You know, he really is great with her. He's never let anything bad happen to her, and I trust him with her." InuYasha stayed silent, and Kagome took this as his way of agreeing with her (at least the part about him being great with Ami) with out having to admit to it.

"This really wasn't the plans I had for tonight." InuYasha suddenly said as he leaned his arms on his bent knees in front of him. Kagome turned sympathetic eyes on him.

"I know. I saw your face." she answered. "Ami kind of suckered you into this, but I want to thank you for humoring her. I know you don't get a long with Kouga, and I have to say that the two of you have been behaving fairly well tonight."

InuYasha shrugged off the comment. "Yeah, well, with Ami present I just thought it'd be best not to do anything rash. So he's off the hook for now."

Kagome stifled a laugh as she also put her arms on her knees, and then fiddled with her fingers. "So, what _were_ your plans for tonight?" Her spirits were in good humor, and as InuYasha glanced over at her he could tell that she was in a good mood.

"Oh you know, I thought we'd start off playing Candy Land, then maybe have some ramen for dinner. Then after that watch _Sleeping Beauty_, and once Ami would be asleep we'd, you know, . . . play Candy Land again so I could beat you fair and square." he explained with a fake serious expression.

Kagome decided to play along. "Oh yeah, you think you're better than me? Well, I'm sorry to tell you, Buster, but I could kick your butt at Candy Land any day of the week."

"That's pretty big talk for such a small lady, but I'll take your challenge." he said as he turned to face her better. "As soon as we get back and Ami is asleep, we're playing and I'll show you once and for all who's better."

"You're on!" Kagome answered with a giggle as she stuck out her hand in a gesture to seal the deal. With a smirk, InuYasha shook her hand, and then reclined back to rest on his elbow in the sand. His eyes didn't leave hers though, and Kagome notice a certain shift in his gaze.

Kagome felt the smile and humor slowly slide off her face. The way he was looking at her reminded her of the way he had looked at her last night right before she had gotten into her car. This situation had her heart beating faster. She knew the feeling was wrong so, in an attempt to get of it, she looked away and changed the topic. "So, what did Miroku think of the date?"

InuYasha seemed to be pulled from the trance he was in because he too looked away. "Uh, he said it went really well. She gave him her number, and there're going out again tonight. So, I guess they're hitting it off."

This didn't surprise Kagome. By the way Sango had been acting that morning and later that afternoon as she walked to her car, it had been an easy assumption. "That's great!" she replied as a new bigger smile formed on her face.

InuYasha smiled too as he looked over at her. "Actually, I've never seen Miroku so nervous before. I mean, sure he's struggled for words before, but this was bizarre. He had to take a deep breath before he could even hint at her about going out again." he said as he shook his head, but as he continued warmth filled his eyes. "But anybody could have saw that she had said yes when he finally spit it out. His face became clear, and he went right back to his usual self. It was something to watch, that's for sure."

Kagome giggled a little. "I'm happy everything is working out for them." He nodded in agreement, and then, looked away from her again. They lapped into silence. The happy mood that had been around them seem to dissipate with each passing moment. Kagome watched him gaze into the horizon as an unhappy expression gradually took its place on his face. She couldn't help but ask, "What is it?"

He didn't look back over at her like she thought he would. Instead he answered her exactly like he was. "I was just thinking about how it should have worked out between you and me. And how it's my own damn fault that it did turn out this way."

Kagome was speechless. Whatever she had thought was running through his mind it hadn't been that. She wasn't prepared for this topic. He'd been back in her life for thirteen weeks now, and they had never really gone far with this subject. She didn't know if she was strong enough yet. "InuYasha . . ."

"No, it's true." he continued as he finally looked back over at her. Her eyes widened when she saw a desperate look in his eyes. "Kagome, I've never regretted any thing as much as I regret what I did to you. It was stupid, _I_ was stupid. . . . And if I could take it all back, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

By this time, Kagome was having trouble breathing. She briefly closed her eyes to try to clear her head. She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes again. "InuYasha, if you're saying this so that I'll forgive you, I already have. I thought I told I did."

"You did," he replied with sudden exhaustion, "but I'm not telling you this because I wanted forgiveness. I'm telling you this because I want you to know that ever since I first saw you in that hospital, deep down I knew I made a mistake by letting you go."

Kagome tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but the action failed. "What are you saying?"

InuYasha looked her dead in the eyes as he said, "I want you back." Kagome's breathing stopped all together. Upon seeing her shocked look, he let out a dejected sigh. "But I know you're with Kouga. I just hope he knows how lucky he is to have you." They sat in silence for a moment before he said, "It'd be great if you could tell me to shut up or something."

Kagome couldn't seem to get her voice to work. It was like her mind was blank. Everything he said after "I want you back" came out as a high pitched noise. She desperately wanted to ask why, to find out his reasoning, but she was afraid what doors that one question would open. So, instead she asked the next safest question. "What?"

A little hint of frustration entered his eyes. "Kagome, are you even listening? I want to be with you again!"

Those words were the key to unlock her perfectly placed defenses. Without the walls to keep her in check, it was like she couldn't help herself. She was being pulled toward him. Although she was sure if she really wanted to stop herself she could, but the scary thing was she didn't want to stop herself. She found herself wanting to feel his lips against hers. Not even considering the consequences, she closed her eyes and threw herself into his chest so that she could easily press her lips to his.

InuYasha watched in amazement as Kagome kissed him. Sure he had told her that he wanted to be with her, but he had assumed she'd shrug it off. Not react like he dared to hope she would. However, his surprise didn't stop him from leaning in and kissing her back.

Heat was the first thing Kagome felt after their lips connected. It generated from her stomach and quickly made its way throughout her body. She found herself lifting her hands to his face, and then they made their way up into his hair. She fisted her hands around a couple of strands and pulled him closer. All sense of reason left her as she felt his hands slid up from her forearms to rest on her shoulders. With a little moan, she let herself be taken in by the fire.

InuYasha knew that he should probably stop her. After all she wasn't his. She was with the wolf for crying out loud, but it'd been so long since he'd had the scent of Kagome so close, so willing . . . He threw caution to the wind, and started to put everything he had into the kiss. He let his lips slowly coax hers into the rhythm he wanted. Pushing and tugging, pulling and pressing. The rhythm continued this way until InuYasha took her bottom lip into his mouth.

Kagome must have finally come to her right mind because the next thing InuYasha knew she was pushing herself out of his reach. She scrambled around until she was on her feet with her back toward him. "I'm sorry, InuYasha. I don't know what came over me."

InuYasha watched as she started dusting the sand off her bottom. He couldn't let her walk away. Not just like that. Something had happened between them, and he wasn't going to let it go ignored. "Kagome--" he said was he started to get up as well.

"It's alright." She cut him off, assuming he was going to apologize for what just happened. "I'm going to go check on Ami. It's getting late, and she might be getting tired."

Before InuYasha could do anything she started walking in the direction of Ami and Kouga. InuYasha could tell by the way Kouga was still twirling Ami around above the water that he hadn't see anything the had just transpired between Kagome and himself, but a little, malevolent part of InuYasha wished that he had. Just so it would have started something between the happy couple.

He violently brought a fist back and slammed it into the sand. He should have stopped her! Why didn't he stop her? Because he knew the benevolent side of him cared about her happiness, and whether or not her happiness was with him or the wolf he couldn't say. Letting his face fall into his hands in defeat, he couldn't help thinking what a rotten turn of events that evening had taken.

* * *

_**AN:** What a cliffy, huh? I told you it was one of my favorite chapters! Now you all know why!_

_I want to take this time to explain why this chapter is so late. For starters, I graduated high school. That in itself is a pretty decent excuse, but wait I have more. As one of my graduation presents, I got to spend two weeks in London, England with a friend, who just happens to be my beta for this story. London was amazing, and I was sad to have to come home. On top of all this, I've been stressed out over getting a job and getting ready to go to college in the fall. It's all unnerving. So, I think I did pretty well trying to find time to finish this chapter. _

_I hope it was up to everyone's standards! Leave a review!  
**~Dreamer6164~**_


	16. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**

_It was mid-afternoon in early summer, and Kagome was over at her mother's house. She was sitting in the living room on the couch with Souta as they watched the sports channel. Ami was running around in nothing but a diaper. Her little legs were working over time trying to work up to the speed she wanted, but the action had her practically bouncing instead of running._

_Kagome glanced over at her daughter as she suddenly plopped down onto her bottom. She stuck out her bottom lip as she sniffed the air. "Yucky." She banged her chubby little fists against the floor as she yelled this time, "Yucky!" _

_Kagome sighed as she pulled herself off the couch, and made her way over to her daughter. "I know, Baby, I know. You're nose is sensitive. Mommy will have you smelling fresh in no time." She picked the diaper bag before going over to sit on the floor next to her daughter. After some persuasion, she got Ami to lie flat on her back. _

_As she went through the now second nature changing ritual, Dr. Higurashi watched with a thoughtful expression. Once Kagome was finished, Dr. Higurashi said, "I think it's time you started potty training Ami."_

_Kagome looked over at her mother as Ami once again started running around the room. "Why? She's not even two yet."_

_Dr. Higurashi nodded in agreement. "Yes, which is why I think you should start now. She'll be starting preschool before you know it and she should be potty trained before then."_

_Kagome looked back out to where Ami had dropped to the ground and was now in the process of bringing her foot up to her mouth. Maybe it was time for her to start at least trying to use the toilet. Ami had a very sensitive nose and it was getting a little tiring to have to change her the second she had done her business. Kagome let out a sigh. "I don't even know where to start."_

_Her mother patted her on the shoulder. "Honey, that's why you have me." she said with a laugh. Kagome smiled up at her mother as she picked herself up off the ground. "So, are you willing to start potty training your daughter?"_

"_Sure, why not?" Kagome replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "So how do we begin?"_

"_Well, Dear, we have to go buy a potty chair." her mother replied._

_Kagome nodded before a thought struck her. "Oh, you know what? I saw a cute potty seat that played tunes while the child uses it. I think that'll be motivating, don't you?"_

_Her mother, instead of agreeing with her like Kagome had thought, just shook her head. "No, Kagome. I would recommend against that. Real toilets don't play music so you shouldn't train her on one that does. The transition won't be easy if you do."_

_Kagome took in what her mother said and had to admit that it made sense. Although, the knowledge made her feel more helpless in the situation than she had before. "Alright, how about you tell me some other dos and don'ts. Cause I sure don't know what I'm doing."_

_Dr. Higurashi just smiled. "Well, I'm glad it's summer. It's the best time to start because she won't be wearing much clothes. It'll be easier for her to want to use it by herself if she doesn't have to get frustrated with her removing her clothes."_

_Kagome nodded in understanding. "That makes sense." She felt like she should be taking notes, but instead of going and getting a pad and pen she waited for her mother to continue._

"_After introducing her to the potty seat, you should keep in every room she's in. That way she'll get used to it. Once that happens, start keeping in the bathroom." Dr. Higurashi smiled at how serious her daughter was listening. "When she does it right, always clap and smile. This will encourage her to continue to do it. When she has an accident, don't scold her. Just tell her she'll get it right the next time. This will encourage her as well."_

_It didn't sound too difficult, but with Kagome being new to the mothering world it was almost like culture shock. She smiled at her mother anyway and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks for the advice, Mom." She looked over at her toddler to find that she had some how managed to remover her clean diaper and was now running around naked. Kagome let out a sigh before saying, "I'm so glad you're helping me with this because I don't think I could have done this alone."_

_

* * *

_

The rest of the evening went sour after the incident between Kagome and InuYasha. Kagome had marched over to Kouga and insisted on going home, and when Kouga asked her why she had merely replied that Ami looked tired. Although Kouga could sense that that wasn't really the real reason, he nonetheless agreed to take her home. When they arrived back at Kagome's, InuYasha stayed for only a few moments to say goodnight to Ami before leaving. This relieved Kagome immensely because she wasn't sure if she could handle being in a close proximity so soon after what had transpired between them.

It wasn't until he was pulling out of her driveway that she felt like she could actually breathe again. She plopped down onto the couch, and let her shoulders sag. She let her head fall onto the softness of the back of the couch as she felt Kouga sit down next to her.

"Ami's down for the count. She was in dreamland as soon as her head hit the pillow." he told her with a smile, but it slowly changed into a frown when she stayed in her distressed position. "You know, I thought it odd that Muttface didn't stick around to tuck his own daughter in… And you didn't even stay in there long enough to see her fall asleep." Kagome stayed quiet throughout his observations. "So, tell me. Did something happen between you and InuYasha? Did he say something to upset you? Is that why you wanted to leave all of a sudden? Because if he did I'll-"

"No, Kouga, InuYasha didn't upset me." she interrupted him as she lifted her head off the couch to look at him. She had tensed when he mentioned something happening between her and InuYasha, but quickly hid it. She hated lying to him, but she didn't want to hurt him with this. Whatever _this_ was. She was just so confused. "I just thought Ami look tired, and if she's already asleep like you said, I'd say I was right." She gave him one of her fake smiles, hoping he would just let it go.

He could tell she was lying, but by the way her fake smile was becoming even more forced he decided that if she wanted to talk about it she would. "If you say so," he said before he continued he grabbed her hand. "but just know that you can tell me anything. I love you, Kagome, and I'll always be there for you." He leaned forward, and kissed her on her forehead.

As he pulled back, she looked into his eyes and found that they were full of the love he spoke of. Determination filled her eyes as she pulled his face closer to hers so that she could capture his lips. She wanted to see if any of the heat she had felt with InuYasha could be felt with Kouga. She put as much passion as she could into it, trying to ignite something. He kissed her back with just as much fervor, but no matter how much more intense the kiss got no spark or heat irrupted.

Kagome pulled back, and leaned her forehead against his, panting heavily. Kouga's breathing was just as deep and hard. "Kagome," he said as he took in a much needed breath. "I know you don't feel like you can say that you love me yet, but if that kiss was any indicator… It was just…. Wow…."

Kagome laughed a little, but she was just too disappointed in herself to put much life into it. She peeked her eyes open to find him already staring at her. "Oh, Kouga, I'm so lucky to be with you. Not many other guys would be as patient as you have been, and I just want to thank you for that."

Cupping Kagome's cheek, he replied, "You don't have to thank me for anything. I'm happy to be here with you, and as far as the patient thing goes, well, I waited eight years to be with you. I can wait longer for you to say the 'L' word." He winked at her to show that he was going to be a good sport about the topic.

His good attitude only had her feeling worse about what had happened earlier that day. How could she have done that to him? Kouga loved her so much, and what did she go and do? Make out with her ex-boyfriend _while_ Kouga was in the vicinity. She was a horrible person, and she didn't deserve him. She reached up and caressed his cheek. She was about to tell him that he was too good to her, but he interrupted.

"You look tired as well. Maybe I should leave so you can get to bed?" he asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

As much as she wanted him to stay, she also wanted to be able to work through some of her mangled thoughts. So, she nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I am a little exhausted." He stood as she said this, and she got up to walk him to the door. "Thanks for the picnic, Kouga. It was a lovely idea." She told him when they reached the doorway.

He reached for her hand, and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. "It was my pleasure, and I'm glad that you and Ami had a good time." He dropped her hand as a slight scowl flittered across his face. "I just wish Muttface hadn't of come. It would have made it one hundred percent better."

A little part of Kagome couldn't help but agree with him. If InuYasha hadn't of come, then she wouldn't have all these confusing emotions to sort through. …However, there was still a whole other part of her that felt that maybe this was something her heart needed to sort through. "Yeah, well, maybe next time will be better then."

Kouga smiled slightly as he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Get some sleep." he said as he pulled away. "I'll call you tomorrow, alright?" Kagome nodded, and watched as he made his way to his truck.

Once he was out of sight, Kagome shut the door before sliding down it to the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest, and buried her face against them. "What is wrong with me?" she muttered to herself. How could she have kissed InuYasha like that? Did she have absolutely no control over herself? She felt the tears she had been keeping at bay rise to the surface. They started to blur her vision, but she didn't care. Once they breached the brim of her eyes, she let them slide freely down her cheek. She was grateful that Ami was sleeping. She didn't want her see her in this state.

She needed to talk about this with someone. There was no way she was going to get through this by herself. With one last sniffle, she pulled herself up off the floor and made her way over to the telephone. She debated mentally over who to call. Her best friend or her mother? She quickly decided on the first because if push came to shove she'd just head over to her mother's house later on that night. She dialed the familiar number and waited three rings before hearing Sango's voice. "Hello?" she answered in a rushed tone.

"Sango?" Kagome replied timidly trying to keep her wild emotions in check.

There was a momentary pause before Sango answered, "Kagome?" She could tell that something was up because usually when Kagome called they'd skipped the introductions and just started talking like they were already in the middle of a conversation. "What's wrong?"

A small halfhearted smile appeared on Kagome's face. She loved the fact that Sango could tell something was wrong just by the way she greeted her on the phone. "Everything." Kagome squeaked out, still trying to keep the tears that suddenly welded up in her eyes at bay. "You have know idea how confused I am right now. I feel like such an idiot."

Sango didn't know how to respond. She could tell something was seriously going on with Kagome; however, her friend couldn't have picked a more worse time. Miroku would be at her house to pick her up for their date in fifteen minutes, but as excited as she was about the night ahead, Kagome was her best friend. If she needed her to rush over there and help her through whatever had happened, then she would. Miroku would just have to understand. Sango signed quietly to herself. "Oh Kagome, what happened?" she said as she sat down on couch.

Kagome took a deep, calming breath before she launched into the story. She told her how InuYasha had come over to spend the evening with her and Ami, and how Kouga had surprisingly showed up to take them on a picnic at the beach. She continued to tell her how Ami had pressured InuYasha to tag along, how the dinner had been nice but awkward. She even told her about the peaceful walk she had shared with Kouga.

"So after Kouga and I got back from our walk, he took Ami on one," Kagome took another breath as she approached the highlight of her story. "which left me and InuYasha alone. At first we were talking about unimportant things, and then we got onto the topic of _us_. He told me that he regretted leaving me, and that he wanted to be with me again."

Sango took in a deep breath that almost sounded like a gasp. "What?" she replied on the exhale as she wondered what could have been going through InuYasha's mind. "What did you say?"

Kagome tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but failed miserably. "I didn't _say_ anything, but… what I _did_ is what has me feeling like a horrible person." The anticipation was practically tangible as Kagome gathered her courage to just come out and say it. "…I kissed him."

Silence stretched on as Sango tried to process what her friend had said. Could she had heard her right? "You kissed him?" she asked in an eerily calm voice.

"Yes." Kagome sobbingly breathed into the phone before she bit her lip in apprehension.

Sango mulled this bit of news in her mind. The things that could be done is less than three hours. "Well, judging by how upset you are about this, I'm guessing it wasn't a peck on the lips, right?" The answering whine was all Sango needed to continued. "Did Kouga see?"

"No, thank goodness. I don't think I could have bared to have seen the hurt look in his eyes." Kagome explained with relief evident in her voice.

"Alright," Sango said, "then do think you might want to tell me why you did it in the first place?"

Kagome paused. She didn't know how to answer. "I… don't know." she whispered. "It was just that he was so close, and… well, when you hear your first love say they want to be with you again… all your common sense goes out the window."

Although, what Kagome said made sense Sango couldn't help but disagree with her. If her first love were to come back and say that he wanted to be with her again Sango was pretty sure she'd look at him like he was crazy. Not because he was such a bad guy, they had actually split as friends, but because she had the prospect of Miroku. Why would she blow her chance with someone she really liked for some relationship that hadn't worked out in the first place?

But she had to admit that Kagome's circumstances were different. She and InuYasha shared a daughter, and they had been spending a lot of time together lately. Although, it was also for those circumstances that proved her statement false. It wasn't just the fact that InuYasha was Kagome's first love, no, the real reason for what happened was that Kagome was beginning to have feelings for him again. Sango was willing to bet on it. Kagome was just too confused to see it, but Sango was determined to open up her eyes. And she knew just the way to do it. "Kagome, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." Kagome answered.

Sango was taking the conversation from earlier that morning to get Kagome to be open about the situation. "When you kissed InuYasha, … did you feel anything?"

Blush spread across the bridge of Kagome's nose and she felt her cheeks heat up. "Wh-what?"

Sango sighed. "This morning you said when you kiss Kouga you feel nothing, and now I'm curious. Did you happen to feel any heat in the kiss with InuYasha?"

Kagome was now regretting the conversation she'd had with Sango. If it had never of happened then Sango wouldn't know the exact question that Kagome didn't want to answer. She stayed silent until Sango sighed in frustration. "Kagome, even though your silence kinda says it all, it's just a simple question! Besides, I'm your best friend! What are you afraid I'll do? Judge you? Because I won't. What you do with your life is your own choice. I have no right to judge. Now, please answer the question."

"Yes." She said it in such a small quiet voice that Sango almost didn't hear it, but when she did she couldn't say that she was surprised. She had seen this coming from a mile away. "It was instant too. As soon as my lips touched his." Kagome let a humorless chuckle before she continued. "I'm a horrible person. I kissed my ex-boyfriend and felt more with him than I do when I kiss my current boyfriend."

Sango could feel Kagome's pain, and her heart ached for her friend. "That doesn't make you a horrible person. It just means that you have more chemistry with InuYasha, that's all." Kagome's answering whined indicated to Sango that what'd she said didn't exactly help Kagome feel better about the situation, but Sango couldn't help but feel that Kagome needed to hear the truth. She was silent as she let Kagome muse over what she'd said before asking, "…So, what are you going to do now?"

"I-" Kagome began, but was interrupted when she heard Sango's doorbell ring through the phone. She was momentarily confused as to who Sango could be expecting when a certain part of the conversation she'd had with InuYasha flooded her mind. "Oh my gosh, Sango, I'm so sorry! I've been so caught up in my own problems that I completely forgot about your date tonight!"

Albeit a little curious as to how Kagome knew she had a date tonight, she went ahead and replied in a reassuring voice, "Don't be ridiculous, Kagome. There's no reason for you to apologize. Hold a on a second," She paused for a moment as she got up off the couch and headed toward the door. "let me just go tell him that we'll have to do this another night."

"Sango, no! Please don't let me ruin your night too." Kagome took a deep breath to calm her racing mind. "Look, I'll just go to my mom's house. …I'll probably end up staying there a few days to clear my head, so if you need to contact me that's where I'll be."

"You're not going to be at work tomorrow?" she asked confused, stopping halfway to the door as its bell was rung again.

Kagome let out a sigh. "No, I'm probably gonna have Mom pull some strings so that I can take a few personal days. I just need to really sort through some things." Sango knew that Kagome was confused about her feelings so she was in agreement with her taking some days off, but she really wanted to console her friend when she was in need. "So, Sango, you go out and enjoy yourself with Miroku. Don't even worry about me."

"How about I worry about you while I have a good time with Miroku?" she said, trying to make light of the situation her friend had gotten herself into.

Kagome smile slightly. "If you promise that the merriment will take precedent over the worrying." she answered. "Now go have fun. I'll talk to you later and I'll be awaiting the details."

"Alright Kagome, I'll talk to you then. Take care." And with that they both hung up the phone. With one last sigh, Sango headed over to the door. She opened it to find Miroku in the process of ringing the doorbell a third time.

"Oh, Sango, hey. I was a little worried that you'd forgotten about our date." Miroku said with an easy smile. He took in his date's appearance, happy to see that her attire proved that she did indeed remember their date. "You look beautiful."

Sango blushed modestly. "Thank you. Um, why don't you come. I just need to run upstairs to grab my purse." She stepped to the side to allow him access inside her house.

"You might want to grab your jacket too. It's a little chilly tonight." he commented as he stood just inside the foyer. Sango smiled over at him in thanks before she disappeared down the hallway. As he waited, Miroku looked around the entryway. It wasn't a very open space, but it wasn't cramped either. The cozy space had a bench/coat-hanger, sitting up against the wall, so he decided to take a seat there and wait.

It was only a short time later that Sango came back wearing a light jacket and carrying her purse. "You ready?" she asked, barely containing her excitement.

Miroku smiled warmly as he stood to greet her. "Only if you are." he replied as he stuck out an arm for her to hold on to. Sango took it eagerly, and after locking the door they made their way toward his car. Miroku, being the perfect gentleman, walked her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. "Hop right in."

She smiled courteously as she slid into the passenger seat. Miroku closed the door after her and then proceeded to go around the car before getting in himself. The beginning of the drive was silent. Sango just couldn't get her mind off of Kagome to really put any effort into conversation. She felt bad about that, but worrying about her friend was all her mind could handle at the moment.

At first Miroku took her quietness as nervousness, but has he studied her countenance and began to realize that something was worrying her. His mind automatically went to the worst scenario that she was second-guessing agreeing to this date. He cleared his throat nervously before saying regrettably, "Sango, if you're having second thoughts about tonight then I can take you back."

She looked up with alarm and hastily replied, "No, Miroku, no! I'm not having second thoughts. I've… I've just got a lot on my mind tonight." A small sigh escaped her lips at her confession. She hated that she had made him think for even a moment that she wasn't exactly where she wanted to be.

With a concerned look he asked, "Like what? If you don't mind my asking?"

Sango lightly bit her bottom lip as she contemplated whether or not she should answer. She concluded that she would only tell him only enough to please him. "Right before you got to my house, Kagome called me. She was upset and now all I can think about is how miserable her own feelings are making her."

Miroku was quiet for a couple of moments before he replied with a calculating expression. "This doesn't have anything to do with InuYasha, does it? Because you know, when he got home he went straight to his room without a word to me. Which is weird considering he's the one who convinced me to call you today. I was kind of expecting him to tease me or something. So, I'm guessing something happen between them?"

"Yes," she stated guardedly. "But if you want to know the specifics I'd really appreciate you getting them from InuYasha. I don't really feel comfortable advertising Kagome's business without her permission.

"Fair enough." he said as he leaned over and took her hand in his. "Kagome's a smart woman. I'm sure whatever is going on between her and InuYasha she'll sort it out. Just give her time. Besides, with a friend like you, I'm sure she'll bounce back before you know it."

"Thanks, Miroku." she replied and after a moment she gazed down at their intertwined hands. She began to feel a giddiness that she hadn't felt in a long time. She looked up at him and took in his profile in wonder. How could her beginning feelings of extreme annoyance towards him morph into something so pleasurable? She didn't know how this man had enchanted her, but she knew that she didn't have any objections to it.

Miroku felt Sango's eyes on him, so he snuck a peek at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm rather surprised, Sango." he said as he squeezed her hand. "Most women can't contain their curiosity when then don't know where they're going."

That fact confused her for a moment because it hadn't even occurred to her that she didn't know where the evening would take place until then. She mentally slapped herself for being so spacey. Once the silent scolding was done, her curiosity multiplied by tenfold. She looked out the car window to see that trees lined both sides of them and that they were traveling on a small country road. Not even a guess could be thought of as she tried to process where they were going. "Okay, now you've got me really curious. Where are we going?"

A laugh existed his lips for he could tell that she was practically bouncing in her seat and he couldn't help but think her completely adorable in that moment. "Don't worry. We're almost there. No use to ruin the surprise now. Anyway, I have a feeling that you'll really like it."

Sango went immediately into a pout. "Fine." she said in a dejected tone before going back to looking out the window.

It was a few more minutes before Miroku pulled the car over in a little grove. He let go over hand and gave her an excited smile. "Our date will take place right beyond those trees." he said as he gestured over in said direction.

The excitement quickly overtook Sango and she hastily got out of the car. Miroku met her in front of the car and took her hand to led her over to get a better view of their destination. When Sango glimpsed her surroundings its majesty took her breath away. The noise she heard on their approach had been coming from a small cascading waterfall. The riverbed that traveled through the small clearing was decorated with a variety of ferns and wildflowers, but the thing that made the scene complete was how fireflies lingered here and there.

"Oh my gosh, Miroku. …How did you even find this place?" Sango asked in wonder. Places like this she always believe only existed in fairy tales.

Miroku smirked to himself. "Well, truth be told, in one of my classes last semester we went around testing water samples from around the city. This place happens to be the water source I used for my research."

Sango let out a small laugh. She should have figured as much. After all, there was a waterfall and she was on a date with a guy that was studying it for a living. She gave him a coy smile. "So, are you going to start this date off with a random fact about water?"

He gave her a contemplating look. "No, I don't think so. I think I'd rather start this one off on the little less dull side." he said with an easy smile.

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Dull? What are you talking about? I thought your facts were really great and I'd love to hear another one." She said this with honesty, but mostly the reason for wanting to hear another fact was because she wanted to see his eyes light up the way they had last night.

Miroku just stared at her in silent wonder for a short moment before slightly shaking his head and saying, "Well, in that case, we might want to get the date started before I, huh, start entertaining you."

Sango watched him head back to the car in confusion. She had been under the impression that their date had started when they arrived at the waterfall, but apparently she was wrong. Two minutes later Miroku came back into view carrying a huge picnic basket and a thick blanket draped over his left arm.

"Did someone order a romantic dinner for two?" Miroku asked with a playful grin as he placed the basket on the ground and then spread out the blanket.

Sango couldn't compress a giddy smile as he gestured for her to sit across the blanket from him. After she complied, she asked, "So, what are we having on this romantic dinner for two?"

Bending over the basket, he pulled out a huge plate of cucumber finger sandwiches. "The appetizer, Madam." he said in his most debonair voice. "For the main dish, we'll be having vegetable udon and for desert we'll be having two huge, delicious chocolate chip cookies." As he said each of the things they would be eating he pulled them out of the basket.

"Very nice." Sango commented appropriately as Miroku arranged them nicely on the blanket. "And what, may I ask, will we be drinking tonight?"

He looked up at her and gave her a secretive smile. "To drink we'll be having a glass of pinot noir." As he said this he pulled out the very bottle of wine he had mentioned. He then proceeded to pull out two long stem glasses.

Sango's smile grew. "I must admit I'm impressed." she said as he popped the cork off and poured her and himself half a glass of wine. He then handed her the glass, which she took graciously. "Not just with the wine, you know. The way you planned tonight. It's beautiful."

Miroku watched her sip her drink before he answered, "I wanted it to be special for you. I mean, the second date's important right? You obviously saw something in me that you thought was worth something. So that means it's my job to make sure you see it again." Slowly lowering her glass, Sango watched him with intent eyes. After a moment, he started to mentally squirm. "What?"

"Nothing." It was then that the wind lightly blew causing her hair to blow onto her face. She pushed it out of the way like it was second nature. Miroku chuckled and helped by pushing a stray strand she'd missed behind her ear. Blushing slightly, she asked, "So, I take it the date as officially begun. May I now hear one of your water facts?"

"I suppose so." he replied before taking a drink of his own wine. As he lowered his glass, he began going through all the things he knew. He sorted through all the things that he assumed would be too over her head before he came up with one. "Alright, did you know that in the course of a year it takes a million gallons of water to grow and harvest rice?"

The giggle couldn't be stopped. He was just too cute when he was trying to impress her, plus his eyes had lit up just like she thought they would. "I love how you can just pull them right off of top of your head."

"It just comes naturally, I guess." he replied while scratching the back of his head self-consciously. He cleared this throat before he said, "Alright, enough about my trivia facts. I know you can't be that interested."

"Of course I'm interested." she said as she reached over and grabbed on of his hands. "I think it's very inspiring. Education's not to be look down on and you're obviously very passionate about what you're studying. That fact is amazing on its own. Not many people make a career out of something they love. It's sad really."

"Yeah, that is sad." was the best he could come up with. Her praise, as flattering as it was, was making him feel uncomfortable. He gently removed his hand to busy himself with the finger sandwiches. He didn't like not being able to rein in his emotions. Usually when he was with a girl he'd say all the right things just so he could get into her pants. He was never able to be himself around women. This new territory was unnerving, but… it was also exhilarating. This woman was making him feel things he had never felt before.

Sango smiled slightly. "So, …what are you working on at the moment?" she asked, genuinely interested.

He quickly glanced over at her before replying, "I'm working on my dissertation. …I'm actually in the last few stages of it. I've still got a few kinks to work through, but I can now start to visualize the ending."

A laugh escaped Sango's lips as she recalled her own dissertation. "I remember mine. Gosh, I hated writing it." she said a was a fond smile. "Don't get me wrong. I love the subject, but I had already taken the job offer for the hospital once I graduated. I was more excited about actually doing the thing I loved rather than writing about it."

"That's understandable. You probably saw it as an obstacle." he chucked.

A warm smile spread across her face. "So, what's your topic?"

Miroku faltered for a moment before finally saying, "…Development of the theory of stationary and non-stationary water movements."

Sango was quiet for a long moment and was pulled out her shock by Miroku amused laughter. "Wow. …That sounds …interesting?"

"I think so, but I'm sure to a doctor such as yourself it would seem pretty dull." Miroku stated, then handed Sango a plate of udon. She accepted gratefully. "So, enough about work or school. I want to hear more about you."

"About me?" Sango asked, faltering a little bit. "Like what?"

Miroku thought about it for a moment and then asked, "What were you like when you were growing up?"

Sango brought her chopsticks up to her lips and slurped the noodles off of them. She thought about what to say. It's hard to describe oneself, especially when you're a little one. "I… I was really playful. Motivated, I guess. I mean, my family supported everything I did. They were a big part of my life."

"Were?" Miroku asked and Sango answered with a sad smile. "Would you tell me about them? If you don't mind, that is."

"No, I don't mind. I love talking about them. It makes it seem like they're still with me." Sango paused and wondered where to start. "Well, my mother died when I was very young. I was six and I think Kohaku, my brother, was maybe two. In any case, we were little. I don't remember her much. The only thing I can picture is her smile. It would light up a room."

When she paused, Miroku reached over and took her hand. He patiently waited for her to continue.

"My dad raised us. Kohaku and I never went without love that's for sure. He'd always want us to do our best. Whether it be in sports or school work, he believed in us and thought we were destined for great things. I think that's why, when Kohaku was diagnosed, Dad took it so hard." Sango explained, but had to stop to steady herself before she began speaking about her brother. "Kohaku was such a good boy and he didn't deserve the life he got. He had loved the simple things in life like bugs and flowers. …He was eight when his illness was identified and he died two weeks after his eleventh birthday. I was fifteen. …We were always close and for a long time I didn't want to believe he had passed."

Miroku patted her hand soothingly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

She had to blink back tears. She didn't know why after fifteen years she still got teary-eyed when talking about her brother's death. "It was hard for a long time. For months my dad and I couldn't look at each other let alone be in the same room, but one day out of nowhere my dad got this new motivation. He told me all we had was each other and that he'd make sure that nothing ever happen to me." Sango said with a smile. "He died from cancer two years ago. I miss him everyday, but he told me to live everyday to the fullest and I plan to."

Miroku slowly took in her story and desperately wanted to pull her into an embrace, but he pushed the urge down. "You are such a strong woman, Sango. You have so much life experience yet you're so young." he commented and Sango bit her lip diffidently. A thoughtful look appeared on Miroku's face as he continued, "In a way, we're something a like. We're both orphans."

Sango's eyes widened. "What?" she asked in shock.

Amusement lit Miroku's eyes. "I know you've only been orphaned for two years, but it still counts." Sango's expression told him that she wanted to know his story and with a sigh he began. "I never new my parents. I was told that they died when I was barely a year old. I wish I could express the appropriate sorrow for them, but the only sorrow I feel is the lose of the idea of having them as parents. I know it sounds selfish, but when I hear about their story it just sounds like it happened to some else's parents."

"I can understand that." Sango replied as she squeezed his hand.

Miroku nodded. "Anyway, I was raised by a man named Mushin. He lived alone and drank a lot, but he treated me like a son. I care about him a lot and he's helped me throughout my college career."

Sango gave him a sweet smile. "He sounds like a real respectable man."

"He is," Miroku replied, "but he's a bit of a womanizer. I suppose that's where I learned it all." A chuckle escaped him as he brought his wine up to his lips to drink.

Rolling her eyes at such a comment, she continued to eat her meal. They ate in contented silence and after a couple of minutes Miroku looked over toward the trickling stream. A grin spread across his face as an idea popped into his head. He cleared his throat and said, "Would you care to dance?"

Sango blinked in surprise. "But there's no music…" she replied slowly as she glanced around at their surroundings.

He chuckled as he stood up and then offered his hand to her. "Who needs music when we're surrounded by nature?" he asked with an easy smile. She let out a small laugh as she accepted his hand and was pulled up off the ground. Once on her feet, he pulled her close to him. He took one of her hands in his and placed his other hand on her hip. He then began to gently sway them back and forth in a soothing manner.

Letting out a happy sigh, Sango leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder. "This is really romantic. I've only heard of slow dancing to the sounds around us done in movies." she told him in a soft voice. "I have to say I'm surprised you tried this."

With a express of faux appall. "I'm shocked, Sango." he replied. "When I have the right inspiration, I know how to impress." Sango made a happy noise far too content to comment on such a flirtatious remark. "And …you definitely inspire me."

This statement had Sango raising her head to stare at him. "Miroku?" she asked. She noticed a small pink tinge to his cheeks.

"I don't know what it is about you, but you make me feel things that I've never felt before." he started, feeling vulnerable about what he was saying. "All I know is that I want to be with you. Your presence makes me want to be a better man. I know that sounds cliché, but it's true. You're an amazing woman and I can't help but be effected by you."

It was Sango's turn to blush. His words made her heart speed up and she had to look away quickly to calm herself. "Miroku, I… I don't know what to say other than I've grown to care about you faster than I could have ever imaged and that I like being with you too." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not sure if you could tell, but last night was the first night that I had been out in a while. As you can imagine, that by itself can be pretty stressful and because it was a blind date it was even more taxing. I know at first I acted like you were the worst possible turn of events that night could have taken, but …with all that has happen …I'm so happy that our friends were conniving enough do set us up."

Miroku chuckled as he held her even closer and continued to sway her to the music of their environment. "I have agree. I don't how I'll ever repay them, but I hope that somehow I will be able to." he answered good-naturedly. He gazed at Sango's smiling face and felt as light as air. The way her eyes look… He wanted them to always look that way. He eyes wandered from her eyes to her lips. He felt a desperate need to claim them with his own, but he reined in his need. He didn't want to rush or ruin anything he was building with her. He'd wait until she was ready.

They held each other for several long minutes until Miroku let out a regretful sigh. "It's getting late." he said sadly as he stopped their little dance and unwillingly stepped away from her. "You've got work in the morning and I've got class."

Sango also felt remorse for the loss of their contact, but of course reality had a nasty way of coming back and ruining everything. "Yeah, I suppose we should start packing up."

They slowly picked up the forgotten dinner and throughout this slow process they would exchange little glances at each other. When ever they would caught each other in their stares, they would both look quickly away with a blush staining their cheeks.

When they finally made it to Miroku's car and packed their evening's spoils, they drove back to Sango's holding hands. Upon reaching Sango's home, Miroku walked her to her door where she turned to look at him. "Tonight was wonderful." she said with a huge smile on her face.

"It was. I had fun with you." Miroku replied, grinning in return. "Can I call you again?"

"Of course you can. I'd love that." Sango's smile faltered slightly as she contemplated what to do next. She slyly looked away as she stepped closer to him and took his hands in hers. She slowly looked up at him through her eyelashes with an intense look. The sight had Miroku struggling with his breath. Sango ever so slowly leaned up and pressed her lips very lightly against his.

Miroku's eyes widened, but then quickly closed as he firmly captured her lips with his. He tugged her hands up to his chest so he could wrap his arms around her. Their kiss was passionate and slow and before long they broke apart for the air they both needed. "Sango." Miroku managed to say as he pulled away from her.

Despite the fact that she was trying to regain her breath, Sango couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Wow." she said when the ability to came back to her. "It's been a long while since I've been kissed like that."

He caressed her cheek as a playful look appeared in his eyes. "Then I'll have to kiss you like that again." he replied as he leaned in again, but Sango moved out of the way at the last second.

She laughed at his shocked expression. "Don't go thinking you're going to get any tonight, Hoshi." she said in a playful voice. "It's going to take a lot more than just a romantic evening to get into these pants." With that she gave him an impish wink and then turned toward her door.

She was just about to go inside when Miroku spontaneously turned her around and pulled her into his arms for a last minute hug. "Keep an ear out for my call." he whispered and he felt her shiver against him.

To say that she was shocked would have been an understatement, but she was quickly pulled out of the daze when she felt a certain hand on her posterior. Her eyebrow twitched and she sent her hand up to his cheek in a resounding slap. "Pervert!" she yelled as she pushed out of his arms, stomped into her house and slammed the door. Once inside, a giggle escaped Sango's lips. It was weird how she was so giddy. She should have been upset, but she was feeling anything but.

The ringing of her cell phone pulled her from her thoughts. She dug it out of her pocket and checked the caller id. A uncertain smile spread across her face as she answered. "Yes?"

"I don't know about you, but I really want to see you again. What are you doing tomorrow?" Miroku asked in hopeful voice.

Sango bit her lip in excited happiness. "Well…"

* * *

InuYasha sighed as he once again hung up the phone in failure. It had been three days since the little beach incident and Kagome sill wasn't answering or returning his calls. Did she think she could hide from him forever? They needed to talk about what happened and it was really starting to piss him off that she was pulling something like this. Plus there was the other fact that pissed him off too. Not only was she hiding herself from him but his daughter as well. Three days was a long time to be away from that little girl and he'd be damned if he didn't miss her.

"She still not answering?" Miroku asked from the couch. InuYasha turned to look at him and although he knew he'd see Sango snuggled up against his chest he was still adjusting to the whole 'Miroku having a girlfriend' thing.

He shook his head. "No, I've been calling three times a day. She's avoiding me! I've left three messages and she hasn't replied to any!" he explained as annoyance filled his voice. He squeezed his hand into a fist. "If I have to resort to going to the hospital or to her house I will."

"Well, that'll get you nowhere 'cause she hasn't been to work since the 'little incident' happen and as far as visiting her home… well she isn't there either." Sango commented from the comfort of her boyfriend's arms.

"What?" InuYasha gave her a hard look. "You just watched me pace the house for an hour, call her two times, and leave a message and you're just now telling me this!" He let out a irritated growl. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "So, where is she?"

"Look InuYasha, just give her her space." Sango said rather than giving him the answer he wanted. "She's really confused right now."

"Is she at her mother's?" InuYasha asked instead of listening. He grabbed his keys in a hurry, but before he could make it to the door Miroku threw the phone's receiver at the back of his head.

"Hold up, InuYasha. I have to agree with Sango." he said as InuYasha turned around to glare at him.

Letting out a low growl, InuYasha bent over and picked up the receiver then set it on the counter. "You have to say that cause you have to agree with your girlfriend."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not. I really do think you should leave Kagome alone until she's ready to discuss this." he explained. "What happened between you guys was pretty big. She kissed you, so it's clear that she has some feelings for you. However, don't you think you should look at this from her perspective?"

InuYasha was about to grunt his reply, but Sango beat him to it. "She's with Kouga and she kissed you behind his back. Literally. She's feeling like a horrible person because this and if you just barge into her sanctuary right now you'll only make her feel worse. Just let her sort all of her feelings out. She needs this time."

InuYasha stood silently for a minute, contemplating what he was going to do. He really wanted to talk to Kagome, but… if she really needed this time… With a defeated sigh, InuYasha pocketed his keys and made his way over to the chair. "Fine, I'll wait. I don't know how much longer, but you can't say that I didn't try."

Sango placed her head in her hand, shaking it slightly. What a thickheaded man, but at least she spared her friend another night to herself.

* * *

_**AN:** Okay, so in this chapter the Inu/Kag romance was practically non-existent. However, this chapter's lackings were necessary. Hopefully the next chapter will bring you peace of mind._

_I am particularly proud of the Mir/San scene. It took me a while writing and perfecting it. I think the reason their scenes are so difficult for me is because it's like they have their own story (and in a way they do). I have to switch gears going from one type of romance to an entirely different type. Both couples are at such different stages of their relationships and it takes me a while to really get in the mind set of writing their scene. This also holds true for the Kou/Kag scenes._

_ Now, time for my excuses. Besides being in college and having little free time I just haven't had much inspiration for my writing. Don't fret. I **will** finish this story. It's my baby and to leave it would be too painful to bear. I love this story and I really want you all to see where it goes (as I do). Just bear with me on this._

_I'd also like to take the this time to thank Sassybratt. She's been an amazing motivator for me. She was always trying to get me to write and even though she literally couldn't come over and kick my butt I still appreciate the figurative stuff. Thanks again, Sassybratt!_

_I hope this chapter was worth the wait and that you all enjoyed reading it. Thanks for your patience._

_~Dreamer6164~_


End file.
